Almost
by BetteNoire
Summary: Bat of the Dungeons, Professor Severus Snape is assigned to watch Gryffindor know-it-all Hermione Granger for the summer holiday.
1. MoveIn Day

Chapter One—Move-In Day

Hermione Granger sat at the full dinner table in the Muggle kitchen. She kept her eyes on the plate in front of her. Her parents talked quietly from their corner of the table. Dr. Andrew Granger kept throwing suspicious looks at their newly acquired houseguest. Dr. Jean Granger nattered on, completely oblivious to her husband's malcontent and her daughter's discomfort.

Hermione, never at a loss for words before today, sat in silence, diagonal from her professor-turned-bodyguard. She could feel whenever his cold, black eyes glared in her direction—the skin on the back of her neck tingled.

"I hope you don't have a completely horrible summer, Professor Snape," Hermione said quietly, rising from the table. She left her empty plate in the sink and exited the room.

Severus Snape did not bother to respond. He picked sullenly at his food. His summer holiday—ruined. Ruined because of one egomaniacal wizard named Voldemort. No, it was Dumbledore's fault—no, it was Granger's fault for being born a witch in the first place! The Potion's master stabbed at a carrot with his fork. _It wasn't the girls fault. Definitely Dumbledore's fault._

_Two Days Ago_

_"Minerva, you can't leave me here," Snape whispered furiously._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall leveled her patented disapproving scowl at her young friend. "Severus, it is not my decision. Albus thinks you'll be safe here—and I am inclined to agree." She knocked on the Muggle door. "Where better to hide a Death Eater than in a Muggle home?"_

_"Within the pits of Hell?" he muttered, crossing his arms over his black long-sleeved shirt and hoodie._

_"Besides, Severus, you're a half-blood—it shouldn't be difficult for you to assimilate." Minerva smoothed down her smart Muggle pant-suit as the Granger's front door swung open._

_"Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape." Hermione Granger stood grimly in the doorway. Her eyes swept the yard warily before letting them pass. "Please come in."_

_Snape felt terribly out of place. This home was much nicer than his Muggle house—his shitty, failed attempt at a childhood home. He had no idea the dental industry was so lucrative. Of course, his Muggle father had never deigned to take his only son to a dentist. A glance of the kitchen revealed state of the art appliances._

_As Hermione introduced her professors to her parents, Snape observed what was to be his new habitat. The electronics and furniture were all high-end. None of the pictures moved but they were in tasteful silver frames. There were no recent pictures of Miss Granger, though several vacation pictures hung about._

_"Hermione mentioned that we would be hosting one of her teachers from her school," Mr. Granger ventured. "This is for our protection?"_

_"Yes," Minerva said, seating herself demurely upon the Granger's tan leather couch. "Hermione is in danger, and by extension, so are you."_

_"Why is Hermione in danger?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione sat on the end of the couch, her expression dead. Professor Snape stood at the entryway, hands behind his back._

_Professor McGonagall swiftly glanced over at her prized pupil. "She is a Muggle-born witch. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named feels such witches and wizards are inferior in some way."_

_"Surely it would be better if Hermione stopped being a witch then!"_

_"We have this same argument every year," Hermione said. "I've told you—I can't leave Harry nor do I want to leave the wizarding world."_

_"Hermione, a war won't be won just because you're there," her mother said in an attempt to be placating._

_Snape noticed the fire burst into light in Granger's eyes. "Every person we can get is useful in the fight against Voldemort!" she said. "And I have already proven how much I help Harry several times over!"_

_"Then why do you need to do so again?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Let someone older, more experienced fight in this war."_

_"Mother," Hermione willed herself to calm down. "Regardless of what you think, that is not why Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are here." The fire dimmed and she slumped forward a bit._

_"That's quite right, Miss Granger," Minerva said, still bristling over the argument she had just witnessed. "I have come here today to inform you all of the rules. A tracking charm will be placed on all your vehicles and Hermione is not to leave the house unescorted. That same rule applies to whenever you visit Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley and vice-versa. As you are in a Muggle area and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named only has a vague idea of where you might be, magic is only to be used in the direst of circumstances. Only thosethat the Ord—Headmaster deems necessary will be allowed into the house, so no guests, I'm afraid," she said to the dentists. She stood and Hermione followed suit. "I really must be going now. Professor Snape will explain in greater detail should you have any questions."_

_"Professor Snape will be staying?" Mr. Granger asked through a tight-lipped smile._

_Snape rolled his eyes. _The alpha-male feels threatened_, he thought to himself._

_"Professor Snape is a highly skilled wizard and is the best possible man for the job," Minerva said in a clipped tone. She slapped him on the shoulder. "And he doesn't eat much."_

_The mother smiled at the joke but the father did not. The three wizards walked onto the front porch. The street would have been sunny if clouds did not constantly fill the sky. Now that they had been set loose, the dementors were determined to infect every aspect of daily life with their darkness, even London's weather._

_On the front porch, Granger regained some of her swotty exuberance. "How much do you want me to tell them?"_

_"It doesn't seem like you told them much of anything Miss Granger," Professor Snape replied icily._

_"No. It's for the best." She became a little downcast but did not falter in her stance. "Should I continue to keep the Order a secret?"_

_"Of course. You were wise to keep them out of it," McGonagall interjected._

_"What exactly do they already know?" Snape asked._

_"They know of everything that happened up until Voldemort returned. Now they only know I'm friends with Harry, Voldemort's target, and that I'm in danger because of that and being a Muggle-born. They also know about Death Eaters."_

_Snape stiffened. "Do they?"_

_"Of course they don't know the intimate details, nor do I expect they need to," Hermione replied. She hadn't mentioned to her parents that a Death Eater would be living with them for the next few months. "Should they notice you disappear every once in a while I will cover for you."_

_"How very thoughtful, Miss Granger," he sneered._

_"I suspect you and Severus will be able to keep many things secret from your parents, Hermione," Minerva said, fixing an understanding gaze onto her brightest pupil. "Remember to comb the Muggle news carefully and report any pertinent findings at the next Order meeting." She looked at both of them in turn before saying "Do try not to kill each other."_

_Hermione darted a nervous glance towards her professor. Snape scowled at Minerva's retreating form and then at his new charge._

_The professor turned on his heel, stalking back into the house. Hermione followed, securely locking the door by hand._

_"I'll show you to your room, Professor," Hermione said nervously. _This summer is going to be absolutely terrible,_ she thought._

_"I'll take care of that," Mr. Granger said with a humorless smile on his face. "Follow me."_

_Hermione's eyes grew in size. Was it always going to be so tense in this house?_

_"Let's go fix dinner, shall we dear?" Mrs. Granger asked, looping her arm through her daughters. "Give the men time to talk."_

_Hermione wondered how much talking was getting done and by whom._

_"Here is the bathroom," Dr. Granger gestured to the first door on the right. "And right across from it is the guest bedroom," he smiled. There was a slight emphasis on the word _guest_. As if Snape didn't already know he wasn't welcome. "Our room is next door should you need anything. Our home is at your disposal."_

_"Thank you, Dr. Granger. I assure you I will not be in the way." His spine had yet to un-straighten since stepping into this veritable death trap. The house was not Unplottable nor secret-kept—no doubt their name and address was in the phone book as well! Merlin this was going to be a terrible summer._

Ever thorough, Hermione sat with pen and notebook in hand as she watched the afternoon news. She perched on the edge of the couch watching the rather large television in the living room. Snape glowered at it. Every inch of the Granger household reminded him of his pitiable childhood. Why couldn't he have been stuck with the Weasley's?

_Scratch that thought. That would be six times as insufferable_, he reminded himself. When he wasn't glaring at the telly he was perusing the local newspapers. Thankfully none of the stories screamed _Death Eaters_ at him. Severus glared at the Granger girl then decided to try to figure out the crossword puzzle without using a pencil.

The dentists had gone to work and left the house in silence. Hermione watched the morning news alone, suspecting Professor Snape was having a bit of a lie-in. Ever since Voldemort's return in her fourth year she had noticed that Professor Snape had perpetual black circles under his eyes. She doubted one had much time for sleep in between both teaching and spying duties.

Hermione didn't want to wake him because she was relishing the time alone.

Normally the two would pass silent hours in the living room until Hermione would go into the kitchen to make lunch. About ten minutes later, Severus would relocate to the kitchen table, reading whatever he had in his hands at the time. They would eat silently, Snape continuing to read. She would clear her plate then go back to the living room or to the den to read something herself. Like clockwork, Snape would appear ten minutes later. He was driving her batty with his all of his hovering! At least when she was home alone she could talk to herself—the silence was stifling! Not to mention the glaring! The man was always glaring, usually at her—as if it was her fault he was stuck here.

Hermione flopped onto her back, settling into the couch. She stared at the ceiling, willing the summer to go by faster. More than a week out of school and she had done nothing constructive. She was bored—her mind was stagnating.

Professor Snape entered the sitting room and spared her prone form a glance. He sat in the lone chair in the corner and flicked open a magazine.

Hermione couldn't stop herself. She had to say something, anything! Even if he scolded her, at least they would be talking. "Want to play chess?" she asked the ceiling.

"I hate Wizard's chess," she said brusquely as he continued reading.

"I only have Muggle chess."

Snape's eyes stopped roving the page. He looked to be considering it. All hope was dashed however when he said "No."

Hermione sighed and looked at the ceiling some more. If only it weren't so cold, she could be outside swimming. _Voldemort ruins everything!_ she thought.


	2. Play Date

A/N: Still don't own anything you recognize. Many thanks to my Beta Sabrina-chan!

In this chapter, our two favourite adolescent wizards invade the Granger home.

Chapter Two—Play Date

For the past eight days (every day he had stayed at the Granger house) Severus had stayed in bed until at least eleven AM. Summer had its advantages. The disadvantages were greater still.

Ever since that first day of class six years ago Hermione Granger had irked him. He knew her intelligence would garner points for Gryffindor and he had disliked her because of it. If she had been sorted into Slytherin, that would be a different story altogether. Snape had strived for years to build up the Slytherins, pushed them to excel in academics as well as Quidditch. When Granger had proved her brilliance, nearly all of his Slytherin's stopped trying, knowing that little Miss Granger would outshine them. It was bloody frustrating.

Of course, he had been too smart for his own good when he was the same age as Granger. Miss Granger, however, had gained friends; he had not. He had gained a few acquaintances through his school years, fellow Slytherins who would pay him a few Sickles for doing their homework, but none he would ever care to call 'friend'.

Snape noticed the similarities between himself and Miss Granger. The only difference was that Miss Granger had happiness and he did not. The thought made him frown.

The professor yawned all the way down the stairs, rolling up the sleeves of his gray button-down shirt that he wore over his black, long sleeved shirt. It was much too cold for the tail-end of June!

A knock on the door stopped him dead in his tracks. Snape now stood at the foot of the stairs, directly across from the front door, hand poised over the wand in his back pocket. Granger peered from out of the kitchen, wand behind her back. She glanced at Snape who nodded in return.

Snape groaned as he saw who was waiting on the other side.

The rest of the Golden Trio had arrived. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stood side by side, grinning at Hermione.

"Ron! Harry!" she squealed as she threw her arms around them. She dragged them inside. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're in a bit of pickle, Hermione," Arthur Weasley said as he walked in, followed by an exhausted looking Remus Lupin.

"Tonight is the full moon," Lupin explained wearily. "So Harry can't be anywhere near me for a while and Tonks can't watch him."

"So take him to the Burrow," Snape growled from his spot on the stairs.

"We can't leave Harry and Ron with only Molly and Ginny to guard them," Arthur said. "Fred will come by later to collect them but they'll have to stay here for the day."

"If that's alright with you two," Remus added, hoping to sound polite.

"That's just what I need—to babysit two more," Snape scoffed as he stepped into the living room.

Remus twitched a few times and furiously scratched his ear. "Alright Harry, don't do anything foolhardy."

"And don't you two cause any trouble for Professor Snape or for Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Arthur warned.

The boys turned eagerly to Hermione as the two men left. "Show us around!" Ron said excitedly. "How does everything work? Ell-eck-tricity?"

Hermione giggled, glad to see that Arthur's love of all things Muggle had rubbed off on at least one of his children.

"Yeah, we've never seen your house before," Harry added.

"I'll give you the grand tour!" Hermione beamed. "I'm so glad you two came to see me! I've missed you both so much!" she chirped as she draped an arm around each of their shoulders.

"What is this?" Ron asked, indicating the microwave. Harry and Hermione laughed and explained.

Severus Snape huffed. He longed for his normally quiet summers free of students. Now he had two of the most troublesome and one of the most aggravating students of all time to deal with. The three of them were cackling like hens. The recluse pinched the bridge of his long nose, hoping to curb the pounding of a headache before it began.

"And there's only one level up there?" Ron asked as he peered up the staircase.

"Yes, come take a look," Hermione said leading the way up.

Not even a minute later Severus heard the noises stop and he knew they must have entered Granger's bedroom. No doubt they were talking about him. He rolled his eyes. At least they had the courtesy to not discuss him within hearing range.

"How's he treating you, 'Mione?" Ron asked with concern.

"Is he being civil?" Harry asked.

"Generally speaking, yes," Hermione replied. "We haven't said more than ten words to each other this whole time."

Ron whistled, sitting on the bed. "That's rather lucky, don't you think?"

"I don't know, I'm going crazy in here!" She slumped against the side of her dresser. "I wish he would just _talk _to me. I can't practice any magic, or send any owls or even get the _Daily Prophet_! I'm going to go mad!"

"He hasn't bitten your head off, chewed it up, and spit it back out—I'd be counting my blessings if I were you," Ron advised, channeling a bit of his inner Molly Weasley.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Tell me about your summers. What's going on in the Wizarding world?"

Ron mentioned numerous deaths and Harry explained that he had not yet been able to talk to anyone concerning their memories of Voldemort. He could only conduct interviews with Remus at his side. Auror Nymphadora Tonks had become quite busy with the recent increase in Death Eater activity, and Harry couldn't conduct interviews unless Tonks was able to patrol his perimeter.

They continued talking as they wandered back downstairs and into the living room. They each glanced at Snape in turn but he seemed to be unbothered by their noise. Severus continued to listen, silently, behind a book of Shakespeare that he had found in the Granger's den.

"So, how's Ginny?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

Ron rolled his eyes to Harry, head in his hand. Harry turned a light shade of pink. The Boy Who Lived stuttered out "She's fine. Been practicing Quidditch a lot. Strategizing with Ron, right mate?"

"Sure, sure," Ron waved. "He wants to ask Ginny out but 'doesn't think it's the right time'."

"Well it's not!" Harry responded hotly. "We're in the middle of a war! Neither of us need to be distracted! And she doesn't need to become a target for Voldemort!"

"Oh, life is too short to not go for it Harry," Hermione advised. "If she likes you—and I suspect she does—and you like her, then you're both going to distract each other during the fight anyway. So why not just ask her out and enjoy your last year of school?"

Snape felt like playing Devil's Advocate but held his tongue. _What if you're both so distracted that neither of you train? So distracted that you are hexed while looking for your 'better half'?_

Harry thought on Hermione's words and lapsed into silence. The girl looked pleased to have played match-maker. She stood up to retrieve four chunks of plastic attached to the TV by way of black cords. She handed one to each of her best friends.

"What's this?" Ron asked, twiddling all the buttons in succession.

"It's a game controller," Hermione explained as Harry moved to sit next to her on the couch. "We're going to play a video game." Harry told Ron what each button did as Hermione turned to look at Professor Snape. "Would you like to play, sir?" she asked tentatively.

Snape glared over the book, one long black eyebrow raised. "No," he said shortly.

He had heard his Muggle relatives talking about video games back in the seventies. He had never seen one before today. Of course he would never let Miss Granger know that he was interested. Should grown men play video games? He wasn't sure. The three Gryffindor's seemed to be enjoying it.

"How the bloody hell do you make this thing go faster?" Ron growled in frustration, vigorously shaking his controller, willing his car to move.

"I'm winning!" Harry said as his red car pulled into the lead.

"No you're not!" Hermione replied, furiously pushing the little buttons.

Snape looked supremely bored watching the animated cars on the TV screen race through a track of mud. On the inside, however, he was a twitter, his brain wondering how this video game thing worked.

"I give up!" Ron said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Constant vigilance, Ron!" Hermione said, laughing, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Oh come off it Hermione! You probably play this all day! There's no way I can win."

"I haven't played in months—you just need to keep practicing."

Ron observed his two best friends, piecing together what he should do to make the little TV car go faster. Snape was doing the same.

Hermione's car won the race. Snape shook his head and recast his attention to Shakespeare. He wanted desperately to take apart the black plastic box under the telly but thought that might get him in a spot of trouble. Curiosity kills more than cats, after all.

The four were so entranced by the video games that they forgot to eat until the elder Grangers came home late with pizzas. Mrs. Granger placed the box on the coffee table in the living room, opening the box. Ron stared at the pizza, dumbfounded.

"Harry, there is food in that box."

Harry laughed. "It's called take-away pizza, Ron."

Snape rolled his eyes. Sometimes he was glad to have been born of a Muggle father and a witch mother.

"Hello Harry, Ron," Mrs. Granger smiled. Mr. Granger nodded gruffly at the two boys.

Snape raised an eyebrow at that. It seems Mr. Granger had a problem with_ all_ of these Y chromosomes surrounding his precious daughter. Or maybe Mr. Granger just didn't like Harry 'Hunted-By-Voldemort' Potter. _Completely understandable,_ Snape thought.

"Oh, Hermione, dear," Mrs. Granger started, "you'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

Hermione looked fearfully at her mother, her eyes darting to Snape, who was once again hidden behind the _Compiled Works of William Shakespeare_. "I…I suppose I can, if Professor Snape doesn't mind," she said.

Mr. Granger glared at the book cover. Mrs. Granger looked surprised to see Professor Snape in their living room. Harry and Ron glanced at one another, continuing to eat in silence. Hermione looked down at her plate, heart beating erratically.

Snape slowly lowered the book, face emotionless. "I certainly have no qualms about it, Dr. Granger."

"Lovely!" the woman beamed.

"We'll go too," Ron mentioned. Snape threw a withering glare at the presumptuous red-head.

"The more the merrier!" Mrs. Granger gushed. "Three men taking care of my Hermione! Lovely."

Hermione gaped at her mother. The boys mirrored similar looks of shock on either side of her. Even Snape raised an eyebrow at that statement. He knew Hermione carried her equal share of weight in the Golden Trio. If anything, she contributed both brains _and _an equal amount of fighting power. He was starting to think that this woman was battier than Dumbledore, and that was a challenging accomplishment indeed.

A few hours later the boys thanked the Grangers, hugged Hermione, and gave Snape the cursory good-bye nod as Fred came to collect them. Fred winked at Hermione then waved happily at Snape. Snape responded with a scowl. _Cheeky Weasley's, _he thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione smiled through the door before shutting it.


	3. Shopping Day

A/N: I remembered what I wanted to tell you last time: Dr. Andrew Granger has brown hair and a mustache-just so there are no surprises.

Also, much love to my Beta and all of you lovely readers. Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three—Shopping Day<p>

Snape wandered down the stairs yawning, yet again. He definitely was not a morning person—and he knew he would need some sort of caffeinated beverage to get through the day. For today, Potions Master Severus Snape, Death Eater double-agent, had to escort the Gryffindor Trio to the grocery store.

The female Dr. Granger was starting to get on his infamously short nerves. Did she not understand that he had to babysit her daughter? And that anywhere she went, he went? Why the bloody hell would he want to follow the littlest Granger around a grocery store?

Arriving in the kitchen, he found Miss Granger already there, reading from a grocery list.

"Good morning, sir," she said, looking up. Having two boys for best friends had taught her that men really didn't like to talk in the morning, especially if they were hungry. So, she would usually do all the talking instead.

As expected, Snape glared at her through sleepy black eyes and silently opened the refrigerator door.

"Ron and Harry will be here before noon," Hermione said

"Wonderful," he responded dryly, opening a can of some sort of soda pop. He didn't care what it was, just as long as it would wake him up.

Hermione zipped up her jacket and put the folded list into her little blue-beaded purse. Snape crossed his arms, pop in hand, and observed his young charge.

Hermione straightened her posture, warily eying her professor.

"Why are you so chipper this morning?" he asked coldly.

She considered him for a moment. "I don't feel any more chipper than I usually do," she answered.

Snape glared at her, appraising, then turned away in search of his jacket. Two minutes later, Potter and Weasley knocked on the door. Snape's eyes swept the street as he opened the door.

"Where is Arthur?" he barked.

"He Apparated us here a few blocks away and we walked," Harry explained, moving into the hall.

"You two walked here by yourselves?" Snape demanded, bearing down on Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, his signature move did not affect the rather tall Mr. Weasley.

"We had to—Dad couldn't risk being followed. He thinks the Ministry put a tag on him," Ron explained.

"Did you stop to consider that you two could easily be followed by Death Eaters instead?" he hissed, onyx eyes narrowed at his two students.

"We were disillusioned from the time we left the Burrow until we reached Hermione's porch," Harry explained almost politely.

Snape glared at them a moment longer before barking, "Miss Granger! Let's go!" He swept out of the house as Hermione emerged from the kitchen. The professor drummed his fingers impatiently as she locked the front-door.

"Uh, Hermione," Ron ventured, looking down the street. "How are we getting to where we're going?"

"We're driving, of course," she answered, looking at Ron like he had lost his marbles.

"Driving?" all three men asked. The boys were excited; Snape felt apprehensive.

Hermione pulled open the garage door to reveal a glossy silver car. She turned to Snape, keys jangling in her hand. "Do you want to drive, sir?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said with an air of indifference, walking to the passenger side. The boys clambered into the back seat as Hermione settled herself behind the wheel.

Snape looked around the interior of the car. Every young Muggle boy became a car expert and he had been no different. He hadn't actually been inside a car for almost two decades, though. Severus could tell that this was an expensive piece of machinery. Maybe he would brush up on his driving skills, especially if he wouldn't be able to use magic all summer.

The boys fiddled around in the back seat, Ron touching all the knobs and buttons on the car doors and playing with the cup holders. Harry watched in amusement.

"This is much cooler than the Ford!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

As they pulled out of Hermione's subdivision, the professor's black eyes locked onto the car's stereo system. He had never seen anything like it; it was sleek and had something called a four CD-changer. He couldn't help himself. His pale slender finger reached out and pushed a button. The car filled with sound, a rock song. Hermione grinned sideways at her professor. His curiosity was actually kind of endearing. She glanced into the rear-view mirror and grinned even wider as Ron was looking over his seat into the trunk of the car. _What a funny day this is!_ She thought to herself, relieved that the car ride wasn't a tense affair.

Snape continued to explore all the buttons and their functions until he settled on the scan button. He listened intently to each station, grimacing if he found one too cacophonous. He chanced upon a rap song and sneered.

"What is _that_ supposed to be?" he spat out in distaste.

"Hip hop or something," Hermione responded absently. "Some people compare it to poetry, since it is usually spoken instead of sung."

"I've never read a poem about shooting cops and raping women," Harry said from the backseat. He rested his chin on the back of Hermione's seat, bored by the car ride.

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure there are some out there, if you look hard enough."

Snape would never admit that he agreed with Potter about anything, not even about rap 'music'. Instead, he leaned back into his seat and observed Hermione through slanted eyes. She would alternate between chewing her lip and humming along with the radio.

_It must be the presence of Potter and Weasley that has made her so cheerful today_, he thought. He put his head in his hand and looked out the car window. _I suppose it's better than brooding all day. There's only room in this house for one sulky bastard and that's me._

Hermione parked the car and led the way to the store. Snape walked at her side, hands clasped behind his back, black circle sunglasses firmly in place. Harry and Ron followed behind.

"What this?" he heard Ron ask.

Harry replied, "It's just a shopping cart, Ron. Maybe Hermione will let you push one if you ask nicely."

At the entrance, Professor Snape swiftly stepped in front of Hermione and pulled the door open. He stepped aside to let her pass. Hermione stopped.

"What?" he snapped, glaring down at her.

Hermione smiled at him. "Would you look at that? A proper gentleman!" She turned to Harry and Ron. "Maybe you two could learn some manners _and_ Defense Against the Dark Arts from him?" she suggested, slipping into the store.

Snape smirked as Ron and Harry exchanged confused and sheepish glances. They had probably never opened a door for the female third of the Trio, or any other girl, in their entire lives.

The boys caught up with Hermione quickly, though Potter had to drag Weasley by the arm. Severus sneered. _Could he draw any more attention to himself?_ he wondered. The red head was insufferable, gawking at all the boxed foods on the shelves as if they were novelties.

The professor ignored them for a few minutes, tracing all possible escape routes with his eyes. A Death Eater wouldn't attack them in a crowded Muggle store, of that he was sure.

Ron sneaked a glance at their professor. "He doesn't look very happy to be here," he murmured.

Hermione glanced at Snape as well. "I don't think that means he's unhappy. When he looks bored I think he's trying to hide his interest," she shrugged.

"That would explain why he always looks so bored at Quidditch matches," Harry added, pulling a box of spaghetti from the shelf. Snape followed the Trio through the store, watching as Hermione indicated what items they needed. She did indeed let Ron push the cart, silently giggling to herself as Ron wheeled happily down the aisle, never in a straight line. Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's such a pain to push the cart and Ron's happy to take it off my hands," she grinned.

Snape smirked down at the girl in silent approval.

Some time later the four made their way towards the front of the store. "Now Ron," Hermione said in full blown lecture mode, "don't make a fuss about the cash registers when we get up there."

"I know what a cash register is, 'Mione!" he blustered.

"Alright," she said lightly, stepping into line.

Severus broke off from the Trio and stood next to the exit. He saw Weasley nearly explode trying to keep his mouth shut about the electronic cash registers with the moving conveyor belt and electronic scanner. The boy's face was tinged red before they reached the safety of their car.

"Was that a cash register? Why does it look so weird? Why was she pushing all those buttons? Were those the prices on the screen? How did that thing move? How did that thing know what it was looking at?" he asked in rapid succession.

Harry tried to explain though he had limited knowledge of the intricacies of cash registers himself. Snape crossed his arms and smirked as he looked out the passenger side window once again.

It was not long after the groceries had been put away when Arthur Weasley arrived to pick up Ron and Harry. None of them stayed for dinner. Thus, the house descended into stifling silence once again. Hermione busied herself with dinner while Professor Snape sat at the table reading.

Hermione glanced at the title and laughed. He was reading an encyclopedia on bugs.

"What is so amusing, Miss Granger?" Snape asked coldly, black eyes slanting towards her.

"If Dad hadn't bought that book at a yard-sale, I wouldn't have figured out that Rita Skeeter was a beetle Animagus."

"That would explain how she gets so much 'information'," he said, turning back to the book. "She's a terrible excuse for a journalist."

"Really?" she asked from the cutting board. "I was under the impression that you found her quite witty." Hermione vividly recalled an incident during the Triwizard Tournament. She remembered Professor Snape sneering down at her, regurgitating the lies about her, Viktor, and Harry that Skeeter had published.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts are wittier than Skeeter," he replied.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. Snape looked her in the eye.

His black eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Hermione looked away, remembering that he could use Legilimency.

"My hair looked terrible in that memory."

Hermione quickly turned back to her professor. He looked only at the book, as if he hadn't said anything at all. _That must be something akin to an apology in Snape-inese,_ she thought, resuming the celery chopping.

Snape secretly watched Miss Granger prepare a dinner for four. She easily maneuvered about the kitchen and deftly added ingredients, much like she did in the Potion's classroom. It was interesting to see the similarities. He vaguely remembered trying-and succeeding-in embarrassing Potter with an article about his Triwizard love-triangle with Miss Granger and Viktor Krum. He also recalled telling Miss Granger he "saw no difference" in her rapidly growing teeth. Obviously he had been lying—her teeth were nearly six inches long before she ran to the infirmary. Once he had called her an "insufferable know-it-all" in front of the entire class. In hindsight, that probably wasn't necessary. He wasn't going to apologize. Self-degradation was his forte, after all, so that would have to do in place of an apology.

The clock chimed eight before Granger set the table. She dallied for another hour, keeping the chicken warm on the stove. Neither she nor Snape made a move to eat. Finally the elder Grangers traipsed in.

"Hello, Hermione-dear, Professor Snape," Mrs. Granger said. "It smells like you had a wonderful dinner in here, sorry we missed it."

"Mr. Ratter sends his regards, Hermione," Mr. Granger added. With that, the two trotted upstairs to turn in for the night.

Miss Granger stared at the empty entryway in shock. She had slaved over this dinner, kept it warm, and they didn't even…

Hermione remembered she was not alone in the room. She turned to the professor, but he was still lost in the book on bugs. Hermione filled a plate and set it down in front of him. She gathered another plate and sat down at the opposite end of the table. They ate in silence. For once, Hermione didn't mind the lack of conversation.

Snape glanced up through his curtain of black hair. Granger had that dead look in her eyes again.


	4. July First

A/N: I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas. As an extra present for my faithful readership, I will post a new chapter here and on Ashwinder every Sunday and Wednesday (if you hadn't noticed the pattern already, lolz). Yayzies!

In this chapter-MINI-GOLF. Enough said. -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Four—July First<p>

"Hermione, wake up! Get ready to go!"

Snape rolled over and slammed a pillow over his head. _Too fucking loud._

Hermione would have done the same thing in her room down the hall if her mother had not barged through the door, setting down a laundry basket full of clothes.

"Wake up, dearie; we have to leave for the family reunion in an hour."

Hermione sat bolt-upright in her bed, hair a wild mess atop her head. "Family reunion?" she squeaked.

"Yes, the one we have every year," her mother explained teasingly.

"Mum, what will we do about Professor Snape? He won't want to go!"

"Oh dear. I hadn't thought about that…" she twiddled the diamond wedding rings on the end of her necklace. "We'll have to bring him along, won't we?"

"Don't you think dad's relatives might wonder why we've brought my _teacher_ with us to a family reunion?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Granger chewed her lip, much the same way her daughter did when she was thinking. The two looked alike, except that the older woman had blue eyes instead of brown, and short straight hair. "Can't you just use magic or something?"

"Mum!" Hermione practically wailed. "We're not supposed to use magic, remember?"

"He's a potions professor, right?" she asked. "Can't he whip something up to change his appearance?"

"Not in an hour!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing some clothes from the dresser and stomping in to the bathroom.

_Mother!_ Her mind growled, _do you not understand the situation? One day you're just going to piss him off so much that he leaves us here to be sitting ducks! What if that day is today?_

She gasped as she pulled on a pink mini-dress over black shorts. _What if he deducts points from my DADA grade?_ Hermione grumbled in frustration as she pulled a brush through her messy brown hair.

At that moment Severus Snape rolled out of bed. _Too fucking early_, he thought, yawning at his reflection in the mirror. Merlin, he looked a mess. The Dark Lord had only cast one, rather light, Cruciatus Curse on him last night. Miss Granger had left a vial of Merlin's Muscle Relaxer on his bedside table so he had been able to salvage a few hours of sleep.

_I would have been able to salvage a lot more had the Granger women had kept quiet!_

Severus pulled on a black turtleneck sweater and slacks. He had just combed his shaggy raven hair when someone knocked on his door.

Snape scowled at the young woman in the hall. "What?" he asked tersely.

Granger's eyes widened in fear. She was afraid to have this conversation; in fact, she was quite certain that she would rather teach Grawp how to read than speak to Severus Snape right now. "S-sir, I'm afraid we have a problem."

"And that is?" No caffeine, no patience.

"There—there's a family party today sir."

"So?"

"So I have to go."

"No," he said.

"No?" she asked, cheeks turning pink in frustration.

"Anywhere you go, I go. Since _I_ am not going to the party, _you_ are not going to the party."

Mr. Granger's voice precluded Hermione's angry retort. "Hermione! I know for a fact that Ron and Harry are not coming over today so don't try to weasel out of this party! You haven't seen your grandma for almost a year! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

Hermione's deep brown eyes widened in a silent plea. She folded her hands in front of her chin.

Severus stared at her in shock. Miss Granger was going to beg him to go to the party? He would not force her to the same level as a groveling Death Eater minion. He sniffed in disdain and crossed his arms.

"And what are we to tell your relatives? That I'm long-lost Uncle Severus?" he asked, sardonically.

"I've had all of forty minutes to think about it, and I came up with this," she said, brandishing a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses. Severus vaguely remembered American Superman comics and Clark Kent hiding his identity behind similar looking spectacles.

"You came up with glasses," he drawled.

"You tap the side with your wand with the intent to change your age. Twice for older, once for younger," she explained, ignoring the condescension in her professor's voice. "The Glamour Charm only effects the age you look. You retain all memories and things like that."

"Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven, Miss Granger?" he sighed.

She nodded, offering the glasses to him.

Snape grimaced and put on the glasses. He tapped the side of the frame once. He felt the brush of his hair on his neck as it returned into his skull. Suddenly Miss Granger appeared taller and quite stricken.

"What?" he snapped.

"I think you made yourself a little too young, sir," she said, motioning to the mirror.

The snarky potions professors glared, then ran to the mirror and pressed his hands against the glass. He was staring at his twelve-year-old self.

"Fix it this instant!" he yelled, his voice pitifully squeaky as compared to the usual deep bellow he was used to.

She calmly tapped his glasses twice and he felt his muscles shift within his skin again. Finally the world looked as it should from his accustomed height of one-hundred-eighty-three centimeters.

A seventeen-year-old Severus Snape glared from the mirror.

"Now no one will be the wiser. They'll just think I've brought a friend," Hermione explained. "Unless, you think it'd be easier if you were a twelve-year-old and I was your babysit—"

"Stop talking this instant," he snarled. His glare remained as powerful as ever, even without the dark circles under his eyes or frown lines near his mouth.

Hermione thought he was actually quite cute, even if his nose was a little too long compared to the rest of his face. And he made an adorable twelve-year-old.

"Hermione! Are you bringing Professor Snape with us?" her father shouted.

Snape grumbled and turned on his heel, stalking out of the bedroom. Hermione sighed and followed.

"Well," her father started as Mrs. Granger stared. "You look…different."

Snape crossed his arms and glared through his new glasses.

"Not bad different, of course," Mrs. Granger replied quickly. "You're certainly more explainable now that you look younger."

"Let's go, let's go," Hermione said, shepherding them all out the door before they could offend her strictest teacher any more than they already had.

The car was thick with silence. Hermione nervously peeked out one window, while her professor glared out the other. Mrs. Granger kept fiddling with the radio while Mr. Granger repeatedly cleared his throat.

Mr. Granger stepped out of the car. "Right. Well, here we are."

Snape glowered at the gaudy building in front of them, arms crossed. Hermione knew what he was thinking: _What kind of Hell is this?_

Bauer's Party Place and Indoor Mini-Golf Emporium was packed with people, mostly those of the Granger clan.

Teenage Snape huffed with disdain and scowled at everything and everyone who dared to look at him.

"I do not get paid enough for this," he mumbled quietly to himself. _In fact, I'm not getting paid for this at all._

"I'm sorry sir," Hermione said as they cut through a group of rambunctious ten year-olds.

He huffed again in response.

"Let's get to the golf!" one Granger shouted.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Mini-golf," she explained. "They play every year." The eyebrow still didn't go down. "You hit the ball into the hole."

He grumbled some more and snatched the proffered club from Hermione's hand.

"Try to enjoy yourself, eh?" her father asked, coming up behind them. He still didn't come within two feet of the professor despite his newly acquired young age. "Oh God, here comes your grandma. I gotta go." With that, he retreated into the crowd, leaving his only daughter quite defenseless against old Grandma Granger.

"Hermione! How have you been?" she gushed, grabbing a hold of the girl.

"I've been just fine, Grandmother. How have you been?" she responded from the wrinkly vice-grip embrace of her seventy-six year old grandmother.

"Fine, fine…and who is this?" she asked, leveling her shrewd gaze onto Snape.

"This is—" Hermione stopped, a deer in the headlights. _This is my middle-aged magic professor assigned to protect me and spelled to look like a boy my age?_

"Severus, madam," he said, extending a hand. He didn't look pleased but his usual glare was gone.

"You're not the only one to bring their boyfriend to the party, Hermione, and I questioned all of them as well," Grandma said, nudging a mortified Hermione in the ribs. Snape darted an acidic glare at Hermione before he looked back to the old woman. "What does your father do for a living?" she barked.

Snape stiffened. Hermione saw his hands clench behind his back. He glared at Hermione again before answering. "My father works in a factory."

"And your mother?"

"She is a homemaker."

"Good good—and where did you meet our darling Hermione?" she asked, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. The girl looked close to tears, and her grandmother had no idea.

Not only was Hermione embarrassed, but she would likely be killed by her professor some time later, her dead body hidden where no one would ever be able to find it.

The boy smirked. "At school."

_He's not a spy for nothing_, she thought. "Oh Grandma, stop scaring him," Hermione said as lightly as possible. She looped her arm through Snape's and began to drag him away. "It's our turn to go," she said, "Talk to you later, Grandma."

Snape glared daggers, stiff at Miss Granger's side. Hermione willed her feet to keep walking and the tears to stay behind her eyes. "I am so sorry," she said. "I will make it up to you—I'm sorry—"

"Miss Granger, stop apologizing at once," he snapped. "I'm sure I have faced much worse interrogations than that one."

"Yes, okay, I suppose."

He sighed. Severus knew she must be sincere in her apologies. "Miss Granger, if you wish to 'make it up to me', you will—discreetly—teach me how to 'mini-golf'."

"Yes, of course, sir!" she said.

Hermione tried to teach him to mini-golf as best she could—she was no expert in the sport. Her advice consisted of "Don't swing so hard!" or "Watch out for the windmill!"

"This is ridiculous," Snape ground out through his clenched teeth.

"I know," she sighed, her shoulders slumping forward.

"At least your parents care enough for you to bring you here," he said, his face still sullen but his tone calm. Hermione stared up at him. She knew Professor Snape was not one to waste words.

"Sir?"

His black eyes locked with her brown ones. "Your parents may be oblivious fools, but they love you." The chaos of the Party Place was lost as Hermione stared into those deep, black eyes and realized that this was the most sincere her professor had ever been with her. "So, suck it up!" he concluded, facing the front again.

"Yes sir," she said breathlessly. The two made an odd couple, standing in line at the sixteenth hole. He stood stiff as a board, his arms crossed and dressed from head to toe in black. Hermione hovered awkwardly next to him, processing what had just happened. From what Harry had briefly described to her, Professor Snape had not had a happy childhood.

Glancing at the scorecard in her hand, Hermione did some quick addition. A huff of laughter escaped her throat though she desperately tried to keep it in. She didn't need to piss him off anymore.

"What?" he snapped.

"Our scores. We're tied." The line moved forward. "We have four holes left. Let's see who wins."

Snape glanced at her sideways. "I will be winning, of course."

Hermione laughed once, surprised that he had made a joke even though he still looked murderous. "We'll see, sir, we'll see."

Hermione and Professor Snape were neck and neck. Unsurprisingly he gloated when he beat her by only two points. Hermione silently fumed.

"I want a rematch!" she declared.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "Incapable of admitting defeat, Miss Granger? Ever heard of losing gracefully?"

"You've played this before haven't you?" she accused. "Were you letting me win that whole time so you could beat me down at the end?"

"As fun as that sounds, that is not the case. I have never even heard of this game before today. Perhaps I am naturally talented?" he shrugged, his old smirk on his young face.

"We're playing again!" Hermione demanded, walking back to the first hole. She had assumed he had never had the chance to play or even have fun in his life if his noxious personality was any indication. She wasn't so daft as to think it would make up for his lost childhood, but it might make the tiniest dent in the deficit. Hopefully he had taken the bait and had not suspected her ruse. Hermione glanced back over her shoulder and saw him following, observing his surroundings with a bored look on his pale face.

"I'm going to win this time, you know." She squared up to the first hole.

"We'll see, Miss Granger. We'll see."

Twenty minutes later found Hermione Granger, Hogwarts know-it-all, triumphant. The professor seethed.

"Again!" he growled.

"Oh come on, Professor, you don't want to leave it as a tie?" she teased as they made their way back to the beginning.

Snape growled over his shoulder. "Fine. One last hole."

"And the winner will be declared the Queen of Mini-Golf," Hermione said.

"We shall see who becomes mini-golf royalty, Miss Granger," he purred, lining up his shot.

Hermione smiled at his back. _Maybe this summer won't be so terrible_, she thought. _Maybe I should let him win just to make sure. He seems to be in a better mood when he's winning._

She didn't have to try to let him win. Someone smashed into a piñata and Hermione jumped out of her skin, swinging too hard. The ball bounced away as Snape laughed. And laughed. Hermione looked at him, bewildered. He finally realized what he was doing and straightened up, his face stern.

"You ought to go fetch that."

Hermione scuttled off through the crowd in search of her ball. She thought she might start hyperventilating at any moment. _I broke Severus Snape! Something's shook loose in his head because of all this family fun! _

The girl faced Devil's Snare in her first year at Hogwarts, a basilisk in her second year, a werewolf in her third, and had had a handful of run-ins with Death Eaters ever since, but she had never been as shaken as she was right now. She didn't even know her Potions professor _could _laugh!

Hermione picked up the ball and stared at it, hoping it would yield some answers. _What if he has to kill me now? I saw him laugh! He won't let me live! _Hermione took a deep breath and turned back around in search of her Professor. He was waiting by the window, carefully peering around the edge.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Granger asked, herding them outside. Snape looked all around, tense, ready to pull out his wand at any moment. Hermione also looked around, nerves jangling. She didn't relax until the car was on the road zipping home.

Hermione rested her head in her hand, staring at the hills rolling past. _Today wasn't as terrib—_

She gasped. Her hand reached blindly behind her until she found Snape's arm and latched on.

He whipped around with a glare. "Miss Granger, what—?" he stopped short as he looked out Granger's window. Five dark figures on broomsticks whizzed through the air, a giant mass of rock forming and picking up speed as it carved a collision course with the Granger's SUV.

In a blink of an eye, Snape had out his wand and spelled a bubble around each elder Granger. Dr. and Dr. Granger immediately started yelling. Seventeen year-old Snape wrapped his arms around Hermione and Disapparated just as a giant boulder crashed into the side of their SUV.

A metallic crunch swept through the air as the car rammed into a tree. The doctors were safe, though shaken, after being bounced around inside their giant bubbles. They stumbled away from the car, dazed. A wizard with long brown hair threw a flash of orange light towards the crumpled car. The doctors were thrown back as their car exploded into flames.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione yelled. She cursed the fire-happy wizard off his broom. He fell to the ground, clutching his face in pain.

Professor Snape backed up, bumping against Granger, hexing, cursing and shielding against three attackers. "These aren't Death Eaters!" he told her over his shoulder.

"Who are they?" she screamed. "Protego!"

"Questions later!"

Spells flew through the air, sparkling and fizzing out of existence as they landed in the grass. The dentists were no longer conscious.

"Sectumsempra!" A tall wizard in a cheap looking replica of a Death Eater's mask fell with a shriek, blood bursting through his robes.

Hermione faced a mountain of a man, bald and muscular. He cast only offensive spells, forcing Hermione to constantly recast her shield. Thinking quickly, she maneuvered around the man until he was forced to back up towards the fire. He finally noticed the flames licking at his back and turned to put them out.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried. The man fell with a thump. He began to sweat, only inches away from the flames. Hermione didn't bother to move him.

The brown haired wizard Hermione first hexed regained his bearings and began to crawl across the grass towards Hermione. Sweeping her wand in a wide arc, Hermione summoned stones from the ground and hurled them with the Waddiwasi spell. They repeatedly fell upon the man. The wizard screamed and covered his head.

Snape glanced over his shoulder. His heart stopped as the burly bald man grabbed Hermione from behind.

"I've got her!" he shouted. He put his mouth on Hermione's ear and growled "Next time you're in a fight, Stun, little girl. Playtime is over."

A crunched nose and an elbow to the nether regions later found Hermione free. She spun around and Stupefied her attacker at close range—as per his advice. He wouldn't be awake for a while.

"Snape!" Hermione screamed, looking skyward. Snape followed her eyes. Above him formed a second giant boulder. Severus lifted his wand but he knew it would be too late.

The boulder shattered. He covered his face as shards of rock fell around him like rain. Hermione had reacted quickly enough, blowing apart the rock with ease.

"We'll get you, Mudblood!" one shouted as he swooped past her and grabbed his Stupefied comrade. The five assailants fled the scene on their brooms, leaving a scratched Snape, a bruised Hermione, and two sleeping Muggles in their wake.

"Are you hurt?" both Snape and Hermione shouted at the same time. Snape looked down through his glasses. His long black sleeves had been ripped in several places along his forearms. He shook his head.

Hermione didn't answer, but whirled around and rushed to her parents' sides. Two quick diagnostic spells and two Ennervates later, the dentists were just fine; aside from the fact that they had lost their car in a fiery explosion.

Hermione doused the flames while Snape sent a Patronus to Minerva.

The girl came up beside him, grim determination set on her young face. "What should we do?"

Snape quirked an eyebrow at her over his glasses. "You have an idea, I'm sure."

Hermione examined the grass at her feet. "You and I should Apparate home after implanting a different memory into my parents' heads. Then they will tell the police, file a report, call me, and we can pick them up in the silver car. What do you think?"

Snape was impressed. Potter had been lucky to find this girl and befriend her in their first year. She was smarter than a whip. Unfortunately she lacked confidence in her plotting. She obviously needed her professor to tell her it was alright to Obliviate her parents for their own safety.

"Must they file a report?" he asked reproachfully.

"Someone will notice their SUV here eventually. They can't just leave it here—they need to file for the insurance," she insisted.

Snape raised his slender hand in defeat. "I trust that you know more about this 'insurance' than I do."

That was the first nice thing Professor Snape had ever said to her. Hermione clutched her wand in determination, the usual fire back in her eyes. "Who will Obliviate them? Should we hide the memory so they can access it later? Probably not…" she muttered the last part to herself.

"You Obliviate them, and I will Apparate us back to your home."

"Yes sir," she said with a nod.

Minerva's ghostly silver cat Patronus whisked through the air, then curled around his legs. In Minerva's voice it proclaimed, "Order meeting tomorrow," and disappeared.

Snape glanced back at Hermione as she Oblivated her parents. She appeared to be fine but he would cast a Diagnostic Spell later just in case. He couldn't deliver her to the Order broken.


	5. Order Up

A/N: Unfortunately there is no mini-golf in this chapter, but an Order meeting, yay!

As a note of interest, this entire story came about because I wanted to write Severus Snape and Hermione Granger playing mini-golf and what their conversation would entail. Crazy, right?

Now I offer you the obligatory Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five—Order Up<p>

.

Severus Snape lay in bed fitfully. He dreamt that Bellatrix Lestrange was smothering him with her crazy hair. What a nightmare. He kept shoving her away, but she kept coming back.

Snape jerked awake. It wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange he found leering at him

"Get off of me, you feral cretin!" he shouted at Crookshanks, little Granger's cat.

The giant, orange puffball crashed onto the floor. Crookshanks then hopped back up on the bed and rubbed his squashy cheek against the man's leg.

.

Hermione glared at the ceiling above as she watched the news. Professor Snape was screaming about something.

.

Crookshanks observed Snape; Snape glared at Crookshanks. He then rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The cat pawed at Severus's long black hair. Severus batted him away. Crookshanks climbed on the professor's face.

"I will skin you alive if you do not stop bothering me!" Severus growled at the cat and threw him to the foot of the bed.

When Severus next woke he found Crookshanks sitting heavily on his chest.

"Aaaaaaaargh!"

.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling again. _What is he yelling about?_

_.  
><em>

The more he yelled and rough-housed the cat, the more cuddly it became. Severus grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck and held the fat fluff ball in his arms. He stomped down the stairs in search of the beast's owner.

"Your bloody cat—" He presented the thing to Miss Granger. "Will not leave me alone."

Hermione took her pet. "He's sizing you up. It's in his nature—he's half-Kneazle."

"Well keep it away from me!" he ordered as he stormed back to the guest room.

Crookshanks leapt from Hermione's arms and followed Severus up the stairs.

"Get away from me!"

Hermione giggled to herself. "Ready to go to Grimmauld Place?" she called after him.

She would have sworn she heard another frustrated "aargh" out of the man. The door slammed, a cat yowled, and Hermione doubled over laughing.

* * *

><p>Cries of "Hermione!" sounded throughout the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Nearly all of the important members of the Order of the Phoenix were present today, all of them worried about their star intellect Hermione Granger.<p>

Professor Snape swept in behind her, scowling. The only good thing about today was the opportunity to wear his usual wizarding garb.

Minerva and Albus came up to Severus in search of an explanation. After which, Severus added, "I don't think it possible for Miss Granger or myself to leave the house anymore."

"How did they find you?" Minerva questioned.

"I don't think they were tracking us. I assume they were circling the London area and happened to see Miss Granger."

Albus said, "And you think they weren't Death Eaters."

"I didn't recognize any of them."

Across the room Hermione was answering the same questions. Mrs. Weasley petted Hermione's bushy brown hair every few minutes. Tonks thumped her on the shoulders.

"You show 'em!" she cheered. "Show those boys what girls can do!"

Hermione titered but immediately sobered. "If Professor Snape hadn't been with me, my parents and I would probably be dead." She rubbed her face and said, "I completely panicked—I was useless."

"You put up a good fight, Hermione," Remus reassured her.

"You even saved Snape," Ron added, nudging her in the ribs.

Mad Eye Moody stumped into the room, the last to arrive. Everyone took their seats, Dumbledore standing at the head of the table, Professor McGonagall seated at his right. Professor Snape leaned against the wall in the dark corner next to the door.

The table was packed. Remus sat next to Harry, who sat next to Ron, who sat next to Hermione, who sat next to Tonks. Mrs. Weasley tended the stove, tea prepared should anyone ask for a cup. Mad Eye sat at the other end of the table next to Kingsley Shacklebolt. The rest of the Weasleys, including Fleur, but not Ginny, filled the rest of the table.

"Harry, have you made any progress?" Dumbledore asked. Instead of a look of hopeful inquiry, he looked as if he already knew that the answer was no.

"We have only been able to interview one person," Harry said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "We won't follow any of her leads until we've interviewed a few more people who knew Voldemort."

"A sound idea," Dumbledore said before turning to his Potions professor. "Severus? There was a Death Eater meeting a few nights ago, correct?" Everyone turned to face the dour man.

"Indeed," he answered from the shadows, face impassive. "What was discussed at the meeting prompted the attack on Miss Granger."

Moody leveled his mad-eye on to the spy. "You knew she was a target?" he growled.

"She has always been a target," Snape replied haughtily. "But now she has a price on her head."

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur gasped. The Gryffindor Trio stiffened, their faces set in cold acceptance.

"Mr. Weasley is priced at thirty thousand galleons." Fred and George's head whipped around simultaneously to gawk at their little brother. "Miss Granger is set at fifty thousand galleons, while Mr. Potter's bounty is one hundred thousand galleons. Of course," the spy continued, "the Dark Lord does not intend to pay anyone one hundred thousand galleons, even if it is Lucius Malfoy's money. He will simply kill the person who brings him Potter, unless it is one of his Death Eaters."

"We almost let Ron come with us to the store yesterday!" Fred exclaimed to his twin.

"He could have been killed!" George added.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked the table at large.

"Harry should have added protection," Bill said.

"It is unlikely that anyone will try to get to Harry, despite the large reward," Kingsley said in his slow, melodic voice. "Everyone knows he is a giant target and will think twice before apprehending him, for fear of hurting him."

"Hermione is in the most danger!" Tonks added vehemently, leaning across the table. "She's in Muggle London, stuck protecting her parents with only one other person for back up!"

"Should she be moved to the Burrow?" Remus asked, concern filling his tired face.

"No," Dumbledore said from the head of the table, instantly quelling the storm of questions. "Her job is to protect her parents and monitor the situation in the Muggle world. She cannot do either of those things from the Burrow."

Snape glared at the headmaster from his corner. Not only did he want to leave the Granger household, but Tonks was right. The double-agent had a feeling that the headmaster was keeping something from the group, purposely keeping the three teens apart. He would ask Albus later.

"Miss Granger and Professor Snape will remain safely at home," Dumbledore declared. "Mr. Weasley will stay at the Burrow; he and Harry will visit Miss Granger, with discretion," he said, ice blue eyes gazing pointedly at the two young men. "Harry will leave the house only under a disguise or the Invisibility Cloak to find information on Tom."

Moody thumped the table with his fist. "This is proof positive of what I've been saying all along—we need to train these three up."

"We need to take extra defensive measures," Mrs. Weasley snapped. Only she would contradict Auror Alastor Moody.

The Trio didn't need to be told to train—they had easily trained themselves during their fifth year, and Snape had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts last year. Mad Eye Moody backing them up could only be considered a bonus.

"How can Hermione practice if she's not allowed to do magic at home?" George asked, red eyebrow raised in confusion.

Snape watched the fire go out of Miss Granger's eyes, much like it did when confronted by her parents.

"She'll just do the research then practice when she gets back to school." Fred smiled at Hermione. She grinned back halfheartedly.

"I'll teach Ronnie how to fight, and maybe some super cool curse-breaker stuff," Bill added eagerly.

"And Harry will have my expertise at hand," Tonks added humorously.

"So only Granger, the one who was just attacked, will be left in the dust," Moody growled. "No—when she comes to Order meetings, she will practice."

Kingsley checked his large gold pocket watch and then rose to his feet. "I need to head to work. Until next time." He nodded to the headmaster.

The meeting quickly dissolved. Dumbledore took his leave soon after. Minerva only stayed long enough to check that Severus was indeed alright.

She took a step towards the door before turning back. "How are you doing with the Grangers?" she inquired. Snape glared at her, dark features contrasting heavily against his pale face. "Are they treating you well? Are you treating _them_ well?" she added knowingly.

Severus sighed deeply, then led Minerva out into the hallway. "They made me go mini-golfing, Minerva. Do you know what mini-golfing is? Terrible, that's what it is." The pureblooded Transfiguration teacher had no idea what mini-golf was, so she let Severus vent unhindered. "And the father keeps glaring at me—"

"As if you don't do your fair share of glaring," Minerva pointed out sagely.

Snape glared at her in response. "I see his mind—he thinks I'm going to go crazy and take advantage of his wife and daughter!"

"Goodness!" Minerva exclaimed, reeling back. Her young friend may be a bit moody and could be a little rough with his comments, but he was a gentleman through and through. "Severus—"

"And her mother!" he continued exasperatedly. "She's a right piece of work! When Miss Granger talks it's like Mrs. Granger just stops listening! And all of our warnings about being careful go in one ear and right out the other!"

"I noticed that Dr. Granger seemed to be in a state of denial about the magical world," the Transfiguration teacher said. "That happens a lot with Muggle parents, I find."

"I never thought I'd say it, and I'll hunt you down if you repeat it, but Miss Granger is the most bearable of the three," Severus sighed, pinching his nose. "Hell must be freezing over."

Professor McGonagall laughed. "Don't let Miss Granger hear that glowing praise," she said, slapping him on the shoulder as she turned to walk up the stairs. "Lest she think you're flattering her."

Snape grumbled and returned to the kitchen. Molly handed him a cup of tea, knowing that would be the only thing he would consume inside Grimmauld Place, if that. He sat in the corner and stretched his long legs in front of him, crossing them at the ankles.

Mr. Weasley came up to him and stood awkwardly at his side. The man tugged at his scarf as he said, "I really appreciate that you watch Harry and Ron along with Hermione. I'm sure it's not high on your list of fun things to do."

A huff of what suspiciously sounded like laughter escaped Snape's throat. "Is this your Slytherin way of telling me they will be stopping by tomorrow?"

Arthur grinned apologetically.

"It is a burden I must accept," Snape sighed, drinking from his tea.

Mr. Weasley then proceeded to ask Snape his impressions of the Granger's SUV. Snape's glare only deterred the red-head for a moment. The professor had no ill-will towards Arthur Weasley. He had never had to teach the man in Potions class and had never suffered an insult from the Muggle-enthusiast; he and his wife were actually cordial to him.

.

Ginny, having joined the kitchen only after the meeting was over, sat next to Hermione and Tonks. The three were entrenched in what Harry, Ron, and Remus deemed 'girl talk'. 'Girl talk' consisted of beauty tips, hair styles, and _feelings_.

"So, spill," Ginny prompted. "Tell us all about tall, dark, and snarky."

"He's definitely not a morning person," Hermione said between bites. "And if I don't placate him with caffeine first, he's likely to rip off my skin and wear it for a coat if I annoy him."

"Does he criticize your every move?" Tonks asked.

Hermione shook her head no.

"Does he ever remove that trade-marked scowl?"

"Actually," the brown-eyed girl began, "he still glares a lot, but not at me—not since the accident."

"Ah," Tonks intoned. "You earned his trust. You saved him, held your own against some wizards, and Obliviated your parents."

"Fascinating," Ginny said in awe. "You've gained the respect of Severus bloody Snape."

Hermione laughed. "That's certainly a step up."

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Severus lay face down in the bed. The giant, ugly, squashy, cat lay curled up on Severus's back.

"Why me?" Snape moaned to the cat. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

The cat only meowed and swished his tail.


	6. Badminton

A/N: As you may have noticed in chapter five, the spacing...thingie is off and I don't know how to fix it because I'm technologically inept. If anyone knows how to fix it, please, help a brother out and let me know. If you didn't notice-now that I've pointed it out, you will. Whoopsies. Anyways, I'm anxious to see how y'all like the new additions to the cast in this chapter-my beta, the ever enjoyable Sabrina, had a surprisingly strong reaction to the three new-comers and I hope you love to hate them as much as she did.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six—Badminton<p>

.

Severus sat under the large, leafy tree in the Granger's front lawn, reading, as usual. He lounged in a beach chair, legs crossed at the ankles. Crookshanks dozed at his side. He periodically looked up through his black sunglasses as he listened to the three teenagers vent their spleens.

"This is so frustrating!" Hermione scowled as she lobbed the birdie over the badminton net.

Harry agreed. "Kind of a wasted summer."

"At least _you're_ doing something useful," Ron grumbled, sending the birdie back to Hermione's side of the net.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry responded. "But it's a right pain dealing with all those people who don't want to talk about Riddle. And Remus and Tonks can barely find any days to help me."

Ron swung wide, missing the birdie by the proverbial mile. He swore loudly as he bent to pick it up for the tenth time. Harry and Hermione laughed good-naturedly. They were surprised that wizards didn't know of, or play, games like badminton. Hermione thought it must get boring, only having Quidditch to play. The laughter stopped, however, with the arrival of three girls from down the street.

"Granger Danger," a blonde girl said with her hands on her hips. She reminded Harry of a female version of Draco Malfoy. The attitude and sneer were remarkably reminiscent of the Slytherin prince.

Hermione's head snapped around.

"Violet," Hermione said coldly. "Betty, Dana."

"Haven't seen you around for a while. How's that fancy boarding school of yours?" The girl looked at her false-nailed hands coolly.

_Definitely a female Malfoy,_ Harry and Ron thought, glancing at each other.

"Just fine," Hermione responded, resting the badminton rack on her shoulder.

"Your parents must be so…thrilled to have you home." Severus kept his head down as usual, but his eyes were trained upon the six kids in front of him. Any spy worth his salt would be able to sense the tension in the air.

"I see your hair has…increased," Betty observed.

Dana looked closer at the curly mass on Hermione's head. "Yes it's very…lively."

"Thank you," Hermione said stiffly.

'_Thank you'?_ Snape thought. Should anyone insult him, he retaliated in an acidic tidal wave of criticisms.

Harry and Ron didn't know if they should step in or stay out. Fighting Death Eaters did not prepare them for an attack of this kind.

"Thank God it's too cold to swim!" Violet said. "I know I wouldn't want to deal with that hair when it's wet. You must be so relieved!"

The boys noticed Hermione's hand stray to her pocket. Harry prayed that Hermione wouldn't get out her wand. Crookshanks glared at the three girls harassing his mistress.

Without warning, the three girls changed track.

"Who are your cute friends?" Dana asked, batting her eyelashes at Harry and Ron. Snape snorted.

"This is Harry and this is Ron," Hermione said. Harry and Ron knew that voice; Hermione used that voice to chastise first-years making a ruckus during exam time.

The three girls giggled. "Granger Danger, you certainly _have_ gotten around at boarding school haven't you?"

"How scandalous!"

"Who knew that being a bookworm would attract the attention of so many boys?" Violet snickered. "It certainly didn't attract any boys during primary school."

"Not all of us think with our hormones," Hermione retorted. "Violet, you look good considering everything."

Violet narrowed her eyes. "Considering what, Granger Danger?"

"All the STDs."

Harry and Ron promptly had a coughing fit trying to smother their laughter. Snape buried his nose in his newspaper, hiding a wide grin. Who knew the Granger girl could be so ruthless?

"I do not have any STDs!" Violet shouted, fists shaking at her sides.

"Really?" Granger asked innocently. "That's a miracle then! I'm sure all those boys down on Fifth Street had clean bills of health when _you _had sex with them. Samantha Cole from Wallaby Street wasn't so lucky."

"C-come on, girls!" Violet stuttered. "Granger Danger isn't worth the time we're wasting when we could be shopping."

The evil trio continued their sashay down the street, throwing occasional glares over their shoulders. Hermione, oblivious to the stares of the three men, clutched her badminton racket in her wand hand, knuckles turning white.

_Hitting on Harry and Ron right in front of me! As if they could take my two best friends away with a flirty look!_

Her glare would stop Medusa in her tracks.

_Trying to embarrass me in front of my friends! And my professor! Those three try to ruin every summer I stay at home! Evil twits!_

She waited until the girls had turned the corner before she stomped into the house and slammed the door.

"That was scary!" Ron said to Harry. "Do girls always act like that?"

"I don't know, mate. I'm glad I'm not a girl—it all seems awfully political to me."

"Did you see Hermione? She verbally kicked arse!" Ron exclaimed.

The two boys stood in the yard, debating their next move. If they went in to see Hermione now, she might hex their ears off. But if they dallied too long, Hermione might start to think they didn't care about her. Snape continued to read, mind whirring with newly acquired facts.

Poor Granger had been teased. Not teased—bullied. For the crime of being intelligent. Snape had similar childhood memories. He supposed he should have expected it, but Weasley was right—that _was _scary. Snape had always been able to retaliate, respond with the same (or more) force applied against him whenever Potter senior and his cronies appeared. But young ladies couldn't punch or hex in response to that little tete-a-tete.

He was head of Slytherin and had dealt with many a distressed girl after a fight, but he had never seen one personally until today. He hadn't known what all the tears were about. Today, he realized that girls were vicious with words—not unlike himself, he supposed. At least when _he_ attacked Granger it was to make her smarter, to spur her onto greater intellectual heights—those girls did it for fun. Maybe he would ease up a bit in class next term.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione into the house five minutes later. When Snape entered, she seemed to be fine, talking normally with the boys. Her best friends offered to take the rest of the day to do homework, saying, "sooner rather than later" and, "more time to enjoy the summer."

Both Snape and Hermione knew it was nonsense and they just wanted to cheer up their mate, but she jumped on the chance. Hermione and Harry took up the couch with their books and Ron sat on the floor in front of them. Snape switched the Muggle newspaper to a magical text and settled into the chair in the corner. The three children seemed reluctant to work on Potions homework while Snape was in the room. Snape smirked behind his book. He hadn't taught them Potions since their fifth-year, but they still remembered his stinging comments.

The teens worked diligently, Ron and Harry hoping they wouldn't set Hermione off again. DADA homework was completed in short order by all three, but the boys had to ask for help in Transfiguration every few minutes. Harry and Ron finished and compared notes so that Hermione could finish her Arithmancy homework in peace. Arithmancy was one of the most difficult classes Hogwarts had to offer (thus, Ron and Harry did not take it). Unfortunately, Hermione never had time to finish her paper, for her mother came home.

"It's quiet as the grave in here!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, bustling in with her arms full of shopping bags. "I bought you some more winter clothes since the weather is so crazy lately, dear. I even have a jacket each for Ron, Harry, and Professor Snape!" The matriarch of the Granger family dropped her bags and went to the foyer to retrieve even more, continuing to natter on about sales and percentages and long-lines.

Harry was shocked that Mrs. Granger had thought of him and bought him something—Aunt Petunia never did that.

Ron was shocked that Mrs. Granger had bought something for him on a whim—the Weasley's could never afford to do that.

Professor Snape glared daggers at Hermione as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Miss Granger!" he hissed.

"What?" she asked, startled at his behavior.

"Tell her I don't want it!"

"If you don't want it, don't wear it. She won't take it back to the store."

"I do not want her charity!"

"I doubt it's charity. It may be a way to repay you for protecting us all summer—you're lucky she didn't buy you a whole closet full of clothes. Or a Ferrari."

"I wouldn't mind a Ferrari," Harry chimed in smoothly, sidling up close to Hermione.

"I can't buy you a Ferrari, Harry," she said, shoving his shoulder. "But I'll try to tell her to ease up. I can tell she's smothering you," she told Snape.

Snape glared and leaned back, burying his long nose in the book once again. He felt embarrassed that this woman felt the need to clothe him—as if he couldn't do it himself! Was he so shabby she felt embarrassed to have him in her home? When was the last time he had bought himself new clothes? New anything—aside from potions ingredients? When was the last time he had been mothered? This assignment, nothing but a culmination of annoyances, was tap-dancing on his last nerve. His foot drummed on the carpet in frustration. His fists clenched around the book as the mother of the family walked back into the room.

"What's that you have there, dearie?" she asked Hermione, resting her dentist's hands on Hermione's shoulders.

Snape didn't notice anything amiss, but Harry's and Ron's heads automatically snapped around. _Nobody _interrupts Hermione's study time with small talk.

"Arithmancy."

"Is that some sort of math?" mother asked, tilting Hermione's parchment towards the light. Hermione's fist curled tighter around her quill.

"Yes, it is. Very complicated."

"What do you do with it?"

"Estimations, vectors, calculations on expansion and magical exertion, theorems—"

"So it's like physics?" her mother interrupted. Snape's eyes glanced up with a hint of a sneer. No one would dare interrupt him while he was explaining something. He saw Hermione's face. It was calm, but didn't have any of the usual vigor.

"I guess you could say that."

"Looks complicated." Her mother dropped her hold and began sorting through her shopping bags. She sorted the clothes into piles on the floor, continuing to babble. Snape was outright glaring at the woman but she didn't notice. Harry and Ron exchanged scared looks. Would Hermione explode on her own mother like she did the errant first-years? Hermione read her book, no longer able to concentrate on configuring Arithmantic sequences.

"Oh, I saw those three girls from down the street today. You should hang out with them more, get some girlfriends. They seem nice."

The boys tensed. _Oh shit_. Snape glanced at Hermione. Hermione continued to read.

"You mean the three girls from down the street that made me cry every year I went to school with them?" she asked, coldly calm. "They certainly weren't 'nice' when I was ten, unless 'nice' now means 'vicious bitch'."

Harry, Ron, and Snape didn't move a muscle. They stared at Hermione, shocked that she would describe anyone like that, let alone do it in front of her mother.

"Their parents are so nice," Mrs. Granger continued, ignorant of Hermione's barb.

"I'm sure they are," Hermione said, eyes cold as she continued to look at her Arithmancy book. Harry looked over Hermione's curly mane into Snape's black eyes. Even their nasty professor looked concerned about the Granger women's behaviors.

"I'll go make dinner," Mrs. Granger said. "Will you two be joining us? How about your father or your uncle Remus?"

"Just the two of us, thanks," Harry said cautiously, still watching Hermione. Ron's quill was dripping ink all over his parchment as he gaped at Hermione.

Hermione returned to her equations once her mother had left the room. A few minutes later, she realized that the sitting room was dead-silent. She looked up in surprise. Snape quickly resumed reading but Ron and Harry continued to stare.

"What?"

Harry hesitated, weighing the options in his mind. "Would you help me with this Herbology worksheet?" he finally asked.

"I wish we had the actual plants to study," Hermione griped, opening her Herbology textbook.

* * *

><p>The conversation at dinner was stilted. Snape observed the dynamics between the Granger family members. Talk never once strayed to magic or even to what Hermione had done that day. The parents discussed dental issues, money issues, and insurance issues, all the while bemoaning the fact that they had wrecked their expensive SUV.<p>

Miss Granger quietly talked with her two best friends. She asked about all of the Weasleys, wanting to know what was going on in their big, magical family. The girl prodded Ron about information on Ginny. She grinned when Harry reacted predictably each time, blushing and speaking in shorter sentences.

In his entire career of teaching, Severus Snape had never needed to set foot inside a Muggle parent-wizard child home. He had the feeling that the other teachers volunteered simply to keep him out of such a situation—they didn't want his snarky attitude poisoning the Muggle parents' outlook on the wizarding world. He had heard the other teachers talk about an ever-increasing rift between the parents and their wizard children. The parents usually couldn't comprehend how their beloved child could have been gifted—or cursed—with magic while they themselves were so "normal."

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered: Had Granger's mother always been daft? Miss Granger would have told her mother about those girls making her cry for years before her magic had been discovered.

If there was something Severus Snape could not stand, it was ignorance.


	7. Cleaning Day

A/N: I believe this is the shortest chapter in the story; but it is still action-packed.

I still don't own any of what you see (bummer). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven—Cleaning Day<p>

.

Early Saturday morning found the three Grangers clattering about the kitchen. Hermione's voice had increased in pitch during the course of the conversation.

"The Mabbit's dinner party is tonight. You know, their son likes you," Jean Granger said.

"Mum, you're not listening. I don't think it's a good idea if I leave the house anymore."

"How convenient that_ you_ are unable to leave the house, Hermione." Her mother was under the impression that Hermione wanted to get out of the grocery shopping.

"Mum, you shouldn't leave the house either!"

"Why, did you say, you can't leave the house?" Mr. Granger asked suspiciously. Hermione had skirted around that issue for the last hour.

"She has a price on her head," a dark voice said from the doorway. The three Grangers immediately whipped around.

Severus Snape glared deeply. His patience with these two people had worn thin. The father thought him to be some sort of raping fiend, the mother willfully ignores her only child, and they both insisted on gallivanting about the city as if their lives were not in danger.

He crossed his arms over his high-collared white shirt and black vest. Not bothering to push his black hair out of his eyes, he began his tirade.

"Your daughter has been fighting the Dark Lord since her first year at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord has recently realized that Miss Granger is the intelligence behind Potter and has issued a bounty. He will pay anyone who brings Miss Granger to him fifty thousand galleons."

The parents gasped right on cue.

"Then she will stop—!"

"She cannot stop being a witch!" Snape interrupted angrily. "Even if she _wanted_ to stop being a witch, and she _doesn't_, she cannot simply turn off her magic. Even if she _wanted_ to stop being a witch, the Dark Lord and his minions would hunt her down. Her magic is the only thing keeping her safe."

The wizard stalked slowly towards the table, towards the terrified Muggles.

"Do you think you two would be alive right now if Miss Granger hadn't been using her magic to protect you? Any Death Eater could have followed Miss Granger home from school, straight to you—but she has protected you and you don't even give her _understanding_," he hissed, placing his long, pale hands on the kitchen table.

"She has patiently dealt with your foolishness. Unfortunately," he purred, "I am not known for patience. I am only here to protect Miss Granger. Protecting the two of you is only a," he paused to think, then grinned. "…Side bonus." Hermione cringed. Professor Snape was doing a fine job of eviscerating her parents. And there was more. "If you two wish to go to dinner parties and restaurants, don't let a little thing like death at the hands of dark wizards stop you. But rest assured, Miss Granger is _not_ leaving this house without my permission."

With that, he pulled away from the table and swept back up the stairs. The recluse unbuttoned his vest and flopped onto the bed. He wouldn't have snapped like that if the Grangers hadn't woken him up so damn early with their arguing.

.

Hermione stared at the kitchen sink blankly. Snape had given her parents a proper dressing-down. The man had single-handedly transformed the atmosphere of the house from cordial to strained.

The parents stared at one another wordlessly.

"Alright," her mother said. "You don't have to go to the party."

.

The rest of the day passed in silence. The parents stayed downstairs while Snape slept and Hermione cleaned her room.

Each item had been organized, dusted, or put in a box to be given away. She changed the bed sheets and vacuumed the floor, all in an effort to keep away from her parents. The girl only emerged from her room once the elder Grangers had left for the party.

Hermione grabbed an apple from the kitchen before returning upstairs. She passed her professor on the landing, both wizards silent. Snape watched Miss Granger drag the vacuum into the upstairs hallway. After he was sure the girl would be busy, he slunk into the sitting room.

The Drs. Granger were gone and the know-it-all was occupied—now was the time to strike.

The professor squatted down in front of the telly and peered at the black box in the cupboard.

Glancing around as if he were guilty, he unwound the game controller's cord and settled onto the couch.

During the week he had pilfered the instructions from the game cases and had memorized all the button combinations. He almost didn't hear when the valiant theme song played due to the vacuum upstairs.

He grumbled as a giant Venus fly trap ate his little knife-wielding character three minutes into the game.

_It's a good thing electronics don't work at Hogwarts_, he thought, _or else I'd never get anything else done. No wonder Muggles are addicted to these things._

Snape was so entrenched in the game-play that he didn't notice the vacuum stop, or Miss Granger walk through to the kitchen. He stiffened when he heard her voice behind him.

"Steal the monster's sword after you kill him, then use it to cut through the vines in level three," she said before walking back up the stairs.

The blood drained out of his already pale face before rushing back in full force, tingeing his cheeks red.


	8. Additions

A/N: Hey guys. My beta and I apologize profusely for the wait. We recently started our spring semester and things were hectic; but now, we are happy to say, we have synched our schedules and the chapters should be posted every Wednesday and Sunday as promised. If not, well, don't massacre us please. Thank you all for the kind reviews!

P.S.-Let us kill the SOPA-tell your Senators and Representatives (if you're in America) that this law is an infringement upon our basic rights.

Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight—Additions<p>

.

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape hadn't exactly grown close after the dark wizard incident, but their relationship had changed. The professor no longer glowered at his student every second of the day. Granger would talk and he would continue to read, occasionally giving one syllable answers.

Thankfully the girl had enough sense to not mention video games. Severus was embarrassed to have been caught in the act three days ago. He hadn't touched the console since, even though her advice about the sword and the vines had been helpful.

Miss Granger had taken it upon herself to cook every meal now that she couldn't leave the house. She would get up early, make breakfast for her parents, and watch the news, occasionally napping on the couch. She would make lunch for everyone who happened to be in the house at the time then watch a movie or clean. Discussion over the supper she made became increasingly quiet with each passing day.

Snape ate in his usual silence. He was questioning why he had ever decided to eat at the table with the Grangers in the first place. He could have easily sequestered himself in his room all day instead of dealing with these dunderheads.

_Damn me to Hell for being polite,_ he thought as he ripped his piece of toast into smaller pieces.

He glanced at Miss Granger. Her brown eyes were looking dull, as they often did, when she sat in the same room as her parents.

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel it.<p>

She could feel the bond to her parents splintering.

Andrew and Jean Granger floated further away from Hermione each day. Their relationship had stretched thin—it had started with her first year away at Hogwarts, she supposed.

At first they had been inquisitive, constantly questioning magic, the wizarding world, and Hogwarts, and how she would get a job in the Muggle world without a degree or a high school diploma.

In her third year, Hermione knew she was made solely for the wizarding world. The Time-Turner had dazzled her—nothing in the Muggle world came close to comparing. No matter what her parents said, she could not and would not stop being a witch.

The parents suspected something had changed about their only child when she returned from her third-year. They could never put their finger on it. Hermione would never tell them she had aged twice as fast due to the magic of the Time-Turner.

This subtle change frightened them.

They didn't understand magic.

They didn't understand their daughter.

Their daughter brought home tales of war and fearsome creatures changing the weather with their powers. An army of Death Eaters murdered and tortured people in the wizarding world and Muggle world alike. Vampires and trolls and other things that aren't supposed to exist threatened them unseen.

Andrew Granger, a man of practicality, regretted letting his daughter ever go to that Hogwarts. There was where she had found Harry Potter. The dentist knew his daughter had grown up friendless and would stay loyal to her first two friends, Harry and Ron. Those wizards and their magic endangered her, yet it was the only thing that could protect her—according to Professor Snape.

How dare that repulsive man come into his house and order his child around? Try to bully them into complying? He had not seen the man conjure one bit of magic during his stay—Dr. Granger did not fear Severus Snape. The man had a formidable glare but no muscle to back it up.

Andrew pushed roughly away from the table. The two women startled. Snape continued to empty his plate in silence, as if he didn't notice the violent movement.

As Mrs. Granger scurried after her husband, Hermione shouted, "I won't be here to make dinner tonight!"

The father stormed back into the kitchen, mustache bristling. "And just where will you be going, young lady? I thought you weren't supposed to leave the house?"

Hermione reeled back, chocolate brown eyes wide. "I'm going to see Harry and Ron at Harry's house. Professor Snape will be going with me, don't worry."

"Worry? Who should worry?" he asked hysterically. Mrs. Granger stood in the doorway; confusion tinged with fear colored the woman's eyes. "You have magic to protect you from nasty wizards—you're an eighteen-year-old girl against a whole army of wizards! I'm _sure_ you'll be just fine!"

The girl was hurt. "Dad? Why are you-?"

"Every year you come home from Hogwarts and your head is filled with spells and potions and ideas of grandeur—you think you and your two little friends are going to stop a madman? A madman who is after your life?"

Snape stared from his place at the table. The man in front of him had regret, fear, and anger rolling off of him in waves.

"How could you do this to us, Hermione? We had such high hopes for you—you're so smart—how could you get tangled up in all this mess? Throw away your life like this? What if he kills us? What if he kills you?"

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you?" the girl asked calmly.

"No!" her mother emoted from the doorway. "We're not ashamed of you, Hermione, even if you want to stay in the wizarding world. We love you."

_Even if I want to stay in the wizarding world_. The words bounced around Hermione's head, leaving burning welts inside her brain.

Hermione picked up her fork. "You're going to be late for your office meeting."

Jean stared hopelessly at her daughter before grabbing Andrew's arm. She coaxed him into the hallway, and quietly shut the front door behind them.

The girl did not look up again from her plate. Snape looked at her long and hard, silently, from across the table.

"If I hadn't yelled at him yesterday," he began, grimacing at his clenched fist, "he wouldn't have been so cross today." He sounded like a fool. Apologies had never been his forte.

"Those words were a long time coming, Professor," she whispered. Tiny hands cradled her face, shielding her emotions from her guardian. "He's right."

Snape was bewildered and his face showed it—he was generally very good about keeping his emotions in check, great in fact, but now his eyebrows twisted in confusion. "About?" he asked cautiously.

"He and Mum could be killed. Because of me. I've thought about it countless times," she breathed. "If I hadn't been born a witch—if I hadn't been born at all—they wouldn't be in danger."

"If you hadn't been born—" Hermione's head snapped up. The professor's voice sounded as loud as thunder after her whispers. "Then Potter and Weasley would be dead right now." His pale face was stern.

The logical side of her brain kicked in. Snape was right. She could not bemoan the fact that she had been given life. She could only deal with what life put in her way, with the tools life had given her. She nodded with renewed determination.

Snape nodded once in return. His eyes then wandered away. He wasn't afraid of many things, but emotional females was one of them. Perhaps that's why his best friend was Minerva McGonagall—a composed rampart of a woman, successfully keeping her emotions in order and out of sight.

The calendar listed the date as July tenth. Severus frowned, wondering why that date sounded so important. His eyes sharpened.

"Draco's birthday," he breathed.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up from the remnants of her lunch.

Snape rose to his feet, staring at the calendar. "Today is Draco's seventeenth birthday."

Hermione looked bewildered. She jumped to her feet when Snape clutched his left forearm in pain.

"Merlin," he hissed, glaring at his clenched forearm. "They'll be inducting him today without a doubt."

Hermione covered her mouth to keep in the gasp. "Will he…be hurt?"

Onyx eyes bored into hers. "Most likely not." With a snap of his elegant fingers, his Death Eater robes fell around him, billowing around his thin frame. An ornate mask gleamed in his hand.

"Do not leave the house," he ordered. "If I do not return, Apparate directly onto the stoop of Grimmauld Place for the meeting."

Hermione looked unflinchingly at the Death Eater standing in her kitchen. "I'll be here when you get back."

Emotionless, he gazed back at her before whipping his robes about him—with a spin, he was gone.

Hermione sank into her kitchen chair. It was only noon but the day had already turned from normal to abhorrent.

* * *

><p>Pops and snaps and the hiss of robes along the marble floor filled the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Mulciber, Yaxley, Macnair, Walden, Crabbe Sr. and countless others arrived at the same time as Snape.<p>

Narcissa Malfoy entered from the sitting room.

"Severus," she gushed. Long blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight. Rubies dripped from her throat and ears. Her blood red dress flattered her curves tastefully.

"Narcissa," he murmured, lips brushing Lady Malfoy's hand. "Where is my godson? I need to wish him a happy birthday."

"He is upstairs with Lucius. They will be down shortly." Her smile was effortless and beautiful. Behind her eyes, Severus could see the panic only with his Legilimency. "Today is the most important day of Draco's life."

"What a treat," Yaxley said, slapping his hands together eagerly. "The boy turns seventeen and immediately joins the ranks! You must be so proud."

Narcissa smiled at the man. "Draco is our pride."

Severus laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. For her ears only, he said, "I will watch out for him."

Narcissa's eyes, a deep blue, clouded with emotion. "My Draco…he is my only child."

"If only I had a child!" a voice screeched from the staircase. Bellatrix Lestrange swept down the stairs. Her black bodice was so tight Snape wondered how the woman could breathe. If the woman hadn't such a repulsive personality, the sight of her barely-clad bosom might have been appealing. The stringy black curls piled atop her head fell into her sneering face.

"If I had a child, I would happily give him to the Dark Lord! Are you so selfish as to keep Draco to yourself, Cissy?"

"Bella, you offend me. My son gratefully accepts the Dark Lord's gracious offer and the Dark Lord accepts him!"

The escaped convict jerked her head towards Severus. "Has the half-blood been filling your head with fears?"

"Hello to you too, Madam Lestrange," Severus purred. He had long since realized that it was more fun to be polite to Bellatrix. It was no fun to taunt people if her barbs didn't stick. The woman stuck her nose in the air to saunter out of the hallway.

Lucius and Draco appeared moments later.

"Have you brought me a present?" Draco smirked. His handsome, pale face was smug, as usual.

"No," Snape drawled indifferently.

"You two are incorrigible," Lucius said in exasperation. "If I did not know any better, I would wager you two were enemies instead of confidants."

"Your son is pretentious," Snape said with a shrug.

"Your friend lacks any sophistication," Draco pointed out to his father.

"Now boys, stop this childish banter at once," Narcissa admonished. The stress of giving her only son to the devil was starting to peek through.

The four entered the lavish drawing room. Death Eaters crawled over every inch, a black beehive of dark wizards. A hush fell over the crowd as Voldemort glided in.

"My friendss," he hissed. His red eyes traveled lovingly over his minions. "Assemble."

Swiftly a circle formed around the Dark Lord, every man and woman in their correct place. Mask or no mask, the Dark Lord would know who was present and who was not.

Draco stood outside the circle, dressed in his finest pin-stripe suit. Aplomb was written on his face—the young man was confident in his decision.

"Today we gather to add one more into our fold. Draco Malfoy has been waiting for his day patiently," the evil man told his captive audience. "I have made planss for thiss boy." Red slatted eyes fell upon Draco.

Severus gazed at Draco and only remembered the six-year-old boy he had taught to fly. _Plans?_ He had never heard a whisper of plans concerning his godson. The spy observed the group through his silver mask. Bellatrix hungrily eyed her nephew. She had planted a seed in the Dark Lord's head, a way to ingrain herself and her family into the Dark Lord's good graces. The woman's thirst for the Dark Lord's approval was sickening.

"Step forward, Draco." The Dark Lord's voice was little more than a breath.

The only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered the ring of onlookers. He stopped in front of the repellent man and kneeled.

"You wissh to join the honoured rankss of Death Eaterss, noble wizardss of noble idealss?"

"I do, my lord."

"You wissh to serve your masster without quesstion?"

"I do, my lord."

"You wissh to lay down your life to serve Lord Voldemort?" Sunlight poured in from the high-paned windows, reflecting and refracting in his red eyes.

"I do, my lord," Draco said, offering his bared left arm without looking up.

Voldemort cut his wand like a scalpel through Draco's pale skin. Blood blossomed from the wound, spilling and pooling crimson against alabaster. The boy did not flinch though Severus knew the pain was intense.

The blood stilled in the shape of a skull and snake. In the silence, all could hear the boy's skin sizzle under the blood. Red shifted to black, sinking through the skin.

The boy had been Marked.

"Sstand."

Draco obeyed, carefully keeping his arm away from the cloth of his suit jacket.

"Take your place at your father'ss right hand."

The disfigured shadow of a man stroked his wand with long fingered hands. "Hogwartss will be mine," he hissed. "Severuss."

"Yes, my lord." Severus bowed low as he removed his mask.

"You have long suffered Hogwarts and its fool of a master Dumbledore."

"Yes, my lord."

"I will embarrasss the old fool," he declared quietly. "You will not be the only traitor in his midssst."

The double-agent straightened, black, bottomless pits beholding red orbs.

"You hold a formidable position inside Hogwarts," he began, circling inside his ring of followers. "Slytherin is yourss to command. Draco commands his peerss. The two of you shall lead the students down the only right path—a path to which all noble Slytherinss aspire."

He stood eye to eye with Severus. "From inside, the school will crumble. Resistance will be quashed, student will fight against student, children against their elderss, house againsst housse."

Fueled by dreams of destruction, he whisked through his minions, pacing the ring, observing each in turn as he raved. "Glorious—the uprising will be glorious indeed! Will it unfold quickly, Slytherin striking like a valiant serpent, devouring the school and all who are unworthy?"

He swished, now stalking towards the opposite end of the circle, robes a mass of gray smoke about him. "Or will it be slow? A gradual taking, an infection seeping into each house, contaminating, _desstroying_ their trust in Dumbledore?"

The snake man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Perhapss," he began, "our little Slytherinss will expand our reach as well. Draco will ensure that all are taught the Imperius Curse. Recruiting purebloods from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, even Gryffindor, will serve to further embarrass that basstard Dumbledore."

The Dark Lord lost whatever charm he had been using earlier. Mania replaced calm.

"Dumbledore will be ssshamed—his school is a veritable trap for Mud-bloodss, targets for Draco's recruits. By Christmasss you will bring them to me," the Dark Lord said, swinging his wand towards Draco. "You will bring me recruits," he hissed through razor sharp teeth. "To Malfoy Manor—they will be Marked by my hand."

Suddenly he laughed, a vicious sound. He whipped around, pointing his wand into the face of Travers. "Crucio!"

The man fell to the floor. He clenched his arms and shook uncontrollably. That Crucio wasn't meant to cause permanent brain trauma, only instill fear within the ranks.

"Sseveruss," he breathed, "Draco. Come with me."

Bellatrix scurried after her lord like an infatuated puppy.

The scum had taken over Lucius's private office. The only chair in the room was a giant throne, melded in the shape of slaughtered Muggles and twisting serpents.

Bellatrix slithered around the throne, the devil's concubine. She smirked, always pleased to be considered appealing to the Dark Lord.

Severus and Draco knelt, faces pointed towards the lavish carpet.

"You may ssstand," Voldemort said airily. He lounged in his throne, appraising his two servants.

"Draco will be in charge of this operation," he began.

* * *

><p>Hermione was completely alone in the house for the first time all summer. She sat at the kitchen table writing on a piece of parchment. Sighing in frustration, she marked out half of what she had just written.<p>

"These plans will never work. Either we include the Order or we don't. If we strike out on our own, no one can know. But we can't do that until Harry finds all the horcruxes."

She threw her quill onto the table. It wasn't fair. Her brain was being squandered, trapped here in Muggle London. She should be with Harry researching horcruxes, or with Ron and Ginny learning new spells from Bill.

The clock on the stove warned her that she only had ten minutes left before the Order meeting began. She chewed her lower lip.

_If he returns and he's hurt…will he insist that we go to the meeting? Most likely. What if he doesn't return in time? He's been gone for hours…_

A rustling noise sounded behind her. She turned to find Severus Snape.

"Are you alright?" she exclaimed, jumping up immediately. She calmed down. "You look alright."

"I'm fine," he answered curtly but not unkindly. Tattered Death Eater robes trailed behind him as he swept out of the room. A few minutes later he returned, dressed in his usual black frock coat. "Let's go."


	9. Switch Up

Chapter Nine—Switch Up

.

The kitchen was half as full as the last Order meeting had been. The Weasley twins were showing a new invention to a purple-haired Tonks. Ron and Harry were halfway through a game of Exploding Snap and didn't notice Hermione's arrival.

Hermione found Ginny fiddling with the radio, trying to find something acceptable on the Wizarding Wireless to listen to.

"What have you learned? Do you know any new spells?" she asked immediately.

Ginny cautiously looked around the kitchen. Her mother was absent so she proceeded to answer. "Yes. Whatever Bill teaches Ron and Fred and George, Ron teaches to me later, when Mum's not looking."

"Good," Hermione sighed with relief. She didn't want one of her friends defenseless because she was only sixteen years-old. Voldemort doesn't care how old you are when he's killing you.

"I wish I could learn those spells."

"Oh, Hermione, you probably already know them."

The bushy-haired brunette shrugged. "Probably."

.

"Minerva, I've been seeing you quite often," Severus mentioned, arms crossed. "You usually don't come to two meetings in a row."

The old woman smoothed her wrinkled hands over her plaid green and black skirt. "Don't be sullen, Severus, I only come to these meetings to see you."

His pale face looked younger in that moment (and every moment he's not scowling) due to his visible surprise. "Is that so?"

"I'm accustomed to you being at Hogwarts," Minerva conceded. "Now that you are in London with Miss Granger, I can't simply walk down to the dungeons to see you. How am I supposed to dote on you when you're so far away?" she asked, pulling a strand of black hair out of the man's face.

"Surely you jest, you fatuous old hen," he said, shooing her hand away. "You never dote on me nor do I need it."

"Of course you do, Severus. That's what friends are for. Especially older, wiser, prettier friends."

"Woman," he started, with black eyes bearing down on her. "If anything, I am the prettier one."

Minerva burst out laughing. Her elderly hand covered her mouth in a feminine gesture.

Ron and Harry looked up from their cards, wondering what that noise was. They had never heard anything like it.

"Was that—did that sound like—a laugh?" Harry shook his head. "Never mind."

.

Dumbledore found his two professors in the hallway. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing kindly to the kitchen door.

The three teachers' entrance caused everyone to rearrange. Cards were swept out of sight, the radio was silenced. Molly and Arthur came in and claimed their seats.

"Ginny—out," Mrs. Weasley commanded. Ginny held her head high and exited the room without fuss, closing the door behind her.

Hermione sat between Ron and George. Minerva sat at Dumbledore's right and, surprisingly, Severus sat down next to her today.

"Hello to everyone," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Let us begin with Harry's progress, shall we?"

Harry pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Using his wand, the parchment unfolded and expanded. An elaborate chart filled the rough paper material.

"Marinda Frankart gave us several names," Harry said. Frankart's name sparkled turquoise before silver arrows expanded outwards, indicating the cluster of different names around it. "Several of those names cross-reference with the list of names Geraldan Reebs gave us." A second sparkling web of names appeared, meshing in numerous places with the first.

"Tomorrow we'll interview Javelin Carver," Remus chimed. "He was in the same year and house as Riddle. He might be able to shine a light on possible Horcruxes."

"Excellent progress," Dumbledore hummed. He relaxed into his transfigured purple armchair. "Severus?"

The spy gritted his teeth, realizing he was playing second fiddle to Harry blasted Potter. However, he did not let his frustration show. "Today, Draco Malfoy joined the Death Eaters."

Ron and Harry gasped. "Really?"

Snape glared at them before continuing. "The Dark Lord intends to have mere students join his cause, to break Hogwarts from the inside. He even suggested that Draco should convince students from the other three Houses as well."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, trailing off into thought. "Tom undoubtedly believes that teachers will not be able to harm their beloved students."

McGonagall looked affronted. "Certainly not! I would never be able to harm a first-year, even if she or he fired an Unforgivable at me!"

"If Draco Malfoy is trying to gather new Death Eaters, we'll simply get to them first," Ron declared, fist raised. "We'll tell them the truth—Voldemort is a soulless killer."

The headmaster nodded. "That seems to be the only thing we can do at present."

"Why did Voldemort ask Malfoy to do it and not you?" Tonks asked. Snape knew there had to be a reason this clumsy woman made a good Auror—she asked the right questions.

"Bellatrix Lestrange convinced the Dark Lord to give the assignment to Draco—as his first mission as a Death Eater. I am to…cover-up the proceedings."

"You mean hide it from the teachers that children are becoming Death Eaters right under their noses?" George asked.

"Yes," Snape said airily. "Draco is also supposed to teach them Dark magic—specifically the Imperius."

Fred whistled. "Little Draco's gonna have his hands full, isn't he?"

"Transfigurations—"

"—Potions—"

"—and Unforgivables 101," his twin concluded.

Remus shook his head. "What is this world coming to? Child Death Eaters."

"Is that all Voldemort talked about?" Hermione asked her guardian from the other side of the table. _You were gone for hours… _she thought, allowing him into her mind.

Snape's eyes widened at the girls presumptuousness—and the trust she afforded him by allowing him into her mind. "No," he answered her question. "He mentioned briefly something about a traitor at Hogwarts. Other than myself," he added.

"Wasn't he referring to the Death Eater students?" Harry asked his professor.

"I don't believe that was what he was alluding to." Snape tapped his slender finger on his lips. "It seemed to me that there will be another traitor—a staff member. Someone, the Dark Lord says, will be there to lighten my work."

"Work?" Harry asked suspiciously. "What work?"

"In training the Slytherins, Potter," he sneered. What had he been talking about the whole time?

"One of our colleagues will defect?" Minerva asked her friend.

"Or have they defected already?" Albus asked sagely.

"One of our teachers could be a Death Eater?" Ron exclaimed. Snape rolled his eyes. "I mean, besides you," the boy added, ears changing to red. "A Death Eater you don't know about?"

"The Dark Lord is keeping his traitors a secret from all of us," Snape replied. "I doubt even Bellatrix knows."

"This causes a bit of a conundrum, I'm afraid." Dumbledore peered at Minerva and Severus over his folded hands. "I recently hired two new teachers and am in need of a third."

"Slughorn's run off, hasn't he?" Harry asked somewhat bitterly.

"Dear Horace has decided to return to retirement, yes. Severus, I would like to give you back your old position of Potion's Master. No one else is nearly as qualified as you."

Snape looked at Dumbledore silently, arms still crossed. "I assume you have already hired a new Defense teacher then?"

"Yes. Arachne Roberts."

"She was in Ravenclaw," Tonks said. "Pretty little thing, but she packed a punch."

"Severus? You will take back your old position?"

The man shrugged dismissively, closing his eyes. "I suppose I have no other choice." The headmaster had already made the decision for him.

"Excellent." Albus clapped his gnarled black hands. "Molly, Arthur, have you heard from Charles recently?"

"Mail takes a rather long time to arrive from Romania," Molly said. "Why?"

"I recently owled him and requested he take over Care of Magical Creatures class for the year."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron immediately started shouting. "Where's Hagrid?"

"Has he been hurt—"

"What's happened—"

"Is he missing—"

"Who is searching for him—"

"Was it Death Eaters—"

The headmaster held up his blackened hand. "Calm yourselves. Hagrid is recuperating in the Hogwarts infirmary under the strict eye of Poppy Pomfrey. He had a bit of a run in with a herd of Graphorns a few days go. The man is strong indeed to have made it back to Hogwarts, but Poppy has him on strict bed-rest for the duration of the summer and I fear his game-keeping duties along with teaching will be too much for him to handle."

Hermione leaned across the table. "But he'll recover?"

"Yes."

The Gryffindor Trio slumped back in their seats as one.

"And the third teacher?" Mr. Weasley prompted.

"Carlos Estrella. He will teach Muggle Studies."

"Charity has resigned?" Minerva asked, bewildered.

"Charity is missing," Dumbledore answered. "Severus, do keep an ear out for her, won't you?"

Snape nodded once.

Hermione looked stricken. Charity Burbage had been her Muggle Studies teacher for three years and now she was missing? The girl had horrible visions of torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange or even Voldemort himself.

Remus asked, "What do you make of Estrella and Roberts? Are they completely trustworthy?"

"Obviously not!" Minerva bristled. "None of my colleagues would betray us! It has to be one of them!"

Snape glared at the wood grain of the old kitchen table as everyone else argued. The Dark Lord was not telling him things. Lucius mentioned that Bellatrix was after him with a vengeance now. The crazy witch suspected him of warning the Order about the attack in the Department of Mysteries (which, of course, was true). And now he had lost the DADA position. He loved Potions, of course, but he itched to teach the students Defense—in the midst of a war, he didn't trust anyone else to train the children as well as he could.

"We know one thing," Ron said. "It's not Charlie."

Murmured assent followed his statement.

"You all will just need to keep an eye out for fishy behavior from these new blokes," one of the twins said to the Trio.

"Arthur?" Dumbledore continued, "What are the happenings in the Ministry?"


	10. Granger Danger

A/N: I do believe in Global Warming; it is a documented, natural phenomenon that has occurred for hundreds of years naturally, and in this century, the process has been sped up exponentially.

Now that that bit of dreary business has been dealt with, enjoy Chapter Ten. Our three favorite Muggles from down the street are due to make an appearance any time now. ;)

Chapter Ten—Granger Danger

Gray clouds blanketed the sky, as usual. Muggle newscasters blamed the constantly terrible weather on something called global warming, never realizing that magical creatures were the root of the problem.

Hermione Granger knelt among the dying plants in the front lawn.

"Poor things," she crooned. "You need sunlight, don't you?"

Behind her back, Severus Snape gave her a scathing look. _The plants can't actually hear you, you know. _The wizard had unofficially claimed the front steps as his own. Earlier in the day, Mr. Granger had opened the door, aiming to take a morning constitutional, to find the bat of the dungeons perched on his stoop.

The Muggle immediately turned around and reentered the house.

The Potions Master looked up at the sky. Severus highly doubted the sun would be found today.

"None of those plants are useful," he remarked, perusing his newspaper once more.

Hermione shrugged, not bothering to look at her snarky professor. "Mother thinks they're pretty."

"Granger Danger's so poor she has to trim the front lawn herself!" someone's shrill voice declared.

"That's pitiful! Grangerella has to work to pay off her tuition bill!" Violet, Betty, and Dana, baneful trio of Hermione's existence, had returned.

Dana flipped her long, bleached blonde hair over her shoulder. "Your parents make you slave about the house?"

"I'm too busy to bother with you three just now." Hermione's smile was cold and her voice was colder. She stood up and said, "So kindly go away."

"_Who_ is _that_?" Violet asked, indicating the black clad stranger seated on the Granger porch.

"Is that your babysitter? Oh my gosh!"

"Granger Danger needs a babysitter! Oh my Gawd, how old are you?"

The three dissolved into laughter. Snape was reminded of banshees. One set of long fingers rubbed his temple while the other clutched the paper.

Red spilled into Granger's fair face. Fingernails dug into her palms. She bit down hard on her tongue so as to keep silent.

"No wonder she hid him, he's hot," Betty giggled behind her hand.

Snape glanced around. No one else was in sight.

_Merlin, they're talking about me? Are these girls mentally challenged?_

"I wish I had a hot guy babysitting _me_." Dana draped herself over Violet, attempting to attract Snape's attention.

"He can babysit me _all over_," Betty gushed.

Severus turned his head slowly and gave the girls a scowl straight from the depths of Hell. Severus Snape had never considered himself attractive and he was not pleased that these three girls were using him to make sport of Miss Granger.

The teenagers reeled back. "Ohmigosh, he looks kind of mean," they whispered.

"But he's got that tall, dark, and mysterious thing going on," Betty insisted, gesturing to their rakish topic of the conversation.

"How scandalous, Granger, hanging out with an older man?" The girl shrugged her shoulders, smirk growing on her face. "I suppose none of the younger ones find your constant blabbering about schoolwork sexually stimulating."

"Get. Off. My. Lawn!" Granger demanded.

"Don't hide your boyfriend in the house so much Granger!" Dana chided. "He's too cute to keep to yourself!"

"I wish I could play with his hair," Betty remarked to Violet.

Severus Tobias Snape, thirty-seven-year-old adult, was appalled to feel his cheeks start to burn. The thought of blushing made his face blush even more. It was just like being a teenager again—certainly a time in his life he never wanted to relive.

Dana twirled her fake-blonde hair around her finger. "When he gets tired of you, Granger Danger, send him my way."

Wind whirled around Granger's tensed form. Brown tendrils whipped about her face. "Any man with half a brain would run away screaming from you vapid harpies! Find your own 'hot babysitter' because I won't be giving you mine!"

In a flick of a unicorn tail the three girls were standing on the other side of the street. They eyed each other bemusedly then shrugged. It seemed to the three Muggles that they had momentarily forgotten why they were walking down the street and nothing more.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, fists shaking at her sides. "How dare they—evil, vile, little things!"

There was no denying it—Snape's face had flushed all over. He quickly hid himself behind the newspaper.

"Im—impressive wandless magic, Miss Granger," he halfway-stammered.

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger appeared from behind the house. "What has gotten into you lately? You can't yell at the neighbors like that—they're our clients for goodness sakes!"

"Dad, did you not hear them disrespecting me? And Professor Snape?" the girl cried, flinging her arm wildly in the wizard's direction.

"I only heard yelling—try to act your age, won't you?" he scolded. Fatherly disappointment leaked from the man's pores. "And stop stomping all over your mother's garden—go play in the backyard if you can't be trusted in the front yard."

Hermione stomped around the opposite side of the house. Snape stood to follow, still hidden behind the morning paper.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching her?" Dr. Granger admonished.

Snape whipped around with his most vicious glare but the other man had already disappeared through the front door. _Coward_, Snape thought.

Hermione stood in the paved driveway, bouncing a basketball.

_Stupid girls, _she thought viciously._ Ruining my holiday—ruining my life! Why couldn't Professor McGonagall have been the one to stay? Betty wouldn't accuse me of doing anything untoward with a _female_ teacher!_

She screamed in frustration, hurling the ball with all her strength at the ground. It bounced over her head but she didn't hear it land behind her.

Instead the ball had landed in the elegant hands of Severus Snape.

His thin black eyebrow quirked at her.

Hermione swallowed. _Circe—what did I say? Bugger—I called him hot—he'll kill me—I disrespected him just as much as those three girls did—but they don't have to live with him—will he use Cruciatus? Or just kill me straight away—_

"_You_ need to learn to 'shake it off', Miss Granger," he said, pointing at her with the basketball.

The girl snapped from her panic induced thoughts. "What?"

"Those three girls taunt you because you make it too easy."

Hermione glared furiously and opened her mouth to retort.

"See?" Snape cut her off. "Anyone can easily identify which buttons to push to set you off. You Gryffindors always wear your emotions like a mantle."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "At least I didn't slap any of them in the face."

The trademarked eyebrow went up again. "Do you have a habit of slapping people, Miss Granger?"

Hermione peeked at him sideways. "Well, I did slap Draco Malfoy one time."

"I'll have to ask him about that," he said tossing the ball to Hermione and walking away.

She reeled back as she caught the ball. "Sir—" she asked before she could stop herself (Gryffindor brashness, you see). "Don't you want to play basketball?"

The professor looked back over his shoulder, coldly. "_Basket_ ball?"

"Yes, have you heard of it? I can teach you," she added temptingly, wiggling the ball at him.

He vaguely remembered his Muggle cousins discussing something called basketball in his youth. "Why in Hades would I want to play basket ball?"

"You're my babysitter—you're supposed to play basketball with me."

"Miss Granger, I am not your babysitter."

"You kind of are," she remarked, tossing the ball in the air to herself.

He crossed his arms imperiously. "I have absolutely no desire to learn basket ball, Miss Granger."

"Alright, we can play HORSE," she said happily. "All you have to do is make the basket the same way I do—if you don't, you get a letter. If I miss, I get a letter. Whoever spells HORSE first loses."

_Merlin this girl likes to talk—the know-it-all shines through even out of the classroom_. "We are wizards—shouldn't we play HIPPOGRIFF?"

Hermione doubled over with laughter. She clutched the ball under her arm and laughed until tears came to her eyes. "Actually, you can spell whatever word you want, but that's a good point—if wizards often played basketball they would indeed prefer hippogriffs to horses—what about THESTRAL?"

"UNICORN."

"BLAST-ENDED SKREWTS if you were really ambitious," she said before she lobbed the ball into the hoop.

The orange ball bounced to a stop at Snape's feet. He silently analyzed the ball before he stooped to pick it up. "If you laugh at me, I will take five hundred points from Gryffindor."

She waved her hand. "I'm not very good either, actually. Besides, you're taller, you have the advantage."

Snape rolled that thought around in his head; he highly doubted he would have the advantage over someone who actually knew the game and was twenty years younger than him to boot.

"You have to shoot it the same way I did," Hermione explained, teaching the teacher. "If you don't make it, you get an H."

He sighed. _Why not?_ he asked himself. He could regale Rolanda Hooch with tales of a new game besides Quidditch and football—the woman loved Manchester United. The self-conscious man glanced around, to make sure no one was watching, then attempted to make his first ever basket.

Hermione watched her teacher's squirrely behavior. _He's shy! _she finally realized._ He's shy and now I'm making him play basketball after those girls teased him—I am a terrible person. The man is shy! How precious!_ She turned away to hide her grin. She definitely should not be thinking of her greasy, snarky, big, bad Potions Professor as precious.

_Then again,_ she thought, _maybe Betty had the right idea_. She eyed his hair. It lacked any of its normal greasiness now that he was on holiday and away from the potions lab. In fact, if she thought hard enough, she remembered that it wasn't greasy last year at all.

The ball skirted the rim, torturously slow, then fell in with a swish.

"Alright, now you get to go first."

He picked up the ball again, still eyeing it with trepidation. "This seems like a monumental waste of time."

The girl laughed. "It's the summer holiday, sir—the perfect time to waste time."

Snape looked sideways at the girl. She reminded him of Minerva; both Gryffindors, annoyingly intelligent, always coming up with 'cleverer than thou' things to say.

"If I make this basket, I win," he said.

"What?" she exclaimed. "That's not how it works at all!"

He shrugged. "Like I said, a waste of time. I do not wish to fritter the day away."

"You just don't want to risk losing to a girl," she muttered, looking away sullenly.

"I have no problem losing to a girl," he growled. "I do not wish to lose to anybody."

"Sir," she laughed, "if you displayed that sense of humor in the classroom instead of scaring the pants off everyone, you would become very popular, very quickly."

He turned up his long nose. "Miss Granger, I have no desire to hear you critique my teaching methods."

"I don't have a problem with the teaching," she amended cautiously. "You're a much better Potions teacher than Slughorn," she said bitterly. "It's just that you're very funny, sir. If that isn't too forward of me to say."

"That is too forward, Miss Granger." The ball swished through the hoop and bounced over the concrete. "I win," he said, walking away.

_Shy and competitive_, she thought as she sat down on the back porch. _Interesting._

_This summer holiday is making me go crazy—willingly spending time with a student and playing Muggle sports? _Severus pushed his hair out of his face and trudged up the stairs._ I definitely need more sleep._


	11. Clues

A/N: I love all of you, my readers, my lovely beta Sabrina, and Batman. Please enjoy chapter eleven, y'all! And, yes, I agree thoroughly with Harry's Batman observations.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven—Clues<p>

.

"I don't want to play Clue against you, Hermione!" Harry laughed. "You'll obviously win!"

Ron examined the box of playing cards in front of him. "You're saying none of these explode?"

"No, Ron. They don't explode," Hermione said. She shuffled the cards in a rather clumsy fashion while she continued to talk. "Let's teach Ron go-fish."

"Fishing? I thought we were playing cards," Ron said. The confused expression on his face was so innocent that Hermione's heart swelled at the cuteness.

"Oh, Ron," she giggled.

Harry outright laughed, and Professor Snape rolled his eyes from his seat in the den. The man could never catch a break. As such, Potter and Weasley were over to play today. Miss Granger might have proven herself tolerable but these two had long since earned a special place in his heart where he puts all of the most hated things. Potter reminded him of Lily Evans and James Potter in an unpleasant hybrid of the two, and Weasley could be exceedingly dull-minded.

The summer would never end at this rate.

.

Hermione flipped on the telly while Harry passed out the cards. One of the_ Batman_ movies was on—the one with George Clooney and Arnold Schwarzenegger. The idea behind the super villainess Poison Ivy was intriguing to Hermione, but the girl felt the character was underdeveloped—or just that there were too many villains in the movie.

"What is this, an American moo-vee?" Ron asked, noticing the peculiar accents of the people moving in the telly-vision.

"Mmhmn," Hermione affirmed, organizing her cards by suit.

"Whoa, look at that hair!" Ron exclaimed. "What if Mum did her hair that way? Or wore that crazy green outfit?"

Harry and Hermione keeled over with laughter. The girl's smile was radiant. At least the three of them could still hang out like this and laugh, even though they were in the middle of a war.

The laughter quickly died. Harry and Ron were staring at something. Hermione turned around.

Professor Snape stood in the doorway between the den and the sitting room. His black eyes were staring at the Trio. His face had a hollow, pinched look to it.

Hermione noticed the fist clenched at his side. Her large brown eyes locked onto his narrow black ones.

"We won't leave the house," she said.

Snape nodded and quickly walked up the stairs, only slightly slower than a run.

"He's been called to a Death Eater meeting?" Ron asked. His face had turned an ashen gray color.

Half a second later, the man in question stood at the foot of the stairs, decked out in Death Eater robes.

"If _any_ of you leave this house," he whispered, "your punishment will be unimaginably painful."

"We won't leave," Hermione insisted, spinning around in her seat to face him. "I promise."

Snape's eyes swept over the three of them before he turned on the spot.

"Riddle doesn't give much consideration to his slaves' schedules," Ron remarked. He shoved the playing cards aside. "So? We're alone—let's hear some plans."

Hermione nodded, and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. Harry did the same.

"What have you got, mate?"

The green-eyed boy laid the paper flat on the coffee table. "I figure that the ring Dumbledore destroyed and the diary I destroyed in our second year are two Horcruxes down. We still need to find R.A.B's locket, but now I know who R.A.B. is."

"Who?" the other two asked at once.

"Remus told me—Regulus Black."

Hermione asked, "Sirius's brother?" just to be sure.

"Yes," Harry affirmed, nodding.

"Didn't we throw out a big, ugly locket?" Ron asked, finger on his chin. "When we were cleaning Grimmauld Place, I mean. I remember—none of us could open it."

"That must be it!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry's glum face quelled the girl's fervor. "We pitched all that stuff, remember?"

She slumped. "Oh. Right. Well…maybe Kreacher kept it?"

"Or Mundungus nicked it," Ron snickered. "Ask Kreacher first."

"Alright, so that's three we know about. Plus Voldemort himself."

"So we just need to figure out two more," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Right. I think we can cross-out something that belonged to Godric Gryffindor, since his only famous object is his sword, and we know it's not evil."

"Something from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw then?" Ron questioned.

"Yes."

"Hufflepuff liked badgers," the ginger said. "Maybe we'll find a stuffed one lying around Hogwarts."

"That would be amusing, but I highly doubt it," Hermione said.

* * *

><p>Severus and the Malfoys stood talking in the study. The rest of the Death Eaters were milling about the dining room, arguing quietly over who would take which seat.<p>

"Yesterday Pernell Parkinson got married," Narcissa gossiped. "Can you imagine? The man's over a hundred years old!"

"A pity he cut his bachelordom short," Draco snorted.

"Severus, that reminds me, I have a lovely girlfriend from America."

"It's a pity she's American, but she is a pureblood," Lucius added smugly.

Severus shook his head. His two friends had been trying to set him up with women for years. Not only did his spying lifestyle and teaching duties get in the way of a relationship, but his heart still felt a slight pulling sensation towards Lily Evans. The love had dimmed over the years, but the stoic man clung to it.

Narcissa rested her hand on her lonesome friend's arm. "Oh, Severus, I just want to see you happy and married—married into high society, like you deserve. You're a Prince, but you don't show it nearly enough."

"Married life isn't so bad," Lucius declared heartily. Draco laughed as his mother made a face like something rancid was too close to her nose.

"Hear, hear," a man agreed from the doorway.

Rodolphous Lestrange stood arm-in-arm with his wife, Bellatrix.

"We paid a visit to your lovely, _Muggle_ home at Spinner's End yesterday," the lady sneered to her rival for the Dark Lord's attention.

"Then I am glad I was not there," Snape replied coolly.

"You haven't been there all summer," Bellatrix continued. "Every time I stop by you aren't there. Why is that, Snape?"

He shrugged. "I live at Hogwarts."

"You willingly live side-by-side with that old codger, Dumbledore?" Rodolphous asked, as if the mere thought of the headmaster was disgusting.

"It's better than living side-by-side with Muggles."

"Well put, Severusss."

All five of the wizards and witches in the room immediately bowed. Voldemort had entered from the other side of the study.

"Hogwartss was my first home," Voldemort continued as he swept past the Malfoys. "I am pleassed to see that it is your home as well, Severuss."

"You honor me, my lord," Snape said from his bowed position.

Bellatrix shot a hateful glare at the professor.

"I have kept you all waiting long enough," Voldemort breathed. He adjourned to the dining room and the five Death Eaters followed.

Everyone quickly took their places behind their chairs. Once their master had been seated at the head of the table, they sat as well. Bellatrix and Rodolphous sat on the twisted man's left, while Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, and Severus sat on his right.

"Jugson," said Voldemort. "Tell me how your latest endeavor fared."

A man with a large bald spot and a crooked nose smiled. "That Muggle Studies teacher Charity Burbage is dead."

The megalomaniac smiled. "You have done well, my servant."

_If Charity is dead, _Severus thought,_ then the Dark Lord killed her specifically to move one of his Death Eaters in. It has to be Estrella._

* * *

><p>Ron shuffled the Muggle playing cards in his wide, Keeper hands. "So, you <em>don't<em> want us to help you find the remaining Horcruxes?" he asked his best friend.

"No," Harry responded. "Remus and I got it covered."

"Then all these plans are for nothing!" Hermione huffed as she shoved the papers to the floor. "I'm going crazy here!"

"I feel the same, 'Mione," Ron said. He slumped onto the coffee table, freckled face squishing on the wood.

"I still don't know how to destroy the Horcruxes without cursing myself in the process," Harry added. He didn't want the same fate on him that was on Dumbledore.

The man was slowly dying, had been ever since he had put on the Gaunt ring with Voldemort's soul inside. The curse had atrophied his skin and muscle. Soon his organs would fail. His magic had been fading. Snape had originally given the headmaster a year to live—the great wizard had already passed the year-mark but had no idea how much longer he would last. Thus, he had taken Harry under his wing and slowly fed the boy information on how to kill Riddle and how to Occlude.

"Fiendfyre?" Ron suggested, face still squished.

"That's way too dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It was just a suggestion."

"Well, ask Bill, alright?"

"Sure thing, Harry."

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned into the cushy couch cushions. "How are we going to kill Voldemort?"

* * *

><p>"Severuss, have you found anything changed at Hogwartss?" Voldemort sneered joyously. "Are they all wondering where dear Madame Burbage has disappeared to?"<p>

"I hardly noticed the woman was gone, myself," Snape shrugged. "I never felt the need to talk to her."

"Did you ever take her class, Draco?"

"Certainly not," Draco preened. "Muggle Studies. What a joke."

Voldemort laughed. "Well, hopefully that will change—the fools that run Hogwarts will realize the error of their ways now that Burbage has been made an example."

The Death Eaters chortled.

"Are you still the Defense teacher, Severus?" Voldemort asked. One long finger stroked the length of his wand. His red eyes lingered on the piece of wood.

Snape knew the Dark Lord coveted the position just as much as he did.

"Regrettably, no." The professor clasped his hands before him. "Dumbledore, in all his infinite wisdom, let Slughorn leave, and requires me to teach Potions once again."

"Ah, Slughorn," the evil wizard reminisced. He leaned back in his high-backed chair. "My favorite teacher. He taught me a great deal." The smile on his lipless face exuded nothing but fond memories of how he tricked the fat fool into telling him about Horcruxes.

* * *

><p>Harry picked up Hermione's papers from the floor. Calmly he said, "Dumbledore is thinking of a way right now to kill him."<p>

The female third of the Trio huffed and crossed her arms. Thinking was supposed to be her job.

"'Mione, if he doesn't think of something good enough, you'll already have ten back up plans, I'm sure," Ron said.

"Why don't we just shoot him in the head with a gun?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh, now you're not even trying," Ron teased.

"Hmph. Forget it. Let's just watch the movie," the girl sulked.

"Is anyone else having a flash back to the Devil's Snare?" Ron asked, enslaved by the image of Poison Ivy on the television. Harry shook his head. Wizards could make a car fly but they couldn't invent a telly?

* * *

><p>The meeting (which was a waste of time, in Snape's opinion,) was over. For three hours, the madman nattered on about Muggle inferiority, killing blood traitors and Mudbloods, and taking over Hogwarts.<p>

Severus conversed with the Malfoys for a bit, all the while conscious of Bellatrix Lestrange staring at him intensely.

He Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. The school was barely visible from this position. Snape surveyed the road behind him and the trees surrounding the path. It didn't seem as if he had been followed, so he Apparated into the Granger's home.

None of the teenagers had noticed his arrival. They were too busy arguing over which _Batman_ movie was the best. Apparently, there was a marathon of them on television today.

Snape removed his Death Eater cloak, and swept up the stairs without a word.

* * *

><p>The back of Hermione's neck tingled while she debated with her two best friends about the films. She didn't have to look behind her to know that Professor Snape had returned.<p>

When he appeared five minutes later, the two boys jumped and quickly stopped arguing. Hermione put her chin in her hands, and didn't mention his seemingly sudden arrival.

Snape glared at them all fleetingly before he sat down in the lonely chair in the corner of the sitting room.

The silence was stifling.

"I see you three haven't burnt down the house," the adult finally said.

The teens actually sighed in relief. Snape raised an eyebrow at their odd behavior.

"I told you he'd be fine," Ron said to Hermione.

"Your concern is touching," the spy drawled. He flipped open a newspaper and spared them all one more suspicious glance before he began to read.

"Anyway, Michael Keaton is obviously the best Batman," Harry said, continuing their argument.


	12. Thankfully Nothing Exciting Happens

A/N: This has to be one of my favourite chapters, if not the favourite.

Also, I still, regrettably, do not own any of these characters and remain a poor college student/starving artist. The only payment I get out of this is bringing joy to the masses, who in turn bring joy to me by adding reviews and liking my story and sharing it with others.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve—Thankfully Nothing Exciting Happens<p>

.

Hermione wandered down the stairs sleepy-eyed and tousle-haired the next morning. She immediately stiffened with suspicion when she saw her parents drinking coffee in the kitchen with travel bags sitting on the table.

"Are you going somewhere?" she demanded indignantly.

"To the dental convention," her mother explained. "We've been waiting to go for months!"

"Are you mad?" the girl cried. "You can't just go stay the night at some convention without me!"

Dr. Andrew Granger glared at his daughter. "You don't want to be left here alone with _him_? Has he done something to make you uncomfortable? Jean, I told you we shouldn't leave her here alone with that man-."

"That's not the problem!" Hermione snapped. "Have you ever considered that he might not want to be left here alone with _me_?"

"He's supposed to be protecting you," Jean said airily. "Our not being here won't make a difference."

"It will make a difference if you get killed!" Hermione looked pleadingly into her father's eyes. "Please, don't go. It's possible that dark wizards will recognize you!"

"I doubt it, dear," Mother said. "Mr. Weasley assured me that no one in the Ministry has our pictures and that our names aren't even released in the paper."

The girl looked crushed. "Call me as soon as you get to the hotel—and if there's even a _hint_ of danger ring me on your cell phone, alright?"

"Oh, dearie, you're getting all fidgety—."

"Promise me," Hermione said. "Promise me you'll call me if you are in trouble."

Mrs. Granger gave in but her eyes were questioning. "We will dear. We promise."

Hermione looked at her parents. Would they ever listen to her? Would they ever understand her? Or understand the danger they were in?

"Have fun at the convention," Hermione said, defeated. She trudged back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>A taxi-cab honked from the street. Hermione heard the front door open and close. The witch stared at the ceiling above her bed as she listened to her parents speed away.<p>

_How could they ignore all our warnings like this?_ she asked herself. _If they don't believe me because I'm 'only a child' they should at least believe Professor Snape! And Professor McGonagall!_

_If they're killed, I don't know what I'd do_… She hugged a pillow to her chest. Tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes.

Frustrated beyond belief, she buried her face in the pillow and screamed.

.

At the top of the stairs, Severus turned towards the scream. _Women are absolutely mental,_ he thought as he continued his journey to the kitchen. Crookshanks followed.

What he found surprised him. The Drs. Granger had left a small pile of money on the kitchen counter and a note that read, "For emergencies." Below it was written the name and number of the hotel.

Snape rubbed his temple and sighed. _Of all the stupid, irresponsible, asinine things to do…_

He raised his head and looked around. The house was silent. The Grangers were gone.

A pleased, evil grin spread on his face. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_. _Twenty-four hours without Mr. Granger silently accusing me and twenty-four hours without Mrs. Granger's blissfully unaware blathering._

The man actually sighed in relief. Maybe for one day he could relax this summer. He only had Granger to watch out for and the girl never did anything dangerous like stick her head in the oven while it was on so she could clean it (something he was horrified to walk in on last Wednesday—Mrs. Granger…well, she was worse than Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan combined. Needless to say, he had pulled the woman out of the oven and patiently explained why that was the stupidest idea in the world.)

His bottomless, black eyes found the car keys lying next to the note. Immediately the teenage boy in him wanted to drive their fancy new Sebring. The Granger's were gone—they wouldn't know if he and Hermione had left the house to take a little joy ride.

Severus Snape was a man who enjoyed a few thrills—teaching eleven-year-olds how to brew volatile potions, spying on the Dark Lord, eating the homemade cookies Albus offered him at Christmas—so leaving the house after telling the Grangers he _couldn't_ leave the house fit in perfectly with his dangerous lifestyle.

* * *

><p>Hermione put on an old pair of jeans her parents wouldn't let her wear to Hogwarts and a Gryffindor t-shirt. (Her parents didn't like her to wear it outside of the house lest someone ask what a Gryffindor was).<p>

The girl shrugged at her appearance. She wasn't going to be leaving the house anyway—might as well wear her ripped up jeans and her wizarding t-shirt. The only person that would be seeing her today was Professor Snape. The thought made her blush. Alone in the house with her professor that she found intriguing. To a bookworm's mind, intriguing was just a step away from crush-worthy.

She bound her unruly hair on top of her head and walked down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs stood Professor Snape.

"Good morning, sir," she said. "Is that the jacket Mum bought you?"

He shrugged. "I figured I ought to wear it since we're going out today." The wizard wore gray jeans and a black t-shirt under the black jacket Mrs. Granger bought for him.

"Going out?" Hermione exclaimed. "To do what?"

"You're going to give me a refresher course on how to drive," Snape said quietly. He closed his eyes in an effort to hide his embarrassment—Severus T. Snape did not ask for help often.

"We have been telling my parents for weeks that I cannot leave the house because I could be killed and as soon as they're gone you want to leave?" she demanded in the shrill voice she usually reserved for Harry and Ron.

Snape shrugged (Harry and Ron also used that eloquent gesture to explain their actions). "They're not here to know."

"Why do boys like to do dangerous things?" Hermione huffed as she started pacing in a circle. "Let's drive around London, let's drive a flying car, let's sneak to the kitchens, let's listen to Fred and George and tie a firecracker to a gnome!"

Severus watched the girl talk to herself. _Tie a firecracker to a gnome? That's rather barbaric…_

The man stuck out his arm. Dangling from his hand was the set of car keys. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Remember mini-golf?" he asked. "You owe me."

Big brown eyes traced Snape's face. She then sighed in defeat. "True."

Severus grinned in victory and led the way to the garage. _So far today has been a good day._ That wasn't a thought Professor Snape often had.

Hermione only acquiesced because one, she did owe him for the torture of miniature golfing with her family, and two, gaining his approval had been her goal since her first-year at Hogwarts.

"When's the last time you drove a car?" Hermione asked suspiciously from the passenger seat.

The man shrugged to the dashboard. "It's been long enough that I felt the need to ask for your supervision, didn't I?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. _That's not really the answer I was looking for_. "Alright, back out—slowly—then."

"No, I was going to gun it," Snape replied easily as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Well, boys tend to drive fast," Hermione retorted. She held on tightly to her seat-belt.

Snape turned to face her. "Miss Granger," he clipped, "I have not been a boy for quite a long time."

"Fine," Hermione said just as snappy. "All you _males_ like to drive too fast and too recklessly. Especially in sports cars."

"Isn't that what it's made for, Miss Granger?" He grinned devilishly. He almost looked excited about the prospect of driving.

The brunette's eyes widened. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

Fortunately, they made it out of the paved driveway without a hitch. Unfortunately, he drove through the streets of the suburb a little too quickly for Hermione's tastes.

She clutched on to the dashboard for dear life. Several people looked at them curiously from the sidewalk and grabbed their children's hands.

"Slow down!" she cried. "OhmyGodstopsign!"

The car smoothly rolled to a stop. "I see it, Miss Granger." Professor Snape, though he was grinning, had not taken his eyes off the road. Hermione had only heard that kind of joy in his voice when he was taking points from Harry.

"You are driving way too fast!"

"I haven't hit anything."

"That doesn't matter! You're going to get a ticket!"

"Fine," he huffed. "Have you ever thought that you women drive too slowly?"

"Slow and steady _keeps us alive_!" Hermione replied furiously.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," the man drawled as he drove a more acceptable speed.

"I _am_ brave to get in a car with you behind the wheel!"

Snape laughed. More than a snicker, and happier, it didn't last very long. It was fun to make Granger panic. Like he had told her before, she was exceedingly easy to read.

"If you had a car you would know not to drive it so fast," Hermione grumbled.

"If I had a car, I would quickly forget how to Apparate."

Hermione giggled a little. Then they hit a pot-hole; she jumped a foot in the air and squealed.

Snape laughed. Just one chuckle, but the laugh remained on his face long after. He looked at her sideways and grinned apologetically. It was rather handsome. "That was probably my fault."

The girl rubbed her face viciously. "This is so stressful."

Professor Snape chortled again. "Well _I'm_ having fun."

She crossed her arms. "Lovely."

"Now, now, Miss Granger, only one of us can use sarcasm."

"That's not very fair."

"Life's not fair."

This was actually a pleasant conversation with Professor Snape and it continued all the way home. Hermione's insides glowed. Not only were they talking, he had laughed. Three times. In one conversation.


	13. The Cat Clings

A/N: Not only is **Sabrina** (ovicariouseyes) an amazing beta but she **is an actual wizard.** Just thought you ought to know.

The next thing you ought to know-Dr. Who fans should check out a nifty piece of work by **Alpha2099 titled "The Mind Ravager."** If you're unable to find it, leave me a comment and I'll be happy to PM the link to you.

Now enjoy Chapter Thirteen, yes?

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen—The Cat Clings<p>

.

Grimmauld Place vibrated with the magic energy of the Order members.

"Some people at the Ministry have been acting strange," Kingsley said.

Arthur agreed. "Muggle-born Ministry members are freaking out."

"Threats have been mailed to their homes."

Dumbledore's black fingers formed a triangle. "And Charity Burbage has been murdered."

Hermione folded her hands in front of her. Her face was dark. Ron and Harry sat on either side of her and kept looking at her with concern. Neither of them had taken Muggle Studies but knew Hermione liked the class.

Snape glared from his corner. Minerva sat near him at the end of the kitchen table.

Jugson had dumped the body in a lake near Burbage's home. The Order couldn't recover her corpse without revealing a traitor within the Death Eater circle.

Dumbledore moved on to new business. "Two days ago I swore in three new members for the Order. Any new Death Eaters, Severus?"

The spy leaned back and crossed his legs. "Ten of them."

The Weasley twins snorted nihilistically. "We're so screwed."

Albus sighed. "Alright, I suppose that is all."

Arthur, Kingsley, Fred, and George all had to return to their jobs—lunch hour was nearly over. The Trio went up the stairs to meet Ginny in the tapestry room.

"How many new members of the DA members d'you think we'll get this year?" Ron asked as they ascended.

Harry scowled at the shriveled heads of house-elves past. "Hopefully enough to combat the Death Eater army."

An Extendible Ear slithered under the tapestry room door as they approached. When they entered, Ginny was sitting innocently on the window sill.

"Meeting over already?" the pretty redhead asked.

Harry gave her a grin. "Yes it is."

Hermione clapped her hands. "Let's practice wordless magic today!"

* * *

><p>Snape spread his potion books, papers, and a calendar on the desk in the library.<p>

_What to teach the children this year?_

He had a group of fifth years every day, in preparation of their Ordinary Wizarding Levels. The sixth and seventh years' advanced class met Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The first through fourth years met twice a week.

It was a pain, having to write lesson plans for Potions when he had already written DADA plans for the year. He figured he should have the students make concoctions for the infirmary. Of course, not all of the students would successfully make all the potions but even if one second-year student could manage to brew a correct Burn Salve they would be learning and saving him time.

* * *

><p>Ron and Ginny both turned similar shades of red trying to keep their mouths shut. Harry could manage a wordless Expelliarmus and Impedimenta but the Stunner eluded him. Hermione had the lead with thirteen wordless spells.<p>

"Come on, Ron, think of the _intent_ not the words," Hermione urged.

"Well put, Miss Granger."

Professor McGonagall swept into the room. "Don't tell the other students," she said as she rummaged in her cloak pocket. "But I have your class schedules right here."

Hermione clasped her hands in joy; the other three were more moderate in their enthusiasm.

"We all four have Potions together," Ginny said.

"Professor McGonagall, why do I have two periods of Potions after Double Potions on Friday?" Hermione inquired.

Minerva grinned shrewdly. "I knew Severus would be swamped with Potion-making this year and thought he could use an assistant." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "The only students he would even consider were you and Mr. Malfoy. Obviously you were my first choice."

"We get to sleep in on Wednesday's," Harry pointed out to Ron. Ron nodded earnestly.

"You'll need that extra sleep, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

Ron's blue eyes widened as Professor McGonagall pulled a Snitch-shaped badge from her pocket. "I give you the badge of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." Next she turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, I have the distinct honor of giving you the Head Girl badge." She handed over the large silver badge with the Hogwarts crest.

"Congratulations to you both." After a nod to all four kids she left.

"I'm Quidditch captain," Ron said as if he didn't believe it. He held up the tiny silver pin. "Harry, why aren't you captain? You were captain before."

Harry shrugged. "My Horcrux duties and training would get in the way—I wouldn't be a reliable teammate let alone a good captain." He added to Ginny "Plus it's a lot of work—nearly ran myself to the ground last year."

Hermione stared at the badge in her hand. She had wanted this for years and now she had finally earned it. "I'm Head Girl!"

"Hooray Hermione!" the other three shouted, raising their arms in celebration.

.

Severus turned his raven eyes to the ceiling. The tapestry room was directly above him. Minerva waltzed in through the library doors.

He quirked a black eyebrow. "I thought _you_ were the one making all the noise up there," he drawled. "You must be beside yourself with joy—another one of your precious Gryffindors has made Head Girl."

Minerva's grin looked exactly like that of a Cheshire cat. "It's no surprise," she nearly cackled with mirth. "Hermione had no competition."

He shrugged and returned his attention to the book in his hands. "She will be insufferable."

"You've always thought so, Severus. It's a good thing your opinion hasn't changed." She smiled broadly. The lady gracefully took a seat on the couch next to her friend. She grabbed the copy of _Potion's Today_ and began to rifle through it. "Good luck with your new Potions-aide. She seemed pleased."

Snape's eyes stopped moving across the page. "You didn't," he hissed.

"I did. You said you wouldn't mind."

"I was being facetious!" he snapped. "I said only Granger and Malfoy would be competent enough to even_ consider_ helping me with brewing or grading! Not that I wanted you to ask either of them!"

"Oops," Minerva said lightly.

"Woman—!"

"Oh, Severus don't fuss," she commanded, tapping him on the knee. "You need an intern, Granger's good at Potions, and she's a member of the Order. Who knows, maybe she'll want to become a Potion's Mistress? An internship with you will pad any applications in the future."

"Minerva, I have been forced to live with the girl all summer—what makes you think I want to deal with her twice as often during the school year?"

"Severus, I know you—you would never ask for help. Now, in the case that you should need help, you won't have to ask—you'll already have it."

The man glared heatedly. "I don't force students into your life, woman."

"Well, you aren't the Deputy Headmistress so you don't get to make the schedules."

"I don't want her help. And for that matter, I don't want your help either if this is what it entails!"

"Oh, Severus if I had a galleon for every time you said that I'd be a rich woman," she chuckled. "You always forgive me in the end."

Snape rubbed his temples. "You are meddlesome and entirely too much trouble. Why do I put up with you?"

"Who else would put up with _you_?" Minerva flicked the magazine straight. "I think Miss Granger is the only other girl that can."

The sour woman in the painting above the library fireplace looked up from her four-pound encyclopedia and laughed. "You two are incredibly entertaining."

Snape glared at the acrylic woman and Minerva grinned.

"To ensure the maximum amount of quality-time spending, I also made sure that you and I have the same office hours."

Snape threw up his hands. "Woman! Have you no boundaries?"

The painting laughed again.

"I didn't know that it would upset you," Minerva huffed. "If you don't want to spend time with me, all you have to do is say so."

"Minerva, you know I simply adore your presence," he sighed, teasing in moderation, as he continued to scribble lists of potions for his advanced class. "Why have you become so clingy lately?"

The Gryffindor bristled. "I am not clingy!"

"You have come to every Order meeting this summer and you've organized our schedules to match—you're being clingy."

Minerva sighed. "We're in a war, Severus, and I'm no spring chicken. I just want to spend time with you, my best friend, this year. Is that too much to ask?"

Severus looked at his friend in dawning comprehension. "If you want to spend the last months of your life with the bat of the dungeons, I'm really starting to question your judgment."

Minerva looked at him sideways. "I'm quite fond of bats."

Severus chuckled. The two sat in companionable silence, each contemplating their mortality.

The double-agent never expected to live to see the end of the Dark Lord. Until this moment, he had never considered that his best friend might not make it either. He would be damned before he let Minerva die in this war.

.

An hour later, the Potions professor gathered up his papers. Miss Granger found him. She had a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.

Snape nodded. _Merlin._

He was going to have to deal with this cheeriness all school year. Cheeriness was something he tried to squash whenever he saw it.

.

The two Apparated into the Granger's foyer. A second later, the lock on the front door clicked. The dentists had returned from their convention.

Mrs. Granger eyed Professor Snape's wizarding attire with a smile. Before Mr. Granger could ask why Snape was dressed so strangely, Hermione rushed forward.

"I'm Head Girl! Look!"

The two Grangers congratulated their daughter.

"We'll celebrate!"

"I'll make Mexican food for dinner!" Jean offered.

The two Muggles may not know the intricacies of Hogwarts but they knew their daughter was smart, and they were proud that she had achieved the highest honor the school could bestow.

Snape turned towards the stairs but was stopped.

"Thank you, sir," Miss Granger said behind him.

He faced her, hands clasped behind his back. "For?"

"For allowing me to be your aide this year." The young woman was sincere as she looked up into the man's cold face. "I really appreciate it." She smiled. "And I'm so glad you're teaching Potions and not Professor Slughorn."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You dislike Horace Slughorn so much?"

The girl shrugged. "He's not really my type of person. He coddled the students and tried to make friends instead of teach."

Professor Snape hummed a short syllable in response and turned to the stairs again. There would be no point in telling her he didn't want her as an apprentice. He didn't want to deal with a pouty schoolgirl all year, that was for sure. Better to let her stay happy and unaware. And if she thought him a better teacher than Slughorn, well, he always knew she was the brains of the Golden Trio.


	14. August

A/N: Hey y'all, have you checked out that one story I mentioned? Alpha2099's "The Mind Ravager." If you're just dying to figure out the environment in which I live, check this story out. The campus would be much cooler if there was indeed a TARDIS.

My beta, the lovely and ever-appropriate Sabrina, only found two mistakes in the original of this chapter. Woot!

This chapter heralds when shit starts to get real up in here; enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen—August<p>

.

Severus Snape tumbled out of bed at 10:37 am on Monday morning. His burning Dark Mark was the most unpleasant alarm clock imaginable. To dress, he snapped his fingers and quickly used his hand as a hair brush.

He stuck his head out into the hall. "Granger!"

Hermione stuck her bushy head out of the bathroom door. "Yes?"

"I have to leave. You stay here. Don't go outside."

"I won't."

The man retreated into the guest bedroom and Disapparated.

Thankfully he was not the last to arrive. The women Death Eaters were notorious for needing at least ten minutes after the call to get ready. Tom "Voldemort" Riddle was still technically a man, even though he had ripped his soul into half a dozen different parts, so he graciously allowed the women in his ranks to make themselves pretty.

For some strange reason the mad-man had taken a fancy to Bellatrix Lestrange. Snape couldn't understand the appeal. Yes, she appeared to have all the working parts for a woman, and she wasn't terribly ugly, but she was, without a doubt, clinically insane.

Snape hid a yawn behind his hand as he ambled to the dining room. _Well, the Dark Lord is insane—he's found himself a kindred spirit. Their children would have shrill laughter and no noses._

The Malfoys each looked impeccable, as always. Their blonde heads shimmered in the morning sunlight.

Today Yaxley sat at Voldemort's left hand. Bellatrix glared at Yaxley and drummed her long black fingernails on her arms.

Snape plunked down in the empty seat between Lucius and Narcissa.

Lucius looked his friend up and down with a sneer. "You look terrible."

"Uncle Severus is not a morning person," Draco smirked from his mother's left side. "Last year he nearly bit a third-year's head off for knocking on his door at seven in the morning."

"There's no need to be awake so early," the black-haired man said simply.

The doors burst open and Voldemort billowed in. The Death Eaters jumped to their feet in unison.

The lipless man took his seat at the head of the table. "Yaxley," he breathed. "Report."

Yaxley had a pointed face with a comedic, pointy, brown goatee. When he smiled even his canine teeth were unnaturally pointy. "The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, Pius Thicknesse, has been Imperiussed, my lord. It wasn't easy but I finally managed to catch him."

The Dark Lord nodded. "And?"

Yaxley's smiled dimmed. "And…the Mudblood Ministry members are quaking, my lord. A few of them have even resigned and our sympathizers have taken their places."

Voldemort stiffened. "Sympathizers are not good enough—turn these people into Death Eaters or replace them, Yaxley."

"Yes, my lord."

"Avery!" Riddle barked. "Report." Apparently the Dark Lord was in a bad mood today.

"Rufus Scrimgeour has increased the security measures on his office."

Voldemort's spidery hand wrapped around his wand.

"But I have an in!" Avery added quickly. "Dolores Umbridge—she and I were in Slytherin together and she has been lobbying ideas for Mudblood registration laws!"

Voldemort stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Mudblood registration lawss? Interessting…"

"Yes," Avery eagerly continued, relieved that he had been spared from the Cruciatus Curse. "A compiled list of Mudbloods would be convenient to have."

"Indeed," Voldemort mused. "The Minisstry will soon be oursss. Then, Hogwartss." He eyed the group in front of him. "Crucio!"

Pietro Monderoux fell to the floor shrieking in agony.

"Crucio!" the Dark Lord cried again, this time at Selwyn. "Crucio!" Ruby Freammer toppled out of her chair.

Voldemort stood up and swept out of the room. The three Death Eaters twitched on the floor.

Severus and the Malfoys left without a glance at their injured comrades.

"Has the Dark Lord told you anything more about our mission?" Snape asked his godson.

Draco straightened his tie. "No. Only that he would like for those students I recruit to be called Snakes."

The professor used all his might to keep from rolling his eyes. "The Dark Lord has not mentioned if we will have help from anyone else?"

"No. He's _implied_ there will be someone else to help," he added in a low-tone. "But he won't tell me who. I assume he won't tell me because he doesn't want me to tell you."

Severus straightened up and glared at the boy. "And why would you think that?"

"Aunt Bellatrix has been buzzing in his ear. That's why he's in such a foul mood today. He doesn't know if he should believe you or Bellatrix."

"Your aunt is a piece of work, Draco."

"I know it."

.

Bellatrix slunk to her master's side and knelt beside his throne. He was sulking.

"My lord," she crooned, "I do not trust him. He is betraying you, I know it!"

Voldemort stroked Bellatrix's unruly hair thoughtfully. "You are only jealous, Bellatrix."

"No, my lord!" she pleaded, scandalized. "Let me prove it to you, my lord!"

The Dark Lord waved his hand. He had grown impatient with this woman constantly trying to tell him Severus Snape was a traitor. "Do as you wish, Bellatrix. Do not waste any of my minions for this little game, however," he said, dragging his hand across her throat. "If any of them die, I will be displeased."

.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix was searching for her sister. "Ah, Cissy, there you are."

Severus glanced at the two siblings from behind his curtain of black hair.

Lady Malfoy turned from her husband. "Yes, Bella? What is it?"

"I have a question—do you prefer vampires or werewolves?"

Narcissa laughed. "I prefer neither, Bella. Why?"

"The Dark Lord has allowed me to have some fun this weekend," Bella smiled maliciously. "The Muggle Prime Minister has a daughter—I don't know whether to turn her into a werewolf or a vampire."

"The Dark Lord wants a Muggle girl?" Lucius offered his sister-in-law a cup of coffee. "Why?"

"A _famous_ Muggle girl. Muggles have been denying our freedom by denying we exist for too long and the Dark Lord wants to fix that."

Severus smirked at Draco's joke even though he wasn't listening to the boy—he was eavesdropping on Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Well," Narcissa paused to think. "Vampires make prettier monsters."

"Yes, but werewolves give more of a show," Bellatrix grinned.

"If you only want to transform one Muggle, you shouldn't take werewolves," Lucius added. He sipped his coffee. "They're feral."

"Vampires it is then. Lucius, may I borrow a few owls?"

"Certainly."

"When are you going to be doing this, Bella? I'll need the house-elves to stock up on the garlic."

Bellatrix laughed. "This Friday. Want to come along, sister?"

"Oh no," Narcissa declined.

"I couldn't bear it if Mother were injured by vampires accidentally," Draco chimed in.

Madam Lestrange shrugged. "Your loss." She slinked up the staircase.

Severus thanked his hostess and shook Draco's and Lucius's hands. He Disapparated out of the house. He didn't notice Bellatrix hungrily watching him from the second floor.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday afternoon, Hermione and Snape sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with the other standard Order members.<p>

"I overheard Bellatrix and Narcissa planning to attack the Muggle Prime Minister's daughter," Snape said from his usual corner. "They plan to use vampires to turn the girl."

"Basically recruiting her to Riddle's side," Ron hypothesized from his seat next to Harry.

"Is that's Riddle's usual method?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No," Snape replied. "Something doesn't seem right."

Everyone in the kitchen turned to Kingsley. It was his job to protect the Muggle minister and, by extension, the minster's family. "Miranda's schedule is far too predictable. She attends university during the week and works the same hours every weekend."

"Why would Riddle pick such a high profile target?" Dumbledore asked, placing his fingertips together. "What are the details, Severus?"

"Bellatrix is the only human Death Eater involved. The rest of the party will comprise of vampires. Malfoy convinced her that werewolves were too unreliable and would attack every Muggle they saw."

"At least my dear Auntie Bellatrix has some sense about her," Tonks added sourly, arms crossed.

"Vampires!" Moody growled excitedly. "The perfect first test for the newly trained!" His blue eye swept over the Trio and the twins.

"Absolutely not!" Molly, Remus, and Severus shouted at once.

Granger looked thoughtful, remembering all the ways to kill a vampire. The twins sported similar looks of excitement while Harry and Ron exchanged apprehensive glances.

Dumbledore glared at Moody. "You cannot be serious, Alastor."

"Oh, but I am, Albus." The scarred man grinned. "They aren't kids anymore—we're in a war, and the five of them know how to fight. Snape and Kingsley will be there, and maybe even the newest Weasley, the Fleur girl. We can't spare anyone else for this, Albus."

"If anything, this little scheme of Bellatrix's is a trap for the Order, not simply a mission to kill a Muggle," Snape glared.

"How many vampires, Snape?" Kingsley asked calmly.

Snape glared at Kingsley before answering. "She didn't say."

"Then we need all the firepower we can get!" Moody growled. "It's settled."

"No it is not settled!" Molly shouted, brandishing her spatula at the grizzled Auror. "Ron and Harry and Hermione all have bounties on their heads! You can't send the three of them out in a Death Eater raid!"

Dumbledore looked to Severus. "What day is this happening?"

"Friday." His pale fingers dug into this sleeves, angry that this plan was even being considered.

"What say you, Kingsley?" the old man asked somberly.

Shacklebolt sighed. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Professor Snape, Remus, Fleur, and I will protect the minister's daughter. If Bill is available we will bring him. We will tail her all day."

"This plan is utterly foolish!" Snape hissed, his voice a deathly pitch.

"If the girl is killed, questions will be asked," Kingsley said. "The Muggle press is insatiable. They won't stop digging until they've found out the cause of her death."

"Harry, Ron, and I will disguise ourselves." The group turned to Hermione. "So will the twins and Professor Snape. We will either hide or blend in with the Muggle surroundings."

Dumbledore pierced them all with his sharp, blue eyes. "Kingsley, I trust your judgment. You are in charge. Report to me immediately, once you are done."

"Portkeys!" Molly exploded from her place by the stove. She swung her spatula around again, saying, "The five children will each have a Portkey on them! I won't hear anything against it!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Good idea, Molly. Perhaps you, Fred, and George could make them tonight? Before the others leave?"

Snape swept out of the room, fury rolling off him in waves. He regretted ever bringing it up. In his gut he knew something was amiss, but he couldn't tell what. Perhaps it really was the Dark Lord's intention to bring the wizarding fight to Muggles' attention. That would certainly cause a panic, but the Dark Lord had always intended to conquer one world at a time, starting with the wizarding world.

Severus remembered what Draco said—that Voldemort didn't know whether to trust him. This could be a trap set by Bellatrix. Is Bellatrix smart enough to lay a trap? She's manipulative enough.

He stomped up the stairs in a rage. He was so angry, he didn't notice the flesh-colored cord lying on the floor until he had stumbled over it. Hunched over, he flipped his long black hair out of his face to find Ginevra Weasley sitting at the top of the second floor landing. She didn't look abashed or scared against the glare of the Potion's professor.

"It would be wise to spend more time _practicing spells _instead of_ eavesdropping_," he advised coldly.

The youngest Weasley nodded in comprehension as the professor turned to walk into the library.


	15. Entrapment

A/N: Sorry that this chapter wasn't up quite as early as it usually is, but, hey, it's still here and it's still Sunday. Enjoy! P.S. I do not own any of these characters; just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen—Entrapment<p>

.

Night owl Severus Snape woke up unusually early on Saturday. He waited until Dr. and Dr. Granger left for their practice before he went downstairs. Miss Granger sat at the table drinking coffee. Without looking up from her Muggle newspaper, she pushed a steaming cup towards him.

The dour man grabbed it and went to the hallway in search of his shoes. Lately, Mrs. Granger had snipped at anyone who wore their shoes throughout the house—apparently Mr. Granger had accidentally tracked mud on the white carpet.

Miss Granger joined him in the foyer a few minutes later with a blue thermos in her hand—only she didn't look like Miss Granger. In her place stood Dr. Jean Granger, her short, straight hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Interesting disguise, Miss Granger."

"Are you going to be making yourself younger or older?" she asked, looking down at him as he put on his glasses.

Snape didn't look up from his shoe-tying. "Younger." With a tap to his black glasses, a fifteen-year-old Severus Snape stood up. "I trust you have your Portkey?"

Hermione pulled at the little pearl stud in her ear. "Right here."

He nodded. "To Grimmauld Place then." The two twirled into nothingness to meet up with the rest of the party.

* * *

><p>Kingsley gave each person an assigned area to watch throughout the day, and partnered most of them off. Remus and Hermione went as a couple, as did Bill and Fleur, both pairs hopping from restaurant to restaurant. Ron and Fred dressed as homeless people and milled around the street near Miranda's café. George and Harry sat on a rooftop nearby, re-Disillusioning themselves every few hours. Snape circled the perimeter in his fifteen-year-old form. Kingsley sat in the café all day. He reassured Miranda that she would be fine every time he ordered a cup of tea from her.<p>

The sun went down and the street cleared. Kingsley moved to the alley across from the parking lot. Miranda locked up the café and waved good bye to the manager. No sooner had she unlocked her car did the vampires appear. They swooped down from above, morphing from bats into their human forms. Miranda screamed and locked the doors.

A lynx Patronus swept through the parking lot, blinding the light-sensitive vampires. Harry and George showered orbs of light on the scene from their vantage point above. Everyone else surrounded the undead minions, trying to keep any of them from fleeing.

Hermione pulled a handful of toothpicks out of her pocket and threw them into the air. She transfigured them, spelling them larger to resemble stakes, and cast them towards the vampires. One unfortunate vampire was speared through the heart, and fell to the pavement.

Snape used several well-aimed slicing hexes to cut off undead limbs.

Ron distracted a pair of children vampires by constantly casting and recasting Binding Jinxes on them.

"Stop teasing us, boy!" the young vampire bellowed in a voice that should have belonged to an adult man.

The little girl ripped through the ropes. "We're three times as old as you are!"

"And twice as smart!" the little boy added. A horde of bats fluttered in a cloud around Ron. He tried to swat them away and fired haphazard spells towards the children.

The vampires, usually pale and beautiful, hissed whenever Remus the werewolf or Fleur the half-veela came near. The new Mrs. Weasley was holding up well despite her fragile looking frame. She hadn't been a Triwizard Champion for nothing.

The Polyjuice Potion faded away. Hermione pushed through the pain of her melting skin and continued to hex vampires. Three of them had already fled the scene. None of the Order members had been seriously injured.

Kingsley took on three vampires simultaneously. No matter how many times he Stunned them they would keep coming.

A female vampire lunged at Fred and wrestled him to the ground, tearing at his ratty beggar clothes. Snape kicked the woman in the face before she could sink her fangs into Fred's veins. A strong arm ringed around Snape's neck from behind.

"You dare mar my precious flower's face?" a deadly smooth African voice hissed in his ear. The vampire had gray hair but he hadn't aged past twenty-five. He used all his demonic strength on the fifteen-year-old that had kicked his lover.

Snape couldn't breathe. He clawed at the man's arm to no avail.

Fred lit the black vampire's trousers on fire. Snape jumped out of the way only to have the female vampire jump on him.

Long dreadlocks tangled around her smooth chocolate face like angry snakes. Her face, beautiful and terrible, twisted into a malicious scowl. Too fast to see, she reared back and punched her young victim in the face, snapping the black rimmed glasses in two. Why must his nose always get broken in these sorts of things?

Instantly the boy underneath her transformed into a man, none other than Severus Snape. "Lestran-!" she started to shout. She never finished, as Snape had blasted her into the air.

A cackle rent the night. Bellatrix Lestrange stood on top of Miranda's car, wild, black hair flying in the wind. Her shadowed black eyes sparkled with victory.

"Severus Snape! I knew you could not be trusted!" she shrieked.

The two Death Eaters stared one another down, wands pointed. The rest of the Order dealt with the vampires, the ruse that Snape had unknowingly fallen for.

"Very good, Lestrange," Snape hissed. "It only took you twenty years to figure it out." His nose was bleeding.

Bellatrix growled and launched a vicious assault.

George had to hold Harry down to keep him from stepping in.

"She killed Sirius!" he shouted, struggling against his captor.

The Weasley wrestled him to the floor. Hermione had given him direct orders to keep Harry away from Lestrange should she appear. Unable to hold Harry back any longer, George activated his Portkey and whisked Harry back to Grimmauld Place.

Snape defended against Bellatrix with ease, knowing all of her dirty tricks. If a vampire with green hair hadn't turned into a bat and flew into his line of vision, the mad woman would have never gained the upper-hand.

"Magia Intrappolamento!" she cried.

Snape shot backwards as a spiral of purple light drilled into his chest. He was paralyzed.

He watched as spells volleyed back and forth in the night sky above him, helpless. Vampire shrieks and spell-casting filled the air.

Bellatrix kicked the black wand out of Snape's hand and kneeled over top of him. The former beauty leaned in close. "The Dark Lord won't be pleased to see you," she whispered, lips hovering too close for Severus's comfort. "Perhaps I'll play with you a bit before delivering you—Crucio!"

Snape threw his head back and screamed. The pain was twice as intense as usual.

Bellatrix laughed maniacally, towering above her nemesis. "I've waited so long to Intrappolamento someone worthy—or unworthy, rather," she sneered. "Your magic is now trapped inside of you, unable to escape. Can't move, can you dearie?" The witch dragged the toe of her high heeled, leather boot down his wand arm before stomping ruthlessly on his hand. Snape clenched his crooked teeth and shut his eyes against the pain. "You'll be dead before you get your magic back, you worthless half-blood!"

"Stupefy!"

Bellatrix managed to create a shield but was thrown off her feet.

Hermione, now her usual, confident, school girl self advanced, throwing spells in quick succession. Her glare was fierce as she stepped over Snape's rigid body, throwing every curse she had ever read about towards Bellatrix.

"Mudblood!" the Death Eater spat, struggling to get to her feet and cast spells at the same time. "Where are your two little friends?"

"More than two here, I'm afraid," a male voice said from behind. Bellatrix turned. All of her vampires had fled or fallen. She was now surrounded by six wizards, all pointing a wand at her head. Remus Lupin stood in front of her, his prematurely lined face grim.

Hermione wordlessly summoned Snape's wand and kneeled to grab his wrist without ever taking her eyes off of Madam Lestrange. She tugged on her pearl earring and disappeared.

Bellatrix whirled out of sight as six hexes were cast. The different colors collided, exploding into nothingness.

Miranda fainted inside her car.

.

Snape cracked open one eye to find Hermione Granger looking down at him. Her brown eyes were wide with concern.

"The one person I didn't want to see," he mumbled, looking away.

It felt to Hermione as if she had been kicked in the chest. She couldn't breathe, his words hurt so much. "Y-you're fine," she said weakly, assured that he was in no mortal danger, as his acidic tongue seemed to be working. She stood up and started for the door. She turned back when Snape grabbed her ankle.

He still couldn't move ninety-five percent of his body. It took a great deal of effort and a lot of pain to grab Hermione but he couldn't let her leave. His breathing was still labored. "I'm supposed to be protecting _you_," he said, still avoiding her eyes.

Hermione felt her eyes prickle with tears. Once Bellatrix had appeared she had been so worried that Snape would be revealed as an Order member. When she had watched her guardian fall under Bellatrix's wand, a giant wave of panic had washed through her body, dousing her confident flame. She blinked away her tears.

"Friends don't let friends die horrible deaths in the middle of the street."

Snape looked at her and choked out an incredulous laugh. Granger had just saved him from Bellatrix Lestrange, and certain torture and death; if she wanted to count him as a friend, that was fine with him. He owed her—big time.

The back door burst open. Disembodied footsteps pounded through the kitchen until Harry removed the Disillusionment spell. George, looking more harried than Hermione had ever seen the carefree troublemaker, rushed in after.

"You can't just run off like that—!"

"Are you alright?"

"You could be killed—!"

"Did you get Bellatrix?"

"Harry fucking Potter would you listen to me—!"

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled. The boys stopped. "I don't know what happened to Bellatrix, Harry. Professor Snape and I left just as everyone else surrounded her."

"Why did you-?" Harry began until he spotted his Potions professor lying on the floor with a black eye and bleeding nose. "What happened?"

"Bellatrix cursed him."

"Magia Intrappolamento," Snape ground out. Hermione gasped.

"What do we do to fix it?" she asked.

"Wait until it wears off." He coughed, throat muscles constricting like every other muscle in his body.

Remus flew through the door, his suit jacket hanging off of his shoulders in tatters. "Harry, how dare you leave headquarters!"

"Snape is hurt!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing to the living room floor.

"You are supposed to stay in Headquarters, this mission was a trap, who knows if they had someone watching the house?"

"I'm fine-."

"We need to get back before Mum casts a kitten-."

Hermione sat on her knees next to her housemate, ignoring the fight going on in the background. "How long until it wears off?"

Black eyes locked onto brown ones. "Depends," he rasped.

Hermione nodded in grim understanding. The professor didn't know how long it would take to regain his magic and mobility. "We need to get you upstairs. You shouldn't lie on the floor—can you imagine what it would do to your back?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

George carefully levitated his former professor up the stairs. Hermione sank into a kitchen chair.

Bellatrix could have easily killed Professor Snape. Granger's heart beat twice as fast with that thought. She rubbed her eyes. His position had been revealed. _Now what are we going to do?_

Remus laid a hand on her shoulder. "You take care of Snape. When he's better, let us know. I'm sure a meeting will be in order."

Hermione nodded. She hugged the three men before they Disillusioned themselves and left through the back door.

The Drs. Granger snuck in through the front door, both giggly and tipsy. Their daughter glared over her shoulder at them, still slumped at the kitchen table. The two stopped short and struggled to keep their faces straight.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you two to go out at night? To even leave the house at all?" she demanded, rising to her feet. The stress of the day had caught up and rolled over her in heavy waves. "And now you go off and get drunk?" Her voice grew louder until even Severus could hear her upstairs from his bed. "You're not only risking your own lives, but mine and Professor Snape's as well! If a Death Eater had recognized you, he could have followed you here or tortured the address out of you! How stupid can you be?"

"You will not talk to your mother that way young lady!" The dentist focused his gaze until there was only one Hermione standing in front of him. "Go to your room!"

Snape heard a pair of feet stomp down the hall and a door slam. If he hadn't been paralyzed with the loss of his magic, he probably would have said the same thing to the two idiots. Of course, Andrew Granger wouldn't have tried to send the sour wizard to his room for saying it.

The drunken Grangers bumbled around for a bit, helping each other up the stairs and into the bedroom. An hour later, the house was silent. Snape stared at the ceiling, unable to move. George had been kind enough to magically remove his shoes and clean the blood off his clothes.

The door creaked open. "Professor Snape?" Hermione breathed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he responded quietly.

The girl opened the door wider and stepped in. She carefully shut it behind her. "I've done some calculations," she said, pulling a piece of paper out of her back pocket.

Snape raised an eyebrow. At least his face wasn't paralyzed.

"I figured you might want to know when your magic would come back." He didn't say anything so she continued. "If Bellatrix is stronger than you, depending on the difference, your magic will come back after four days or more. If she is weaker than you, and I suspect she is, then your magic should slowly come back starting tomorrow. You might be well again within the week." She held up the paper to his eyes so he could check.

He perused the paper then blinked up at her. "If you hadn't yelled at them, I would have." Hermione stared. "_I_ wouldn't have been so nice about it."

After a beat the girl shrugged. "They probably won't remember their scolding in the morning anyway. Good night, Professor," she said, walking towards the door.

"Good night," he hesitated, "Hermione."

She looked back with her hand on the door. "Severus?" she asked, looking for permission to use his name. The man nodded once, black eyes gazing into hers.

Hermione smiled gently and left the room.

Only a near-death experience could change their relationship from 'acquaintances' to 'friends'.

_What a bizarre day_, Hermione thought to herself as she climbed into bed. The girl smiled to herself and hugged a pillow to her chest.


	16. Prying

A/N: As a St. Valentine's present to all my loyal readers, I present to you chapter sixteen quite a bit earlier than usual.

Actually, since my class schedule is so unholy, I'll either have to post the mid-week chapters on Tuesday evening or on Wednesday mornings, instead of the wee hours of Wednesdays. I'm sure y'all won't mind if they're up a bit earlier-just that they get posted, amirite? lol.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen—Prying<p>

.

Hermione bustled into the room at exactly twelve o'clock, with a tray of food in her hands.

"How are you feeling?"

Severus glared at her. "Like I need more sleep."

The girl looked worried and skittish. Did she imagine that whole "let's be friends" scene from last night? "Do you want me to leave?"

He waved his left hand and glowered at the window. "It's your house, Hermione."

So she hadn't imagined it! The girl glanced down at the bed.

"Your hand!" Severus's right hand had turned black and blue, and sat unnaturally still on top of the bedclothes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked as she pulled out her wand.

Severus shrugged.

"You didn't think it important to mention to me that your hand is broken?" the swot demanded.

Severus grumbled something that sounded like, "crazy women" and "just like Minerva."

The Healing Charm sparkled over Severus's hand. She glared at him. "Is your nose broken?"

The teacher glared through his tired and bruised eyes. "Why? Does it look different than any other day?"

Hermione ticked the wand in her hand back and forth. "Did she break your nose?" Over the summer, she had slowly learned the foreign language of Snape-inese, and knew that direct questions worked best in these types of situations.

"Yes."

"Episkey!"

Snape closed his eyes as his nose clicked back into place. Swiftly his repaired hand caught Hermione's wand.

"It's not wise to stick your wand in a Death Eater's face," he said as quietly as a snake slithering in the grass.

Hermione would never relinquish her wand to anybody. "You're not a Death Eater anymore."

Severus let go and looked away. "You needn't remind me."

"Alright, well, don't mind me, I'm just going to be doing some cleaning."

The bedridden man's eyes followed her to the closet. "In here?" he demanded.

"Yes." She pulled the top box from the pile in the closet. "It's where I've kept all my school books and papers. I don't really need most of the books anymore and thought I'd donate them to the school."

Snape grumbled and struggled to pull himself into a seated position against the headboard. He was so tired and his muscles hurt and he had a black eye and all he wanted to do was sleep. Why did she choose today of all days to organize the guest bedroom?

"If it will get you out of here faster, I will help."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. That seemed like a rather rude thing to say, but from Professor Snape—Severus, the gesture was downright nice.

In reality the man just wanted her out of the room—and if he could secretly pry into the life of one of his students, that was just a bonus. He was a sneaky spy by nature, after all.

"Alright." She heaved the box labeled "Third Year" onto the bed. The bushy-haired woman then pulled another heavy box out of the closet and proceeded to dig through it. She pulled out all the books and piled them onto the floor next to the dresser.

Severus pulled the books out of his own box and stacked them on the bed next to him. There seemed to be an inordinate amount of textbooks in here.

Essays, all marked one-hundred percent (except for the Potions essays marked ninety-eight because he had graded hers twice as harshly) filled the rest of the cardboard box. He found several Muggle notebooks filled with notes in tiny handwriting. What he found at the bottom of the box intrigued him: A class schedule.

Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, and Transfiguration—every class Hogwarts had to offer, Hermione had listed on her schedule. Several classes conflicted with one another.

"Hermione," he began lightly. "May I ask you a question." It wasn't a question.

She looked up from her box. "Yes?"

Beautiful marble hands held up an old school schedule. "How, exactly, did you attend all of these classes in your third year?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Magic."

Severus glared at her. "What kind of magic?"

"The kind that the Time-Turner Department in the Ministry would not like me to talk about."

"The fools at the Ministry gave a thirteen-year-old girl a Time-Turner?" he sneered.

"Yes," she said simply.

"How old does that make you, exactly?"

Hermione sighed. "My parents think I'm about to turn eighteen. In reality, because of the Time-Turner, I'm about to turn nineteen."

The girl sighed and straightened the pile of books next to her. "I was already a year older than the other students when I started Hogwarts, since my birthday is in September. Because of the Time-Turner, I'm now two years older."

"Ah." Black eyes darted back to the girl. "Would your secret Time-Turner have anything to do with Sirius Black's escape that same year?"

Hermione didn't look him in the eye. "And Buckbeak's."

"Ah." _Knew it_, he thought to himself.

"What's going on in here?"

Dr. Andrew Granger's face glared from the doorway.

Hermione looked up from her box. "Mum told me to start clearing out all my old school stuff."

The father glared suspiciously at the professor. Snape looked back at him coldly, dead, with black rings around his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Granger asked. The professor looked like hell.

"A vampire punched me in the face."

Granger blinked. He looked to his daughter for an explanation. She looked back at him without laughing. That meant Snape was telling the truth.

"I'm never drinking again," the Muggle said to himself as he walked away.

Hermione giggled and looked to her professor. "Well, at least he won't be going out again anytime soon."

Snape nodded. Today he could move his arms but his muscles still hurt. That bitch Bellatrix would pay for this. He eyed his Dark Mark as he flexed his left arm. It hadn't faded, hadn't changed. It hadn't even burned, though he knew there must have been a meeting to discuss his treachery.

He sighed. He had been revealed as a spy and was no longer useful to the Order; he had lost in a duel to Bellatrix Lestrange; he had no magic; he lay bedridden and crippled; and he had lost three members of his very small group of friends. He might as well just kill himself now and save the Dark Lord the trouble.

Another heavy box, labeled "Fifth Year," plunked down onto his bed and disrupted his suicidal brood.

"We'll put all the papers in this box," she said, indicating the box that had "Second Year" scratched out and now read "Papers".

Severus leaned back against the headboard and turned his thoughts and eyes towards Miss Granger—Hermione. Diligently she plowed through the boxes. Sometimes she paused to read what she had written. Merlin, why had he ever said she could address him by his first name?

An annoying Scottish voice wandered into his head. _"Severus, I know you—you would never ask for help. Now, in the case that you should need help, you won't have to ask—you'll already have it."_

Someone to help him? That was a novel idea. Hermione saved him and actually liked him and his class. How many people could he say that about?

He owed the girl his life so he would try to be nice.

.

Hermione glanced up from her old Transfiguration essay. Her plan to keep Professor Snape—Severus—from sulking by keeping busy didn't seem to be working.

She sighed and looked around the room. On the dresser beside her was a telly. Maybe some television would help keep his mind occupied.

* * *

><p>Five days after the attack, the two sat watching Dr. Who on the telly. Well, Hermione was watching. Severus was staring at the black wand on the bedside table.<p>

"It's been five days," he said abruptly.

Hermione looked up at him from the floor. She hesitated. If Professor Snape—Severus tried to use his magic too soon, and it was still blocked, he could hurt himself. He could now move everything without pain, but his muscles were still stiff and he found it hard to walk around.

"It has," was all she said.

Severus grabbed his wand and pointed it at the pile of Hermione's old school books. "Accio book-!"

The man screamed once.

Hermione immediately jumped up from the floor.

The snake on Severus's Dark Mark had disappeared. Instead of a snake there was a deep gash twisting through the black ink skull. Blood pumped out of his wound. Red blossomed over the sheets and spilled over his clothes.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger pounded up the stairs and burst into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on?"

Hermione raised her wand. "Accio purse!"

The little, beaded bag knocked into Andrew's shoulder as it flew through the air into Hermione's outstretched hand.

Andrew Granger was amazed to see Hermione stick her arm up to the elbow into the purse and pull out a roll of bandages.

Jean Granger gagged at the sight of all the blood.

Severus clutched his arm to his chest. The Dark Lord had mentioned once that traitors met a 'bloody end' but he didn't know _this_ was what the lunatic had meant!

Hermione tried to pull Severus's bloody arm away from his body. The man was panicking—it made Hermione scared. She had never seen Severus panic, not even when he had put himself between her and a werewolf.

"Professor—Severus!" she said loudly. "Let me look at it!"

Too weak from blood loss, the man relented. Hermione quickly bound the wound with the bandages.

The smell of blood wafted across the room. Jean covered her mouth and bolted into the hall.

"What is going on?" Andrew demanded. His face was nearly as pale as Severus's.

Hermione dug in her bag without answering her father. She withdrew a handful of vials. Quickly she read the labels and gave the one marked "Blood-Replenishing" to Severus.

"Why do you have this?" the Potions master asked weakly.

Hermione shrugged. "A girl always has to be prepared when friends with Harry Potter."

The man downed it.

"Did you know that would happen?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Severus glared at her. "Obviously not."

The girl sat down on the edge of the bed and glared back. "You would have had to use magic eventually—the Dark Mark would have to blow up eventually!"

_Dark Mark?_ Andrew repeated in his head.

The white bandages were already tinged red. Severus sighed. "This isn't going to heal."

Hermione chewed her lower lip and looked at the bandages as well. "You'll just have to keep taking Blood-Replenishing Potion and Strengthening Solution, and fixing the bandages, I guess."

"Is that from a vampire too?" Andrew asked nervously, pointing to Severus's mangled arm.

The two wizards looked at the Muggle from the bed.

"Yes," Severus lied easily. No point in being honest with the man now.

Hermione waved her wand and wordlessly banished the blood that covered her hands and Severus's torso.

"At least you have your magic back," she said.

Severus looked helplessly at Hermione. _Help…you'll always have it._

"Yes."


	17. What Everyone Else Does

A/N: Alright guys, this is where I grovel for forgiveness. Things have come up and we weren't able to get this chapter up on the weekend like I promised, so I am putting it up now, as soon as I could have done so. The next chapter will be put up as soon as possible as well, and I hope to resume our regular schedule soon. Please forgive me. -Rachel

On the plus side, this chapter harkens a turning point in the story. Wee hee!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen—DELETED SCENES, or What Everyone Else Does with their Holidays<p>

.

**Pureblooded Summer**

**.  
><strong>

Water sparkled through the fountains of the Malfoy Mansion garden.

Delicate cups clinked on saucers while dear Auntie Bellatrix raged.

"Cissy, you've an appalling choice in friends, as do you, Lucius. I've been telling you for years that Snape was a worthless, shiftless, half-blood with a filthy Muggle father. You've seen his home, Narcissa!"

Narcissa remained silent and stony.

"To think, you've named that traitor the godfather of your son!" Bellatrix screeched. "Draco must be practically nauseous!"

Draco's upper-lip curled as he looked away. His aunt always had a way of getting under his skin and thrashing around.

"Has that traitor rubbed off on you, Draco?" Bellatrix badgered. She pointed her fork in Draco's face. "Will you follow in his footsteps?"

"Draco will follow the path that Lucius has set for him, I'm sure," Rodolphous offered over his half-eaten scone.

"You're right." The former-beauty leaned back in her chair to observe Draco. The boy, small, pale, weak, glared insolently at her. "Draco hasn't the pluck Snape has. Snape fancies himself powerful—Draco knows he is not."

Draco turned cold, gray eyes to his vicious aunt.

_We'll see, Auntie, _he thought. W_e'll see._

* * *

><p><strong>Red-Headed Summer<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Molly Weasley woke with the dawn and didn't lie down again until night fell deep. Arthur Weasley, her dear husband, snored. The wheezing exhalations made Molly's heart crack. That terrible snake had ravaged her husband's throat.

Molly kept the tears in check—she would cry when this war was over. Until then, she had work to do and tummies to feed.

The kitchen sprang to life when she entered. Pots dumped out their soapy water, the cutlery-drawer sprang open, and cookies rolled up out of their jar and onto a plate.

Molly tied her apron around her waist. _Who is here today? _she thought.

_Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Harry, me. Seven. Coffee for Arthur, Bill, and me—_three chipped mugs flew from the cabinet and landed next to the coffee-grinder.

_Milk for Fleur and Ron… Orange juice for Harry and Ginny._

Molly pulled the milk and juice from the ice-box as the scuffed up glasses clunked onto the table.

She flicked her wand at the stoves—the Burrow needed two to keep up with all the massive meals throughout the years—to light the flames.

The Weasley matriarch poured the drinks and set the table.

_Harry between Ginny and Ron, Bill next, then Fleur. My coffee next to Arthur's at the head of the table._ Molly set the plates by hand so they would not chip. They were quite old.

She flicked her wand towards the coffee tin. Brown powder ascended into a brown mist and dissolved into the boiling water.

_Bacon in this pan, eggs in that pan_, she thought in front of the stove.

She pointed her wand at the loaf of bread. The knife sliced the pieces that would then launch themselves into the toaster.

Arthur walked into the kitchen, still half-asleep, fumbling with his tie. He kissed his wife on the cheek.

Bill followed his father, equally as sleepy, but not fully dressed for the day. Fleur swept into the room like a dream, platinum blonde hair catching the rays of the sun.

The adults of the house ate without waiting for the children. Ginny arrived in time to see Mr. Weasley put on his thick scarf and cap.

"Have a good day at work, Daddy," Ginny said.

"Thank you, darling. I'll come home for dinner," he said.

Molly felt her heart clench like a drawstring purse. Arthur always promised he would come home.

The Ministry slid further down a slippery slope of scare-tactics and beauraucracy each day. Pius Thicknesee had succeeded the murdered Rufus Scrimgeour, and the Order suspected the man had been Imperiussed.

Arthur, named a blood-traitor and a rumored member of the Order of the Phoenix, was under the constant, watchful eyes of the new Ministry officials.

Bill shrugged on his long leather jacket. Fleur clutched his hand with a smile. Bill's scar stretched against the pull of his grin.

"See you later," he said.

Molly let the pop and sizzle of the bacon soothe her.

Harry walked down the rickety stairs; Ron tumbled.

"Is Remus feeding you?" Molly asked Harry, with a stern glare.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "Nothing compared to your cooking, though." The only black-haired son of Molly Weasley sat in his usual chair. "I wish my aunt Petunia could cook as well as you. Then I'd be as big as Dudley."

"After breakfast, I'm going down the street to check on Luna," Ron yawned.

"Take some cookies with you, dear," Molly said. "Luna likes cookies, doesn't she?"

"Everybody likes cookies," Ron shrugged as he buttered his toast.

* * *

><p><strong>Inscrutable Summer<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Luna hummed as she trimmed the garden. The gnomes were out in abundance today—Ron had let her take some home after Bill and Fleur's wedding.

The sky was a stone gray. _It's odd, to think_ _that there would be stones in the sky,_ Luna thought.

An explosion shook the Tower of Lovegood.

Luna jumped to her bare feet and rushed into the dusty, smoke-filled house.

"Father?" she choked. She waved away the thick air. "Father, where are you?"

Luna Lovegood was a strange girl but she always had a level-head up in the clouds. Now she was charged by adrenaline electricity, afraid that she had become orphaned, afraid that she had lost another parent in an explosion.

Xenophilius Lovegood sputtered and clattered his way down the narrow staircase.

"The old printing press just ain't what she used to be," he hacked. "It's time to get a new one, I think."

"How exciting," Luna smiled. "A new printing press would be glorious!"

* * *

><p><strong>Exasperated Summer<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"That was fun!" purple-haired Tonks bubbled. She then headed to the kitchen to make tea. Remus and Harry traded knowing glances. The woman Remus had fallen in love with could be a bit ditzy, on occassion. After wand-fire, she usually sported a cheerful disposition. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism.

Remus slumped at his kitchen table. _Another mission turned dangerous_, he thought.

Some people were too afraid to say a word about Voldemort, or perhaps ashamed to have shared a desk with him in the old days.

Today, the woman had gone absolutely crazy when Harry mentioned defeating Voldemort. Craggatha Millgates was the heiress of a very old, pureblooded line of predominantly Slytherin ancestral estates.

"_We are looking for any information that can help us defeat Tom Riddle," Harry said. "Anything at all, that you can think of."_

_Instead of answering, the woman bared her coffee-yellowed teeth at them, and the coffee table began to kick their shins. The chairs tried to strangle them with their armrests._

_The old crone began to throw hexes with very poor aim. Remus cast a shield charm while Harry tried to disengage himself from the Oriental rug._

_Dora burst through the plate-glass window, purple eyes ablaze with mischief. She immobilized the old witch with a Petrificus Totalus. Remus pulled Harry by the hand out of the mansion._

_Remus waited for Dora to appear in the doorway before Apparating away._

_The three arrived in the alley behind Grimmauld Place, jittery and bruised._

_Dora checked the street, smile exuding an excited joy that only Aurors and professional boxers could understand._

_Remus felt exhausted just looking at her._

* * *

><p><strong>Interfering Summer<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the floor in the tapestry room of Grimmauld Place, honoring Mad-Eye Moody's edict to train Miss Granger.

The four sat cross-legged, all staring at their respective candles. Their wands were piled on the window sill.

Hermione's candle levitated off the ground—Hermione squealed in shock. The candle thunked back onto the floor.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Did you see that? Hermione's candle floated!"

"Not even an inch," the perfectionist pouted.

"Oh, Hermione, don't be modest," Ginny chided. "Let's keep trying-"

"Hey-o, what's going on in here?" The Weasley twins sauntered into the tapestry room.

"Practicing wandless magic," Harry said.

"That's cool," George said as he took a spot of floor for his own.

"Hey, 'Mione," Fred said, sidling up to the girl. "Are you in need of a break from your babysitter every once in a while?"

Hermione pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"We know Snape's—"

"—Not the easiest bloke to get on with."

"He probably tortures you daily, and makes you eat rat brains!" George added.

"He does not," Hermione said with a frown. "Don't be ridiculous."

"He does have a habit of sneering," Harry said coldly.

"We've brought you some Skiving Snack-Boxes." Fred pushed a Weasley Wizards Wheezes box towards her. "For when you can't stand him anymore."

"No, thank you," Hermione replied stiffly.

"What if 'Mione gets sick, then Snape wants to be her _nurse_?" Ron asked. "That would be bloody awful!"

"You guys are incorrigible," Hermione huffed. "Can we get back to practicing now?"

The twins shrugged. "We offered," they said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Inventive Summer<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Arthur stood amongst his most prized possessions—his Muggle curios.

Extension cords, tea cozies, light bulbs, rubber duckies, remote controls, aluminum cans, rubber bands, laundry sheets, permanent marker caps.

The man raised his arms to shoulder-height and exhaled a happy sigh.

This tool-shed was his sanctum sanctorum, his fortress, his thinking and tinkering place.

Mr. Weasley took a stroll through his collection, whistling with his hands in his pockets. His scarf fluttered loose but he didn't mind if the Barbie dolls saw his neck-scar. They were fascinating, yes—sentient, no.

Arthur stopped in front of his tiny collectibles table. Cardboard boxes, cigar boxes, candy tins, wicker baskets, all full of the tiniest Muggle curiosities, sat on the work-desk along the back wall.

He picked up a smooth copper casing from the cigar box in one hand. In the other, he picked up another cylindrical object, this one black and silver. He held the two things side-by-side in front of his eyes.

_This one is a bullet and this one is a battery. The two look similar, but have completely different functions. Fascinating. I wonder if I could ever use them—_

"Arthur!" a shrill voice called. "Arthur, are you in there piddling around with your Muggle toys?"

"Yes, Molly," he replied.

"It's time to go to headquarters!"

"Yes, Molly," he said again. He returned his toys to their boxes and exited the tool-shed.

* * *

><p><strong>Infatuated Summer<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Harry sat on the back porch of the Burrow, watching Ginny fly around the orchard. Her fiery red hair streamed behind her, and caught even the weakest rays of sunlight.

Ginevra Weasley was beautiful, and Harry Potter loved her. He loved her, so he stayed away. He could not endanger Ginny by sharing his feelings with her. Voldemort would take her, and hurt her, to try to hurt Harry. Sirius had already died for him.

Harry tried to fix his messy, black hair as Ginny landed. The boy didn't realize it, but messy-haired James Potter would do the exact same thing whenever red-headed Lily Evans came close.

"Hi Harry," Ginny smiled. What a beautiful smile she had! "Dinner ready?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

The two walked into the kitchen of the Burrow, talking like friends. How Harry wished they could be more.

Ginny sat between Harry and Ron at dinner. The girl was attracted to Harry like a magnet, always leaning towards him or facing him while the three teens had a discussion.

She was happy, so happy, whenever those brilliant green eyes sparkled with mirth. His uncontrollable black hair spiked all over the place, and Ginny couldn't help but stare when she thought Harry wouldn't notice. It was fascinating.

"Have you figured out the Wronski Feint?" Harry asked her.

_Yes._ "No," she smiled. "Can you help me with it tomorrow?"

Harry grinned in return.


	18. A Plan is Born

A/N: Alright guys, here's the deal. I haven't posted since the Ice Age because I kept waiting for my beta to send things back, but that doesn't seem like it's going to happen any time soon. So, from here on out, I will not have a beta reader. If little details don't make sense, that's why. Please forgive me. No forgiveness? Then how about I post the next three chapters as well? All forgiven now? Yayz! -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen—A Plan is Born<p>

.

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape had been watching TV for days. All they would do was sit in the guest bedroom and watch TV. Hermione would make lunch for the two of them and they would eat it, in front of the TV. She would make dinner, eat with her parents, then return to watch more TV.

Jean Granger was starting to get worried. Andrew told her that Professor Snape had been attacked by vampires—was he a vampire? Did vampires like to watch television? Why were he and Hermione spending so much time together?

Every time she or Andrew Granger checked on the odd-couple they were reading or watching TV or a combination of the two. Hermione never sat on the bed unless the two of them were playing chess, so Dr. Granger knew there was nothing scandalous going on.

Perhaps little Hermione had saved her professor from being bitten by a vampire? Jean didn't really know all the logistics of vampirism but she figured that Hermione was a witch and would have defended the man in some way.

Andrew Granger had sworn off drinking (for the time being anyway—the man was too sociable to give it up forever). He didn't know when or how vampires had gotten into their home and attacked the two wizards so he had become extra-paranoid. He didn't know what a vampire looked like—Nosferatu or Tom Cruise? Did vampires blend in with humans?

He also became extra-suspicious about Hermione's relationship with the man living in their house. She never seemed uneasy around Snape now; in fact, she seemed to treat the professor like she did Harry or Ron. Why had his precious little girl gained so many male friends?

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the floor, leaning against Severus's bed. A game show blared from the telly as the two read in silence.<p>

"Has Headmaster Dumbledore separated me and Ron and Harry so that the three of us don't go hunting for Riddle?" she asked without looking up.

Severus gazed at the top of her head. "You've been waiting all summer to ask, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Hermione sighed. "I thought so. And he put you with me so that you could watch me and make sure I didn't make any secret plans, didn't he?"

The professor grinned. "Yes. He thought you might have been able to outsmart anyone else he considered to watch you."

"I have made _some_ plans," she mentioned slowly. "But none of them would occur during the summer." Snape remained silent. Hermione sighed. "I don't think any of them are good enough to defeat Riddle so I didn't even bother to bring it up with the boys. They would take any plan I offered and run with it."

The crippled man laughed once. Hermione smiled ruefully then grabbed the remote. She moved to lay on her stomach to flip through the channels.

"_Oh no, I'm really scared!"_ _a little boy shouted._ Hermione stopped clicking the remote to watch.

"Who plays a Christmas movie in the summer?" she mused.

"_It's too late for you kid!" a short mangled looking man shouted. "We're already in the house—we're going to get you!"_

"_Okay, come and get me!"_

Severus rolled his eyes. This didn't seem like a Christmas movie to him—two Muggle thugs were attempting to maim a tiny American boy. How was that Christmas-y?

Hermione slowly inched closer to the TV, rising to her knees. Before Snape could ask what she was doing, the girl dashed from the room. The wizard glanced back at the telly just in time to see a paint can smash into the man's face. He grimaced and rubbed his lengthy nose.

He struggled out of bed. By the time he had limped down the hall to Hermione's bedroom, the witch had already filled two sheets of paper with words and arrows and crossed out phrases.

Severus found her on her knees, writing on a piece of parchment taped to the wall beside her bed. She rumpled her already mussed up hair and muttered to herself.

"No that's stupid. Definitely stay away from knives…what about archery? Hmn…" She added more words to her lists. "Yes…we'll definitely need to ask Ron…" She tapped her chin with the pen. "What other defensive measures…maybe I should watch more movies?"

"You got all those ideas from a movie?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder. "I was just thinking about coming to get you. Yes I got the idea from the movie we were just watching, _Home Alone_."

Severus slowly moved into the room. "And?"

"We need to set traps. All around Hogwarts."

Severus didn't say anything. His face betrayed his silence, clearly signaling he thought it was a bad idea.

"We lure him in, and the traps set all over the grounds will take the Death Eaters off guard and weaken their first attack."

He still didn't say anything. He pulled the second list off the wall. "A list of charms and transfiguration spells?"

"We'll need to learn those for the plan to work. We'll need them to work these," she said, handing him the first list.

"Cannons?" he said, bewildered.

Ron and Harry said the same thing the next day at the kitchen table.

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked, reading the list. "Cannons, rifles, arrows?"

"We charm all these Muggle weapons into firing when we give the signal. Riddle won't be expecting Muggle strengths to be used against him—he thinks they're beneath him," Hermione explained. "Though such things might not work to completely take out his forces, they'll definitely give us the advantage of surprise at least."

"And you want to do this at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's a castle—it's already been built to defend itself. With a forest and lake, mountains, and a cliff, it's fairly defensible. Right?" she looked to Severus.

He nodded. "Defensible."

She sighed. "You still don't think this is a good idea."

He thought about his words carefully. "You are right in the Dark Lord underestimating Muggle devices. The castle could be defended. But this is a magic war, not a medieval war. Even if we did ask the suits of armor to defend us, they're only metal—they'd be blown apart easily."

"If we only used them sparingly, and not as our only defense, we could be on to something," Ron said, picking up Hermione's lists. "I've been reading about what the American's did in their Revolutionary War, they did something called guerilla warfare. They hid among the trees and attacked and did sneaky things. Why can't we do that?"

"Dodge, curse, dodge," Harry nodded. "That's what Tonks always says."

"And the Hogwarts terrain is hilly. We could set up walls like the snowball forts."

"And dig trenches like in World War II," Harry added.

"Yes, I thought about that—have you heard of trapdoor spiders?" the lone girl asked.

Ron shuddered. Harry and Severus nodded. "We'll use the same concept," she explained. "We'll dig holes and make them look covered—then an unknowing Death Eater could fall right in; a curse could lie at the bottom or it could even be charmed to stun them or just cage them in."

"Muggle devices don't work in Hogwarts, you know," Ron said pensively.

"We'll need to take those wards down before the battle," Hermione said, resting her chin on her hand.

"We'd also need to take down the anti-apparition wards," Severus added. "Then put them back up as soon as we have them all trapped inside."

"Exactly."

"We should also start setting up little hidey-holes all over the grounds along with these 'snow forts'," Ron said.

"Hidey holes?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. For the Death Eaters."

"You want to give them places to hide?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes. Then when they're all hiding, we know where they are and can attack."

Severus nodded, more impressed with the Weasley's tactical skills than he had ever been with the boy's potion making. "Are you planning on making this some sort of week-long battle?" he asked Hermione.

"Do you think that would be best?" Hermione asked the table at large. "What exactly would Riddle bring with him?"

"All the Death Eater's would come. The giants and any werewolves he's captured. Vampires. Dementors. Trolls. Inferi. Whatever other vicious beasts he could get his hands on."

"Who do we have on our side?" Harry asked, pulling a pen and a piece of parchment towards him. "The centaurs probably wouldn't side either way. Maybe we could convince them? And what about the unicorns?"

"Unicorns are good for fighting dementors, right?" Ron asked.

"What about the mermaids?"

"They wouldn't be good unless we got some Death Eaters into the water."

"Do you know what we should get?" Harry asked, looking up from his list. "A boat."

"A boat?" the others repeated.

"Yeah. It could sit in the lake and fire some cannons. And if it's far enough into the lake, it will be protected from counter curses and stuff. It'll be like a pirate movie," he laughed.

"What we _need_ is a blueprint of Hogwarts," Hermione pointed out. "Start the layout and stuff."

"Why can't we use the Marauder's Map—?" Harry stopped, eyes wide. Severus smirked. "You know about that?"

"I've had my suspicions."

Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Well, yes, anyway, we'll use the map. I'll bring it tomorrow."

"When should we include others in this plan?" Ron asked. "We haven't hammered out all the details…"

Hermione chewed her lower-lip thoughtfully. "We don't want to hide anything but if we present it and it's not up to par, we'll be laughed out of the building."

"You forget. We have adult supervision," Ron joked, indicating Severus.

Severus smirked. "Not only that, but I can be a right bastard," he said. "If you can convince me, you can convince anybody."

The teens burst out laughing. Ron and Harry had never heard Snape's sense of humor quite like that before—usually it was only used to embarrass the two teens. It was a refreshing change.

"What's so funny in here?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger breezed in, hands full of grocery bags.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said. "Just planning a battle to kill the most nefarious wizard of our time."

"That's nice dear, how many will be here for dinner?" Mrs. Granger, overwhelmed by the possibility of feeding her family, plus a grown man, two teenaged boys, and whoever came to pick them up, didn't realize that Hermione was being serious but Mr. Granger did.

Andrew glared pointedly at Hermione. "Sweetie," he said sternly. "That's not funny."

A knock on the front door afforded Hermione the opportunity to hop up to answer it.

"Remus, Bill!" she said, "come in, come in. We have a plan to propose to you," she said happily, leading them to the living room. Harry and Ron immediately scrambled out of the kitchen and away from Mr. Granger's stern countenance.

Severus calmly gathered up the papers. Mr. Granger didn't move a muscle in an attempt to keep the scary potions master away from the living room.

.

Ten minutes later Remus and Bill wore similar expressions of disbelief and concern. Bill leaned on his knees, his face darkening as he thought harder about the recently proposed plan.

"Harry," Remus started, "you know that Riddle is after you. You can't just invite him into Hogwarts, into the last place that's safe for you."

"What if," Ron began, wearing an expression similar to the one he used during his Transfiguration exams, "we kept Harry hidden 'til the end, protecting him, like a king in a chess match?"

"The Dark Lord usually has his minions do his dirty work for him," Severus added, thinking aloud as well. "He wouldn't join the fray until the end was near, saving his strength for Potter."

Harry nodded. "It would be painful not to fight while everyone else was, but if it's how we'll defeat Riddle…" his voice faded until he snapped back out of his reverie. "Then I'll do it."

"We'll need a lot of magic, a lot of charms," Bill said, still leaning on his knees, talking to the carpet.

"I say that we start sculpting the grounds into our battleground, and start magicking the devices through the course of the school year," Hermione said. "We'll be training anyway. And we can start 'recruiting' all the people we'll need, training them into specialized fields. We have our pick of Dumbledore's Army, all of them will be willing to help."

"You know, Hogwarts has a lot of grass," Ron mentioned absently. Severus barely held his tongue. Harry did not.

"Well spotted, Ron."

"We have a whole bunch of Muggle weapons and defenses mentioned, but we haven't thought of many other ways. What if we use the plants? Like in that one movie we watched, what was it, _Batman_? With that Poison Ivy girl? She used plants," he pointed out.

"Neville and Professor Sprout," Hermione chimed in happily. "They'd be perfect. And they can train others to help cast such spells."

"Ron that sounds like a plan that Luna would come up with," Harry laughed.

"We should include Miss Lovegood in the planning," Remus said. "From what I remember she did come up with some pretty strange yet ingenious plans."

"She and Ron can become four star generals," Harry said happily. "Brilliant."

Bill still looked worried, Hermione noticed. She needed as many people backing up her plan as possible before she presented it to the Dumbledore. "You know who would be great at charming Muggle devices…" she started.

"Who?"

"Mr. Weasley."

Everyone laughed. They knew she was right. "All we would have to do is transport whatever he charmed to the castle without anyone being suspicious."

Harry looked at the list of Muggle weapons, recalling all he knew about World War I and II. "What about dog fights?" he asked.

Everyone gave the Boy Who Lived a strange look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dog fights—the kind that airplanes do." He struggled to explain. "Never mind. What if we use aerial forces—people dropping acidic poisons from the air, from their broomsticks?"

"Sounds like a waste of potions," Severus said with his usual lofty air. "They could easily be dodged."

"Could spells be cast from that far up in the air? Gravity pushing them down?" Ron asked.

"Now how do you know about gravity?" Harry asked. Pureblooded wizards don't usually learn much about science through textbook means.

"Oh, shove it."

After the snickering died down Remus reminded them all about the Diagon Alley trip in the morning. "Everyone except you," he said to Severus. The professor waved his hand, coldly indifferent to the werewolf.

"I'll be here tomorrow at nine to pick you up Hermione. Then all fifty of us will be going shopping," Bill laughed. The entire Weasley clan would be together to protect the Golden Trio. "We'll see you at Grimmauld Place around five?"

Snape nodded curtly.

"I'll tell the others then," the charismatic red-head grinned.


	19. New Shoes and a New Friend

Chapter Nineteen—New Shoes and a New Friend

.

Severus paced the floor of the sitting room. Realizing he wasn't walking with his usual quick gait, he frowned. Bellatrix's spell had yet to complete its circuit through his blood.

Five o'clock couldn't come fast enough. He had no way of knowing if Miss Granger-Hermione was alright. The other two Grangers had steered clear of him all day; for some unfathomable reason, the two Muggles now had the notion that he was a vampire.

"Why aren't you with her?" Andrew Granger asked from the kitchen doorway, never stepping any closer to the wizard that had invaded his house.

Severus glared at the dentist, barely containing his anger. "If I were to leave, who would protect you and your home?" he purred.

The Muggle glared but returned to the kitchen without another word.

Andrew had changed his opinion on Professor Severus Snape. Earlier in the summer he had thought the man was all bark and no bite—after seeing the man lose gallons of blood and still remain alive and kicking Andrew had realized he was dealing with a very powerful man. A man that could probably kick his ass.

* * *

><p>Flourish and Blotts was crowded with students and their parents. Several people shot Ron, Harry, and Hermione fearful looks. A majority of the people sized them up and wondered if the Death Eater reward money for the Trio was real—and worth the fight.<p>

"When do we tell the Order about the plan?" Ron whispered, digging through the pile of second-hand Transfiguration books.

"Tonight. At the meeting," Harry answered. "We should talk to Snape about it first, decide who's going to reveal it and all that stuff." He pulled out the best looking _Defensive Transfigurations and Charms_ from the pile and handed it to his best friend.

"I doubt Severus will want to be the one to explain." Hermione's voice was tinged with sadness. "I think he's embarrassed."

"About what?" the two boys asked in unison.

"You know," she lowered her voice, "about being revealed."

"Alright, alright, wrap it up," Molly Weasley fussed, herding the Trio plus Ginny to the counter. Bill and Fleur chatted near the door, surreptitiously glancing through the large shop windows.

Now that Mrs. Weasley only had her husband, herself, and two children to provide for, she decided to buy Ron and Ginny new robes. Ron had always received hand-me downs from his brothers and Ginny always shopped second-hand.

Surprisingly, Ron decided against the new school robes and uniform.

"Mum, it's my last year at Hogwarts. I don't need new robes to learn." Molly looked torn—proud of her son yet crestfallen that she couldn't buy her baby boy new clothes. "I do need new shoes though."

"Actually Mum, I think Ron and I should get more practical clothes—like work-out clothes, that sort of thing," Ginny added.

Ron looked at his little sister shrewdly.

"Alright, we'll go to Gladrags—they sell everything but school robes." The matriarch led them down the busy street purposefully.

"Have you been snooping in my room?" Ron asked, side-stepping tact and subterfuge altogether.

Ginny looked at him calmly. "Of course."

Ron grabbed his sister by the arm. "Why would you do that? Purposely go looking for things that don't concern you? What did you see?"

"Diagrams. Of Hogwarts. And a list of Muggle things with Dad's name at the top. What does Dad have to do with anything?" she hissed. Tall and athletic, she and Ron were almost nose to nose.

"We were going to tell you. At Hogwarts. Mum will flip out if she knew you had anything to do with Chess Match."

"Chess Match?" the sister repeated, bewildered.

"Hurry up you two!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from a few yards away.

"That's the name of the operation. Tonight we're going to present it to the Order—make sure the Extendible Ears are working."

"What do you need me for?" she pressed.

"I can't tell you yet—you'll find out at Hogwarts, along with the rest of Dumbeldore's Army." The boy glanced around the street and spotted Harry and Hermione safely inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Bill, Fleur, and the twins. "Don't tell Hermione or Harry that I told you—or Professor Snape."

"I won't," she promised as they entered the clothing store. "Just tell me what kind of clothes I should buy."

Ron looked at her sideways, wondering if he should blabber any more of the plan. "Clothes that you can easily fly in."

Ginny nodded.

Hermione, Harry, Bill, and Fleur walked down the street, chatting but still aware of their surroundings. Wizards and witches were staring at them.

The brunette suddenly stopped. Bill ran into her.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

On the wall outside of Gringotts were four posters. Pictures of her, Harry, and Ron scowled down at her, each with their respective bounties. On the fourth poster was Professor Snape. A bounty of sixty thousand galleons was printed under his name.

"Won't Snape be pleased?" Bill asked.

Hermione ripped the posters down. She tossed them in a nearby trash bin but they merely flew out of the bin and re-attached themselves to the wall.

The Head Girl of Hogwarts whipped out her wand. "Confringo!" The offending pieces of paper caught on fire. The black and white occupants silently screamed and tried to scramble away from the flames.

When the ashes floated to the sidewalk and did not piece themselves back together, Hermione flounced off. Bill and Harry grinned at each other and followed. All the women in their lives were such spitfires!

* * *

><p>At four o'clock the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione entered Grimmauld Place, laden down with shopping bags. Mrs. Black's portrait went wild. Everyone ignored her for the time being, knowing she would fly off the handle again when Tonks arrived in five minute's time.<p>

They had not seen the blue-haired Auror once during their time in Diagon Alley, but knew she had been tasked to watch their perimeter. After ensuring the highly-identifiable red-haired family had not been followed, she came through the door.

Not expecting Mrs. Black's screaming as soon as she entered, Nymphadora Tonks jumped and fell into the troll-leg umbrella stand. Remus rolled his eyes and continued perusing the paper from the kitchen table.

In the library, Ginny modeled her new pink and black running shoes for Hermione.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked, brandishing her slender ankle with a flourish. "And their built with an anti-slip charm."

Before Hermione could respond, Professor McGonagall swept into the room. "Ah, Miss Granger," she said in her clipped Scottish voice. "Just the witch I wanted to see."

"Yes, Professor?" the brunette asked from the couch. Ginny sat in the chair and untied her shoes, politely eavesdropping.

"You may call me Minerva when we are speaking like this," the older woman said, joining her student on the couch. "May I call you Hermione?"

"Certainly Professor—Minerva." She was flattered but still questioned this recent turn of events.

"How did my dear Severus cope without his magic? I heard he has it back now?" she asked, sharp eyes glittering with concern.

"It was rather tricky," Hermione conceded. "He wasn't allowed to do magic for at least four days."

"Ah." A little Cheshire grin cut her face. "Was this his idea or yours?"

Hermione averted her eyes. "Well, I suggested it a few times and he finally agreed with me, eventually. After a lot growling…"

Minerva laughed. Ginny looked up from her shoebox in silent wonder. No student had ever heard the Head of Gryffindor laugh.

"Severus can be a bit of a handful, not unlike most men, I assume." Minerva clasped her old yet nimble hands in her lap. "Tell me—has he started calling you by your given name, now that you've saved him from Lestrange _and_ a bleeding Dark Mark? Or has become twice as nasty?"

Hermione turned the lightest shade of pink. "The first, professor." She hesitated. "What does that mean, exactly?"

Minerva joyfully explained, "My dear girl, it means that you are his friend."

Ginny stared at Hermione, red hair falling in a thick sheet around her face. "It does?" she blurted out.

"Yes, of course. My dear Severus is something of an introvert and does not form relationships easily." She turned to Hermione. "You have found him more talkative now?"

"Yes, actually. He's quite funny," she added to Ginny.

"Yes, he has a brilliant sense of humor, but he usually uses it only to cause pain."

Molly Weasley's voice echoed up from the basement kitchen. "Ginny! Come help me clean the kitchen before the meeting starts!"

Ginny sighed. "Now I won't get to hear the goods on Professor Snape."

Minerva and Hermione laughed.

"Hermione," the professor began as Ginny left. "Severus is my dearest friend, closer than a son. I'm so glad that he has finally found another friend to confide in from time to time. Even when I taught him in school he was a lonely little thing. Now that he is no longer a spy, I think he'll have a better time of talking with people." She turned her eyes to the book case across the room. "I doubt he'll open up like a spring blossom, but perhaps he can be happy with two good friends, and attract more people to him."

"I don't know Professor—Minerva, he's still a bit…prickly," Hermione said, resting her head on her hands.

"Yes…I remember his first staff meeting. He was quiet the whole time until the end. I can't recall what he said now, but it was the funniest thing I ever heard!" she laughed. "The staff doesn't dislike him but the man isn't 'friendly' by any means.

"He's also quite the gentleman and a lovely dancer!" she added, giggling.

Hermione smiled incredulously, looking up at the Transfiguration professor. Her giggling Transfiguration professor.

"Professor Minerva," (she couldn't bring herself to become so familiar with her head of house just yet) "you don't think it odd that a professor and his student can be friends? Does that happen a lot at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly. It is not uncommon for the especially talented or smart to befriend professors. The magical community is rather small, all things considered. Hogwarts has often been a spring-board, a place for forming alliances and connections. I was friends with Albus my last two years of school," she reminisced.

"Pomona and Septima took their turns as Filius's teachers pet." She readjusted her square glasses on her dainty nose. "I do believe Charlie Weasley could be found any day of the week talking with his mentor Professor Kettleburn—he never taught you. And of course, you remember the infamous Slug Club."

The library door slowly creaked open. On the other side stood a very sour looking Severus Snape.

"What is going on in here?" he asked, voice smooth like melted chocolate.

"As your two female best friends, Hermione and I are doing our duty," Minerva said matter-of-factly from the couch, "to gossip about you."

"Minerva, if you wish to duel for Miss Granger's friendship, I can assure you that I won't go easy on you," he purred from the doorway.

Minerva laughed, hand over her heart. Hermione eagerly observed the two professors—their friendly banter was fascinating. She had only ever seen them snipe at each other over Quidditch. She knew the two of them were fiercely competitive over the sport.

"Nonsense, Severus—we can certainly share Hermione." She looped her arm through Hermione's, dragging her off the couch. "Imagine how much more lively Card Night will be now that we have a third."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron gawked at the scene below them. Ron nearly fell over the third-floor banister. Professor Snape followed behind two jabbering women and he was <em>not sneering<em>. That was shock number one. Shock number two came in the form of Professor straight-laced McGonagall walking arm in arm with her student Hermione Granger.

"I think we've lost our friend Hermione," Ron said to Harry.

"She's allowed to have friends other than us, Ron," the bespectacled boy pointed out. "I don't understand why she'd choose two teachers to be her friends, but it isn't too far out there. She is smart and so are they."

"But they are our teachers! The meanest, most sarcastic teacher of them all, and the no-nonsense nanny of Gryffindor!"

Harry shrugged. "We can't control fate."

"So you think it's fate 'Mione is friends with Snape and McGonagall?" Ron said snidely as the two walked down the stairs.

"It's gotta be. Who would willingly be friends with Snape if fate weren't forcing it?"

Ron laughed. "I guess."


	20. The Plan Revealed

Chapter Twenty—The Plan Revealed

.

Minerva sat in her usual place near the head of the table. Today, Hermione sat next to her and Severus sat behind her, leaning his back against the wall.

"Does it hurt, Severus?" Minerva asked.

The man rolled up his sleeve. The bandages were still white at the moment. "Of course."

"Poppy and Filius will likely want to take a look at it."

Harry and Ron sat with Remus and Bill and discussed Operation Chess Match in hushed voices. Ron had chosen the name and Hermione had allowed it because she thought it was rather clever.

Tonks sat near her boyfriend Remus and talked with her fellow Aurors Kingsley and Mad-Eye.

The twins and Mr. Weasley discussed the profits the joke shop was turning. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur talked about visiting France once the war was over.

Ginny had already excused herself, claiming that she had homework to do. Funny, the girl had been doing homework for the last three Order meetings and never seemed to finish.

A purple mass of robes entered the room. Headmaster Dumbledore had started using a walking stick. It looked like Lucius Malfoy's cane except it was two feet longer and was topped by a polished piece of red wood carved into the shape of a balled up phoenix.

Despite being hindered by a walking stick, Dumbledore quickly made his way to the head of the table.

He looked to his right. "I see you're feeling better, Severus," he said.

There was no malice but neither was there a sparkle in the man's eye.

"Yes," Snape answered quietly.

"Have you heard the news?" Dumbledore asked as he took his seat.

The dark man raised an eyebrow.

"Your bounty. Sixty thousand galleons to the man or woman who brings you to Tom for crimes of treachery."

Snape's face didn't change. "I did not know that."

"Thankfully you'll be returning to Hogwarts soon, where you're safe."

The headmaster's words stung deeply. He was useless and couldn't protect himself now that he was no longer a Death Eater.

"Headmaster," Harry piped up. "Have you thought of a way to kill Tom Riddle?"

Albus peered at his protégé curiously if not a bit skeptically. "Not in any ways that are sure to be successful."

Harry pulled a piece of paper from underneath the table. "I have a suggestion."

Kingsley looked at the Boy Who Lived with incredulous interest. Tonks smiled since Harry and Remus had already explained the plan to her.

Harry pointed his phoenix-feather wand at the paper. It expanded to reveal a sketched map of Hogwarts and its grounds.

"After I destroy all the horcruxes, I'll need to find a way to get to Riddle and kill him," Harry said. "To do that, we want to lure him to Hogwarts. That way he'll be on our turf."

Minerva bristled. "You want to lure that madman to a school full of children?"

"The children will be gone," Remus said. "We'll make sure of it."

"Step two is to weaken all the protective wards on Hogwarts so that the Death Eaters think they're breaking them on their own," Hermione explained. "Then once they're all on the grounds, we re-instate the Anti-Apparation wards so that they can't escape. We'll lock down the grounds—no one gets in and no one gets out once the battle begins."

"We'll have to make sure that Riddle is on the grounds, of course," Ron added.

"What if Harry's killed in the battle before he can get to Riddle?" Arthur asked.

"I will be deep within the school." Harry hung his head in shame. "Basically hiding. Until he comes in to get me or all the other Death Eaters are defeated, I will wait for the perfect chance to kill Riddle."

"We will also keep the anti-electricity wards and the Wingding Ward down so that all our Muggle weapons and devices will work," Ron said.

"Muggle devices?" Molly blustered.

"Muggle devices?" Arthur's face lit up.

"Yes," Hermione said with a victorious smirk. "Tom Riddle and his noble wizards will never expect Muggle weapons to be used against them. We'll charm the bullets and cannon balls to cut through shield charms and coat the arrows in debilitating potions. To communicate quickly we'll use walkie-talkies."

Fred and George exchanged excited looks. "Walkie-talkies?"

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "You started with step two."

"Step one is simply setting up the school and training the Order members and DA members to fight. We'll organize people in to separate groups."

Harry flipped the paper over. On the top of the page glittered the words "Operation Chess Match." The back held a list of weapons and positions. Under the Plant Division "Pomona Sprout?" and "Neville Longbottom?" were already written.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood? were written under the words "Generals." Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were written under "Wards". Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick each had question marks beside their names.

_Aerial Brigade: Ginny Weasley? Rolanda Hooch? and Fleur Weasley?_

_Order Brigade: Mad-Eye Moody? (Order members)_

_DA Brigade: Bill Weasley (adult Dumbledore's Army members)_

_Creature Brigade: Charlie Weasley? Rubeus Hagrid?_

_Auror Brigade: Kingsley Shacklebolt? (Auror Order members)_

_Communications/Surveillance: Sybil Trelawney? (weaker DA members needed?)_

_Cannons: Arthur Weasley? Molly Weasley?_

_Rifles/Arrows: Fred Weasley? George Weasley?_

_Medic: Poppy Pomfrey? (help?)_

_Harry's Guard: Remus Lupin; Nymphadora Tonks; Albus Dumbledore?_

Dumbledore stroked his beard. Arthur and Molly whispered rapidly to one another.

Mad-Eye thumped the table. "I love it! We're going on the defense! Remove that question mark, Potter, I'm in!"

Harry tapped his wand to the map and Mad-Eye Moody officially became the leader of the Order Brigade in Operation Chess Match.

Kingsley, ever calm and thorough, asked, "What does Brigade mean in this instance?"

"You will be on the grounds fighting Death Eaters, leading any of the Aurors you bring into the Order," Ron said.

Molly couldn't hold in her outburst any longer. "Why is Ginny's name on there?"

"She's a tough fighter, Mum. And she's going to be one of the leaders of the DA with us—and she's a brilliant flyer."

"This position is not a direct fighting position," Harry offered. "She, Fleur, and Madam Hooch will fly over the battle, reporting what they see, and picking up the wounded to take to the infirmary."

Bill clutched his wife's hand. "What do you say love? Sound like a plan you'd be interested in?"

Fleur flipped her glorious long hair behind her. "Only if you buy me a new broom."

The twins laughed. "Ronniekins, we don't know how to use guns-."

"But we'll play with 'em anyway!"

"Brilliant." Ron grinned as he removed the question marks.

Minerva turned to look at Severus. "You agree with this plan?"

He nodded. "At present, it's the only plan we have."

Minerva turned to the leader of the Order. "Albus?"

The old man rolled his walking stick between his crispy black hands. "How would we get Riddle onto Hogwarts grounds?" he asked at length.

The Trio exchanged looks. "We're hoping that when he realizes that Harry has destroyed the horcruxes he comes to Hogwarts after him," Hermione said.

"Remus, Nymphadora, Bill," the headmaster started, "Severus…you four are behind this plan?"

Tonks said, "Hermione is the one who thought it up and Harry and Ron helped. They approached Snape, Bill, and Remus first and Remus told me later."

"We support it one hundred percent," Remus finished.

The elderly headmaster looked every Order member in the eyes. "What do you think, Kingsley?"

The Auror removed his hat and rubbed his shiny bald head. "A few more details would have to be hammered out—a list of all the wizards fighting for our side…"

"Molly? Arthur?"

The Weasleys conversed silently with their eyes. "I'm not comfortable with Ginny being involved…" Molly started.

"But she's been involved with Dumbledore's Army for two years anyway," Arthur continued.

"Come on, Dad," Fred encouraged. "Bill's on-board and you know how smart Bill is."

Mr. Weasley nodded to Albus and clenched Molly's hand. "The Weasley's are in."

Albus looked to his deputy headmistress. "Minerva? What do you think?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione then to Severus. "I'm assuming that we will solidify the plan throughout the school year," she huffed. "I fully endorse this 'Operation Chess Match'."

"Ron picked the name," Harry whispered to Remus.

"If we are all agreed?" Albus asked to the table. Everyone nodded. "Alright. You will need to ask Pomona, Poppy, Hagrid, and Charles during the term."

Dumbledore then turned to his Potions professor. "You will be in charge of monitoring the student progress of this project," he said. What he didn't say was, _because you're no longer useful as a spy._

Severus thought his stomach had turned into a block of lead. He nodded once.

"I will help him," Minerva chirped.

Albus nodded sagely. "Dear Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Harry are of course in charge of the project as well," he said amicably, extending his arms to the teens. "The Order gives you its full support to plan this attack and give assignments. Do not hesitate to call upon me at any time. Keep me updated Severus," he said, no longer a twinkle in his eye. He seemed to be cold—disappointed.

Dumbledore was the only one to leave. Everyone else eagerly discussed the Operation and tried to get more information out of the Golden Trio. Molly called for Ginny and served dinner. She placed a cup of tea for Severus next to Minerva's plate and smiled at him.

Severus nodded weakly at the squat woman. He felt sick to his stomach. He was a failure.

Ron and Harry ate with the usual grace that growing boys display at the dinner table (none) while going over plans and lists and diagrams with Mad-Eye and Kingsley. Hermione nibbled at her sandwich from time to time as she created a list of current DA members.

Severus needed to throw himself into this job. He could not fail Dumbledore again. The man had given him a second chance and had trusted him to spy on the Dark Lord. Now he was useless.


	21. Returning Home

A/N: Here's something I realized, as a writer, about two weeks ago: The age of majority in the wizarding world is 17 simply because it benefited JK Rowling's story timeline. The age of majority should be much higher because wizards live much longer than Muggles. Mind-blowing? lulz. Enjoy the last chapter before Severus and Hermione return to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One—Returning Home<p>

.

The next day, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape sat on the back porch talking in the sunlight. The girl fiddled with a large gray walkie-talkie while Severus read the instruction manual. Twenty industrial sized walkie-talkies had arrived through over-night mail that morning. For the first time this holiday it actually felt like summer—there wasn't a breeze and the temperatures were approaching the nineties.

"Can you imagine what it would be like if the dementors weren't around?" she questioned as she pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail. "It would be unbearable!"

Severus nodded in agreement. "What a miserable day," he mumbled, head in his hands. He was sweltering in his black sweatshirt and jeans. The heat made his bandages itchy.

"Maybe if you didn't wear so many black clothes you wouldn't be so miserable," Hermione teased.

Severus huffed and pulled his sweatshirt over his head. Hermione raised her eyebrow, peering at him sideways. Her professor had never divested himself in public. He shook his tousled raven hair out of his face.

Surprise surprise, Severus had on a black t-shirt underneath his black sweatshirt.

"You would look good in green," she remarked.

He rolled his eyes before he hastily put on his sunglasses. Was that a hint of pink she saw?

"Why do you only wear black?"

"Black goes with everything," he deadpanned.

The girl's laughter carried through the sunny backyard. Severus had always preferred making students cry with his humor, as opposed to making them laugh, but Hermione was an unexpectedly welcome exception to the rule. The only other people that he would joke with were the Hogwarts staff, usually only Minerva, or the Malfoys.

Minerva was tickled pink that Severus found a new friend. He felt like a kid in kindergarten whenever mother Minerva came around and gushed about Hermione.

Severus pressed the red button on the walkie-talkie. Hermione's walkie-talkie screeched.

The girl covered her ears. "Make it stop!"

"Are those our new fancy Muggle-tastic walkie-talkies?" Harry's voice asked excitedly from the backdoor.

"I want to try one!" Ron declared as he rushed past Harry to grab one from the box next to Hermione. "How does it work? Dad, Remus, come look at this!"

Arthur Weasley descended on the box as eagerly as Ron had.

"Do _not_ try to take them apart, Mr. Weasley," Hermione warned.

"I won't, I won't," he said. "Ron, go to the other side of the lawn—Harry go upstairs!"

The boys laughed and did as they were told. Hermione giggled and decided to make lemonade. Severus and Remus followed her.

Jean watched the wizards flitting about her house in amusement. Andrew was a bit more skeptical but didn't say anything.

The giggles of Harry, Ron, and Arthur crackled through the walkie-talkie at Hermione's belt.

"Isn't this fun?" Hermione smiled to Severus and Remus. "Well, it's for something important, but they're having fun!"

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Remus asked politely.

"Making lemonade," she said over her shoulder. She measured a bunch of yellow powder into a cup and dumped it into a pitcher full of water.

"I thought lemonade entailed lemons?" Severus asked snidely from his place against the doorframe.

Hermione giggled and handed the two wizards glasses of lemonade. "Try it."

Remus and Severus traded dubious looks.

"What is it made out of?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. Lemonade powder."

"I'm not drinking it if you don't know what it's made out of," Severus shrugged.

"Fine." She plucked the glass out of his hand and set it on the tray next to the other glasses. "If you don't want it, don't drink it. I'm sure Mr. Weasley and the boys will want some."

The swot then flounced out of the kitchen and out the back door.

Severus started after her before Remus called him back.

"May we talk, Severus?"

The dark man turned back and glowered at his childhood tormentor. "About?"

"Well, tomorrow is September first and the kids will be leaving for Hogwarts."

Severus crossed his arms. "You don't say?"

Remus ignored the jab. "A group of ten Aurors, Dora and Kingsley included, will be on the train to protect the students."

"And?"

Remus set his glass on the table. "We need to figure out how the kids are getting to Hogwarts."

.

Hermione handed out the glasses of lemonade (none of the others complained).

As she opened the back door she heard Severus growl, "Absolutely not!"

Severus and Remus were arguing in the Granger's kitchen.

"Miss Granger will be going with me to Hogwarts and I suggest that you take Potter and Minerva takes Weasley. Miss Weasley does not have a bounty on her head and can ride the train if that's what her mother wishes."

"Hermione is the Head Girl. She's supposed to monitor the train—she and Harry and Ron are important figures of inspiration and leaders of the DA. Well," the werewolf shrugged, "that's what Dumbledore said. I just don't think his heart is in the planning lately. He's exhausted. You've seen him."

Severus rubbed his injured arm. "Putting the three of them on the train would endanger the other students."

"I agree," Hermione said from the doorway.

The two men whirled around. The girl set the tray down on the table.

"We won't even go to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. A lot of Death Eaters and their children might be there. Ginny should only board the train after everyone else already has."

"Dora won't let the train leave until she knows Ginny's on it," Remus avowed.

"I'll Patronus Minerva," Severus said coldly. "You arrange it with everyone else."

Remus nodded. "I knew you two would come up with a better plan." He sighed with relief. "This war is taking a toll on all our senses."

"Take a break, Remus," Hermione said kindly. She rested her hand on his crossed arm. "Let us teach you how to use a walkie-talkie—then you can teach Tonks!"

The exhausted man smiled. "Alright."

Hermione and Remus talked easily about anything and everything.

Severus glowered after them and sat at the kitchen table. He was jealous of their easy camaraderie. It had taken him years to become so friendly with Minerva but Remus had it with everyone including Miss Granger—Hermione.

.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione carefully repack the box of walkie-talkies then hide it securely in her beaded bag. The girl obviously did not let her two male friends pack her clothes for her. Neither did she let them pack her books—they didn't respect their own books enough to handle hers.

The boys hefted her heavy trunk into the sitting room. Mr. Granger was explaining to Mr. Weasley how the VCR functioned. Remus chatted with Mrs. Granger about how Mr. Granger proposed to her. Severus sat alone in the kitchen, reading.

Jean began to tear up when she saw her baby girl's packed school trunk. "You're all off to your last year of magic school. How exciting!"

The Trio exchanged looks. Well, the school year definitely wouldn't be dull.

"Hermione, Professor, will you be at Grimmauld Place around ten tomorrow?" Arthur asked. "We'll be taking Tonks and Ginny to the train about that time."

Snape nodded from the kitchen. Hermione hugged her two best friends. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The four men took a Muggle taxi into London. They would find some sort of alley, then Apparate into Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>At dinner, the two parents paid Hermione all of their attention.<p>

"Don't get into any trouble."

"Stay away from boys."

"Study hard, okay?"

"But not too hard—enjoy yourself."

"Write home a lot about all your Head Girl adventures."

Hermione smiled at all the attention. "I will," she promised.

Near eleven o'clock the two dentists stood up to go to bed. "We'll already be at work when you leave," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione hugged her mother tightly, then her father. "I'll wake up to have breakfast with you before we leave."

Jean Granger stood in front of Professor Snape. He stood as well.

"Thank you for dealing with us all summer," the Muggle woman said. She offered her hand. "I assume we'll be seeing you again for Christmas?" She smiled.

The two shook hands. "More than likely."

"I'll be sure to keep the guest room tidy."

* * *

><p>Sunday morning found Severus throwing his clothes into his suitcase. He shrank the suitcase, and all his potions books, and put them in his jacket pockets. In a show of good faith he wore the jacket Mrs. Granger bought for him over his frock coat.<p>

Hermione paced around the kitchen in her school uniform and robes. The Head Girl badge sparkled on her chest. _Books—packed. Shoes—packed. Quills, pens, notebooks, parchment—packed. Walkie-talkies—packed._

"Alright," she huffed to herself. "Hogwarts here I come!"

"Someone is ready to go, I see."

Severus walked straight to the fridge.

"Undoubtedly!"

"We should leave before you spontaneously combust," he remarked. He would miss the refrigerator. Walking all the way to the Hogwarts kitchens was always a pain and he didn't like to bother the house-elves.

"I'll get my trunk," she said happily. She practically skipped to the sitting room. Severus watched her go with a mix of curiosity and amusement.

The two Apparated to the front stoop of Grimmauld Place. The wind was bitterly cold today; it was almost unfair how cold today was when yesterday was so warm.

Hermione and Severus quietly snuck past the portrait of Mrs. Black. The rest of the house was going crazy. Ginny and Ron were running around the house looking for errant quills and socks. Harry instructed Kreacher to keep the house neat and "To keep yourself well—that's an order."

Tonks kept compulsively checking her watch. Severus didn't see Lupin in the kitchen.

Molly quickly offered the two newcomers food but they both declined. Severus mindlessly pulled out the chair for Hermione then for himself.

The twins sat quietly in the corner. Hermione looked at them questioningly from her spot near the end of the table.

"We got in trouble." They sang their rehearsed lines simultaneously. "We were underfoot and we won't do it again."

"You're darn right you won't!" Molly snapped. "Setting off your new Creepy Crawley Candies while the kids are trying to pack!"

"Sorry Mum," the two sang in unison.

A gray tabby cat slunk into the room. Hermione eyed the cat curiously. Severus extended his hand to the creature. The cat with square lines around her eyes placed her tiny paw in Severus's hand. The cat extended and stood up with Severus's help—green and black teaching robes flowed from her body.

Hermione's eyes were comically wide. _What a cool transformation! And she did it so easily!_

"Good morning everyone," the Scottish woman said as she straightened her ornate pointed hat.

"It's quarter til eleven!" Arthur's voice called. "Let's go! Ginny, Molly, Fred, George, Tonks! We have to get to the train station!"

Everyone gathered in the hallway. "Where's Remus?" Ginny asked.

"Here I am," the man said from the end of the hall. He only had eyes for Tonks. Severus quirked an eyebrow—why was the wolf acting so nervous?

Remus stopped in front of spikey, pink-haired Tonks. He knelt down on one knee. "Nymphadora Mae Tonks, will you marry me?" The ring in his hand glittered in the torchlight.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, and Minerva all oohed and awed at the sight. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley grinned. Severus crossed his arms and glowered elsewhere.

Tonks's pink hair transformed to its natural black and grew past her shoulder blades. Her eyes returned to their natural shade of gray and filled with tears of joy. "Of course I will!" she said.

Remus slipped the ring onto his love's finger. The women awed again. Severus rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why all women cry at the sight of such a thing.

Tonks wrapped her arms around Remus's neck and the werewolf hugged her close. Love filled their kiss.

Severus barely held in his huff of frustration as the other women in the room oohed for the third time.

Harry started a round of enthusiastic applause.

"Look at this!" Tonks gushed to Ginny and Hermione. "Isn't this such a beautiful ring?"

"It's absolutely lovely!" Molly said. Minerva slapped Tonks on the shoulder as the other three women tittered over the diamond.

The men surrounded Remus to congratulate him.

The twins were praising the man's choice in a foxy younger bride-to-be.

"We'll have a drink when you get back," Arthur said jovially.

"Congratulations, Remus," Minerva said. "Your happiness is well-deserved," she said sincerely. "Mr. Weasley, if you are ready?"

"Yes, Professor," Ron replied. "Bye Mum, bye Dad."

The Weasley matriarch threw her arms around her baby boy. "You take care of yourself and your sister."

"Yes Mum."

Arthur put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "You take care of your brother, alright?"

The twins cackled and Ron grinned. His ears only turned pink. Thankfully he had learned to take a joke without blushing like he was on fire.

"Harry and Remus will follow us immediately, then Severus and Hermione will Apparate a few minutes later," Minerva reminded them in her teaching voice. The Gryffindor Head of House looped her arm through Ron's.

Harry and Hermione made their good byes as Ron and Minerva spun into nothingness.

Remus kissed his fiancé tenderly. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, love."

"Be careful," she replied.

Remus gripped Harry's arm tightly and disappeared.

"We'll be off to the train now," Arthur said. "Hermione, Professor," he nodded.

"Race you to the train!" Tonks bubbled.

"See you at school 'Mione!" Ginny waved over her shoulder as she bounded after Tonks.

"Make sure everyone has their coins, okay Ginny?"

"I will!"

Hermione checked her wristwatch as the last of the Weasley's cleared out. "Shall we go now?"

Severus offered his arm. Hermione smiled up at him and wrapped her hand around the crook of his elbow.

_What a lovely smile._


	22. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Don't let the ominous chapter fool you. Nothing bad happens-oh wait. Never mind. Well, you'll see. -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two—The Beginning of the End<p>

.

Hermione allowed herself only one second to enjoy being so close to Severus before she stepped away. "Home, sweet home!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Indeed," he replied without inflection. His black and gray jacket and raven black hair stood out against the white ground.

Hermione stared. _White_ ground? Delicate snowflakes, cousins to powdered sugar, drifted through the air. Their breath condensed in front of them. "It's snowing!" she exclaimed.

Severus looked around them and crossed his arms to trap in what little body heat he had left. "Indeed," he said a bit more vehemently. _I did not dress for the occasion._

"It's snowing in September!" The green trees shimmered under the snow like a picturesque Christmas card. "I didn't know the dementors had such a wide influence!"

She continued to look all around, enchanted. Pink crept on to her cheeks and the wind whipped her hair and robes. Severus couldn't look away. If Hermione had looked at him just then, he would have died of embarrassment—he was staring at her like he used to stare at Lily.

_Oh my God._

The man was horrified. How could he look at one of his students like he did his first love? For one thing, he was a professor and she was a student. In no way was it appropriate for a professor to look at any of his students like that, not even a mature, brilliant—_stop that train of thought right now,_ he told himself angrily.

Two, wasn't he still in love with Lily? He didn't think of her as often, but he thought that he would love Lily Evans forever. _Am I betraying her by falling for another woman?_

"Hogsmeade must look perfect!" Hermione said.

"Yes, yes," he said impatiently. "Can we possibly gawk at the snow and walk at the same time?"

"Certainly, Professor," she said amicably. He was certainly a bit more brusque now that they were at Hogwarts. She had assumed that would happen and wouldn't let it hurt her feelings unless he was downright cruel.

_This is ridiculous!_ he thought to himself. The snow wasn't yet very deep but it had still served to freeze him and his feet to the bone.

Hermione summoned a jar from inside her robes. She lit a little blue fire inside. Severus stared unseeing at the fire for a moment before his black eyes sharpened. He stopped.

Hermione turned to look at him before she realized why he was staring. She had conjured a very similar fire a few years ago—her first year in fact. And that fire had been on the hem of his robes during a Quidditch match. "Um…"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything. He continued to trudge up the snowy hill towards Hogwarts and Hermione followed.

_Well that didn't go terribly._ She didn't think he'd appreciate it if she tried to hand him the jar, however so she cast a Warming Charm on his Muggle jacket instead. He stilled for a moment and turned his head back towards her. His black hair curtained his face from view, all but the end of his nose. "Thank you," he said.

Hermione smiled to herself. She knew that he had never thanked a student before. Severus may not realize it, but he was steadily securing a place in her heart. She would have blushed if she had not already been flushed by the cold.

_A crush is harmless,_ she told herself. _Harmless_. She would never tell him or anybody about it.

Little dunes of snow gathered around the bottom of the black wrought-iron gates.

A snowflake landed on Hermione's nose.

"Get down!" Severus yelled.

Hermione knelt in the snow as Severus pointed his wand above her.

A silent Death Eater stood ten feet down the road from them.

"Traitor," he said, quiet as a rabbit pawing in the snow. "Mudblood."

Severus glared into the ice blue eyes behind the silver mask. "Habbon."

"You disgust me," Habbon nearly whispered. "The both of you."

Pops surrounded them. Quick as a flash Hermione whipped out her wand and Stunned the nearest Death Eater. Three more remained.

A punching hex hit Severus in the shoulder and forced him to stumble back. "Hermione, run!" he growled. "Incendio!"

Instead of answering the command the girl shouted, "Rodil revirta!"

A gurgling scream exploded from a rotund man. He fell backwards, shins flailing in the air straight up from his body—his knees had been reversed.

"Reducto!"

The wrappings around Severus's ruined Dark Mark had caught on fire. He quickly doused the flames with the Aguamenti charm.

Hermione growled, "Expelliarmus!" The two Death Eaters charging Snape lost their wands.

Severus kicked the broad-chested Death Eater in the chest and sent him flying into a pile of snow.

"Obscuro! Silencio!" Hermione blinded and silenced a short man with stubby fingers.

Only Habbon remained standing. The leader had not moved from his spot.

"This will not be the only attempt on your life, traitor," declared Habbon. He flicked his wand.

The captured wands flew from Hermione's hands. The four villains Disapparated.

Severus wrapped his hand around Hermione's arm. Before roughly jerking her to her feet, he caught himself and instead offered his hand. It wouldn't do to swing his newly-acquired friend around like a rag-doll.

Big, brown eyes peered up at him. She held onto his hand. "Teach me."

"What?" he asked, confused, as Hermione regained her footing.

"You kicked that guy like it was nothing!" she exclaimed. "Teach me how to do that!"

Severus would have blushed a bit if he hadn't become red-faced from the cold. "That may not be the wisest course of action."

Laughter floated over the snowy grounds. "Perhaps you're right. I'll leave the dramatic heroics to you."

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron stood anxiously on the front steps of Hogwarts, craning their necks in search of Hermione. Hagrid stood next to them, warm and toasty in his thick fur coat. The two boys were shivering.<p>

"What's taking them so long?" Ron demanded.

"There they are!" Hagrid bustled. "It's goin' ter be a righ' pain sailin' the firs' years across the lake."

Harry nodded. "Will the lake freeze so quickly? Isn't this the first day it's snowed?"

"I suspect it's snowing because Riddle's jealous he can't come to Hogwarts," Ron snickered.

Minerva, Remus, Albus, and Charlie stood in the warmth of the Entrance Hall.

"Where are Severus and Hermione?" Minerva asked. She smoothed the front of her robes nervously.

"I'm sure they're fine," Remus said apprehensively.

"I'm more concerned about the train," Charlie added.

"The train left without a problem," Albus reported.

* * *

><p>Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood had a compartment to themselves. Neville and Luna had never had many friends to begin with and now Ginny was being shunned because of her relation to Ron.<p>

"You both have your DA coins, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," they both replied.

"Good." She leaned forward, elbows on her knees. "You two are going to be very important within the DA and with what Harry, Ron and Hermione are planning."

Neville looked overwhelmed. Luna looked intrigued. "Really?" they both asked at once.

The red-headed beauty nodded. "We all three have important jobs. And the DA will also be very important this year."

"Well, what will we be doing?" Neville asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know all the details myself. I only know that you have something to do with plants and that I will be doing a lot of flying."

"I wonder what I will be doing…." Luna said dreamily into space. The Spectre-Specs slid down over her eyes. "There are nargles near the door…"

It wasn't nargles that opened the compartment door a second later. It was much worse: Draco Malfoy flanked by Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson.

Ginny's heart beat faster. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater—she heard about it from the Order meetings. He was the son of the man who helped enslave her to Tom Riddle's diary in her first year.

All that aside, she, Neville, and Luna were outnumbered.

Perfect hands clutched the sides of the doorframe. "Where's your brother, Miss Weasley?" Draco sneered.

Ginny shrugged. "Not in here."

"Cut the crap, Weasley, we know he's not here—we know he's not on the train," Millicent exploded.

"All we want to know is where he is right now," Draco said smoothly, persuasively.

Ginny sat back in her seat, cocky, and crossed her legs. "Ron's already at school."

"Is he?" Draco asked lightly, moving into the compartment. "Is it safe to assume that Potter and Granger are already at school as well?"

"Yes, it is."

"That's a shame," Pansy simpered. "I thought the three had stayed home to hide."

Ginny leapt from her seat. Every student in the compartment drew their wands.

"My brother and Harry and Hermione would never hide from Voldemort," she declared coldly. "Or from Death Eaters like you."

Malfoy smirked at the girl and eyed her wand. "That's so cute, Miss Weasley. What would your mother say if she knew you were antagonizing a supposed Death Eater?"

"So you admit that you are a Death Eater?" Ginny questioned.

The pale prince smirked again. "I admit nothing to a blood-traitor like you." He turned and left the compartment, assured that his cronies would cover his back.

The Slytherin's grinned stupidly at their enemies before lumbering down the hall.

Neville looked up at Ginny. "Is Malfoy really a Death Eater?"

Ginny nodded, face still angry.

* * *

><p>Severus glared from his seat at the High Table. He always found the chatter of students annoying and tonight was no exception. Some of the new teachers were causing a stir, adding to the din.<p>

Carlos Estrella captured the eye of the females in the student seats. The man was the epitome of a Spanish heart-breaker straight out of a romance novel. His handsome brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin contrasted sharply with the rough-hewn complexion and red hair of Charlie Weasley. The two new professors sat near the end of the table. Ugly Argus Filch and humongous Rubeus Hagrid would sit in the last two seats.

As the male students filtered in to the Great Hall, their eyes were drawn to the new DADA expert. Arachne Roberts was beautiful beyond belief. She had long blonde, hair perfectly styled and shining in the candlelight. Her perfect blue eyes kept looking over the dark man next to her.

Severus didn't speak to the DADA professor that had taken his job, not even to demand that she stop staring at him.

Head Girl Hermione Granger sat near the end of the Gryffindor table so that she would be near the new first-years. Ginny and Ron sat next to her, and Harry and Neville sat across.

"Hi, Ron," Lavender chirped as she and Parvati plopped down next to the ginger.

"Hi, Lavender," Ron said easily. The two had grown apart over their sixth-year; Ron hadn't been mature enough and Lavender wasn't the type to settle down. Now it seemed that they were just friends.

Lavender and Parvati began to gossip, as usual. "Who's the new girl?" they asked.

"That is Professor Arachne Roberts, the new DADA professor," Hermione said briskly. She had noticed that Roberts was pretty _and_ that she was eyeing Severus.

"She's so beautiful!" Parvati exclaimed. "Do you think Professor Sinistra is jealous?"

It had always been unanimous belief that Aurora Sinistra was the prettiest teacher in the school. Would the Astronomy professor get along with the newer, prettier, slightly younger DADA teacher?

Dumbledore lounged in the center of the table. On his right sat Filius Flitwick; Minerva McGonagall sat on his left. Professor Sprout led in the new first-years. The eleven-year-olds each had a look of wide-eyed wonder on their faces.

Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms. His long, bright blue robes covered his charred hands. "Welcome, students, new and old!" he gushed. "It is my pleasure to see you all! Before I lose my self in a boring speech, let the sorting begin!"

The Sorting Hat slowly straightened.

.

_When the going gets tough,_

_Call on Hufflepuff._

_Loyal to the bitter end,_

_There you'll always find a friend._

_Gryffindor red, Gryffindor gold,_

_That's what you'll be wearing_

_If you're loyal, brave and bold;_

_And courage is your calling._

_Are you cleverer than all?_

_Then you belong in Ravenclaw._

_If greatness if your desire,_

_Let Ravenclaw fuel your fire._

_Slytherin O Slytherin,_

_How can I describe you?_

_Finding wisdom from within_

_You always know what to do._

_Bronze, black, gold and red,_

_Have you listened to what I said?_

_Blue and silver, silver and green,_

_You'll all have to fight an evil unseen._

_Together we will fight _

_And apart we will fall;_

_Keep your friends in sight_

_And enemies outside our walls._

The tattered hat slumped back into silence. Nobody spoke. Hermione prayed that the school would follow his advice—and wouldn't bring prejudices inside the school.

Tiny Professor Sprout unfurled the list of new witches and wizards. "Azria, Anndinna!"

The little blonde girl reminded Harry of Tinker Bell—he couldn't imagine that he had ever been that small.

Eight students joined Slytherin. Eleven joined Hufflepuff. Ten first years entered Ravenclaw and were thumped on the back by Head Boy Anthony Goldstein. Hermione shook hands with all thirteen new Gryffindors.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up again with a giant smile. "My dear students, it is my pleasure to introduce and re-introduce our newly appointed staff members. Professor Charles Weasley and Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid will be in charge of the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest and our Care of Magical Creatures class."

Hagrid and Charlie both received tremendous Gryffindor and Hufflepuff applause. The Slytherins glared and the Ravenclaws clapped politely.

"Professor Severus Snape will once again be teaching our Potions classes, while Professor Arachne Roberts will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The boys in the Hall wolf-whistled. Severus glared. Arachne smiled.

"And Professor Carlos Estrella will teach Muggle Studies." The girls in the audience clapped enthusiastically. The man smiled and waved.

"Now I have the pleasure to introduce Gryffindor Hermione Granger as our new Head Girl," (applause), "and Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein as our Head Boy." (More applause).

The grandfatherly smile was replaced with grim seriousness. "I warn you all to keep yourselves safe during these times of war. That means proper behavior within the halls and staying out of the Forbidden Forest." The man seemed to spare a glance to every one of his students. "A war makes a child grow up fast."

The candles flickered light over his wrinkled face. "Despite everything going on outside of the school, I know we can all have a great year filled with fun and learning. With that, let the Welcoming Feast begin!"

The children tucked in to their glorious meal. The older students weren't as enthusiastic as the younger ones.

Hermione didn't eat very much.


	23. Let the Learning Begin

A/N: I felt like posting this'un and the next'un together, since they both take place during school days. I hope you don't mind. -Raye P.S.-My stomach is rumbling like a Weasley's right now. I've been subsisting off ramen for the last few days. The joys of being a college student.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three—Let the Learning Begin!<p>

.

DADA was the Trio's second class of the day after Charms. Joy of joys, Gryffindors were stuck with the Slytherins.

Pansy Parkinson sat in the front row with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Smith, Nott, Jugson, and Scabior. Pansy was the only girl in the front row and she sat at the end nearest the windows.

The second row contained all the Gryffindor boys. The Slytherin girls sat in the third row. The Gryffindor girls sat in the fourth row. The Trio and Neville sat in the back.

Arachne Roberts entered the room. Her hips swayed seductively. The woman was built like a Barbie doll: Perfectly. Her robes were tailored to conform to her slim body like a second skin.

"Hello, my dears," she said. All the girls sneered; even her voice was beautiful.

"You may call me Professor Arachne." She beamed at all the drooling boys in the first and second rows. The woman turned to the black board.

Hermione glared at all the boys in the class, including Ron and Harry—they were all staring at the woman's curvy backside.

"The Haze Curse." The new teacher smiled to the class. "That is what we will learn today. Up, up," she commanded flirtatiously.

The boys in the class jumped to their feet, eager to please their stunning new teacher.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman. The Haze Curse clouded the victims' minds as if high or intoxicated. It's possible the victim could still fight and function, but their judgments would be impaired. An impaired wizard is a dangerous wizard and this woman wanted to teach it to reckless teenaged students who had a tendency to duel in the halls?

What if Harry or Ron were hit with the Haze Curse?

"Professor," Hermione asked. "How do we break the Haze Curse? Is there a counter-curse?"

Arachne blinked at the girl before quickly regaining her smile. "One step at a time, Miss Granger."

The Head Girl glared at the teacher's back. How incompetent! Remus would never have taught them a dangerous spell without at least writing the counter-curse on the board! Hell, even Professor Quirrell wouldn't have done that and he had a madman sticking out of the back of his head!

Harry and Ron finally looked dubious. The two had learned not to leave themselves in the mercy of "trusted adults," especially at Hogwarts, _especially_ their DADA professors.

Ron raised his hand hesitantly. "We can use Protego against the curse, right, Professor?"

The professor stalled again. "Yes. Let's get started!"

Hermione was starting to think that this woman had no idea how to teach a class. A teacher that couldn't teach was not a teacher Hermione wanted.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, Potions Master, glared at his students from behind his desk. He crossed his arms over his severe black teaching robes and frock coat.<p>

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat in the back row—Mad-Eye Moody had taught them constant vigilance and sitting in the back gave them a full view of the room. Luna sat next to Ginny and Lavender in the row in front of them.

Draco Malfoy and his Slytherins sat on the other side of the room. Knowledge-thirsty Ravenclaws and dutiful Hufflepuff's filled the rest of the rows near the front.

The class fell silent.

"Well," Severus began. "We haven't met in a Potions classroom for over a year. I hope you haven't forgotten all that I taught you."

No one dared reply. Draco Malfoy lounged back in his chair insolently and the other Slytherins glared at their head of house.

"Some of you will take your NEWTS this year. You will need to work three times harder than you did before. Idiocy, horseplay, and laziness will not be tolerated in my class. If your potion is not perfect, you will do it again until it is. If you fall behind, I cannot tell you if you'll be prepared for your NEWTS."

He shrugged elegantly and strolled around his desk. "Perhaps you'll scrape by, perhaps you won't. This is your last year at Hogwarts—your future is your responsibility.

"You will be in this class for a total of six hours every week; you will do research,homework and studying outside of class time. You will come to class prepared to brew every day. Occasionally you will need to take notes but the class is largely self-motivated.

"You sixth-years will be held to the same standard as the seventh-years. Think of it this way." He shrugged. "If you do well, you'll have the joy of being trapped in here with me again next year."

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors hid their snorts unsuccessfully behind their books. The Hufflepuffs were too scared and/or respectful to dare laugh at their Potions teacher—and they had no idea that the man even had a sense of humor. The Slytherins glared.

Hermione smiled at Severus from her seat in the back row. He had taken her advice to display his sense of humor in the classroom. The know-it-all in her glowed with joy.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry trudged through the snow to Charlie's Care of Magical Creatures paddock.<p>

"It's so cold!" Harry moaned.

"I'm so hungry!" Ron complained.

"Why is there snow in September?" Harry whined.

"I'm soooo hungryyyy."

Harry turned to his gangly friend. "You're always hungry!"

"I'm soo hungry," another voice moaned from under the white tent. Charlie Weasley sat slumped in his chair.

"Are all Weasley's hungry all the time?" Harry mused.

"Good afternoon, Professor Older Brother Charlie!" Ron grinned.

"Thank Merlin!" Charlie exclaimed. He let his front chair legs drop to the ground. "The seventh-years are my last class of the day!"

"Having a hard time?"

"Well, no," Charlie said. "But I've never taught a bunch of kids before. I'm terrified that something might go wrong. And I'm hungry."

Harry and Ron laughed. The other students huddled under the tent and its heating charm.

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures," Charlie said happily.

The Hufflepuffs muttered amongst themselves. "Yep, definitely related to Ron and Ginny. Look at that hair."

* * *

><p>Head Boy Anthony Goldstein sat down next to Hermione in their Astronomy Lecture.<p>

"Hello there." He gave her a dashing smile.

"Hi," Hermione responded as she straightened her notebook and pen on her desk.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you much."

The girl shrugged and grinned. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot, since we share a common room." The Head Boy's room and the Head Girl's room shared a large common room on the third floor. The Prefect's bathrooms sat on either side of the Head Common Room.

"I was thinking that we should have our Prefects meetings on Sundays. What do you think?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me."

Professor Sinistra strode into the room. "Are you all having a good first day?"

Murmurs of _yes_ and _no _and _I guess_ answered her question. "Are you having a good day, Professor?" Hermione asked from the third row (only ten seventh years took the class).

"Yes, I am." Aurora smiled prettily as she addressed the class at large. "On Fridays we will meet in the Astronomy Tower to study the night skies. Generally you will create a star chart and mark down all the pertinent celestial bodies of the day. On Mondays we will meet in here and I will collect those star charts. We will also review the planets and stars in a fun and in a…" She put her finger to her lips in a devilish manner. "Healthily competitive way."

The Patil twins exchanged excited glances.

The professor drew a little t-graph on the chalkboard. "You will need to study and brush up on your knowledge outside of class so that you can answer the trivia questions I ask each Monday. Split into two teams of five."

Immediately the other nine students turned to Hermione. "I want to be on Granger's team!" they all said at once.

The curly-haired brunette laughed. Professor Sinistra gave the quarrelling class a worried look. "Oh dear. How about we split the teams alphabetically?"

Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Hermione Granger, Ernie MacMillan, and Hadrian Michael made up Team Saturn. Kenneth Ochre, Parvati and Padma Patil, Sabrina Tennerck and Ricky Yazell named their team The Super Stars.

Anthony sat close to Hermione all during the trivia game and walked her to the Great Hall for dinner.

He waved and said, "See you later."

Hermione gave the boy a little incredulous wave. Ginny entered the Great Hall.

"You know," the red head started as she draped her arms around Hermione's shoulders. "If _I_ happened to be a Prefect and _I_ happened to have full access to a wonderfully large bathroom, I would tell you all about it."

Hermione grinned up at the girl. "Tell you everything including the password?"

"You want to tell me the password?" Ginny simpered. "That's so nice of you, Hermione!"

The two laughed.

"What a beautiful sound," a velvet voice said.

Professor Estrella smiled at the girls as he walked by. "You two should laugh more often."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and giggled like school girls.

.

Severus glared from his seat at the teacher's table. Today Estrella sat down on the other side of Professor Roberts who decided to sit next to the notoriously unpleasant Professor Snape once again.

"I cannot wait to have Senorita Granger in my class," Estrella commented to Arachne.

"She asked a lot of questions in my class today," Arachne replied as she filled her plate.

"Inquisitive and beautiful," Estrella smiled.

Snape fumed silently. Why did he have to be so jealous? Why should he even be jealous over Hermione—Miss Granger—Hermione? The dour man stabbed at a green bean.

_How dare they make me spend an entire summer with that woman? It's all their fault._

_It's their fault you fall for any girl that's as smart as you and is willing to put up with your crippling comments and brooding silence?_

_Oh shut up_, he told his conscience. _What do you know?_


	24. Jealousies

A/N: Luna Lovegood is one of my favourite characters, but she's so darn hard to write. Severus is awfully hard to write as well. Enjoy the last chapter I'll probably post for the week-the anime club on campus is holding our annual anime convention this Saturday; so I'll be running myself ragged Friday evening from 6:00 til 2:00 am Saturday/Sunday when the con ends. Lend me your strength! -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Four—Jealousies<p>

.

"Hi, Ron," Lavender said breathlessly.

"Hi, Lavender." Ron smiled back at the blonde.

"Can Parvati and I sit here?"

"Sure," Ron said as he made room for the two girls at the little round table. Parvati ignored him though Lavender talked with the redhead actively during Divination.

The two chatted while they worked on their first Divination assignment of the year. They talked of their summers, of their schedules, and about the Quidditch tryouts.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the back of the Muggle Studies classroom on the second floor taking notes. There were only five students in the class and none of them were Slytherins.<p>

Professor Estrella passed out the syllabi as he spoke. "I hope you all enjoy dioramas and essays," he said with a beatific smile. "We'll be talking about Muggles in length in this class. There isn't much to say about them, but we'll talk about them anyway."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. That was a strange thing to say. Muggles had a rich history and had many inventions that wizards found interesting—the red train at King's Cross was a prime example. Hermione would never say that there wasn't much to say about Muggles!

"Open your textbooks to chapter one, por favor."

* * *

><p>Ron and Lavender walked side by side towards the Great Hall for dinner. Lavender hugged her books close and laughed at Ron's jokes.<p>

On the Grand Staircase, the two teens ran across Luna Lovegood.

"Luna!" Ron said. "Will you meet me here tonight after dinner?"

"Certainly, Ronald," Luna breezed.

Lavender seethed. Ron was asking out Loony Lovegood right in front of her? After she had been flirting with him all through Divination class? The weirdo had freakin' radishes hanging from her ears!

Lavender stomped down the stairs, leaving Ron in the dust.

Ron was horribly confused.

"See you later, Ronald," Luna said airily.

Ron wandered to the Gryffindor table and sat down, muscles numb.

"Girls are mental," the redhead said to his bespectacled best friend.

Hermione glared at him from across the table.

"Well you are!" Ron exclaimed. "One second I'm having a great conversation with Lavender, and the next, she stomps off like an angry Graphorn!"

"You obviously said something stupid then," Hermione snapped.

"I did not!" the ginger blustered.

"I'm sure," Hermione replied before she buried her nose in the book again. Chapter one of _Muggle Anthropology _was titled "Ancient Muggles Worship Mages."

"_As it ought to be," Estrella joked with the class._

Hermione still bristled. That wasn't a very funny joke.

"You invited Luna to the meeting tonight, right Ron?" Harry asked as he poured gravy over his mashed potato mountain.

"Yesh," Ron said through a mouth jammed with chicken.

"Good," Harry nodded. "We have a lot to talk about tonight." The boy had on a mischievous grin.

"Like what?"

"Like that I got Helga Hufflepuff's cup today at 4:37 this afternoon."

"No, you didn't!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Mmhmn," the Boy Who Lived to Find Horcruxes nodded. "And Dumbledore wants to tell Luna all about the plan sooner, rather than later."

"And then we'll tell Ginny?" a hopeful voice asked from behind.

Ginny Weasley stood behind the male portion of the Golden Trio.

Harry looked up at her sheepishly. "Can I tell you all about how the meeting goes tonight?"

"You better, Harry Potter," the beauty ordered. "I've been patient enough, I think."

"Before you start focusing all on the DA, you need to help me organize Quidditch tryouts this week," Ron admonished, brandishing his fork at the girl.

Ginny harrumphed and crossed her arms. "Some things are a little more important than Quidditch, Ron."

"Not this week they're not. Is Saturday too soon for tryouts?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Head Girl Hermione stayed in the Great Hall to shepherd out the straggling students after all the Professors had left the table. Harry and Ron waited for her.<p>

In the hall they found Luna sitting on the marble steps of the Grand Staircase, blissfully unaware of her surroundings as she read an upside-down _Quibbler_.

Without looking up she said, "Hello Harry, Hermione, Ronald."

The three chimed their greetings.

"Either you want me to explain the healing properties of the Peacock Plant, or you want to include me in some sort of dangerous scheme," she breezed.

"It's the latter, I'm afraid." Harry gave Luna a grin as he led the way to Dumbledore's office.

.

Minerva McGonagall sat on the newly-transfigured Victorian-style couch in the headmaster's office. Severus sat perched on the wooden armrest of the couch, arms and legs crossed. Albus stroked Fawkes' glorious red feathers as he rested his weary body in his wing-backed chair.

"Come in," the once vibrant wizard said after someone knocked on the door.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Luna Lovegood walked in.

"Has Harry told you the good news?" Dumbledore croaked.

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile.

"No," Luna said with a breezy grin. "In fact, I'm rather at a loss as to why I'm here. It must be something serious."

"Yes, indeed, Miss Lovegood. Serious indeed," Dumbledore mused as he peered intently at the phoenix in his lap. "Perhaps it would be better for Miss Granger to explain. But please, take a seat first, children."

Hermione sat on the couch next to Minerva and Luna took the chair across from Hermione. Harry and Ron turned their seats to form a circle with the rest of the group.

"We're going to take down Riddle," Hermione began seriously.

"That's lovely," Luna responded.

Severus raised an eyebrow. _What a strange one._

"And we want your help."

"What can I do?" Luna asked curiously.

"You and Ron are going to lead the troops, basically," Hermione shrugged. "Monitor maps and the grounds, and move forces where they need to go."

"I've never really commanded anything before," Luna mused as she rubbed her bottle-cap necklace. "Will I be any good at it?"

"Ron has the voice for it," Harry reassured her. "And you both have the minds for it. We'll have so many things going on at once that we'll need the both of you to keep them straight."

"Oh." Luna smiled. "I can do that."

"Perfect," Minerva said.

"What will everyone else be doing?" Luna asked curiously.

The Order members in the room explained Operation Chess Match and horcruxes.

Ten minutes and twenty questions later, Luna said, "That sounds like we might win."

Ron gulped. Luna sure did have a way of putting things in perspective.

"Now let's discuss the first DA meeting," Dumbledore said. He folded his dark, gnarled hands in front of him.

"Next Tuesday?" Harry offered. "Ron's busy with Quidditch tryouts this weekend."

"Tuesday is acceptable," Minerva said quickly and matter-of-factly. Severus rolled his eyes. The woman loved Quidditch.

"Severus, Minerva, will you two be at the DA meetings?"

"Certainly," the woman replied. Severus nodded curtly.

"All that is left is for Harry, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Lovegood to discreetly tell the other DA members about the meeting."

"Of course, Headmaster," Hermione said.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Where will this meeting be taking place?"

The four students exchanged looks. They hadn't realized that their professors wouldn't know how to get into the Room of Requirement.

Hermione turned to her two older friends. "We'll meet you on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas and the trolls."

"What time?" Ron asked. "Seven? Eight?"

"Eight is an even number," Luna said.

"Eight it is then," Harry smiled questioningly at Luna. _What a strange one!_

"If that is all, you may return to your homework," Dumbledore smiled at the children. "Or your lesson plans," he added to the teachers.

The other six occupants of the room stood up. Minerva transfigured the couch back into the area rug and brought up the rear of the group.

Severus nodded to Minerva then slipped off without a word to anybody else.

"Good night," Hermione said after him.

He turned back. He silently nodded to her as well and returned to the solitude of his dungeons.

Hermione raised an eyebrow after him. She wished she could talk to him like she used to during the summer.

The remaining members of the troupe dropped Hermione off at her rooms on the third floor. Luna peeled away from the group to walk up the spiral-staircase into Ravenclaw tower. Professor McGonagall made sure Harry and Ron climbed through the portrait hole before she swept to her own rooms.

The first few days of school tuckered out most of the students, so the Gryffindor common room was nearly empty. Ginny sat near the fireplace, waiting for Harry and Ron to explain their plan to her. Lavender sat near the portrait hole.

Harry walked past easily but Ron was not so lucky. Lavender jumped in his path.

"What is your problem?" she screeched.

Ron stepped back and raised his hands in case he needed to defend himself. "What?" he spluttered.

"During Divination you were flirting with me the whole time but then you ask Loony Lovegood to see you after dinner! You jerk!"

"I—you-?"

"I thought you wanted to go back out with me!"

Harry and Ginny gaped at the scene. The other Gryffindors gathered their things and skittered away from the danger.

"You want to go back out with me?" Ron stuttered.

"You don't want to go back out with me?" Lavender asked, scandalized and hurt.

"No—I mean, yes—I mean, I didn't know you wanted to!" Ron moved closer. "I thought you were writing to some Ravenclaw over the summer?"

Lavender twiddled her fingers sheepishly. "Well, I was," she admitted. "But…I like you better…"

Ron wrapped his strong arms around little Lavender. "You do?"

"Yes," the girl said shyly. "Do you still like me?"

"Yeah, I do," Ron smiled at her.

Ginny and Harry turned away before they could see any lip-locking. Unfortunately they could still hear the lip-locking and there was a lot of it.

The redheaded girl and the black-haired boy sat awkwardly next to each other in front of the fire, with snogging sounds in the background.

"Um," Harry began.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"How about that plan?" he asked.

"Oh." The girl wilted. "Yes, the plan."

Both parties regretted not having the courage to tell the other how they felt. Lavender was definitely the bravest person in the room at the moment.


	25. Sneaky Sneaky

A/N: Howdy. The con is over, my legs still hurt, and I'm quite tired-so, let's post two new chapters! Yaaaay! -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Five—Sneaky Sneaky<p>

.

Hermione Granger walked down the hall in a rage, but didn't show it. She was the Head Girl after all; she couldn't be making a spectacle of herself. She had to be an example for the students. That is why she always left the library on time and always helped Madam Pince clear the place out. It was almost the end of September and the girl had refrained from sneaking down to the kitchens to nick a midnight study-snack (though really, she was Head Girl and could walk wherever she wished, whenever she wished). She attended every meal in the Great Hall and always wore the required uniform. (It was a pain, since technically the girls weren't supposed to wear pants—Hogwarts continued to uphold the archaic tradition of women in skirts so, as Head Girl, she never wore pants to class).

But Hermione wasn't pissed off because of her skirt situation; she was pissed off because that terrible teacher Arachne Roberts kept flirting with Severus!

The woman could have any man she wanted—why did she have to hit on the one guy Hermione liked? The despondent girl plopped into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

No, Hermione didn't think that she and Severus would be or ever could be an item, but it still stung to see another woman flirt with him. Every day it grew worse.

Roberts would lean too close to reach for the salt, or bat her eyelashes while she tried to make conversation with the tall, "dark", and mysterious professor. She touched his arm while they talked and went out of her way to find him in the halls.

"_Now I know why the students say you're so funny, Severus!" she gushed._

"_Will you help me with my lesson plans, Severus? I'm hopeless!" she joked._

"_I really appreciate you helping me last night, Severus," she said seductively. "I'll have to make it up to you."_

Hermione wasn't the only one to notice the attention Severus received. Sybill Trelawney began to glare at the new DADA professor as well.

Only a few people knew that the Seer had a shining to her snarky colleague. Severus had always hypothesized that the woman couldn't see through those coke-bottle glasses because no woman in her right mind would find him attractive.

Minerva always swatted his arm when he said such things. "Oh ,Severus, when you're not glaring, you can be quite cute. And if you would get that hair out of your face-," she began as she reached to move his bangs out of the way of his beautiful black eyes.

Severus always slapped her hand away and said something like, "Stop smothering me," or "I like my hair this way," or "You're obviously as blind as Trelawney."

When Hermione thought of her least favorite teacher hitting on Severus she glared. _Severus would never go for someone as batty as Trelawney! _she fumed.

Sybill began to hover around Severus more and tell him his future every morning and it drove Severus crazy.

Severus did not like all this attention. He wasn't interested in Roberts and he certainly wasn't interested in Sybill. And now that he had taken Hermione's advice and was less of an arrogant ass-hole in the classroom, he had students that would greet him in the halls or come to his office hours for help. Not the Slytherins, of course—they avoided him like he had an infectious disease.

Minerva giggled. She thought it was funny that two women were practically fighting over Severus and she didn't know what he was complaining about. Most men would love such attention.

Thankfully Charlie Weasley sat on his other side today. Severus sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Oh, Severus," Minerva chuckled.

"Minerva, make it stop!" he begged. "Why won't they leave me alone?"

The woman shrugged. "You've changed this summer, Severus, so the new-comer Arachne is attracted to you. And Sybill has always liked you."

"I was the only male in her age group," he sneered.

Minerva giggled. "True. You and she were loners in your first year teaching; maybe that's why she gravitated towards you."

Severus turned to the COMC teacher next to him. "Weasley, you go make Roberts fall in love with you so she'll leave me alone."

The dragon-tamer laughed. "I think she's rather out of my league."

Severus put his face in his hands. He leaned heavily on the table. "This year is exhausting."

"And it's only September," Minerva chirped, happily adding insult to injury.

The Potions Master groaned.

"Oh, Severus, are you feeling alright?" matronly Poppy Pomfrey asked from behind his chair.

"Yes, I'm fine, Poppy." He straightened up and turned exhausted eyes on to the school nurse.

She handed him a square piece of parchment. "Would you be able to whip these up for me?"

Only seventeen different potions on the list. "Certainly, Poppy."

"Oh, Severus you're a life-saver," the healer gushed. "Horace always took too long or complained too much!"

"I can help you, Severus," Arachne offered. She leaned across the table, giving Severus and Charlie a clear view of her cleavage and the students a great view of her butt. Several boys stared. Charlie struggled to keep his eyes on the woman's face.

Severus didn't bat an eye. "That won't be necessary," he said smoothly. "I already have an assistant. It is her job to do busy work for me."

The beautiful professor smiled. "Really? Well that's convenient. Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger."

Poppy clapped her hands together. "I'm sure Miss Granger will be able to make some of these potions almost as well as you can, Severus!"

Severus smirked. "I'm hoping that by the end of the year she'll be able to do better. I am an amazing teacher after all."

Minerva, Poppy, and Charlie laughed. Arachne smiled and pulled a strawberry from the fruit tray. She held the strawberry to her lips and said, "Amazing indeed," before she took a bite from it.

Charlie stared. Poppy and Minerva continued to giggle, unaware that Arachne was seducing their colleagues. Severus stared blankly at the flirtatious woman.

Arachne winked and walked off the dais, swaying her hips slowly. Heads turned as she walked by the Hufflepuff table.

Sybill clenched her claw-like hands until little half-moons lined her palms. The woman looked like an angry bug buzzing against a windshield.

Hermione hadn't heard the conversation like Trelawney had, but she was just as miffed. Arachne Roberts was throwing herself at Severus in front of the entire student body! And she was doing it well! Hermione's fist wrapped around her fork. She looked down at herself.

There were breasts present, but they weren't nearly as large as Arachne's. She was thin, but Arachne's stomach was perfectly flat—swimsuit model flat. Arachne's hair looked like it breathed sunlight and there was never a hair out of place—even magic couldn't make Hermione's hair do any of those things. Hermione had to deal with crazy brown curls every morning. She couldn't do very many things with it; pony tail or no pony tail, that was the only question.

Oh my God and her outfit! Hermione was stuck wearing the school uniform, knee socks and all. Sure, that look could be sexy, but sweater vests did not scream, "Look at me, I'm a woman!"

_Alright,_ Hermione vowed to herself. _Burn the sweater vest._

Who was she kidding? Arachne Roberts was beautiful from her head to her stiletto-high heeled open-toed shoes. She was tall and had clear blue eyes. Hermione was short and had eyes like pieces of chocolate. (Which shouldn't be a bad thing—everyone loves chocolate).

Arachne the woman turned heads in the room and boys fell at her feet. Hermione the girl was only pined after if they were picking teams for class. Everywhere the girl went she was invisible; everywhere the woman went she was noticed—by everyone.

Hermione left lunch still pondering how much more appealing Arachne was compared to herself. The girl went through the motions, walking unseeing, until she got back to her common room. The other Prefects were already there. She found a seat and let Anthony begin the meeting.

At the first meeting all the Prefects signed up for patrol times. This was the third meeting of the school year and thankfully the Prefects had only needed to take off one hundred points collectively from the school.

"This week's winner for taking a cumulative twenty-seven points is…Hannah Abbott!" Anthony announced dramatically.

The Prefects laughed and clapped. Hannah gave a mock bow and a sheepish grin.

Hermione continued to zone in an out of the meeting, too busy thinking about Arachne and how ugly the school uniforms were and how ugly her curly brown hair was…

"Any new business before we wrap this up?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, yes," Jillian said. "Some of us have been hearing people sneaking in the halls."

"Did you catch them?" Anthony asked. Hermione focused on this conversation.

"No. We hear them, we follow them, but before we ever catch them they've disappeared somewhere."

"Keep patrolling, but don't let yourself be led on a wild goose chase," Hermione commanded. "If you find a student out of bed, take away points. If a student is running away, record the student's name so we can decide what to do later if this sort of thing keeps happening. You know what I mean?"

The Prefects nodded.

"It's dangerous at Hogwarts at night, you know that—you know what's going on in the outside world. That danger could easily begin in here," Hermione said after she stood up. "Don't ever get yourself in a situation where you're in danger because you're following a student. Okay?"

"Okay," they chimed as one (all except the Slytherin Prefects who glared).

"Alright, dismissed!" Hermione said cheerfully. _Students sneaking around Hogwarts at night and they don't get caught…it's been almost a month…maybe Malfoy's moving his Snakes out?_

The girl left the Common Room in search of Ginny Weasley and the Marauder's Map.

Hermione stood in front of the Fat Lady Portrait. "Hello," she said politely.

"Head Girl Granger! How are you?" the Fat Lady asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Just wonderful. Password?"

"Generosity."

Several first-years waved at Hermione, the Head Girl who was so nice to them and helped them with their homework. A group of fourth-years waved at her as well—they were proud that their fellow Gryffindor was such a threat to You-Know-Who that she had a bounty on her head.

Hermione smiled at them all as she passed through her old common room. Ah, the memories!

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said as she sat down between her two best friends.

"Hey, Hermione, fancy seeing you in here!" Ron teased.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You never just come to visit anymore, haha."

"May I borrow the Map?"

The boys sobered immediately. "For what?"

Hermione lowered her voice. "Some of the Prefects have noticed that there are people sneaking around the school at night and they can never catch them. I think it might be the Snakes."

"And you want to catch them on your own?" Harry blustered. "Are you mental?"

"I would like to see their names and see who the Snakes are," Hermione stressed. "Don't you think that might be a valuable piece of information to have?"

Harry glared at her, weighing the options in his head. Hermione was the even-minded one of the group. She wouldn't go chasing after them…

"Fine. But one of us will go with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Hermione turned to scan the room. "Ginny!"

The redhead looked up from her doodles. "Yeah?"

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Want to hang out with me for a bit?"

"Okay."

Hermione turned back to Harry. "And I'll send her back here with the Map."

Ron balanced a quill on his lip like a moustache. "Let the girl do what she wants, Harry."

"Oh fine," Harry conceded. "Go up and get it—it's inside the pillow."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry as she stood. "That's not a very safe place for it, Harry."

"The pillow has a Notice-Me-Not charm on it."

"Oh. Well that's better!" Hermione smiled.

.

"Head Girl Hermione," Ginny joked, "should I be hanging out with you on a Sunday night? I have class tomorrow and it's almost curfew."

Hermione glanced down the halls. "No one will see."

Ginny laughed. "There's my trouble-making friend! I've missed you!"

Hermione giggled as well. "Actually, I need your help."

"With what?"

Hermione led the way into the Head common room. "I am not hot."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Maybe you had better start at the beginning."

Hermione slumped onto the couch. "I've just realized that I'm not attractive enough for boys. Actually, I knew that, but it never bothered me before now. Teach me your ways!" she begged, bowing to Ginny, her fashion-guru.

Ginny laughed. "You're pretty, you just don't flaunt it like _some_ teachers I could name."

"Professor Arachne?" Hermione said knowingly.

"Exactly. She gets on my nerves. It's like she's hitting on everything with a penis!"

Hermione glared darkly. "I know what you mean."

"Has she hit on the boy you like?"

Hermione sat up straight. "What? Why would you say that?"

"Well, why else would you be panicking over your hotness?" Ginny asked innocently.

Instead of answering Hermione unfurled the Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Hermione eyed the Map as Ginny eyed Hermione.

"We'll fix your hair first," Ginny said.

"Let's just move a mountain while we're at it, Ginny."

"All you have to do is make the curls longer—that way they won't all curl at once in a giant mess." Ginny wound her wand through one of Hermione's curls. As she slowly pulled the wand away the curl loosened.

"That's amazing!" Hermione said with sparkly-eyed wonder.

"Alright, you fix your hair while I cut all your skirts in half," the ginger said as she hopped up from the couch.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried after her. "Don't do that!"

Ginny laughed from the bedroom before she appeared with all of Hermione's school uniforms. "Alright—we'll just "tailor" them."

"You can get rid of the sweater vests." Hermione glared at the offending items of clothing.

"Hermione, there isn't a single shred of magic on these clothes!" Ginny exclaimed from the pile on the floor. "You haven't charmed them or transfigured them at all!"

Hermione looked at the girl as if she had sprouted a tail from her forehead. "Am I supposed to?"

"You're a girl aren't you?" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well, excuse me! I didn't know it was a requirement for witches to change their clothes!"

"Don't worry, we'll fix it. These shirts need to be tighter and the skirts need to be shorter." She held up her hand before Hermione could interrupt. "You charm the skirts to always stay down but showing a little leg never hurts. Trust me."

The know-it-all huffed again. She blushed. To think that she would be shortening her skirts in an effort to get her teacher to notice her! How embarrassing!

"These shoes—lame," Ginny said, tossing the required school shoes over her shoulder. "Wear these cute boots instead—besides, they look like they're better for running and butt kicking."

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Useful and adorable."

"Are you talking about me or the shoes?"

Hermione toppled over laughing and joined her girlfriend on the floor.

"It's cold all the time so it's the perfect opportunity to wear sexy panty-hose or socks that are really long. It's all about the legs!" Ginny declared solemnly.

Hermione saluted. "Yes ma'am! Teach me more!"

"Never ever wear the same combination of the uniform two days in a row. A tie one day? Maybe add a vest? Mix it up!"

Ginny was having too much fun playing dress up with Hermione. She had never been able to dress up any sisters. She had once painted George's toe nails while he was sleeping, but that didn't really count.

Around midnight the two girls stood in front of the mirror in Hermione's room. Her hair was a shiny, tumbling mass of loose curls instead of the usual unruly spirals. Her school uniform now looked sleek instead of juvenile.

Ginny smiled at her creation. "This was so much fun! We can do it again for Remus's and Tonks's wedding this winter!"

"I'm so excited for the wedding!" Hermione gushed as she picked up the map. She was even more excited now that she knew a bunch of fashion charms and hair-taming magic.

Her eyes zoomed into a black mass moving around on the map. There were so many dots that all the names jumbled together.

"Bugger!" Hermione said vehemently.

"What?"

"I can't read any of the names on the Map—the Snakes are trying to leave the school!"

"To get the Dark Mark?" Ginny gasped.

Hermione chewed her lip.

The redhead nudged her. "What are we waiting for? An invitation?"

The Head Girl grabbed her wand and ran out the door, Ginny fast on her heels.

The group of dots was heading from the dungeons up to the first floor. Hermione and Ginny hid behind a statue of Fairlinda the Gruesome on the second floor. The Entrance Hall was gloomy and cold.

A mass of black rose from the dungeons. Quietly their footsteps shuffled over the polished floor.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously. Were they stupid enough to try to leave out the front door?

The group made their way to the Grand Staircase. Hermione and Ginny held their breath—what if they walked up the stairs right towards them? Hermione glanced nervously at the Map. She still couldn't distinguish individual names.

Several hooded and cloaked figures stood watch while the leader levitated a heavy marble statue of a troll out of the way, on the shadowy side of the Grand Staircase.

The two girls gasped. Another secret exit out of Hogwarts? One that the Marauder's hadn't written on the Map?

Ginny and Hermione skittered to the other side of the landing to peer down at the scene. All of the Snakes had their faces covered. The unmistakable silhouette of Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle stood below them.

Five other figures slipped down the rabbit hole. Hermione glanced at the list but their names had already disappeared. As expected, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were written above the last three dots to leave the school.

The heavy statue slid back into place with a horrible screeching, grating sound of stone on stone. The girls winced and covered their ears.

Another figure walked out from the first floor corridor. The wand's light flickered over Carlos Estrella's handsome face.

Hermione hissed at Ginny, "I'll distract him—take the Map and get back to the Common Room!"

Ginny clutched the Map to her heart. Even if the Head Girl was allowed out at one in the morning, Ginny was not.

"Professor Estrella!" Hermione called as she walked down the Grand Staircase. "Did you hear that noise?"

"Si, Senorita Granger," the man purred. "Was it you?"

"No," Hermione said as she gained the bottom of the stairs. "I was patrolling the second floor when I heard it."

Estrella looked the girl up and down. Hermione wasn't wearing her school robe and the man's gaze was very awkward. "Did you see what made the noise, Senorita Granger?"

"No, sir," Hermione said.

"May I escort you back to your room, Senorita?"

Hermione smiled and quickly turned her lit wand to the stairs as if she didn't see the man offer his arm to her. "Thank you, sir, but that won't be necessary." The only teacher she wanted to walk arm in arm with was Severus.

Estrella eyed the girl from behind as she walked up the stairs. The Spaniard then glanced around the Great Hall before returning to his rooms.


	26. A Good Day for Veritaserum

Chapter Twenty-Six—A Good Day for Veritaserum

.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville stood stock still in the back of the room. They glared at their teacher. Professor Arachne was holding out a bag to the students and making them draw numbers.

She had decided that today everyone would partner off and duel simultaneously. The room already had pock-marks from the first period class. One student desk was still smoldering in the corner.

Somehow Professor Arachne had rigged it so that every Slytherin was paired with a Gryffindor to duel. Harry and Pansy Parkinson glared at one another. Goyle grinned stupidly at Neville—Neville stood confident, assured that Goyle would not be a problem, even for him.

Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were fated to be dueling partners once again. Ron stood against Scabior Jr. while Draco Malfoy faced Lavender Brown. Poor Lavender was shaking.

"Everybody ready?" Arachne smiled from behind her desk. "Duel!"

The Slytherins struck immediately.

Hermione easily disarmed Millicent and Harry hit Pansy with a jelly-legs jinx and an Obscuro before disarming her. Goyle used several punching curses to make Neville stumble backwards but the shy boy held his own.

Lavender fell to the ground. An angry Ron Stunned Scabior so hard he flew backwards into Arachne's desk before aiming a hex at Malfoy.

Millicent dashed at Ron and tried to wrestle him to the ground. Malfoy ended up hexing both Ron and Millicent with a boil curse.

"You bastard!" Millicent shouted at Ron and Harry shouted at Draco.

Harry jumped over the wrestling students and started dueling Malfoy. Neville and Goyle continued to fire hexes at one another while the rest of the class dissolved into shouts and random curses.

A chandelier shattered above them and rained down glass on the fighting seventh-year mob.

Hermione shielded them all from the glass before Nott punched her in the stomach.

She fell backwards and released the glass.

"You would punch a girl, you bastard?" Parvati screamed before she hexed the Nott boy into the wall.

Hermione sat on her knees and wheezed. A pitch black spider crawled up on her legs and she screamed. The spider began to weave a web around her arms. Other girls in the class screamed; Ron screeched loudest of all. Spiders crawled over everyone, conscious or not, and bound their arms to their sides with shadowy, sparkling webs.

Professor Arachne stood on top of her desk, wand raised like a conductor's baton.

Bruised and battered students looked up at their teacher helplessly, several on the floor. "Impressive dueling, everyone." Arachne smiled haughtily. "I think that's all for the day—some Gryffindors look like they need a break."

Hermione glared at her professor. If she was envious of the woman before, now she absolutely loathed her. The shadow spiders disappeared in puffs of smoke. The class stood up and limped out of the room, Gryffindors roaring.

The Slytherins smirked and helped their fallen comrades hobble down the hall.

"We beat the hell out of those Slytherins!" Seamus Finnigan roared. "What's she playing at?"

"How dare she make us duel them!" Hermione puffed. "And she doesn't give us any homework or any tests! She's a terrible teacher!"

"Actually, I agree," Parvati said. "At first I was glad we didn't have any homework to do but this is ridiculous! We have NEWTS and she's not teaching us anything!"

"Millicent hulking Bulstrode punched me in the face!" Ron snapped. He then turned to Lavender. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm fine," she said, gingerly rubbing her head.

"That is it!" Harry fumed. "We're having a DA meeting—tonight!"

All the Seventh year Gryffindors nodded before separating to their different classes.

* * *

><p>The Room of Requirement was filled with shouts at eight o'clock. Severus and Minerva stood to the side, allowing their frustrated students to vent.<p>

"Professor Roberts has got to be a Death Eater!" a Hufflepuff sixth year shouted. "She's evil!"

"Just because you're a bad teacher doesn't mean you're a Death Eater," Hermione replied bitterly. Secretly she agreed with the Hufflepuff. There was traitor in the school and Arachne Roberts could definitely be it. Or even Carlos Estrella. He had been the one to replace murdered Charity Burbage, after all.

Severus and Minerva stepped in.

"No doubt you all have heard about the Snakes inside the school," Professor Snape began coldly.

"How can we not have heard?" Seamus asked. "They write Death Eater sayings all over the walls!"

"And trip people in the corridors!" Colin Creevey added angrily.

Lavender said, "They also hang wanted posters around."

The students nodded and muttered. There were only sixteen members of the DA against an unknown amount of Snakes. Severus knew that Draco was actively recruiting students and turning some of them into full-fledged Death Eaters. The DA needed to retaliate in much the same way.

"We need more members," Minerva declared. "We need to train more of the students to defend themselves—and from what I hear, Professor Roberts is creating a dangerous situation instead of helping to relieve it."

"She is!" Dennis Creevey squeaked. "I get hurt every day in that class!"

Parvati nodded eagerly again. "Hermione was punched today!"

Everyone turned to look at Hermione. Snape glared angrily.

"I'm fine, everyone!" Hermione said nervously.

Minerva nodded briskly. If Hermione said she was fine, she was fine. Girls had to be tough in this business. "Do not make a spectacle of yourselves, but if you hear anyone saying they're scared, offer to bring them here to train."

"But don't bring anyone you have any suspicions about," Harry warned harshly. "Obviously Hermione has a good way to keep out traitors, but we don't need any of that drama getting in here. Only trust-worthy people will enter this room, alright?"

The group nodded and some raised their fists in determination. They could trust everyone in this room. They would fight together against You-Know-Who and protect one another.

Hermione clapped her hands. "We're going to practice defensive spells tonight then!" Poor little Dennis Creevey especially.

Severus kept glancing at Hermione during the training session. She seemed to be okay. How dare some little twit hurt Hermione? Severus scowled. He then glanced to check on Hermione again. Today the young woman looked exceptionally pretty.

The Head Girl personally trained Dennis Creevey how to defend himself. Her shiny curls bounced on her shoulders as she dueled mousy Dennis.

She smiled at the little boy. No one in the room compared to Hermione's brilliance or her effervescent coaching of the novice students in the DA. In Potions class the girl always bobbed around the room, offering to help somone. Severus wouldn't let her grade papers—she would be too nice. Yes, he had been nicer to students but his grading style hadn't changed one bit.

As the meeting ended, Severus approached his Potions assistant. "Are you available this evening?"

Hermione turned around happily. She loved whenever he asked if she was available to help him. "I am. What do you need help with?" Hermione loved being the only one he asked for assistance.

"Poppy gave me another long list of potions and I believe she'll need them sooner rather than later, since every student in the school takes Defense."

Hermione grumbled as she and Severus exited the Room of Requirement. The doorway melted into the bricks behind them, a blank wall once again.

"It's not much of a Defense class anymore—more like swing-your-wand-and-see-how-many-of-your-classmates-you-can-Stun-time."

"I noticed that she doesn't give any exams," Severus said easily as they walked down the hall.

"She doesn't! How can we have a class where there aren't any exams or any homework! It's ridiculous!" the swot cried.

Severus chuckled. "I agree."

"Of course you agree, you give out homework every night."

"Maybe I should give more to make up for Roberts's deficit?"

"That would just create more grading for you, Severus," Hermione teased.

Severus opened the door to the second floor stairway for the girl. "Hermione," he said as he followed down the small, secret staircase.

"What?"

"You look different."

Hermione was thankful that Severus was behind her and couldn't see her blush. "Do I?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but something is different about you lately."

The two walked side by side in the cold hallways of the dungeons. Hermione tried to casually avoid his eyes. "Is it a good different?"

Severus's heart nearly stopped. His cheeks turned pink and he was glad that Hermione wasn't looking at him. _I suppose it's a good different—you look lovely but I'm not going to say that—what do I say? Minerva tends to get upset in these sort of situations—why do women have to ask such direct questions about their appearances_? he panicked.

"I suppose so," he said lightly.

Hermione grinned to herself while she straightened the bag on her shoulder. Her skirt fluttered about her thighs and the thigh-high knee socks brought extra attention to the barely exposed strip of leg. Her buttoned white shirt was tailored to fit close to her body instead of being so loose she had to tuck it in. Her hair was no longer a frizzy mess, but a beautiful set of shining tresses. Ginny had even taught her a few little make-up tricks (and mentioned that Muggle means are more effort but more effective than wizard's charms or spells).

_Ginny is a genius!_

The girl's heart swelled with happiness. Severus was looking at her like the other boys looked at Professor Arachne.

Severus opened the door to his office and let Hermione pass. Suddenly he had a terrible thought: _What if Hermione is purposely making herself look pretty? _Severus's heart dropped. The Head Boy, Anthony Goldstein, had been spending a lot of time with Hermione lately—did she fancy him?

Of course Severus was a practical man and never thought that he and Hermione would be or ever could be an item but it made his chest tighten, to think about other men touching her.

_What if it's Estrella?_

Severus opened the door to his private laboratory a bit more forcefully than he intended.

_Charity Burbage was killed for that bastard and now Hermione likes him_? He roughly pulled ingredients out of the cupboard while Hermione set up the cauldrons. It was no secret that Estrella was interested in Hermione—he doesn't even know her!

"What are we making today, Severus?" Hermione asked as she leaned over the cauldron eagerly.

Severus turned around swiftly and masked his anger. "Poppy needs Strengthening Solution, Skele-Grow, and boil reducer. And I will be making Veritaserum for the Order."

Hermione's eyes lit up when she heard Skele-Grow—she clasped her hands in front of her chin when she heard Veritaserum.

"Will you teach me how to make Veritaserum?" she begged. "Please?"

Severus eyed her coldly. He was still fuming over the idea of her pining after Estrella. Veritaserum vapors tend to make the brewer very forthright—and Hermione was already chatty by nature…

"I suppose so," Severus said.

Hermione was aglow with happiness. Severus memorized her happy features in awe. If he had known it would make her that happy he would have taught her how to brew it long ago.

.

An hour later, the private lab was sweltering hot and hazy with fumes. Hermione pulled back her hair and rolled up her sleeves. Severus's black coat had been discarded long ago.

The professor ran a hand through his long, black hair and sighed. He glanced at Hermione. Had she always been so pretty? _Certainly not, she's been a child most of the time you've known her_! his subconscious sneered at him.

Hermione stirred the bright blue Strengthening Solution for a solid five minutes before she hopped over to the Veritaserum. All she had to do to finish the truth-potion was to stir until it turned clear.

_None of the other seventh-years could say they brewed Veritaserum_! she thought smugly.

Without prompt, Hermione asked, "Do you know what other teacher annoys me?"

Severus looked at the back of her head, bewildered. They hadn't been talking about any teachers.

"Professor Estrella," she said as she continued to stir the giant cauldron in front of her. "He acts like Muggles are scum that we should exterminate or something! I bet he's never been within ten metres of a real Muggle!"

Severus crossed his arms and leaned on the table behind him. His left arm hurt from stirring Potions all week. "You don't like him?"

"All the other girls treat him like they did Gilderoy Lockhart—except Professor Estrella is more competent than that fool." The Veritaserum was a cloudy white color. "Except he always says rude things about Muggles, and talks about wizard supremacy. I guess that's a pureblood ideal through and through but it shouldn't be said in a classroom! Teachers are supposed to be impartial!"

Severus grinned at the girl behind her back. So she didn't like Estrella.

"I think he might be the traitor," Hermione said quietly over her shoulder. Her large brown eyes looked at Severus questioningly, wanting confirmation of her theory.

Severus looked back at her stoically. "I agree."

"Or it could be Professor Arachne," Hermione sneered, returning her eyes to the potion.

"It could be, I suppose."

"What do you think of her?"

Hermione held her breath and waited for Severus's response.

Behind her Severus ruffled his hair again. "She's annoying the hell out of me." He stopped. "I shouldn't have said that about a colleague."

Hermione burst out laughing. "It must be the Veritaserum," she said. "Why does she annoy you?" Her tone was light but she really really _really_ wanted to know the answer.

"She won't leave me alone!" Severus started as he walked to the other side of the room. "She's as bad as Sybill!"

Hermione grinned at her professor sideways above the cauldron. "All the other boys in Hogwarts would like it if Professor Arachne gave them so much attention."

Severus gave her an exasperated look. "Well all the other _boys_ in this school are dunderheads."

Hermione laughed. "I think she's pretty," she goaded. Now she was just fishing and hoped she caught a bite.

Severus waved his long pale hand. "Yes, yes, that's what everyone says."

"You don't agree?"

Severus crossed his arms again and peered at the girl curiously. "Are you jealous, Hermione?"

Hermione's hand on the stirring rod jerked. "Why would I be jealous of her?" she sputtered.

The man shrugged. "I don't know, you've been talking about her quite a bit."

"Luna talks about crumple-horned snorcacks a lot too, but that doesn't mean she's jealous of them," Hermione snapped.

"It was merely a question," Severus conceded.

Hermione huffed and pulled out the stirring rod. The Veritaserum was clear and her face was red.

_Of course I'm jealous of Arachne! She's pretty and she's hitting on you! And she's an adult and pretty—how am I supposed to compete with that?_

* * *

><p>Severus walked Hermione back to her room after midnight. As they neared the Head room, Anthony Goldstein walked past.<p>

"Hi, Hermione," he grinned. He nodded to Professor Snape. "Professor."

"Hi, Anthony," Hermione responded. She then returned to her conversation with Severus. Severus noticed the boy looked put-out.

"I think he fancies you," Severus pointed out. On the inside he cringed. He had just established Estrella was not a threat but now he had to compete with Goldstein? Why was his life not fair?

Hermione stared up at him. "He does? I didn't notice."

Severus grinned at her incredulously. "How could you not notice?"

The girl thought about it. "I don't know, I guess I'm not interested, so I just thought of him as a friend."

On the inside Severus cheered. He opened the door for Hermione and stepped back. "Good night Hermione," he said smoothly.

"Good night Severus," Hermione answered happily.


	27. October

A/N: Hi, y'all. I decided to post two new chapters today, in honor of my decision to create a deviantART account. It will primarily feature my drawings for my fanfiction addiction to Snape and Hermione (actually, those are the only pictures up right now.) If you want to see them, my user name on deviantART is BetteNoireRAMG and one of the tags is almost always "Almost" and "fanfiction." I hope y'all like :3

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Seven—October<p>

.

The Prefects gathered in the staff room on a snowy October night. Dumbledore sat in front of them. Hermione looked at him with a broken heart; her headmaster was hunched over. The curse was spreading through his body unimpeded.

But that didn't stop him from smiling. "We are going to have a Hallowe'en dance," Dumbledore said excitedly. "For the next week, all of us will meet in here to discuss the dance preparations and organize our first Hogsmeade trip so that the students can buy costumes. It's a masquerade!"

Best friends Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout began tittering in the corner. Severus rolled his eyes. He didn't even have to look behind him to know that Trelawney and Roberts were both eyeing him like a piece of meat.

Hermione resisted the urge to squirm in her chair, since she was in the front row facing the teachers. Professor Estrella was slowly eyeing her up. Ginny had assured her that the Secretary Charm would keep her skirt down no matter how short, but Hermione had lately started wearing mini-shorts under her skirt because of the DA practices.

_Thank Circe!_ she said to herself. Estrella's eyes were raking down her legs for the third time. Suddenly she realized that Anthony was leering at her too. Since Severus had mentioned it, she had noticed that Anthony liked to hit on her—a lot. Inwardly Hermione cringed. _What if Anthony asks me to the Masquerade?_

Dumbledore brought the meeting to a close. Hermione immediately jumped to Severus's side. She stood between him and Minerva to protect herself from both Anthony and Estrella.

Anthony pouted and left the staff room alone. Estrella flirted with Professor Sinistra since he couldn't get to Hermione.

* * *

><p>The next day, the school was abuzz with the news. Everyone was invited to the Masquerade and Dumbledore had encouraged his students to buy costumes. He wanted to see his students have fun before he died—and before the war took a hold of them all.<p>

Neville, Ron, and Harry sat whispering furiously at the Gryffindor table during Friday's dinner.

When Hermione sat down across from them, they all turned to her. "Thank God!" Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered by their reaction to her arrival.

"I need some advice," Harry began nervously. He started to flatten down his hair, much like his father James did whenever Lily Evans was near. "There's this whole dance thing coming up…"

"I'm quite aware of that, Harry, I'm planning it," Hermione joked as she piled food on her plate.

"Yeah and I kinda want to ask someone…" Green eyes darted nervously around the Great Hall. "But I don't know how…"

"Harry, if you ask Ginny to go with you, she'll say yes," Hermione said exasperatedly.

Harry reeled back. "You think so?"

"If you ask her and she says no, I'll hug a blast-ended skrewt," Hermione said. "But you better ask her fast before someone else does."

Ron and Neville nodded feverishly. "That's what we've been saying the whole time!"

Lavender appeared at Ron's elbow. "Hi Ronnie," she bubbled. "We should shop for a couples costume in Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

Ron laced his fingers through Lavender's. "What did you have in mind?"

Hermione gazed at the happy couple in front of her. She wished she could hold her crush's hand…

"I'm going to do it tonight!" Harry said forcefully, trying to ramp up his courage.

Hermione shook herself out of her reverie. "Do what?"

"Ask Ginny to go to the dance with me!"

"That's wonderful!"

"And I'll ask her to be my girlfriend!"

The girl continued to encourage him to keep him from chickening out later. Hermione would be so happy if Harry and Ginny got together!

"Let me know how it goes tomorrow!" Hermione chirped as she left the Great Hall.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry grinned at her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione didn't even have to ask how Harry's night went. Ginny Weasley hung off Harry Potter's arm like a purse. The two were happy and smiling. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had seen Harry so smiley.<p>

Hermione lined up her Prefects like chess pieces. "Everyone keep an eye on your students; don't let any of them wander off—keep them in town. Especially the third-years; they'll be all excited." She glared at them all sternly. "Tonight there is a Hallowe'en Masquerade—a lot of students will try to sneak in alcohol so keep your eyes open and Banish any that you see."

The Prefects left the castle first and everyone else followed. Hermione brought up the rear with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Luna, and Neville. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall walked through the crowd of students and Madam Hooch followed the Golden Trio.

The inhabitants of Hogsmeade smiled at the flood of on-coming students. Hogwarts was a symbol of hope to these people. A few houses had been destroyed by Death Eaters but all the stores and restaurants remained open.

Hermione sighed as she passed the bookstore. If only Severus could leave the castle, the two could have looked at books together.

Madam Rosmerta swept the snow off the doorstep of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione suddenly had a chilling thought. Would she dance with Severus tonight at the dance? Merlin's pants! She couldn't ask him to dance! The girl turned a furious shade of red.

Professor Flitwick came out of the general store with his tiny arms full of shopping bags. Streamers and Hallowe'en decorations poured over the top of the brown paper bags.

"Try to have fun on this trip, Miss Granger!" He knew his student took her Head Girl duties seriously and had a penchant for saving the school countless times over.

"I will, Professor," Hermione smiled as she continued to patrol the snowy street.

The girl had not stopped pacing. This Hallowe'en dance was a lot of drama; should she get a costume or should she go in her school uniform? Would she dance with anybody? Would Anthony ask her to go with him? How could she politely turn him down? Would she dance with Severus? Would Severus ask her to dance?

Hermione growled in frustration and kicked the snow.

Why couldn't she have a crush on someone her own age?

_Because you have the mind-set of a sixty-five-year-old librarian_, her conscience sniped.

_Quiet, you!_ Hermione thought back.

.

Neville found Hermione wandering the street an hour later. "Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"What?" she asked glumly.

"Are you alright? It's cold out here and you haven't gone inside…"

"I'm fine, Neville. Thanks for asking." She hoped her voice was reassuring.

"If anything's wrong, you can tell me," the boy offered. "Well, I know there are a lot of things wrong in this world today, but you know what I mean."

"Thanks, Neville."

Students crowded the sidewalks, chatting without a care. Friends showed off their Zonko's purchases or described their Hallowe'en costumes.

Ron and Lavender, and Harry and Ginny found Hermione and Neville outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"Want to go in for a drink?" Ron asked, hand in hand with Lavender.

"We have to leave in five minutes," Hermione huffed authoritatively.

"Buzz kill," Ron muttered.

Nearby a group of fifth-years started squawking. "Hey, why won't this door open?"

"I wanna buy some Butterbeer!" another added hotly.

The Golden Trio looked at them curiously. The door to the Three Broomsticks wouldn't open?

Cracks and pops cut through the air. Students began to scream. Death Eaters had them surrounded from both ends of the street and corralled the students together.

"Protect the others!" Harry shouted and pulled out his wand.

"Prefects!" Hermione yelled through the stampeding crowd.

The students clutched their bags and milled around like a giant flock of scared sheep. Dumbledore's Army put themselves between the students and the danger. Hermione counted seven disguised Death Eaters.

A tall Death Eater with a short wand stood on the roof of Zonko's. "Students of Hogwarts!" he cried dramatically. "I now speak to you, wizard to wizard. We are in the midst of a war!"

All the teachers were stuck inside the Three Broomsticks. Filius Flitwick stood in the window, furiously swishing and flicking his wand.

Ron stood between the Death Eater (he recognized as Yaxley) and Harry. "Get out of here, Death Eater!" the youngest Weasley boy shouted. "We have nothing to say to you!"

"Noble wizards and witches of Hogwarts! Mudbloods are tainting your reputation as a school of witchcraft and wizardry!" Yaxley pointed at Hermione Granger, most famous of all Mudbloods, with his left hand. "Search out these Mudbloods and force them out of the school! Every one of them!"

"Let me get the ball rolling!" a squat woman in a silver mask shouted. Her wand wrote a fiery M in the air. "Flagrate permanatus!" The M fizzled out of existence.

Hermione felt her shoulder blades grow warm and her face flush with anger. "Leave! Now! Sluggus!"

The female Death Eater doubled over and vomited out three glistening slugs.

"Serpensortia!" Harry shouted at Yaxley. Simultaneously Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna hexed the remaining Death Eaters.

A heavy oak table burst through the doors of the Three Broom Sticks. "Stupefy!" Professor McGonagall shouted on the heels of the walking table.

Yaxley Disapparated as a large green python slithered from Harry's wand tip. The other evil wizards followed suit.

"Muggle borns! They want the Muggle borns!" a third-year girl shouted fearfully.

"Give them the Mudbloods and they'll leave us alone!"

"You! You're one of them, aren't you?"

The DA attempted to quell the beginnings of a squabble to no avail. Students quartered up against one another, circled one another.

_Bang!_

"Quiet!" Minerva shouted with her wand in the air. "Return to the school!"

"Miss Granger!" Filius squeaked. "Your back! What has happened?"

Hermione twisted around, in an attempt to look at her back. "What is it?"

"The M! It's on your back!" Ron said angrily. "That old hag marked you!"

"M for Mudblood," Hermione scowled bitterly.

Rolanda Hooch stepped up next to her diminutive colleague Flitwick. "Undoubtedly Albus will want to know about this. He'll probably cancel the Masquerade," she mused.

The goblin-esque wizard sighed. "I was so looking forward to it."

"If there isn't going to be a dance tonight, we ought to have a DA meeting, don't you think?" Luna asked lightly.

"Definitely," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch, will you three be there?"

Flitwick seemed flustered. He had never been to a DA meeting or even inside of the Room of Requirement. Hooch nodded eagerly.

"We'll be there," Minerva answered. "Along with Severus, Albus, and Pomona."

Ron and Hermione gave Harry questioning looks.

The green-eyed boy shrugged. "We have to include them sometime, right? Why not now?"

Lavender looped her arm through her boyfriend's. "That was so scary!" Lavender pouted. "And terrible! How dare he try to turn us all against each other?"

"He not only tried, but succeeded," Ginny said darkly. Lines had been drawn, physically and figuratively; the Muggle-born were being given a wide berth by the other students. Harry was reminded of his second year, when everyone believed him to be the Heir of Slytherin.

"Hermione," Luna started. "I'm sure we can get rid of that thing on your back."

"Yes!" Flitwick added from behind.

"I hope so," Hermione replied as they began their ascent up the hill.


	28. All Hallows Eve

A/N: Me, again. If you want to see what Carlos Estrella and Arachne Roberts look like in my mind, you should definitely check out my deviantART page (user name: BetteNoireRAMG). I despise the coloring job I did on Estrella, and Arachne isn't perfect, but that's what they look like. There are also a few gorgeous pictures of our dear Severus up as well, and Luna. I will add more as the story progresses/I draw more, and will probably add drawings from my other fanfictions-in-progress as well.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Eight—All Hallows Eve<p>

.

The Room of Requirement had decorated itself with jack o' lanterns for Hallowe'en.

Hermione ignored the whimsical vegetables. She was too busy scowling at her reflection in the wall-mirror. An angry red M flamed on her back.

Harry, Ron, and their girlfriends sullenly looked at Hermione's back as well. Today was supposed to be filled with fun and shopping and dancing, not Death Eaters. Harry rapped his knuckles nervously on the table the Room had given them tonight. Lavender's foot tapped the floor. The Weasley siblings looked thoroughly depressed.

Yaxley's challenge to get rid of all the Mudbloods spread through the school like a virus. Soon, everyone was eyeing everyone else suspiciously. A lot of kids, mostly purebloods, wanted the Mudbloods out. The Muggle-born began walking in groups.

Severus burst into the room, black robes flying. "What happened?" He practically flew to Hermione's side.

Hermione silently turned her back to him. The red M didn't look like it would ever fade out of existence.

"Some Death Eater whore tagged Hermione!" Ginny yelled. She punched the table.

"Yaxley told everyone to fight the Muggle-born and scare them out of the school," Ron added bitterly.

"I've tried everything to get it off my back!" Hermione finally said to her reflection. Severus's concerned face glared back at her through the mirror. "I don't know how to combat a Permanatus spell."

Severus pulled out his wand. With a swish he cut the M in half. It disappeared in two wisps of gray smoke.

The teens in the room stared. "How did you do that?" Ron blurted out.

Severus shrugged. "She said it was a Permanatus type spell—all you have to do is change its state of permanency. If the object is changed it's no longer permanent."

Hermione looked up at Severus with thankful, sad, brown eyes.

"If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do," she whispered.

Severus's face changed from a scowl to a confused, searching look. "Hermione-."

Minerva McGonagall entered the room followed by the slow-moving Albus Dumbledore. He leaned heavily on the walking-stick. Professor Flitwick looked around the Room of Requirement like a kid in a candy store.

"A fascinating bit of magic!" he chirped.

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom entered next and sat down. Ginny moved to sit next to Neville so that Hermione and Snape could sit at the head of the table next to Harry and Ron. Luna sat next to Lavender.

Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch entered last, both nervous. They had heard about this "Dumbledore's Army" but have never been invited to participate before.

"This isn't a very large army," Hooch commented as the teachers all took a seat at the table.

"We decided not to invite everyone else," Harry said. Severus pulled out a chair for Hermione then sat down on the girl's other side.

"Actually, I did invite someone else," Ron said. "They should be here any-."

Charlie Weasley entered the room. "Hey, everybody."

The door magically expanded to allow the half-giant Hagrid into the room.

Ron shrugged to Harry, Hermione, and Snape. "If we're including the other professors, we ought to include them too."

"Include us in what?" Pomona asked nervously.

Harry took a deep breath and prepared to explain the plan again. He pulled out the Operation Chess Match parchment and expanded it for everyone to see.

Neville stared at his name. "L-leader of the Plant Division?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "You and Professor Sprout know everything there is to know about plants and we want to use them to help bring down the Death Eaters."

"Aerial Division, eh?" Hooch said eagerly. "I think I can handle that."

"You want me ter use m' animals on the Death Eaters?" Hagrid asked, scandalized.

Ron nodded. "Come on Hagrid, you know that your animals are awesomely vicious and could take out some Death Eaters for us."

Hagrid looked down at his heavily bandaged hands. He knew first-hand how dangerous magical creatures could be. His internal injuries from the Graphorns still hadn't healed.

"Alrigh'," he finally agreed.

Charlie clapped his calloused hands together. "I'm all in! A right Weasley affair!"

Dumbledore looked at them all, somberly, over his glasses. "Do you all know what you're getting in to? Death Eaters will be coming here, to Hogwarts, to try to kill us. Are you willing to stay and fight?"

Hooch nodded along with Charlie.

"O' course!" Hagrid blustered.

Neville looked at his friends. "If you think I can be useful, I will do whatever it takes to bring them down."

"Professor Flitwick?" Hermione asked. "Would you be willing to help us take down the wards and then put them back up?"

Flitwick ripped his eyes away from the parchment and looked to his favorite student. "I suppose I could," he said weakly.

Sprout still looked nervous. "Oh, dear," she frittered. "I'll have to start growing some poisonous plants and carnivorous plants—maybe some creeping plants as well…"

"Awesome," Harry said. He erased the question marks from the paper. The paper flipped over to display the blueprint of Hogwarts. "Here's what we were thinking…"

.

The clock on the wall chimed eleven o'clock.

Neville, Luna, Ron, and Lavender left first. When Flitwick and the other teachers tried to follow, there was a hold-up in the hallway.

Hermione, Harry, Severus, and Minerva forced their way to the front of the group.

At the end of the hall stood a group of glaring students. At their helm was Draco Malfoy.

Even when humongous Hagrid and Headmaster Dumbledore came into the hall the Snakes did not falter. Draco had twenty of them already. Not all of them were Slytherins.

The atmosphere was tense. None of the teachers reprimanded the students for being out of bed so late. Professor Sprout actually shrank away from the Snakes. "The rumors are true!" she whispered to Neville.

Hooch and Hagrid stood in front of Professor Dumbledore, as if to shield him from any rampaging students.

Charlie grabbed Ginny's shoulder. Ron held Lavender behind him and even Luna glared at the Snakes. Neville's hand clutched the wand in his back pocket.

Flitwick hovered behind Minerva and Severus. He had been a dueling champion in his youth, but that was quite a long time ago.

In front, Harry, Hermione, Severus, and Minerva stood tall and unmoving.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies did the same. They didn't speak, didn't draw their wands; only stared. Hermione was dismayed to see three students from her Astronomy class—Hadrian, Ricky, and Sabrina.

The Snakes were not afraid of their teachers anymore. Here they stood, trying to intimidate half of the Hogwarts staff and the headmaster, one of the greatest wizards of all time. Now Dumbledore stood stooped, old and crippled.

Draco turned on his heel and marched out of the corridor. His student militia followed.

Hermione and Harry traded dark looks. Hogwarts was no longer safe for anyone.


	29. How the Snakes Make Trouble

Chapter Twenty-Nine—DELETED SCENES or How the Snakes Make Trouble

.

September

"Have you seen this?" Hufflepuff Prefect Hannah Abbott asked Head Girl Hermione. She held out a stack of papers a foot high.

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Wanted posters—for you, Potter, Ron, and Snape," Hannah explained. "I've been tearing them down off the walls and out of bathrooms and things but they keep popping up. I've even found some in library books."

Hermione sighed and picked up the top poster. A black and white Severus looked at her with tired eyes. "I suppose we'll just have to keep tearing them down."

"The Snakes been putting these up?" Prefect Ron asked sourly and held a picture of himself. "At least they got my good side."

* * *

><p>October<p>

Aurora Sinistra breezed into the staff room late one evening. She was a notorious insomniac.

"Damn it to Pluto!" she cried as she turned on the staff room lamp.

Wanted posters and newspaper clippings covered the walls—not an inch of stone showed through.

_Hogsmeade Becomes Death Eater Target_

_Rufus Scrimgeour Murdered by Death Eaters_

_Why Isn't Potter Doing Anything?_

_Pius Thicknesse Named New Minister of Magic_

_Death Toll Reaches Alarming High_

_Dumbledore Dying?_

_Mudbloods and Why They Are Dangerous_

_Can Mudbloods Be Trusted So Near Our Children?_

_Top Ten Reasons Why Muggles are Inferior_

Sinistra waved her wand with vicious slashing motions. Tornado-force winds ripped through the room. Furniture toppled over and the fire went out. Papers littered the floor.

"House-elf!" the beauty yelled.

A tiny creature with flapping ears and giant eyes appeared. "Yes, Madam Professor Sinistra, sir?"

"Dispose of all these papers and set the room aright," she said. She rubbed her forehead, a gesture synonymous with her exhaustion.

"Yes, Miss Sinistra, professor, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>November<p>

Filch and Mrs. Norris stood in the frigid corridor, staring at the ruined stone wall.

_The Snakes Are Here_

_Slaughter Potter_

_Mudbloods_

_Dumbledore Sucks_

"Dumbledore does not suck," the cantankerous caretaker grumbled to himself. His stepladder wiggled precariously under his weight.

Silently, Luna nibbled on a long stick of rock candy. Her vacant blue eyes watched poor Argus Filch scrubbing at the stone wall. Mrs. Norris glared at the Ravenclaw and yowled. Filch turned around and glared.

"Come to have a laugh at my expense, have you?" he snapped.

"No," she said. "I am free right now and could help you, if you like."

"Why would you want to help me?" he asked suspiciously.

"You work so hard keeping the castle clean, and these Snakes are dirtying it up. It isn't fair for you to clean it all alone when I also live here." The girl looked as dreamy as ever.

Mr. Filch looked a little less suspicious and a bit uncomfortable as he climbed off of the ladder.

Luna dug around in her bag and handed him a stick of blue rock candy. Argus, bewildered, took the candy as Luna snatched the scrubbing broom out of his other hand.

Mrs. Norris hissed and clawed at the girl's feet—how dare that bloody human touch her master's tools?

Luna gracefully climbed the ladder and began to scrub. She charmed the bucket of sudsy water to float next to her, and added extra magical-potency to the soap. The Snakes had combined a permanent sticking charm to paint and it was a hassle to clean.

Mr. Filch looked at the candy in his hand then up at the blonde girl on the ladder. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Luna Lovegood," she replied without stopping her work. "Ravenclaw, sixth-year, member of Dumbledore's Army."

"I always thought you lot would be the trouble-makers," he mumbled to the spun-sugar cubes.

Luna laughed.

* * *

><p>January<p>

Professor McGonagall held a steaming mug of coffee between her cold hands. Flames sprang up from the wall-sconces as she stepped into her classroom. As she swept past, the desks began to crawl away on their clawed feet. They arranged themselves against the wall, leaving plenty of space for the full-body Transfigurations the classes were learning today. Minerva raised the coffee mug to her lips and looked to the front of the room.

The mug slipped from her fingers and shattered on the stone floor.

On the board, someone had written the names of every family member and ancestor of the McGonagall line.

.

Filius Flitwick bounced into his Charms classroom and flicked his wand at each sconce. Cheerful flames, each of a different color, crackled into life. The professor smiled at his handiwork and climbed atop his mountain of books.

The tiny man nearly fell off of his precarious chair. His desk had been vandalized. HALF-BREED had been burned into the wood.

.

Ancient Runes Professor Walter Wrinkle stood in front of his chalkboard, expression grim. The Snakes had written MUDBLOOD in chalk. He then sighed and turned around. The Snakes had written MUDBLOOD in black ink everywhere else. The walls, the floor, the ceiling—all covered with the same dirty word.

.

Pomona Sprout, Herbology professor, clutched her heart and gaped at the scene before her. Greenhouse One, the Medicinal House, had been burgled. Pots lay shattered on the ground, windows had been stained or cracked, and several important potions ingredients had been stolen. Professor Sprout looked to the ceiling. She nearly fainted. Painted on the glass was the feared Dark Mark.

Rolanda Hooch flew above the grounds. The woman with yellow hawk-eyes immediately spotted the Dark Mark. She panicked and flew to Greenhouse One.

"Pomona!" she cried as she ran through the door.

The squat woman was alive. She plucked at the velvety leaves of a Braidroot plant.

"What will we do now?" Pomona asked quietly. "They killed Charity and now they're trying to kill us all by killing my plants."

Rolanda could only lend a sympathetic ear. She had no idea what to do either.

* * *

><p>February<p>

Severus Snape and the Bloody Baron stood in the Great Hall. Both man and ghost had turned their fearsome gazes towards the two behemoth front doors.

Burned into the wood was a list.

Harry Potter—Liar

Albus Dumbledore—Blood Traitor

Severus Snape—Traitor

Hermione Granger—Mudblood

Ronald Weasley—Blood Traitor

Ginevra Weasley— Blood Traitor

Professor Weasley— Blood Traitor

DEAD Professor Burbage—Lunatic

Neville Longbottom—Useless Welp

Luna Lovegood—Lying Lunatic

Argus Filch—Squib

DEAD Rufus Scrimgeour—Useless Git

DEAD Florean Fortescue—Uncooperative

DEAD Richard Ollivander—Uncooperative

DEAD James Potter—Uncooperative

DEAD Lily Potter—Uncooperative

INCAPACITATED Frank Longbottom—Weakling

INCAPACITATED Alice Longbottom—Fool

Severus glared. The list went on and on, naming famous people and relatives of students. The other door had been marred beyond repair with a list of every Muggle-born witch and wizard in the school. Soon the students would wake for the day and see this atrocity. Severus turned on his heel and retreated to the darkness of his dungeons. These Snakes were out of control.

.

Hermione couldn't get the lists out of her head. Every Muggle-born student was terrified—they all feared they would end up like Professor Burbage or Minister Scrimgeour. Tears prickled at the edges of her eyeballs when she thought about poor Neville's reaction.

_Neville stood rooted to the stone in the Entrance Hall. Seamus and Dean tried to shepherd him along, away from those heinous lists, but the boy would not budge. Nearly all of the Slytherins stopped to smirk at the boy, along with several other suspect students from other houses. The teachers stood murmuring nervously to one another as the Entrance Hall filled with scared students. Some began to sob and most began to form tight-knit security groups and flee into to the Great Hall for breakfast._

_Without warning, mild-mannered Neville let out an unholy scream. He whipped out his wand and lunged at the front doors. Curse after curse bounced off the magic wood and scarred away the words. Hermione ran down the marble staircase._

"_Neville!" she called. "Please, stop!"_

_Neville continued to blacken the doors with reckless abandon. Several of the younger students ran away. The Slytherins were dumbfounded._

_Professor McGonagall grabbed one arm while Hermione grabbed the other._

"_Neville," Hermione pleaded, "please stop."_

_The distraught boy ripped himself out of their clutches. He spun around and yelled directly at the knot of Slytherins at the other end of the hall. "You filthy, rotten, disgusting, bastards!" he screamed. "How dare any of you _any of you_ worthless pieces of shit talk about my parents that way! They were twice the wizards any of you can ever hope to be!"_

_Hermione tried to pull Neville back, but the boy continued to advance, wand pointed at the Snakes. Some of the Slytherins became very nervous._

"_Frank and Alice Longbottom were brave wizards who denied Voldemort what he wanted! Because he's an evil git who wants to control the world like a selfish three-year-old with a toy! You idiots are so blinded by power and fear that you follow him like retarded sheep!"_

_Now the Slytherins began to get angry. Wands appeared and sleeves were rolled up._

_Dean, Seamus, and Hermione also got out their wands. Minerva stayed back, knowing she could not stop her Gryffindors from advancing._

"_Come on!" Neville taunted maniacally. "Which one of you pussies have got the balls to face me? Instead of write lies all over the school?"_

_None of them stepped forward._

"_I didn't fucking think so!" he yelled. He stepped forward violently and several Snakes reared back. He stomped into the Great Hall and sat at the table with a fwump. Nobody said a word to him all day._

"Helloooo, Earth to Hermione," Harry said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Has the fwooper caught your ear?" Ron asked.

Hermione snapped back to reality.

The boys exchanged strange looks. "What does that mean?" they both asked each other at once. Hermione laughed.

Peeves zoomed overhead.

"Ruuuuuuun!" he screamed.

The Trio looked after him strangely. They heard a quiet rumble from behind.

An avalanche of mud spilled into the dungeon corridor. The Trio's eyes widened before they turned tails and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Other frightened students had heeded Peeves's uncharacteristic warning and fled as well.

The thick, gluttonous mud rolled down the halls like murky pudding.

"Anachronism!" Hermione panted.

Severus's office door sprang open and the Trio threw themselves inside. Ron slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Harry put his hands on his knees and huffed before he realized what room he was in.

The mud rumbled past the door.

Professor Snape gave them the usual cold eyebrow from his desk. Hermione put her hands on the edge of the desk and panted.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked her in his usual melodic, deep voice.

"Mud," she huffed. "Mudslide—in the hall."

Severus's face didn't change. He put his head in his hand. "Really."

"Look for yourself!" Ron panted.

"Don't open the door!" Harry panicked. "All the mud will come in here!"

"Stupid Snakes," Ron muttered and slid down the door to sit on the floor.

.

Argus Filch stood weak-kneed at the beginning of the dungeon corridor. Even Mrs. Norris looked depressed. Two feet of thick, goopy, brown mud sat on the floor of the dungeon, a wall to wall mass of evil and filth.

The caretaker thought he might start to sob as he clutched his shovel to his chest.

"Hello," a light, airy voice floated from behind him.

Argus turned. His ugly face actually turned into a happy ugly face. Thoughtful Luna Lovegood stood behind him along with a troupe of loyal Hufflepuffs from the DA.

Luna held out a hand to Mrs. Norris. The cat eyed her warily before nudging the pale hand with her nose.

"Let's get to it!" Ernie MacMillan said with determination on his freckled face.

"Those Snakes won't ruin our school!" another Hufflepuff declared.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!"

The students began to banish large chunks of dried mud. The wet mud underneath caused a slippery mess before Filch swooped in with his shovel. Argus smiled to himself. What he had feared to be a humongous, dirty job had actually turned into something almost…enjoyable. Maybe students weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>March<p>

Madam Pince straightened her tiny glasses as she pushed open the library door. Today was a bright and sunny day, perfect for sitting next to a window and reading until night fell.

Her severe black shoes crunched on the floor instead of squishing into the plush carpet. She looked down and screamed.

Frayed and torn pages lay scattered about her precious library; shelves had been rearranged—she could tell instantly. Empty shells of book covers lay on the floor.

Sniffling, the old woman stooped to pick one up. _The First War_ had been destroyed. The only page left inside was a picture of baby Harry Potter—his infant face now had an elaborate mustache, and phallic symbols surrounded him like a halo. All pictures of Dumbledore had been spat on and ripped in half.

.

Dennis and Colin Creevey, avid photographers, dutiful DA members, and determinedly brave Muggle-born children, flitted about the castle, photographing the evidence. Every bit of graffiti—recorded. Pranks of every sort—jotted down. Acts of violence—either caught on film or penned word for word in the giant scrapbook. The two had a joyous time photographing the mudslide (and playing in the mud afterward). Ever the Gryffindors, the two took a sort of deranged pleasure in photographing their names etched into the doors (before Neville had fixed it, of course. In their opinion, the door looked much better Neville's way).

It had been tricky, convincing Madam Pince to let them photograph the library atrocity, but she had relented after they agreed to help her put it to rights. They left the library, pleased and paper-cut, itching for a warm dinner.

The two tiny brothers stopped. Blocking their path stood three Slytherins.

Millicent Bulstrode was twice the man Colin will ever be—she could use the boy for a toothpick if she so desired. Colin gulped.

Gregory Goyle sneered down at Dennis Creevey. "Mudblood," he spat. Dennis averted his eyes and trembled. Goyle's hands were wider than Dennis's head—curled fro and all.

Vincent Crabbe cracked his knuckles.

"What have you got there, Mudbloods?" Millicent sneered.

"A camera," Colin said boldly. "You know—it takes pictures."

"I know what a camera is, you fairy-boy!" she snapped. "Crabbe!"

The wall of a man grabbed the camera out of Colin's hands.

"Hey!" Colin exclaimed. He jumped and reached for the camera but Crabbe only grinned stupidly at him and held the camera high above his head.

Goyle pushed Dennis back. "Know your place, Mudblood."

"Get your hands off my brother, Death Eater!" Dennis squeaked as he used all his meager strength to push Goyle's arm away.

Goyle laughed and shoved the boy to the floor.

Colin whipped out his wand. "Entidoo!" he cried. Goyle's hair began to curl and frizz and grow. Soon his eyes literally had the wool pulled over them.

Dennis yelled, "Growthus!" at Millicent.

"Stupefy!" she screeched at the little boy. As the boy crumpled into a heap, Millicent felt something tap her shoulder. She screeched again when she realized that her ears were growing. And growing. And growing.

Colin Creevey charmed Crabbe's eyelashes to lace together to sew the troll's eyes shut. He then slapped the dim-witted Slytherin in the face, laughed, and snatched the camera out of his giant hands. Colin, small and squirrel-like, easily dodged Crabbe's blind swings. The elder brother levitated his baby brother out of harm's way and ran down the hall, leaving three grotesque Death Eaters a little more grotesque than before.


	30. Discussions

Chapter Thirty—Discussions

.

So far, November was quiet. The DA had recruited seventeen more people already.

Today, Hermione helped Severus monitor the students in Potions class.

The third-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws tried to make headache relievers. A little Ravenclaw raised her hand. Hermione smiled at her. "Need help?"

"Head Girl Granger, are there really…" the little girl stared at her bubbling cauldron. "Are there really Death Eaters here at school with us?"

Hermione's stoic face gave nothing away. "Have you seen any Death Eater activity from your fellow students?"

"No…but I have heard them talking…about joining You-Know-Who…"

A thirteen-year-old Hufflepuff looked up from his notes. "I've heard that too—they're called Snakes. Is it true, Granger?"

A whole group of students had turned to Hermione, hoping to hear an explanation from the brains of the Golden Trio.

Hermione looked at them all in turn. "It's true there are Snakes. These students are sympathizers with You-Know-Who. So, don't trifle with them," she said briskly. "Now get back to your potions before they're ruined."

Severus glanced over at Hermione from his side of the room. She caught his eye and they traded pensive looks. Even the third-years knew about the Snakes' program.

* * *

><p>Tuesday:<p>

Professor Estrella passed back the Muggle Studies essays. Hermione glanced at the top of the page before doing a double-take—a B?

She had never gotten a B before in her life! Not even in gym!

Estrella's messy handwriting said: _Next time don't give personal opinions as fact. –C.E._

Hermione glared at Estrella's back. _Muggle-hating prick!_ she fumed. "Muggles and How They've Thrived Without Magic" was well written and researched, and the bastard still gave her a B!

_I'll just have to work harder!_ she thought as she shoved the paper into her bag and went to the Room of Requirement to set up the training space—and to blow off a little steam.

.

The next day didn't fare any better for Hermione. In DADA, Professor Arachne decided to write a list of curses and hexes on the board, and have everyone pick one at random to fire at one another.

Hermione spotted several Almost-Dark curses on the board. Before she could complain, Arachne shouted to begin and hid behind her shielded desk. The Slytherin's immediately started hexing; all the Gryffindors jumped out of the way. The Golden Trio had their wands out before the rest and started hexing back.

Neville and the other DA members overturned their desks and started firing—Ron had taught them well.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood on the outside of the desk-fort and took out some Slytherins without using any of the reckless curses written on the board.

Seamus Finnigan fell backwards and screamed in agony. Bulstrode had hit him with the Face-Twisting Curse. Dean Thomas fell to his knees and started choking on his own spit. Neville crawled under the line of fire to help his fallen comrades.

Parvati took out Parkinson before Nott hit the Indian girl with a Pepper-Spray Jinx. Lavender stopped fighting to spray water in Parvati's eyes.

The Gryffindors continued to shout "STOP!" at Professor Arachne, but the woman only smiled and let the fight continue. The Slytherins were vindictive. Every one of them was in the Snakes crew.

A magic lasso extended from Malfoy's wand and wrapped around Ron's ankle. The Slytherin leader jerked his wand back and Ron fell with a bone-cracking thump. As Ron was dragged into the middle of the pock-marked room, Lavender screamed.

Hermione saw a look of panic on the poor girl's face—Lavender thought this was a real battle.

Hermione turned back to the duel. "Oh, my God," she breathed. "It is a real battle!"

Harry ran forward and slashed through Ron's rope. Before any of the Slytherin's could attack the now fully-exposed Harry Potter, Hermione's wandless magic exploded out from her body.

The Gryffindors ducked behind the desks and the Slytherins were blown off their feet.

"That's enough!" Hermione bellowed.

Arachne sneered at the presumptuous student. "Miss Granger, I did not say that the lesson was over."

Hermione huffed as if she had just run a hundred miles. "Your curses are irresponsible!" Hermione said. The Gryffindors peered stealthily over the desk. The Head Girl was yelling at the teacher!

"Ron and Parvati, and Dean and Goyle and Scabior are hurt!" Hermione continued passionately.

Arachne narrowed her beautiful blue eyes at Hermione and sneered. "This is Defense Against the Dark Arts, not playtime for little girls, Miss Granger."

"There's nobody in here playing around! Everyone is taking this seriously—except for you!"

The beautiful woman smirked at Hermione victoriously. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting your superior, Miss Granger. Now leave my class."

Hermione swung her singed book bag onto her shoulder. "With pleasure!"

The Gryffindors looked after Hermione hopelessly. Ron and Harry glared at the professor. The Slytherins smirked and nursed their wounds.

Arachne beamed at them all happily. "I like the desk idea the Gryffindors came up with. Slytherins, do the same and we'll duel again_ uninterrupted _for the rest of class."

.

Hermione stomped down to the dungeons. She knew Severus was busy with class so she let herself into his office (since he had given her and Minerva the password). She threw her bag against his desk and paced around the room.

_Am I permanently dismissed from that harpy's class?_ Her face twisted into a scowl. _Stupid woman! Doesn't know how to teach a damn class! I don't need an idiot like her to teach me defense—I'm quite capable of learning it on my own, thank you very much!_

The bell rang for lunch. Severus came to lean in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I see I have a visitor."

Hermione continued to stomp around the room. "_Professor_ Roberts kicked me out of class!" she steamed.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "For?"

"For telling her that she's an incompetent teacher and that her methods are ridiculous!"

"Did you actually say that?" he asked knowingly.

"Not in so many words!" The girl's pace was dizzying. "There was a free-for-all between Slytherins and Gryffindors so I used my wandless magic to stop the fight and I yelled at her and she kicked me out!"

Severus laughed a few times. "That's hilarious."

"It is not hilarious!" Hermione snapped. "I'm the Head Girl—I can't be kicked out of class and lose fifty points for Gryffindor! I'm supposed to be a good example!"

"I think you set a very good example." Severus grinned devilishly.

Hermione sighed deep from within her angry soul. "Really?" she asked the floor.

"Really," he said as he offered his arm.

Hermione picked up her bag and took Severus's proffered arm. She grinned up at him. "It _was_ a pretty glorious show of anger."

The man laughed as they headed towards the Great Hall. "I'm sure it was."

.

Arachne glared daggers at Granger when she saw the little witch enter the Great Hall beside Severus Snape. Estrella glanced at his beautiful colleague.

"Something bothering you, Arachne?"

"Yes," the woman hissed. "Hermione Granger."

.

"Hermione!" the seventh-years cried as one.

"OhmiGod where did you go?" Lavender asked.

Hermione took a seat next to Ginny. "The dungeons."

"I heard what happened," Ginny smirked. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Ginny, you're such a trouble-maker," Hermione laughed as she pulled an apple towards her.

"Not any more so than you!" Harry chimed in. "I can't believe you did that!"

"We haven't seen anything like it since Potter yelled at Umbridge!" Seamus added eagerly.

"You were right, Hermione," Parvati sniffled. Her eyes were still red and watery. "She_ is_ irresponsible to let us all get hurt like that."

"Do you think she could be the Death Eater?" Ron asked quietly.

Unfortunately, the other seventh-year Gryffindors heard him. Fortunately, most of them had already suspected that there was a Death Eater teacher in Hogwarts helping the Snakes sneak out and recruit.

"It has to be!" the girls exclaimed.

.

Arachne sat next to Severus and tried every trick in the book to get the man's attention for more than three minutes.

Dumbledore leaned over Minerva. With tired eyes, he said to Severus, "You will be brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin and the others, won't you?"

Severus nodded. "This Saturday is the new moon."

"Oh dear, isn't that a lot of brewing for just you to do?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione can help." Severus cut his steak and said, "If the girl can brew Polyjuice Potion in a bathroom in her second-year, she can brew Wolfsbane Potion in a lab this year."

Minerva smiled from the heart. "She'll be so pleased. My little know-it-all!"

Arachne smiled evilly from the heart. She stood up and swayed over to the end of the staff table.

"Oh, Argus," she simpered as she leaned over the arm of his chair.

The caretaker looked up at the goddess deigning to speak to him like he was receiving manna from Heaven.

.

"Well, we know none of our old teachers are Death Eaters," Dean said quietly. "What about Estrella? Every time he sees me he sneers because I'm a Muggle-born."

"He doesn't!" Hermione gasped. "That insolent jerk! How can he teach Muggle Studies and hate Muggles? I don't get it!"

The others shrugged as they ate. "I don't know, 'Mione."

Lavender shushed everyone. The Gryffindors all stared at a spot above Hermione's head.

The Head Girl slowly turned in her seat to face Professor Roberts and Argus Filch.

Arachne smiled angelically at her hated student. "Miss Granger, did I forget to mention that you have detention this Saturday night?" The woman plucked at Filch's chin. The man nearly fainted. "With Argus here." The professor giggled before she sauntered away. "Have fun on your date with Argus, Miss Granger!"

Argus trailed after Arachne like a love-sick puppy; Mrs. Norris followed after Argus like a loyal cat.

The Gryffindors gaped.

"She has it out for you, 'Mione!" they said.

"She's evil!"

"Definitely a Death Eater!"

"She has to be!"

"But didn't you hear about Professor Burbage?" Dean asked the group sadly. "She was murdered by Death Eaters—wouldn't it make sense that Professor Estrella killed her to take her place?"

"Being a professor really isn't a job people kill each other for," Seamus said skeptically.

The Gryffindors continued to argue over which of their teachers was the Death Eater. One of them even suggested that Mr. Filch was the Death Eater but the Trio shot that down immediately. He's a Squib—of course he wasn't the Death Eater! That would be like saying Mrs. Norris was a professional swimmer.

.

Hermione left the Great Hall, alone, and shepherded some loitering students out. Professor Roberts stood near the foot of the Grand Staircase, in front of the troll statue. She smirked at Hermione and continued to wait for Severus.

Hermione didn't spare the terrible teacher a second glance.

A deep, velvet voice from behind said, "Miss Granger."

Hermione turned to see Severus at the foot of the stairs below. "Saturday is the new moon and I've decided we're making the Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin."

Hermione's face lit up. "We are? That's so-!" the girl stopped when Arachne's smirking face appeared behind Severus. "I can't," Hermione slumped.

"Why not?" Severus asked, thrown through a loop by the girl's erratic behavior.

"I have detention from Professor Roberts." The girl glared at the smirking beauty. "With Mr. Filch. On Saturday."

Severus waved his hand. "I'll just ask him to let me supervise your detention."

Arachne's jaw dropped.

Hermione gave a tiny smile before deciding to drive it home. "You can do that? _Professor Roberts_ is the one who gave me the detention."

Severus gave Hermione an incredulous look. "I have been a professor here for twenty years, Hermione. Besides, Argus still thinks he owes me one for saving his Petrified cat."

"You would do that for me?" Hermione asked innocently.

Arachne could have spat poison in the little girl's face.

Severus raised a black eyebrow. "I just said I would, didn't I?"

"Thank you, Severus, I can't wait!"

Severus gave her another questioning look before he left. "Good night, Hermione." He didn't realize brewing the Wolfsbane Potion would make her_ that_ happy.

"Good night, Severus."

Arachne ducked underneath the banister of the Grand Staircase as Severus swept towards the dungeons. The DADA professor raced up the stairs after Hermione.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned around. "Yes, Professor?" she said innocently.

Arachne even looked pretty when she glared. "If you think Severus is interested in a little _Mudblood girl _like you, you're_ severely_ mistaken."

Hermione looked down at her professor coldly. "I don't know why you would say such a thing, Professor. Severus and I are friends and we have been for a while."

"Really…" Arachne smiled sneakily at the girl. "Then it shouldn't be too hard for me to become _more _than friends with him."

Brown eyes narrowed.

"I'll see you in class, Granger," Arachne said as she turned away. The light caught on the chain hanging from her neck. A diamond ring dangled at the end.

"Professor," Hermione called out. Arachne turned back. "Are you married?"

Arachne's eyes narrowed. The woman clenched and unclenched her hands.

"If I were married, why would I go after another man?" she hissed before she swept down the stairs.

Hermione stared after her teacher. Dr. Jean Granger wore her diamond wedding rings on the end of chain as well. Why, indeed, would Roberts go after another man if she were married?


	31. Tail End of November

Chapter Thirty-One—Tail-End of November

.

Muggle Studies professor Carlos Estrella watched DADA professor Arachne Roberts pace angrily through the destroyed classroom. He crossed his ankles atop of her desk.

"What has you so upset, Arachne?"

"That Granger girl! She's after Severus as well!"

"You're jealous of a little girl?" Estrella smirked.

"_You're jealous of a little girl?"_ Arachne squealed in a terrible imitation of a Spanish accent. "You don't think she's so little! I've seen the way you look at that Mudblood! You want the same thing as me—to pull her in your web, tie her up in a bow and deliver her to the Dark Lord."

Estrella shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a hypocrite."

Arachne clenched her fist. "I will have Severus wrapped around my finger! And when I do, I will take him to the Dark Lord and get my money!"

Estrella examined his nails. "Pernell Parkinson must be _so_ glad he married a gold-digger like you."

"He's going to die soon anyway!" Arachne snapped. "Shrivelly old man!"

"You know what," Estrella started. "I can see she really upsets you. So just leave the witch to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Exactly what you said. Pull her into my web."

.

Severus stalked the darkened halls of Hogwarts. He checked the second floor and proceeded towards the third. A terrible yowling noise reached his ears. Severus hurried up the stairs. Near the Prefect's bathroom stood Carlos Estrella. The Spanish wizard was kicking something.

An orange ball of fluff clawed and hissed at his assailant.

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded. He swept in and scooped Crookshanks into his arms.

"The foul beast attacked me!" Estrella exclaimed.

Severus examined the cat. Nothing was broken though blood was in abundance. "This is Miss Granger's cat."

"Ah," Estrella said vaguely. "I see that Senorita Granger has a penchant for _ugly_ things."

Severus raised a cold eyebrow to the man. "Yes, I suppose she does," he said effortlessly. Stroking the cat's fur, he asked, "What might you be doing up here on the third floor, Estrella?"

"Patrolling."

"You felt the need to patrol the _Prefect's_ floor for miscreants? Has the Head Boy been giving you trouble?" Snape asked blithely. "Or is it the Head Girl you're interested in?"

Estrella smirked at Severus. "How could anyone _not _be interested in Senorita Hermione?" Severus flinched at the use of Hermione's given name. "She is beautiful and intelligent and _so young_. There are many things I could teach her." Severus had seen less menacing glares on Death Eaters.

Crookshanks began to writhe and spit in Severus's arms. The loyal cat wanted to scratch the revolting man's eyes out for talking about his mistress that way. Severus glared coldly.

"Unfortunately, Hermione is always at my side," Severus remarked lightly. "I'm afraid her potions schedule does not allow for trivialities."

Estrella made a steeple of his fingertips and smiled. "A pretty lady should not be holed up in dungeons all of her time. Perhaps one of these days you'll let her out?"

"I find that highly unlikely if you're going to be lurking so near. Good night, Estrella." Severus didn't move from his place in front of Hermione's door.

Estrella's smirk finally left his chiseled face. "Buenas noches," he said icily and spun on his heel.

Severus and Crookshanks both glared after the professor's retreating back. The man scratched behind Crookshanks's ears. "Are you suspicious as well, you nasty cat?"

Crookshanks nuzzled against Severus's chest and meowed.

"Hermione wouldn't like it if she found you in this state," Severus mused to the cat. "I suppose I should find something to heal you."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione walked cautiously into Severus's office. She had heard the horror stories of students who had knocked on Professor Snape's door too early in the morning, but she desperately wanted to find her cat. Crookshanks had taken a shine to the professor during the summer and Hermione had searched in all of the cat's favorite spots to no avail.<p>

Carefully she opened the door to his sitting room. On the couch in front of a crackling fire slept Severus Snape. Curled up on his chest slept Crookshanks.

Hermione covered her heart. What an adorable picture! Her favorite cat and her favorite man sleeping together in the cutest package in the world!

The girl sighed softly and rested her chin on the back of the couch. She gazed at Severus Snape. He looked so much younger, more like his age, when he wasn't scowling. The poor thing was always scowling. Crookshanks woke up and stretched on Severus's stomach.

Severus roused. "I didn't say you could sleep in here, you bloody creature!"

A giggle made his heart stop. Hermione was smiling gently at him. "Good morning," she said.

Severus stared. Finally he realized that he hadn't replied. "G-good morning."

"Why are you two sleeping in here?"

Severus mumbled and looked away. "Your cat got hurt."

"Crookshanks."

"Pardon?"

"His name is Crookshanks."

Severus gave her a stoic look. "That's a mouthful."

"So is 'Hermione'," she said as she picked up her cat. "And 'Severus'." She nuzzled the cat against her cheek. "How did he get hurt?"

Severus shrugged. "Doing kneazle things, I suppose."

* * *

><p>A Week Later<p>

Hermione burst into her Head Girl rooms in a fiery rage. Ron and Harry were sketching battle plans at the Prefect's table.

"Geeze, Hermione!" Ron shouted. "You nearly scared me out of my chair!"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"That—that snarky, no-good, vapid, snake-charming, horrid, _weasel_ Estrella gave me a C minus on my paper!" she fumed. "A C-!"

The two boys gawked. "That's unheard of!"

"I've never gotten a C- on anything in my entire _life_!" she screamed. The Head Girl stomped around the sitting room. "That—that bastard! How dare he? He can't give me a C- just because he hates Muggles and I don't!" She stopped to pull at her hair. "He can't get away with this! I'm going to go to him and ask him—tell him—_demand_ him change my grade to a proper one!"

"Don't be rash, Hermione!" Harry called after her.

"He's a teacher!" Ron added to Hermione's back. The door slammed shut.

"Hell hath no fury like a bookworm scorned," Harry joked as he resumed his work.

Ron nodded. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of _that_ tirade, that's for sure."

_._

"Muggles and their Lifestyles" wrinkled and crumpled inside Hermione's curled fist. The entire second floor was devoid of human life, fortunately for any students. If any of them had put a single toe out of line, Hermione would have descended upon them like an angry demon from the pits of Hell.

She knocked firmly on Carlos Estrella's classroom door. The door slowly creaked open.

The professor sat at his desk marking papers.

Hermione marched over to him. Brandishing the paper in question, she said, "Professor Estrella, I would like to discuss the unfair grade on my last essay."

He looked up with a charming smile. "Ah, Senorita Granger, I had hoped you would come to me to discuss your grade."

Hermione quirked her head, suspicions raised. "Yes—it isn't right."

"No?" he asked.

"The paper is well-written, there are no spelling or grammatical errors, and I did not include any of my personal feelings, experiences, or observations, as per your instructions. You cannot give me a… a terrible grade simply because my ideas about Muggles do not match your own," she concluded. No use beating around the bush.

"My decisions are final, Senorita Granger."

"This grade will bring down my grade point average!" she said desperately. "There must be something I can do!"

"You said the magic words, mi belleza," he said, rising from his chair. He sauntered around the desk. "I am certain that a beautiful, smart young witch like yourself can think of something to do to convince me."

His tanned hand reached up to stroke Hermione's face. She stepped back with a mix of revulsion and fear in her eyes. "That is not quite what I meant, Professor."

"No?" he smiled as his fingers trailed over the wand lying on his desk. "Que lastima…"

Hermione backed away slowly. The door creaked shut and locked itself. Sunlight streamed in through the windows at Hermione's back.

This conversation had turned very bad, very quickly.

"You're making a big mistake, Professor," she warned.

"Am I?" he asked pleasantly. "Who couldn't use an Imperiussed witch at his side?"

Hermione sucked in a breath. Her fingers felt the wand inside her pocket. "You would Imperius a student?"

Estrella displayed all his dazzling, perfect, white teeth in a winning smile. "You are not merely a student, Senorita Granger. You are also a thorn in my master's side. And you're worth quite a bit of money."

"You're working for Riddle?" she clarified. "You're a Death Eater?"

The two circled one another, dodging desks without moving their eyes away from the enemy.

"Si."

Hermione moved a chair out of her path and hid her wand at her side. "You've been helping the Snakes out of the school?"

"No, no," he smiled with a shake of the head. "I merely Obliviate anybody who sees the Snakes leave the school."

"Why didn't you Obliviate me?" Hermione asked in an effort to keep the man talking.

Carlos Estrella grinned at Hermione. "Because it will be so much sweeter to know that you know all about it when you're under my Imperius."

The girl accidentally knocked a book off the table. Her heart beat incredibly, impossibly, erratically fast. She was facing a Death Eater one on one—a Death Eater who wanted to Imperius her.

All the times that Estrella had leered at her and stared at her legs came flooding back into her mind. Why had she ever come in here to talk to him alone? Why hadn't she realized that the man was after her?

"It's Roberts, isn't it?" she stuttered. "She's a Death Eater too?"

"There is no harm in telling you," he chuckled, "I will Imperius you and deliver you to the Dark Lord soon enough, mi muneca. Senora Roberts is a Death Eater. As am I."

Hermione turned over a desk and hid behind it as Estrella fired a Stunner.

"You traitor!" Hermione screeched as spells bounced off her desk and made it shake.

Deep, rumbling laughter filled the room. "I am not a traitor—I assure you, I am quite loyal to the Dark Lord."

"You had Charity Burbage killed so you could take her place!"

"No, no," Estrella chuckled pityingly. "The Dark Lord planned that himself. I merely did as instructed and applied for the job—and Imperiussed anyone _else_ who applied for the job."

"If you Imperius me, everyone will know!" she shrieked from behind the desk. Her pulse quickened each second that Estrella inched closer. "Harry and Ron and Severus—and Dumbledore and Minerva will all notice!"

"I doubt it." He crouched low behind another student desk. "I am quite proficient at the Imperius Curse. You will see."

"The hell I will!" Hermione shouted.

.

Harry convinced Ron to arm-wrestle the old-fashioned Muggle way, in the Room of Requirement. Luna and Ginny chatted nearby as the clock ticked five 'til eight. Snape swept in, alone and silent.

Ron looked up, hand still clasped with Harry's. "Where's Hermione?"

Snape stopped short. "Is she supposed to be with me?"

Harry shrugged. "We assumed she went to you to complain about her bad grade. She's been gone for more than an hour."

"The last we seen of her she was shouting about Estrella—" Ron turned fearful eyes to Harry. "Merlin!"

Snape's black eyes sharpened on the redhead. "She went to see Estrella alone?" he snapped. He turned on his heel, black robes billowing in his wake.

"Hermione!" Ron panicked, following after Snape.

Harry shouted over his shoulder, "Ginny, Luna, lead the meeting! We'll be back eventually—don't wait!"

.

"Senorita Granger," Estrella purred, silver tongue working over-time. "There is no need of you to hide from me."

Hermione crouched behind the scarred table. "I certainly beg to differ!" she countered. She cast a whispered Disillusionment spell on herself just in time.

"Incendio!" Flames engulfed the table. The C- essay fluttered to the floor, abandoned by its owner.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Estrella sang. He crept about the room. "I will find you, dulce."

Silently, Hermione levitated a pile of books from the floor behind the Spaniard. The debonair traitor whipped around and blasted away the offending literature. Hermione skittered away.

She didn't dare try to unlock the door. She could only hide.

"Mi corazon, don't be shy."

.

Estrella's lisped accent floated through the closed door. Alohomora didn't work.

"She's in there!" Harry whispered urgently. He turned desperate, green eyes to Snape. "What do we do?"

"Can we get in through the windows?" Ron asked.

"Brooms," Snape muttered, observing the door. Flashes of light leaked under the door.

The scarred boy panicked. "It will take too long to get outside then fly through the window!"

Snape pointed towards the next classroom and shoved Harry to get him moving. "Go through the window in the Charms classroom, you dolts!"

"Accio broom!" Ron and Harry said simultaneously. They then ran down the hall without waiting, trusting the brooms to follow.

Severus bent forward to examine the lock.

"Hello, Severus."

Slowly the wizard straightened his back and turned to the woman speaking to him.

Beautiful Arachne Roberts stood before him. Her perfect blue eyes locked with bottomless black ones; her golden hair sparkled in the sun.

.

Carlos Estrella swung his arm as if holding a lasso. "Finite Incantatem!"

Hermione appeared behind him, wand pointed to the man's back. "Incarcerous!"

The ropes bounced off Estrella's shield. "Imperio!"

"Protego!"

"Imperio! Imperio!" Estrella ducked and weaved throughout the student desks.

Hermione couldn't get a spell in edge-wise.

The window shattered. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley flew into the room. "Hermione!"

Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" as Estrella cursed Ron.

The redheaded wizard flew face first, tossed from his broom. His skull bounced off the stone wall.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"Imperio!"

Hermione ascended onto Cloud 9. Her best friend Harry Potter was shouting curses and spells at Professor Death Eater Estrella but she didn't care. It was so lovely to just not think right now.

It was someone else's turn to direct the Army, and someone else's turn to check the third-year's homework. All she wanted to do was listen to Carlos.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Reducto!"

"Protego!"

.

Bangs and shouts drifted through the heavy door. Snape gave Roberts the coldest look of indifference he could muster. He did not have time to deal with her and her nonsense right now.

"Miss Roberts."

"It's Professor Roberts," she smiled.

"It won't remain as such if you get in my way," Severus replied coldly.

"Oh, Severus," she tittered. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Can't I?" he asked, wand still pointed at the lock.

"Why are you loitering here in the hallway?" she asked, high heels clicking against the floor. "You're usually otherwise engaged at this time of day."

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Are we going to have a problem, Miss Roberts?"

"I sincerely hope not," she replied coquettishly.

Footsteps echoed through the second floor corridor. Pansy Parkinson rounded the corner. She clutched her books tighter in her arms as another bang echoed out of the classroom.

"Aunt Arachne, what's going on?" she hissed.

"Ah." Snape recalled a seemingly specious piece of information Narcissa mentioned during the summer. "So you are the woman who married Pernell Parkinson this summer."

"Aunt Arachne—?"

"Go fetch the other Snakes, Pansy."

"Don't involve the students, Roberts."

"If we're expelled, the Dark Lord-!"

"You be quiet!" Arachne snapped. "You have no authority here, girl—you are not a Death Eater yet. Now go fetch the Snakes."

.

Ron moaned and rolled over. Blood trickled from his hairline.

"You're going to be fired, Estrella!" Harry shouted. "Stupefy!"

The Spanish wizard laughed warmly. "You are so wrong Harry Potter! Only the Ministry can fire a professor—Dumbledore has no authority over me!"

"Hermione!" Harry pleaded. "Why are you just standing there! Help Ron!"

The curly-haired girl turned to Harry with a bemused look—like Luna Lovegood on weed.

"Viscur!" Estrella cried. The stones around Harry's feet melted.

The Boy Who Lived sank into the floor. "Expelliarmus! Ron, wake up!"

.

Snape's left eye twitched. Potter's voice had reached a shrill pitch.

Roberts was defending Estrella and Estrella had Potter in a panic. Roberts was a Death Eater and in charge of the Snakes; Estrella has had Hermione incapacitated for an hour.

An explosion from the Muggle Studies room blew the door off its hinges. Roberts startled and whipped out her wand. Parkinson dove behind a suit of armor. Snape waved away the gray smoke billowing out from the room.

Potter sat on the floor, his knees still visible above the stone. Ron Weasley huffed and sputtered from his prone position against the wall, wand raised and still smoking.

Estrella crouched behind the desk to which he clung weakly.

Hermione lay on the floor.

"Arachnidous!" Spiders formed from the shadows on the vaulted ceiling. They repelled from the ceiling and fell upon the two seventh-year boys. Ron screeched and tried to shake them off. The shadow spiders scurried over Harry's torso, weaving black webs.

"Incarcerous!"

Severus easily dodged out of the way of Arachne's spell. He returned a vicious stream of Stunners.

Potter kept his wand trained on the panting Estrella while Snape and Roberts dueled it out.

"Levicorpus!"

Roberts yelled several unladylike curse words and struggled to keep her skirt from falling around her waist. "Damn you!"

Weasley choked. Blood loss weakened his hands and he couldn't remove the webs from his throat.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry's stag galloped through the room. Spiders and webs disintegrated on contact.

"Parkinson!" Snape barked. "Bring the Headmaster!"

"No!" Arachne growled. "Bring the Snakes!"

Pansy stood helplessly in the doorway. Disobey Snape and she would be expelled—disobey Arachne, she would earn the Dark Lord's displeasure.

"Parkinson," Estrella coughed. "Do not leave before hearing all the facts, si?"

Snape glanced at Hermione's sleeping figure as he swept towards Potter. "Levicorpus," he muttered. Potter floated out of the floor.

Harry glared at Estrella and stumbled towards Hermione. "What did you do to her?"

"Let Arachne down and I shall tell you."

Severus leveled his wand at Estrella instead. "You will tell me what you did to her. Now."

Upside-down Roberts pointed her wand at Snape.

Ron cleared his throat. His wand pointed at Roberts.

"Parkinson!" Arachne ordered, "Cover Potter!"

"Don't bother, Parkinson," Potter spat. "I'm out of your league and you know it. Just stand there quietly, eh?" His phoenix feather wand pointed at Estrella along with Snape's.

"What did you do to Hermione?" the Potions Master hissed.

Estrella smiled at Snape, teeth sparkling as much as his dark brown eyes. "Nothing. Senorita Granger is perfectly fine."

Hermione opened her eyes.

"'Mione?" Harry ventured.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"What happened?"

"I don't remember."

"What did Estrella do to you?" Ron wheezed.

"Nothing."

"You see?" Estrella struggled to his feet. "She and I merely had a disagreement about one of her essay papers."

"A disagreement?" Harry demanded. "A disagreement where wands are drawn?"

"That was my fault," Hermione explained. "You know my temper."

"You heard her!" Arachne yelled. All the blood in her body had rushed out of her stiletto-heeled feet and in to her face. "Let me down!"

Snape flicked his wand carelessly. "Liberacorpus."

Professor Roberts landed with a thump. Severus pulled Weasley to his feet. Harry helped Hermione stand.

Snape stopped at the door. "Parkinson." His black eyes bored into Arachne's as he warned, "I'll be watching you."

The four trooped down the hall.

"Get out of here, Pansy," Arachne hissed. Estrella stretched his limbs.

"Did you do it?" she asked.

Estrella grinned at her.

.

"Hermione, what happened in there?" Harry demanded.

"I threatened him with my wand. We talked and then you and Ron burst in through the window. How are you going to pay for the damage?" she asked.

Severus glanced at his dearest sideways. "Hermione, take Weasley to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir."

Ron's tall form leaned against Hermione's curvy frame.

The two black-haired wizards looked after them with matching looks of suspicion. Snape clasped his nimble hands behind his back. Harry stowed away his wand.

"Something is wrong."

Harry straightened his glasses. "I know."


	32. Granger's In Danger

A/N: I wasn't going to post this chapter until the fifth, but I took pity on y'all (and had some free time), so, here it is.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Two—Granger's in Danger<p>

.

Harry and Ron stood in front of the class as everyone else filed out. "Professor Snape."

The long-haired wizard looked up from his papers.

"We followed Hermione yesterday."

"And the day before," Ron added. "She's been going into Estrella's office. A lot."

"She's been acting odd."

"Something's going on."

Snape stood up. "I'll find out."

.

Severus stalked through the halls, hunting. He clasped his agile hands behind his back. On the Grand Staircase he found his prey.

"Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor?"

"You have been shirking your responsibilities to Madam Pomfrey."

Her face remained static. No emotions surfaced. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Come," he said with a sharp turn on his heel.

Not even halfway to the dungeons, Severus knew without any doubt that something was wrong. Usually Hermione would walk beside him and chatter. Today she straggled behind as if she were an errant student walking to her detention.

Severus opened the door to his office and signaled for the lady to pass. Hermione stood before Snape's desk, waiting for instruction.

Severus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

She should know where to go. "Shall we adjourn to the lab?" he asked politely.

Glassy eyes stared unseeing at Professor Snape. "Lead and I'll follow, sir."

His midnight colored eyes narrowed. "Certainly."

Six boiling cauldrons sat in the private lab. "You take care of the two cauldrons on the end," he said as he pulled more ingredients out of the cabinet.

Hermione stood in front of a heavy green concoction with a tendency to pop, and a bright blue mixture. "What are they, sir?"

Snape's hands stilled around a jar of powdered maple tree bark. "The blue one is Strengthening Solution. The green is a potion to feed Professor Weasley's ailing flobberworms." He turned to his student. "You started it last week. It must have slipped your mind."

"I'm sorry, sir." Her face didn't match the words.

"Hermione." He stirred the red potion in the middle. "You're acting very strange."

"Am I, Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, _Hermione_," he stressed over his simmering cauldron. "You are."

"How, sir?" His friend persistently called him 'sir' instead of 'Severus'.

Severus's long graceful fingers carefully held Hermione's chin. Fog swirled in the girl's brown eyes. The veils in her eyes parted and eddied. "The Imperius," he breathed. "Estrella." He stormed towards the door.

"Carlos said you would say something awful like that."

Snape whipped around. Hermione's wand was out. "Carlos?" he hissed.

"Yes. He told me to stay away from you."

A corkscrew to the heart wouldn't have hurt more. Hermione had been turned against him.

"By all means." He bowed. "Leave then."

Hermione put away her wand and held her head high. Behind her back Severus raised his wand.

The brunette fell backwards into Snape's arms, fainted. He had never held her so close before. He had spent months with her during the summer and now he saw her every day. He had watched her during class and meals and while they brewed potions together. In this moment, he realized he was in love with Hermione Jean Granger and he was going to kill Estrella for using an Unforgivable Curse on her.

He sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Severus Snape gathered Hermione in his arms. First, lay his love down on the couch. Second, contact Potter and Weasley.

The professor Flooed Minerva's office.

The Transfiguration specialist glared over her shoulder from her desk. "You know I hate it when you do that, Severus. It's rather rude."

Green flames fluttered around Snape's scowling face. "Bring Potter and Weasley to my office immediately."

Minerva huffed as her young friend pulled his head out of the fire.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall and her two students walked into Snape's office. "What is going on, Severus?"<p>

They found Snape peering through the door to his private quarters. The door closed with a snap.

"Estrella cast an Unforgivable on Hermione. The Imperius."

"The Imperius Curse?" Minerva exclaimed weakly. She sunk into Severus's chair.

"We need to alert the Order, now!" Ron panicked.

"The DA!" Harry shouted. "Who knows what he forced Hermione to tell him?"

"Warn the DA—go!" Professor McGonagall ordered from her seat.

The boys rushed out of the room to check on all forty DA members personally.

"Where is she?"

Snape nodded towards his sitting room. "Stunned. On the couch."

The elderly woman rubbed her wrinkled face with her hands. "What do we do? We have two Death Eaters working in Hogwarts, cursing students, and we can't fire them! If we run them out, the students will know we had two Death Eaters teaching them and tell their parents and their parents will panic and withdraw the students-!"

"Minerva." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're the one panicking right now."

She took a deep shuddering breath. "As long as the DA is safe…what did she tell him?"

Severus shook his head. "The only thing I know is that Estrella told her to stay away from me."

Minerva gazed at Severus. To him, she looked impossibly frail. "Did Estrella do anything else to her?"

Ice pooled in Severus's stomach and flooded his entire body. "I don't know," he whispered.

Severus began a furious circuit of the room. _Carlos Estrella! If he laid a finger on my Hermione—he will beg for death by the time I have finished with him. _

Minerva reeled back as Severus turned to stalk to the opposite side of the room. His black eyes burned with rage.

_The slowest poison I have will not be enough to repay him_. His fists curled and his Dark Mark throbbed. _He is going to suffer for this._

"Severus, has she broken the Imperius?"

He snapped out of his murderous reverie. "No. She is fighting it, but she has not yet succeeded."

"I'd say we try to snap her out of it—would that hurt her mentally?"

"I couldn't say."

Minerva snatched a piece of parchment and a quill. At the top she wrote Hermione Granger. Below she wrote a T and circled it.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger stared into the space above her. Those two vile teachers Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall looked down at her, mocking her.<p>

_No!_ a distant voice protested. _Minerva would never mock you! And Severus—well, he used to mock you—_

_He is mocking you now. How dare he say Carlos did something so untoward as to Imperio you!_

_Carlos?_ The distant voice sounded disapproving and questioning at the same time. _Since when do I call Death Eaters by their first names?_

_Don't say that_, the strong voice in her head reproved.

A parchment with her name on it waved in front of her eyes.

_A Troll?_ the distant voice raged. _That bastard Estrella gave me a C- and now I have a Troll!_

The smoke in Hermione's eyes began to clear.

_Estrella attacked me! He and Roberts are Death Eaters!_ Hermione's inner voice screamed.

On the outside, Hermione appeared to be chillingly calm. On the inside, a storm raged, her self trying to break through the barrier Estrella had created.

"It's not working," Minerva bemoaned. "We should call Albus."

"No, wait," Severus said.

The inner voice shrieked. _Wake up, you fool!_

_Hermione, Hermione_, the other voice condescended. _ Don't fight it. Carlos wouldn't want you to hurt yourself._

_Carlos?_ She demanded. Her heart jolted painfully.

_Yes, handsome, flattery Carlos with an easy smile_, the other tempted. _Tall, dark and handsome, he loves you._

_No! I hate him!_

_But he loves you. He's the only one who does. Bookworm._

_I hate you too!_ Hermione yelled at the Imperious other.

Severus leaned close to Hermione. He looked open and sincere. Carlos had never been sincere a moment in his life.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered. The bushy-haired woman closed her eyes.

_Severus._

The girl jerked violently. Severus and Minerva reeled back.

Minerva clasped her hand to her heart as the girl opened her now clear eyes.

"How embarrassing," the girl breathed.

Potter and Weasley burst into the room. "We found books in the library-!"

"She might need our help to break it-!"

The duo stopped in their frenzied tracks. Their female friend sat on the couch, fully restored to her vivacious self.

"You two went to the library? For me?" she smiled weakly. "You love me."

"Hermione!" the two cried in unison. They hugged her over the back of the couch.

She clung on to her two best friends. "I'm sorry!" Her shoulders began to quake. "I'm so sorr-!"

Ron gripped her tighter. "Don't be sorry."

Severus itched to wrap his arms around his love. Pangs of jealousy rippled through his chest.

"I couldn't stop him! I couldn't do anything!" she sobbed into Harry's shoulder. "He asked me about the DA and I told him! He now knows every person we have!"

Minerva barely contained a gasp.

Hermione whipped around to look at Severus. "But not any Order members! I swear!" Tears came to her eyes. "He kept asking and asking and it was so hard but I never included any Order members that he hadn't already asked about! I just kept saying everyone alphabetically until he got tired of asking…"

A pale hand brushed Hermione's cheek. Black eyes bored into tearful ones. "That is more than should ever have been expected of you."

"Ginny has the troops all rounded up in the Gryffindor locker room," Harry said.

Hermione wiped her eyes. "Let's go."

"'Mione, if you're not feeling up to it," Ron started.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione fumed. "If the same thing had happened to you and you revealed every member of the DA so that Estrella could write it down, would you want to take it easy?"

The boy must have appeared satisfyingly shame-faced, for Hermione flounced out of the room. Harry shrugged to his best mate and followed suit.

Minerva nodded approvingly and Snape smirked.

The professor tossed over his shoulder, "Coming, Weasley?"


	33. Panicking Granger's Out of Danger

A/N: Check out my deviantART page for oodles of Severus/Hermione drawings, most of which are made for this story. The picture of Luna and Severus talking is there as well :) Search for: Luna Lovegood and Severus Snape by BetteNoireRAMG on deviantART, yes?

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Three—Panicking (Granger's Just Now Out of Danger)<p>

.

All the DA members, the Golden Trio, Severus, and Minerva squeezed into the Gryffindor locker room underneath the east-facing Quidditch stands. The atmosphere was tense.

"The Snakes now know who we are," Harry said. "It's not a surprise, really. They've been watching us and we've been watching them."

"Our main concern is for your families," Ron said from Harry's left. "Christmas holiday is in a little over a week. Warn your families, when you go home, to be careful."

The majority of the DA had no idea that any of the teachers were Death Eaters. In fact, most of the teachers didn't even know that there were Death Eaters among them. The upper echelons agreed with Headmaster Dumbledore that telling the Army would inspire panic and foolhardy attacks on the professors. Only Ginny, Neville, and Luna knew about the traitors and their identities.

Harry continued. "We need to figure out a way to secure the Room of Requirement."

"Not to mention a safer way to leave," Ernie Macmillan muttered to Seamus Finnigan. "Every time I leave the Room, I have a group of Slytherin's watching me.

"Slytherin's aren't any more likely than any other house to be a Snake or a Death Eater," Hermione said quietly. No one dared argue with the brains of the Golden Trio. Arachne Roberts had been a Ravenclaw, in her youth.

"Won't the Room do what we ask of it?" Luna asked. Her caterpillar earrings wriggled as she spoke.

Neville, sitting on the girl's right, chimed in. "If we ask it to open a door to a different part of the castle, it will. Probably not right into a common room or a teacher's office, but anywhere else."

"Brilliant," Ron said. "The only trick is getting to the meeting in the first place."

"Professor Snape and I will patrol the hall," Minerva declared in her Scottish-tinged voice.

"But how do we make sure the Snakes don't get in accidentally?" Roberta Gearn, Hufflepuff seventh-year, asked.

The Trio and teachers at the front of the locker room each took on a thoughtful look.

"Ghosts," Hermione said. "We'll ask a ghost or two to watch the Room."

"Nearly Headless Nick would do it," Dean Thomas offered from the middle of the crowd. "I'll ask him when I next see him."

"Brilliant idea, mate," Seamus said.

"How will a ghost keep out any Snakes?" Padma Patil questioned incredulously from the back row.

"Ghosts can throw things around the room," her twin, Parvati, mused.

Hannah Abbott came up with the winning idea. "He can ask a password of anyone who tries to get in."

The students murmured to themselves.

Harry clapped his hands together in a spot-on imitation of Remus Lupin. "Great idea. So what's the password going to be?"

"We need a word too simple for the likes of Draco Malfoy, but too clever for Crabbe and Goyle," Ron said thoughtfully. The crowd laughed.

"Juxtaposition," Hermione said.

A lot of the students gave Hermione a blank look. "Did you just make that up?" someone asked.

Hermione, Severus, and Minerva all glared at the crowd.

"No, I did not just make that up!" Hermione said hotly. "It means—"

"Oh, never mind what it means," Ron said quickly. "Just keep it a secret—and don't go looking it up in the dictionary where any Snakes could see!" he warned.

"DA meeting tomorrow," Harry concluded. "Remember the password—hopefully we'll have Nearly Headless Nick asking for it when you get to the Room."

The DA members slowly trickled out, some remaining in chattering groups to purposely stymie the flow—it wouldn't do for any of the members who weren't on the Gryffindor Quidditch team to be seen leaving the locker room, even if the Death Eaters already knew all their names.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna made no attempt to move from their front row seats. They looked to their friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Severus remained standing though Minerva transfigured one of the wooden benches into a love seat big enough for the both of them.

"Are you fixed now, Hermione?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice. "You've been acting broken the last few days."

"Fixed?" Neville asked worriedly. "What was wrong with you?"

Ginny crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on them. "I noticed something was off with you but I didn't know what."

Hermione couldn't look any of them in the eyes so she looked at the floor. "I was Imperiussed." Ginny and Neville gasped. Luna looked interested. "By Estrella."

"We need to know exactly what you told him, 'Mione," Harry urged.

"He wrote down a list of all the DA members." The girl buried her face in her hands. "He knows how to get into the Room of Requirement and what time we meet, and he knows that Dumbledore knows about all of it…

"I didn't tell him anything about the Order of the Phoenix or about horcruxes because he didn't ask about them directly."

"Does he know about Chess Match?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head in the negative. "Vaguely. He knows we're planning something to take down Voldemort and that we're training Dumbledore's Army to do it." She looked up at Harry. "He knows you have a Muggle family but obviously I've never been there so I couldn't tell him where they live. And he knows that you live with Remus, and his new fiancé Tonks, and that they're getting married over the hols." Tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes.

Her hands covered her face again. "What if Death Eaters attack the wedding?" she sobbed.

Minerva rubbed the girl's shoulder. "Frankly, that has always been a possibility."

Harry and Neville exchanged dubious looks. _That didn't seem like a very reassuring thing to say_, Harry thought.

Minerva added, "Besides, Nymphadora would probably like to Stun a few Death Eaters on her wedding day."

Snape thought that was probably true. The Trio and Ginny laughed.

"The date's not set in stone anyway," Harry continued. "So, they can still have it—you didn't give anything away."

Hermione nodded glumly.

Professor McGonagall stood up. The love seat sprang back into its drab bench-form. "Gryffindors, back to the tower. Severus, will you see that Miss Lovegood makes it back to her common room safely?"

Green cat eyes caught raven black ones.

"Certainly," the man replied. The door behind him swung open when he bowed and raised his arm. "Miss Lovegood."

Luna smiled. "How genteel," she breezed.

Hermione's giggled helped dry away the tears. "I said the same thing, a while ago."

Hermione smiled wider as Severus narrowed his eyes at her. The girl wasn't sure, but she would have sworn she saw a faint blush of pink on the man's pale cheeks.

Neville, Ginny, Harry, and Ron trooped out next. "You'll be with her, Professor?" Neville asked.

"Of course," Minerva clipped.

The three groups kept within sight of one another until they reached the third floor. The only thing the third floor ever held was Fluffy (long since removed after Harry's first year), the Prefect's meeting room, the Prefect's master bathrooms, and the Head Students' rooms.

Hermione bid her friends a good bye as she and McGonagall stood outside the door.

"May we talk, Hermione?"

Severus and Luna parted ways with the Gryffindor group on the fifth floor. Luna led her Potions professor to the Ravenclaw staircase.

"Are you worried about Hermione?" she asked.

_The girl has never been one for boundaries_, Snape thought to himself. "She is fine."

"Yes," Luna said. "But was she fine under the Imperius Curse?" The girl quickly led the way up the spiral stairs. Snape followed behind at a more reasonable, moderate pace.

"You have suspicions," she said, looking over the spindly bronze rail to him.

Snape looked up. His torso, covered in the usual black, loomed out of the shadows pooling in the tight circular stairwell. Deep black hair framed his thin pale face. It seemed as if two pieces of perfectly round, perfectly polished obsidian replaced his eyes.

"You're quite observant, Miss Lovegood," he said.

"Am I?"

"You are."

Luna leaned her head on her arms against the railing. "I never noticed. Perhaps I never noticed because I never had friends to observe before now."

"Do not count me as a friend, Miss Lovegood," he advised.

"Why not?" she asked dreamily. Her hands trailed along the spindly bronze banisters. Her ascent was swift and dizzying to watch. "You are my teacher, my tutor, my protector. I value you as a person. You don't have any annoying nose picking habits. You are very friendable, Professor."

"Don't be so forward, Miss Lovegood," he said not unkindly. A hint of a grin traced his lips as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"I apologize for being forward, sir." She leaned way over the banister to get a good look at her professor. He looked much smaller now that she was at the top of the stairs and he was at the bottom. "I don't think Estrella did anything to her."

The mass of blonde hair disappeared along with the dreamy girl attached to it.

Severus stared. "Miss Lovegood!" he stage-whispered. "Miss Lovegood?"

_Blast._ The girl had left him too quickly. _The first thing she ever says that makes a damn bit of sense, and she leaves_, he fumed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Boys!" Ginny snapped. She shoved her brother and her boyfriend out of the way. "You do not need to circle me! Walking side by side would be perfectly acceptable!"<p>

Neville sheepishly left the rear flank to walk next to Ron. Ginny was still technically in the middle of the boys, but their constant hovering around her in a shifting triangle of magical male protection was thankfully done with.

"Do you think," Ron started before his cheeks flooded with color.

"Think what?" Neville asked.

"Do you think Estrella…did anything…"

"Do you think Estrella took advantage of Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously. "Is that what you're asking?"

Ron covered his mouth with his wide-set Keeper's hands. "It's sick but I can't help but think….maybe he did…"

Ginny stopped in her tracks. The only time Harry had seen her so pale was when she was halfway dead in the Chamber of Secrets.

"I'll kill him!" she cried as she turned tail and ran.

"Ginny!"

"Ginny, no!"

"Come back, you idiot!"

The three boys ran after their fiery, redheaded friend.

Flames of beautiful red hair fanned out behind Ginny, the tones ever shifting under the light. Harry would have been entranced, if his girlfriend wasn't running straight into a snake pit.

Neville sprinted ahead and blocked the entrance to the moving staircases.

Ron grabbed Ginny's arm from behind.

"You can't do anything stupid!" he demanded. "Stupid like kill a teacher stupid! To confront a Death Eater that already Imperiussed your best friend stupid! Okay?" He shook his little sister. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Ginny yelled as she ripped her arm out of her brother's grasp.

* * *

><p>"Hermione," Minerva said as the tea pot beside her levitated and poured out the steaming tea. "How are you feeling?"<p>

Hermione slumped into the cushy couch of the Head Student common room. Goldstein was thankfully not present.

"I feel…" she began, searching for the right word. "Useless. Worthless. Weak."

"Oh, my dear," the elder clucked. The tea in a delicate Hogwarts cup and saucer floated into the Head Girl's hands. "None of those words have ever applied to you since you've been at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked up.

"If Estrella had had the drop on me, and had Imperiussed me, I doubt I would have been able to break it in three days!" She sipped her tea. "How _did _you break it, by the way?"

Hermione sighed and set down her cup. "Whenever the Imperius voice tried to think for me, and it would complement Estrella and Riddle, my own voice would pop up and cause a fuss. When I woke up and saw you and Severus looking at me, the voice tried to say awful things, things that Estrella told me repeatedly and I knew were wrong. So I fought back.

"Oh, and something about a Troll grade set me off too," she remarked, sipping her tea.

McGonagall tittered. "Well, as long as it helped, my dear. I had wondered if the shock of a Troll would snap you out of it."

Hermione laughed as well. "Certainly a nightmare I would want to wake up from."

Minerva sat down her cup and squared herself with Hermione from across the coffee table. "Hermione."

The girl looked up.

"Did Estrella do anything to you, or make you do anything, besides give him information?"

Hermione's breathing sped up. The tea cup in her hand trembled. "No. He tried. At first. But every time he touched me my body stopped."

Minerva looked at her curiously, much like a cat watches the fish in the bowl.

"If he even laid a hand on my arm, or touched my hair, my body stopped moving—stopped breathing—I think my heart even stopped beating." She calmed but averted her eyes to look at the ottoman. "Obviously I'd be no use to him dead so he cut that out immediately."

Minerva clutched the suit jacket material above her heart. "Thank goodness." She released a great breath. "My dear, we were so worried that he…I want you to withdraw his class immediately."

"Minerva, if I drop the class…" She hated that she was using her pitiful_ I need to take all of these classes so that I can know everything and not fail my NEWTS _voice.

"You can still take your Muggle Study NEWT," Minerva said, predicting a major stumbling point between the two of them. "The tests are moderated by the Ministry, not created by Estrella, so you can study on your own-if you feel it necessary to study."

"I'll feel like a coward," Hermione quietly admitted.

"Would you rather be a coward or a fool?" Minerva asked sternly, peering over her thin, square glasses.

"A Gryffindor is never a coward," she weighed on her left hand. "But Hermione Granger will never make herself a fool," she said to the right hand. She weighed them against each other. "I will drop the class tomorrow."

Minerva summoned a tiny pink sheet of thick parchment. It slid under the door and flew straight to her hand. "With my signature," she said after signing it, and before handing it to Hermione, "and your signature," the girl signed, "you have now officially dropped Muggle Studies. Congratulations."

Hermione smiled at her joking professor. "Thanks." She clutched the paper to her chest. "I hated that cad's class anyway."

The cat-lady threw back her head in laughter. Hermione joined in.

Anthony stuck his head out of his bedroom doorway, hair tousled from his sleep. "Whas goin' on…"

Anthony's unfocussed eyes tried to take in the scene. His Transfiguration Professor was sitting in his rooms, laughing like a mad hen, _in his sitting room_-!

"I'm goin' back t'bed," he mumbled.


	34. Wedding Wolves

A/N: I suppose you all won't mind if I just leave this here. Easter is tomorrow, so I reckon I can give you all this present, as well as the drawings that are up on DeviantART. There are a few for this chapter, and one for the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Four—Wedding Wolves<p>

.

Harry lay across the Granger's sitting room couch face down. "What am I gonna get Ginny?" he moaned.

Ron sat sprawled in the arm chair near the den. "What am I gonna get Lavender?"

Hermione giggled at her two best friends. "You haven't bought anything yet?"

"Obviously not!" they both snapped. "This is serious, 'Mione!"

Hermione outright laughed and stood to go to the kitchen. She had finished making Severus's present a week before Estrella had Imperiussed her and she knew what she was going to buy everyone else, so she had nothing to worry about.

Severus sat in the living room the window, staring at the snow and eavesdropping. He had already made gifts for Hermione and Minerva. Potter and Weasley continued to grumble about their gift options.

This would be Severus's first Christmas away from Hogwarts in over twenty years. Filius Flitwick had wrongly assumed that Severus would be miserable without his dungeons. So far, Severus had not been miserable. He had been happy to spend his days with Hermione like they had during the summer.

The only problem: He had no idea what to get for Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Minerva had drilled it into his head that he "should buy something for his gracious hosts". Like what? What did rich dentists want for Christmas? Christmas was in two weeks—he would use his sneaky spying skills to find out.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione and Severus sat at the kitchen table playing chess.<p>

"I assume you're one of those people who don't like to talk during chess," Hermione teased as she moved a white pawn forward.

Severus grinned, black eyes sparkling at the chess board. "I am one of those people who don't like to talk much anyway."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, that can't be true. You talk during class."

"It's more beneficial to listen. Teaching…" he moved his bishop with a quiet flourish. "Well, teaching is a different matter altogether."

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger sang from the foyer. "You have a letter! From a Ted Tonks!"

The girl had bolted from the table before her mother could finish. Severus quickly steadied the board before it could topple.

A high pitched squeal came from the hallway.

"Tonks's and Remus's wedding invitation!" she squealed as she ran back in to the room. She plunked back into her chair. "How wonderful! It's sometime this week. They'll send a Patronus five hours before the ceremony."

"Look at that," Jean Granger mused as she ambled into the kitchen. "Professor, you got the same letter."

Severus twirled the envelope between his long fingers. He rested his head in his other hand, eyes peering at the letter.

"Oooh, don't look like that," Hermione admonished. "Tonks doesn't have a problem with you. And Remus-."

"Is trying to make amends," Severus finished.

"Are those wedding invitations?" Jean asked from the kitchen stove. Ginger bread cookies weren't going to make themselves.

"Yes."

"Whoever will you take as your date, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked, scandalized that her daughter might be going alone.

Hermione blushed and tried to shrug it off. She didn't look anywhere near Severus. "Maybe I'll ask Fred. Or Charlie. I don't really need a date."

Jealousy, like a stone from a sling-shot, whizzed through Severus's stomach, up to his neck. Nobody noticed, because his face remained static.

"Of course you do!" Jean tittered. "Ron? How about Harry? Harry's lovely."

"_Mother_," Hermione stressed. "Harry is dating Ron's sister and Ron has a girlfriend! I told you that already, in one of my letters, remember?"

The woman laughed. "That's right. What about Neville?"

Hermione's hand jerked so violently she knocked over her queen. Severus hid his smirk behind the unopened envelope.

"Neville Longbottom is not my type. He's _just_ a friend."

"You don't really have any Muggle boy friends either," Jean sighed as she stirred a pot of soup.

"If Hermione took a date, I'd be stuck babysitting the boy by extension," Severus purred in his silkiest voice. "So really, such frivolities would be a nuisance for me."

"Well, if you say so," the dentist answered. "Hermione's too smart to be saddling herself with any boys anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved a rook.

"Do you think the bride's hair and dress will both be pink?" Severus asked.

Hermione giggled. "Is that acceptable in a wizard wedding?"

Severus gave her a questioning look. "Wizards can do whatever they want."

Both Granger women laughed. "What will you be wearing Hermione? Muggle or wizard clothes? We should go shopping!"

Severus inwardly cringed. He certainly did not want to follow the Granger women around as they shopped for dresses, no matter how much he loved Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "I never find anything I like—I'll just transfigure something together."

Mentally, Severus sighed in relief.

"What do I get them as a gift?" Hermione mused to herself. "What does an Auror and a wer—wizard need?"

"What's an Auror?" Jean asked blithely.

"A dark wizard catcher."

Jean gave her daughter a searching look, opposite of the vague expression she usually wore. "Dear, I really wonder how you make friends with such people."

Hermione grinned and waved her hand. "Everybody knows everybody in the wizarding world," she said.

Mrs. Granger began to fill the dishwasher. "That's it!" Hermione said with a snap. "Tonks is terrible with cleaning charms—I'll charm a broom to sweep for her every day. Is that a good idea?"

Snape shrugged.

"Don't worry," Hermione said as she stole his knight. "I'll charm a feather duster and say it's from you."

This time Severus laughed. "Saves me the effort."

* * *

><p>Three days later, Dr. Jean Granger shrieked as a pearly white wolf ambled into the sitting room. Immediately Hermione and Severus appeared in the doorway with wands drawn. Andrew jumped to his feet and defended his wife.<p>

"Happy wedding day!" the wolf said in Tonks's cheery voice. "See you at Hogwarts in five hours!"

Jean fanned herself—she looked like she might faint.

"What the hell was that?" Andrew shouted angrily.

"The patronus!" Hermione squealed happily. "Tonks is getting married today!"

Severus rubbed his temple slowly. If he hadn't been assigned to watch Hermione, he knew he would not attend the wedding.

Hermione ran up the stairs to get ready and to wrap the gifts. Severus walked at a normal pace.

.

Severus glared at his appearance. Minerva had forced the dress robes and suit on him as an 'early birthday gift'. Like he was ever going to wear them again.

At least his catty friend had the good sense to not force much color on him. The fancy embroidery on the vest and robe were in a dark green—everything else was black. He transfigured the bow tie into something a little less dorky (anything would be less dorky than a bow-tie).

.

Two hours later Hermione still wasn't ready. She and Jean holed up in the master bedroom to do her hair, and accessorize, and whatever else it is that women do.

"Don't straighten it!" Jean admonished. "Your curly hair is your defining feature! Leave some of it hanging and put it up like this!" The woman pulled her daughter's hair into a bun.

Hermione twirled her finger in a circular motion. Her curly hair magically swept together into a bun on the top of her head. She pulled a few curly tendrils down.

"Here—" Her mother pulled a red rose broach from her jewelry box. "Turn this into a hair clip."

The metal softened into cloth and the rose increased in size. Jean pinned it at Hermione's crown.

"And it matches your dress!"

Hermione stood up and spun around. The satin of her tight blue Chinese-style dress had a lovely shine under the light. The deep red flower pattern matched the rose in her dark brown hair. A slit in the side of the long dress stopped mid-thigh with a red twirl that matched the twirls at the collar. Though her fair-toned arms were bare she wore dark blue gloves and a few bangles. Deep blue high-heels and a dash of red lipstick completed the look.

"You look amazing Hermione!" he mother gushed happily at her beautiful daughter. "But however do you walk in those shoes?"

Hermione winked. "Magic."

"Let's go show your father!" Jean said as she grabbed the girl by the wrists.

"Well—okay—"

.

Andrew Granger looked up from this newspaper. He whistled and said, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Severus turned from the window. What he saw amazed him. His beautiful Hermione stood in the stairwell and she only had eyes, beautiful brown eyes, for him. She smiled at him with burning red lips and perfect white teeth. Her slender legs ended in the highest heels he had ever seen in his life.

A countless stream of adjectives flew through his mind: Beautiful, amazing, sexy, angelic, gorgeous…

It wasn't fair. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss those lips and mess up that hair. Why had he fallen in love with someone he couldn't have?

"Isn't my baby girl beautiful?" Andrew asked as he hugged Hermione.

"The bride might be put to shame," Severus added sneakily.

Hermione heard the man's comment and happily blushed.

Severus saw her blush and knew without a doubt that he loved Hermione Granger more than he had ever loved Lily Evans. He had lived without Lily for decades; he could never live without his Hermione. That blush was too adorable for him to ever want to be without it.

.

Severus and Hermione appeared arm in arm outside the gates of Hogwarts. This time they had their wands at the ready. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood sentinel at the metal entrance to the grounds.

The Auror smiled at the couple. He waved a spindly metal Deceit Detector over them. The Sneakoscope in his palm didn't even twitch.

"I'm sure you two can find the Great Hall on your own," he teased.

"Don't get too cold, Kingsley!" Hermione teased over her shoulder.

Glorious Christmas decorations adorned the cavernous Entrance Hall. Wreaths and garland glittered on the walls and all of the Wanted posters had been removed. Harry and Mr. Weasley stood in front of the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" Harry gushed. "You look great!"

"So do you!"

"Well, the best man has to look his best," the green-eyed boy said smugly.

"Molly's so excited," Arthur said fondly. "Nympadora asked her to be the maid of honor."

"That's lovely!"

A Scottish accent rang through the hall. "Severus!"

Minerva swept down the marble staircase in a deep purple set of robes. "Let us find a seat, shall we?"

"I'll be there in a moment!" Hermione called after them. Her eyes lingered on Severus. The girl's heart fluttered. He looked so handsome today, especially since he was not scowling.

The woman dragged Severus into the row behind the Weasleys. "Estrella and Roberts thankfully did not stay here for the holidays, and we did not tell any of the staff about the wedding until today."

Severus nodded. "Arthur brought the weapons with him today?"

Minerva nodded. "Only the few that he's been able to charm. They're in my office, sealed and warded."

.

"How are all of our DA members?" Hermione asked Harry.

The wizard straightened the white and pink rose in his buttonhole. "Alive. Ron checks on Luna and Lavender personally every few days, and Lavender checks on the Patils, and all the girls check in with each other. Neville put the Fidelius Charm on his grandmother's house yesterday."

"They keep their coins on them at all times?"

Harry nodded as Remus emerged from the dungeons with Dumbledore. The werewolf looked simultaneously excited and nervous. He kept rubbing his scarred hands together.

Ginny descended the Grand Staircase in a pale gold dress. "Dora is ready."

Harry escorted his girlfriend to her seat before taking his place next to Remus on the platform. Dumbledore sat down next to Minerva and Hermione sat on the end next to Severus. Ron and the Weasley twins turned to compliment Hermione's beauty.

The quartet began to play as Mrs. Weasley stepped into the Great Hall, clutching a small batch of white and pink roses. Arthur gazed lovingly at his wife. Remus gazed lovingly at Tonks, resplendent in a flowing white and pink dress.

Though the motif was white and pink, Nymphadora's hair was its natural black today.

All the girls sniffled during the ceremony.

.

*Severus brews a complicated potion that enhances eye-sight for the dentists to use while drilling cavities! Yay!


	35. Christmas

Chapter Thirty-Five—Christmas

.

Harry, Remus, and Tonks (who everyone now struggled to call Dora, since her name was no longer Tonks) ripped open their presents along with the Weasleys. All of them except Percy were present. Celestina Warbeck trilled through the Wizard Wireless.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged dubious glances: Luna had sent them all a candied dirigible plum.

"I wish Hermione could be here," Ron said forlornly.

"Can you imagine having ol' Snapey here with us?" Fred asked as he pulled on his annual hand-knitted sweater.

"Do bats celebrate Christmas?" George asked curiously.

"Oh, guys, he's not that bad anymore," Ginny chided. "I don't know what Hermione did, but she changed him."

.

The Granger's plastic Christmas tree sparkled. Some of the boughs even bent towards the ground because the ornaments were too heavy. Hermione kneeled in front of the tree and rearranged the presents.

A noise made her turn around. Sleepy-eyed, tousle-haired Severus Snape wandered into the sitting room at ten a.m.

"Happy Christmas, Severus!" Hermione said cheerfully. "Are you up so early because of all the Christmas cheer in the air?"

Severus rubbed his eyes. "No," he said shortly. "I'm up because of this."

A little stuffed bat flew around his head in an erratic elliptical. "What is that?" Hermione exclaimed curiously.

"Minerva's Christmas present."

"Well that's not very nice…what did you get her?"

"A beautiful cat broach."

"Aw…"

The man grinned mischievously. "That meows whenever she talks."

Hermione burst into laughter. "You two are so funny!"

"Oh, good, you're both up," Jean said as she hustled into the kitchen. "We're going to your grandmother's today for the family Christmas party.

"What is with you people and family parties?" Severus grumbled.

"Oh, Severus, you're not missing your own family party are you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Severus waved his hand. "No."

Hermione bit her lip to keep the questions inside. Severus looked at her and knew what she was thinking.

"Ask me about my family later."

"If you don't want to tell me—"

"I'll tell you," he said, "just not on Christmas." How could he tell her that his jealous Muggle father abused him and his mother then left without a word? And his mother died of loneliness? Not a very happy Christmas story.

"Alright," Hermione nodded. She picked up a wrapped box and handed it to Severus.

"What's this?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's a Christmas gift. Go on," she urged him, "open it."

Carefully and methodically he unwrapped the box. Inside sat a pair of familiar black-rimmed glasses.

"It's a revamped version of the glasses you used during the summer. You seemed to enjoy them," she giggled.

"When they worked properly," he mumbled, examining his gift.

"Now, instead of tapping the glasses, you hold your wand to the left side and think of the age you want. And when you tap the right side," she said, placing the glasses on her face to demonstrate, "you can change your appearance however you want." Hermione's curly brown hair disappeared in the blink of an eye, replaced by straight blonde hair. She didn't get any taller but Severus was unpleasantly reminded of Arachne Roberts. He couldn't recognize any feature belonging to his Hermione. He didn't like it.

As soon as she took off the glasses her appearance returned to normal. "And if you hold on to them and think about it, they turn from regular glasses to sunglasses," she giggled.

"Hermione, how long did you spend on this project?"

"I thought up the theories during the summer and started working on it once at school. I only just finished."

Severus stared down at the gift in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had put so much thought into something they were giving to him (that wasn't a prank from Minerva). He doubted he had ever put so much thought into a gift either—not that he ever had any money to spend on gifts for the first twenty years of his life.

"Happy Christmas, sir," she said merrily as she flounced towards the kitchen.

"Miss Granger, I did not say you could leave," he said with mock authority. He reached behind his back, wordlessly summoning a box to his hand.

Curious, she turned back.

"You really think me so rude as to not buy my gracious hostess a gift?" he asked, holding out a meticulously wrapped box in Gryffindor red paper.

She raised her eyebrow. "Red?"

Severus became very interested in the wallpaper. "Minerva's. I just…borrowed some." He shrugged, easily feigning nonchalance.

Hermione carefully removed the paper though she really wanted to rip it apart. Taking off the lid revealed a ring shaped like a crown, like something a king would wear, or a prince. She looked up at her professor.

"Portkey. To the Room of Requirement."

"I didn't know you could portkey right into the Room of Requirement! It's always shifting and changing, but I suppose there must be a space that always takes up the same amount of room…" she continued to hypothesize, concentrating on the ring at the bottom of the box.

Severus looked on in amusement, the smallest of grins on his face. "You can put it on, you know. It won't activate until you tell it to."

"Thank you, Severus, this will surely come in handy," she beamed, slipping the crown around her left middle finger. "It's pretty—I'm sure Lavender and Parvati will be jealous," she laughed.

His heart jolted at the thought of Hermione showing off the gift _he_ gave her. He wondered who she would claim gave it to her, but didn't have the courage to ask.

"And you get to wear my present to the party too!" she teased.

Severus laughed and put on the glasses. Now twenty-years-old, he didn't have as many worry lines etched into his face, but the lines from scowling had already started to appear.

The little toy bat landed on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Dark eyes widened and pale skin turned pink.

Hermione giggled. "But I don't think your little friend can come with us."

.

"You what?" Voldemort hissed from his throne. The fire flickered behind him and his eyes glowed red.

Carlos Estrella and Arachne Roberts-Parkinson knelt before their master. Draco, Bellatrix, and Lucius stood at the wall, watching.

"I Imperiussed the Mudblood girl, my lord," Estrella mumbled to the carpet.

"You had the Mudblood under your control and you did not bring her to me?" Voldemort yelled.

"She could not be brought to you, my lord, without her friends noticing. They broke her curse quickly."

Voldemort brandished his wand.

"My lord!" Estrella panicked. "I did get valuable information out of her!"

"Oh?" Voldemort sneered.

"Names of the people in Dumbledore's Army!"

The snake of a man lowered his wand.

"Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom are invaluable to whatever they're training to do!" Estrella nearly whimpered. "Even some of the teachers are involved, like the half-breed giant."

Bellatrix sneered and sashayed around the room. "Another Longbottom for me to torture? Happy Christmas to me!"

Voldemort stroked his wand and looked into space. "Why does Lovegood sound so familiar…?"

"Xenophilius Lovegood is the man publishing the _Quibbler_, my lord," Lucius answered. "The rag printing encouragement for Potter and Dumbledore."

"Ah," the dictator sighed. "You ssay she is important?"

"Si, my lord!"

"Then perhapsss a few of my Death Eaters should pay the girl and her lunatic father a visit?"

.

Hermione and Severus sat reading in the corner of the Christmas party. The aunts and uncles didn't think anything of it—Hermione always sat reading in the corner of the Christmas party and it made sense that her boyfriend would do the same.

Suddenly the girl looked up from her book. Her pocket was burning.

Severus observed her over his glasses.

_Chess players LL SOS_

"LL?" Hermione gasped. "Luna's in trouble!"

Severus looked calmly at the panicking woman. Lead Hermione into danger to save Miss Lovegood or stay here and let a valued member of the DA, Chess Match, and (recently) the Order die?

Deep black eyes stared at Hermione so long that Hermione was about to Apparate away, right in the middle of the party, without Severus.

"Hermione—let's go for a walk."

.

Remus and Tonks—Dora, sat in the corner talking like a couple of newlyweds. Bill, Charlie, and the twins flung Christmas cracker prizes at one another, rough-housing like brothers ought to do. Ron and Harry played Wizard's Chess and surprise surprise, Ron was winning. Arthur and Molly cleaned up the remnants of torn wrapping paper and drank hot chocolate.

Ginny toppled down the stairs in a panic.

"Dad!" she panted, "what does SOS mean?"

The resident Muggle-expert in the room looked at her curiously. "It means 'help' in Muggle."

"Look!" the girl shouted to Harry and Ron.

The DA coin in her hand read: _Chess players LL SOS._

"Is Luna in trouble?" Harry asked pensively.

"Chess players?" Charlie said. "She's talking to us specifically! She doesn't want all of the children coming to her rescue!"

"She lives just down the street!" Ron said as he bolted out the door.

"Ron!" Molly shouted.

Harry and Ginny sprinted out the door as well.

"Harry, get back here!" Remus called. He and his wife immediately followed.

Arthur bellowed, "Ginny!"

Charlie, Bill, and the twins leapt to their feet as well.

"Let's save Looney Lovegood!" Fred chirped as they charged out the door.

"You three stay here, just in case trouble comes this way!" George yelled over his shoulder. Fleur, Molly, and Arthur Weasley stood in the snowy yard and watched as their family and friends ran down the hill and through the town to save the Lovegoods.

In the distance, they strained to see the Death Eaters blasting Lovegood Tower into pieces.

.

Luna and her father crouched in the kitchen. Dust fell from the ceiling.

"Don't be frightened, Father," Luna reassured though the girl looked frightened herself.

"They're tearing the house down around us!" Xenophilius shouted. He hugged his daughter close. "Oh, Luna this is all my fault! If I hadn't run the story about the Triwizard Tournament debacle last week, they wouldn't be here!"

The girl looked to the shaking ceiling. The fifth floor was gone. "I liked the article, Father."

Xenophilius began to sob. Luna struggled out of his grip.

"Where are you going?"

"To fight," she said simply. "Don't worry, Father, help will be here soon. You won't be killed today."

"Luna, no!"

Other shouts of, "Luna!" echoed from the front yard. Xenophilius's heart stopped—Harry famous Potter was standing in his front yard hexing Death Eaters!

"I told you," Luna said before she stepped outside.

Imperiussed Pius Thicknesse swiveled around on his broom. "They didn't say reinforcements would arrive to protect the girl!"

"That's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!" Goyle Sr. cried.

A blast of red from Hermion knocked the troll-like Goyle from his broom.

"Thanks for drawing attention to yourself," Severus grumbled as he shot down another Death Eater. He and Hermione stood on the picnic table, taking out Death Eaters from their high vantage point.

"And Neville Longbottom!"

Remus turned in a hazy shock. Shy, pudgy, little Neville Longbottom stood tall and confident behind him, wand raised high, no longer a shy and pudgy little third-year.

Ginny's Bat-Boogie Hex incapacitated a fat Death Eater near the front door. The twins stood on either side of Ron while Remus and Dora flanked Harry.

Luna stood on the stoop. Hands raised like an orchestra conductor, she pulled the rickety wrought-iron fence out of the dirt.

"Incarcerina!" she sang out. The metal floated upwards and wrapped itself around Thicknesse and a female Death Eater named Greta.

The two fell from the sky like stones. Luna looked down at them dreamily before returning her attentions to the Death Eaters trying to burn down the fourth floor printing room.

_Quibbler_ pages floated down from the destroyed tower and littered the ground.

Rodolphous Lestrange ripped off his mask and landed in front of Neville.

"The last time I saw you, you were a baby," the man sneered.

Neville paled and stepped back. "Lestrange," he whispered.

"Bingo!" the criminal mocked before swinging his wand like a whip.

Neville fell to the ground, blood pouring from his chest.

Ginny screamed and rammed into Lestrange from behind. The man barely stumbled before whipping around and back-handing the girl. Ginny fell in a heap.

"Crucio!" Harry cried angrily.

Lestrange screamed and fell to his knees. "Avada Kedav-!"

"Expelliarmus!" Neville yelled. Lestrange's wand flew to the boy's hand.

Blood covered the boy's torso and dripped onto his trousers. Dots of blood littered the snow around him.

Lestrange looked at Longbottom in fear.

Harry pulled Ginny to her feet. "Are you alright?" he yelled over the explosions.

"I'm fine!" she yelled back. Over his shoulder, she pointed her wand and shouted, "Reducto!"

A thin witch shrieked and fell from her now flaming broomstick.

Ten Death Eaters still circled the blazing tower.

Antonin Dolohov dueled face to face to face with George and Fred Weasley.

Charlie flew ten feet into the air and landed with a thump in the snow. Ron immediately took his place fighting Scabior.

Smoke billowed out of the missing half of Lovegood Tower and flames crept towards the lower floors. Chunks of stone exploded from the building and fell like bombs onto the fighting crowd. Dirigible plums and gnomes were smashed underfoot.

Thicknesse and the Death Eater woman struggled inside their make-shift cage.

Luna spun in a circle as if she were a dancing fairy in the forest. The snow swirled up around her in a sparkly mist before it coalesced and lunged at a Death Eater destroying her house. The masked man fell, encased in a layer of pearl-white snow and ice, and shattered when he hit the ground.

Xenophilius ran out of the house, unkempt blonde hair flying all about him. A Death Eater with hands like a Quidditch Chaser grabbed the poor man and choked him.

The editor's feet brushed the top of the snow as he sputtered.

Luna's usually serene face twisted in rage. "You will not take my father!" she screamed as she rushed forward.

The pale girl fell face first into the snow. Ropes slithered up her legs and around her frail body.

An unholy scream cut through the air. One of the twins lay in the snow, blood pooling from the side of his head.

Snape leapt from the picnic table and ran to the boy's side. The other twin took care of Dolohov, spurred on by anger, as the Potions Master tried to stymie the blood flow.

Lovegood Tower could not be saved. No longer would the _Quibbler_ spew lies about their master! Death Eaters cackled and Disapparated within the thick black smoke.

Hermione rested her hands on her knees and huffed.

Luna dragged herself forward on her arms. The ice-cold snow burned her hands. "Father!"

The ropes bound her arms to her chest and wound around her throat. "Father!" she sobbed.

Thicknesse towered above little Lovegood, free from his cage. "We'll take both Lovegoods, since they gave us so much trouble!" he declared.

The man jabbed his wand at Luna. The ropes began to tighten around her small neck.

Severus watched in horror as Hermione threw herself on top of the girl as Thicknesse yelled, "Transia Malfoy Manor!"

Thicknesse blinked. Usually a flash of blue light accompanied the spell but the girls had disappeared without a trace. Before the man could ponder this peculiarity any longer, that traitor Severus Snape punched him in the face.

Thicknesse fell into the snow, sprawled like a scarecrow. Greta reached out of her cage and held onto the Imperiussed Death Eater's wrist. They Disapparated.

"Sectumsempra!"

Severus whipped around to see Harry Potter using the Half-Blood Prince's most vicious spell.

The Quidditch-player screamed as his severed arm fell to the snow, still clinging to Xenophilius Lovegood's neck. The rest of the Death Eaters Disapparated, leaving behind blood, a hand, and Rodolphous Lestrange's wand.

Neville fell to his knees and tried to keep in the blood. Remus tended to his scraped up wife before he levitated Charlie's prone body back to the Burrow.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry demanded while the remaining Weasleys attended to George.

Xenophilius screamed, threw the disembodied hand off of him, then fainted in the snow. Bill levitated the poor man back to the Burrow as well.

"I don't know!" Severus coughed through the ashes. "It looked like she grabbed Lovegood and Disapparated."

Fred and Ron held George's limp body in between them and Ginny held a rag to the boy's ear—or where his ear was supposed to be.

"We have to find them!" Harry cried desperately.

"_I _will find them," Severus corrected viciously. "_You_ get back to the Burrow."

"Fuck you!" Harry shouted in the man's face. "Hermione's been my friend longer than she's been yours! If anyone can find her, it would be me!"

"Harry, stop!" Neville begged as he tugged on Potter's arm.

Severus backed away before he would break Potter's nose. Memories of James threatened to cloud his vision.

"Are we going to stand here arguing or are you going to do the _responsible_ thing and get _back_ to the _Burrow_!" the man bellowed. "It is _my_ job to protect Hermione and it is _your_ job to hide from the Dark Lord!"

"You're doing a bang-up job of it!" Harry screamed back. "You let her disappear and get punched in the stomach and Imperriussed for fuck's sake! And how many Snakes have tripped her in the halls?"

"Did you stop any of those things either, you fool?" Severus yelled in his face.

Harry leveled his wand at Severus and Severus responded in the like. "I don't have time to deal with you, Potter," the teacher spat.

"You're a lousy body-guard and I regret ever letting you watch Hermione!"

"I don't give a thestral's bony ass what you regret, Potter!"

"Dumbledore put so much trust in you, and you go and bugger that up, and now you've bungled this job as well!"

Severus lost it. Black fire exploded out of him.

Snow leapt up in a crystalline white wall in front of Harry, to protect him from the flames. Ice darts flew towards the professor.

Black fire melted the ice. "Mentale Intrappolamento!"

The sun went away. Harry was blind and couldn't hear a sound, not even a ringing in his ears. Was he still standing? Was he still alive? _That bastard Snape killed me! _he thought._ Wait—I'm thinking. I can't be dead if I'm still thinking. Why am I still thinking? Where is Hermione? Is she trapped in Malfoy Manor with Death Eaters? What about Luna? Is Neville okay? George? Charlie? Oh God, why can I not stop thinking?_

Severus closed his eyes and clenched his throbbing Dark Mark. _Damn you, Potter! Damn both of you Potters!_ He forced himself to take a few deep breaths. _Where is Hermione? Where would she go? Home? No, she would be wary of Thicknesse tracking his magic to Lovegood's ropes…_

"What did you do to him?" Neville asked, peering down at his twitchy friend.

Severus flipped the hair out of his face as the flames died. "He's trapped inside his own head."

"For how long?"

Severus held his wand to Neville's chest. Neville looked up at Severus in horror. The man was going to stun him next-!

"Vulnera Sanentur*."

Neville's wound immediately healed itself.

"Lead _Potter_," he spat, "back to the Burrow—he won't resist or even know what he's doing. When you get him there, slap him in the back of the head."

"And that releases the spell?" Neville asked, confused.

Severus straightened his sleeves. "No," he said simply.

Neville gave the professor a look that said he was not amused.

"Aperto."

"Alright," Neville said. He hefted Harry's arm over his shoulder and trudged through the snow. Ashes fluttered down around them and the tower burned.

Neville turned back to the professor. "I know you'll find Hermione and Luna. Let me know when you do, if you wouldn't mind, sir."

Severus rubbed his forehead and nodded tiredly at the boy. Longbottom may have been a complete idiot when working with potions, but the boy had an even head on his shoulders.

The glasses slid to the end of his nose. _How could she have disappeared without leaving a magical signature for Thicknesse to follow-?_

The glasses. The ring! Severus swirled on the spot.

.

Luna Lovegood lay on the thick carpeted floor of the Room of Requirement. The ropes continued to squeeze and tighten like a boa constrictor. Hermione dug her fingers underneath the scratchy ropes and pulled with all her might.

Luna looked at Hermione with wide, dreamy eyes but couldn't speak. A tiny gasp of air escaped her tightened throat.

"Luna!" Hermione sobbed. "Finite Incantatem! Release! Unbind!" The wand was useless. Thicknesse's spell was too Dark for Hermione. This spell wanted to kill.

Hermione heard a rib crack and Luna fell limp.

"Somebody help!" the girl wailed.

A dagger pointed out of the stone next to Hermione. She wiped away the tears and grabbed the dagger.

The ropes reared up and resisted Hermione like hissing snakes. The hydra-ropes leapt from Luna's neck and lunged at Hermione. The brunette screamed and cut them.

The ropes lay frail and twitching underneath Luna's pale figure.

Hermione pulled her friend onto her lap, away from the writhing pieces of rope.

"Luna!" she sobbed. "Wake up, Luna, please!"

The ropes left angry bleeding welts and bruises all over Luna's thin legs and pale arms. Her neck blossomed purple bruises.

The girl was breathing, but just barely. Hermione's hand trembled; the crown ring sparkled in the light of the Room of Requirement.

"Luna…" she sobbed. She curled over the girl's tiny frame. She clutched on to the girl, hugged her. Tears fell on to Luna's sleeping face. "Help me," Hermione whispered. "Room—I need help—help me, please!" she begged.

The Room obliged.

Severus Snape flung the doors open.

Ragged and exhausted, Severus hunched over. "Hermione!" he puffed. "I've found you…"

"Severus!" Hermione cried in a clear, high-pitched voice. "Help! Help Luna! Something's broken—it might have pierced her lung and the ropes were choking her and-!"

"Calm down," Severus said as he kneeled in front of the girls. A long hand carefully drifted over Luna's ribcage before he felt the broken bone. "Brackium Emendo**."

Luna gasped deeply and sat up straight. She coughed a few times before she looked at the two people staring at her.

"Very friendable, Professor," Luna croaked.

"Luna!" Hermione sobbed as she threw her arms around her loony friend.

"There there." Luna patted the brunette on the shoulder, absently. "Father!" she suddenly shouted. She tried to stand but stumbled over her own scratched and marred legs.

Severus put a hand on her shoulder and forced the Ravenclaw back down. "He has been taken to the Burrow."

The girl slumped in relief. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to sleep now." She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Severus and Hermione looked at her curiously before quietly whispering over her body.

"How did you know we were here?"

Severus looked her in the eye and gently grabbed her hand. The ring sparkled in the light. "I knew you had a portkey."

"Who knew it would come in handy so soon?" She smiled weakly.

He didn't let go of her hand. "If you _ever_ do something like that again," he started, "I will be very upset with you."

Little tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. Hermione knew then that she was in love with Severus. "I'll try not to."

He gave the tiniest of grins. "That's all I can hope for, I suppose."

.

*Severus used this on Draco in Half-Blood Prince and I assume that it works on similar wounds.

**Gilderoy Lockhart tried this spell, and failed miserably, in Harry's second year.


	36. Allegiances

A/N: Alright, I reckon I better post a new chapter, since I ain't done so for a while. I know there will be some of you who are quite happy about what goes down. :) -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Six—Allegiances<p>

.

"Poor George Weasley lost an ear?" Filius Flitwick squeaked. The diminutive wizard had always had a soft spot for the two trouble-making Weasley twins.

Arachne and Estrella were the only professors not present in the staff room.

Severus nodded.

"At least now you can tell them apart," Rolanda Hooch joked.

Aurora Sinistra piped up from the other side of the crowded room. "I always liked _the Quibbler_. Pity they can't publish it anymore."

"I am glad that Miss Lovegood was saved," Ancient Runes professor Walter Wrinkle chimed in. "She says the funniest things!"

Ever the loner, Severus quickly exited the staff room to return to the solitude of his dungeons.

On the way there, he encountered the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. The young aristocrat leaned against the dungeon wall and glared at the traitor.

The professor swept by without a word. Severus missed Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco.

As he swept down the gloomy halls, he ripped Wanted posters off the walls and left them littered on the floor. Severus saw his own face in black and white more often than any of the Golden Trio's. The Slytherins had it out for him. None of the students would dare trifle with their powerful Potions teacher, but they did like to annoy him. Every morning he forced his way through a quagmire of Wanted posters blocking his office door.

The man sighed as he entered his classroom. He left the door open and set himself to the arduous task of grading first-year essays.

He no longer was startled when students came in to the room to ask for his help, a stark contrast to the loneliness of last year's office hours. Quiet footsteps squeaked on the stone floor and the door shut.

Severus didn't look up until the student cleared his throat. The sound was too familiar to be comfortable in a locked room.

Severus looked up from his grading. Draco Malfoy stood before the desk.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Father told me to tell you…" The boy stopped, grimacing. He clenched his fists. "He told me to tell you that you look lovely in this picture." He held out the _Daily Prophet_ declaring Snape's bounty of sixty thousand galleons on page three. Severus relaxed, shoulders slumping into his chair. Lucius and Narcissa still considered him a friend then.

Draco continued to look at him uneasily, shifting from foot to foot.

"What?"

"My father is…well, that's a rather forward thing to say…"

Severus laughed, clutching his stomach. "Your father is not gay, Draco. He has been posing for the _Prophet_ since birth—he always chided me for years about appearing more 'comely'."

Draco relaxed as well. "Uncle Severus, you know I shouldn't be talking to you."

The professor sobered. "I know."

"The Snakes are telling the younger Slytherins not to trust you. The Snakes insist on taking care of any disciplinary problems on their own."

"I see."

The pale boy stood resolute, squaring his shoulders. "Severus—let me join the Order."

Severus stared at his godson with his bottomless black eyes. "No."

"I can give you information—you yourself taught me Occlumency. I can't use Legilimency to read the Dark Lord's mind, but I can keep him out of mine—I will keep the Order's secrets."

"No—"

"Read my mind!" Draco pressed earnestly. "I'll let you in—I'll prove myself!" The boy rested his perfectly manicured hands on the desk. "I can't be a Death Eater—I can't kill Muggles, or children, or Muggle-born! Mudblood, pureblood, it doesn't matter! If the Dark Lord should ask me to kill someone, _anyone_, I wouldn't be able to do it!

"Severus, he uses me for a whipping boy! I Cruciatus prisoners left in Malfoy Manner! The guilt keeps me up at night—what will happen to me when I actually have to _kill _someone?" he asked desperately. "Please, Severus! Even if you don't let me in the Order, even if you don't trust me with any secrets, let me help! Let me spy for you!"

"Should you be revealed, should anyone even find out about this conversation, you will be tortured and killed," Severus whispered.

"I'm tortured every day, Severus," Draco whispered back, gray eyes burning into black ones. "When the Dark Lord doesn't use Cruciatus on me, I'm using it on someone else. It's killing me."

"Your father would kill you just to spare you from the Dark Lord."

"Has Father ever struck you as the type who enjoyed senseless slaughter?" Draco asked, straightening up. "He despises commoners and Muggles but he doesn't enjoy killing them. I sense remorse in him—he and Mother regret joining the Death Eaters when they were younger."

Severus studied the wood grain of his desk.

"Please, Severus," Draco continued. "Dear Aunt Bellatrix doesn't think I have the grit to betray the Dark Lord—she tells me every chance she gets how spineless I am. She hated you and suspected you for years, and you didn't get caught until recently! No one will suspect, and none of the Slytherins would dare question my loyalties."

Severus looked up. "I will inform Dumbledore of this conversation on one condition."

Draco nodded, urging him on.

"No matter what the decision is, you will continue to recruit students into the Death Eaters. You will direct me towards any Slytherins that seem unsure."

The youngest Malfoy extended his hand. "I agree to your terms, traitor."

Shaking hands, Severus smirked. "Good day to you, traitor."

Draco smirked to his godfather in turn before checking the hallway for the all-clear. Severus stared at the boy's back.

_Why are all of these children shouldering so many burdens_? he thought, thinking not only of his godson, but of Hermione and of Dumbledore's Army. It hadn't been fair to ask him, all of twenty-years-old to spy on the Dark Lord, and now seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy wanted to do the same.

Shame bubbled up inside of him once again. Draco Malfoy, his godson, the boy he had watched grow up, his prized student, wanted to become a spy. The boy wanted to take over Severus's vacated place as double-agent, delivering valuable information to the Order of the Phoenix.

Severus didn't want to risk the lives of any students, let alone the ones he liked personally. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, what do you think of Draco Malfoy?" Severus asked from behind his book.<p>

The Gryffindor looked up shrewdly at her companion. "Is this a trick question?"

"Why would it be a trick question?"

The two sat in Severus's sitting room during his Friday office hours. The fire flickered and the torch-light allowed the two bookworms to read comfortably.

"Aren't you his godfather?"

The man shrugged and returned to reading. "I merely want your honest assessment of him."

"I believe he's ranked second or third in the class," she mused. "He's smart and calculating. I suspect he would have been made Head Boy if he weren't a Death Eater."

"True," Severus remarked, turning the page.

"But I can't tell if he's truly evil." Hermione looked to Severus. "I don't think he really wants to be a Death Eater. Having pureblood ideals doesn't mean he wants to kill all Muggles and Muggle-born people."

"He approached me today."

"And?"

Black eyes pierced brown ones. "He wants to replace me."

Hermione swallowed but her eyes never wavered. "Are you going to let him?"

"I told him I would ask Dumbledore. I will do so tonight."

The bell chimed for dinner. Hermione stood and Severus followed. "Let me know how it goes."

* * *

><p>A blizzard raged on Saturday so Quidditch practices were cancelled. All the DA members and the Chess Match teachers milled around the Room of Requirement. The Golden Trio stood near the door along with Minerva and Hagrid.<p>

"How do we tell them?" Ron whispered.

"Just tell 'em, I guess," Harry answered. "We have Hagrid and Professor McGonagall to help guard them when they come in."

Ron frowned at his two best friends. "Are you sure this is a good idea, letting them in the DA?"

"Severus used Legilimency on every one of them!" Hermione snapped back. "And Dumbledore is allowing Malfoy to risk his life to spy on Riddle for us!"

Minerva placed a wrinkled hand on her student's shoulder. "I trust Severus's judgment. The DA trusts your judgment. There should be no problems."

The clock ticked one o'clock.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down!" Harry commanded from the front of the large dueling room. "We have a bit of an announcement."

Scarred Neville, bruised Luna, and beautiful Ginny stood in the front of the crowd, quietly clutching their wands; they hoped they wouldn't need to use them. Hermione and Hagrid stood sentinel on either side of the door. Minerva and Ron flanked Harry.

"We've inducted some new members. When they get here, none of you will attempt to harm them," deputy headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall demanded severely.

The students began to mutter and glare at their leaders.

Exactly eight minutes after one, as planned, Professor Snape swept into the room. As his black robes fluttered aside, Draco Malfoy's pale face appeared, along with Pansy Parkinson, Chris Jugson, Daphne Greengrass, and Alexandra Hammil.

Seamus Finnigan and Justin Finch-Fletchey both yelled, "The Snakes!"

"Death Eaters!" another student cried.

"Get them out of here!"

"Are you mad?"

Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra, Wrinkle, and Vector stood awkwardly to the side, keeping their skepticisms to themselves. Madam Hooch jeered along with the rest of the students. Professor Weasley looked uneasily to his younger brother.

Ron stepped in front of his nemesis Draco Malfoy, to shield him from the on-coming crowd and to answer Charlie's silent question. Draco looked questioningly at the ginger but remained silent.

"Quiet!" Harry bellowed. His temper had been coming out more and more often—Hermione suspected it was because Voldemort's temper was also on the fritz.

The room fell ominously silent.

"Yes, they are Snakes," Harry said, irascible, "but they are now members of Dumbledore's Army. You may not like them, and they may have pissed you off at some point during our years together at Hogwarts, and some of them may be counted as Death Eaters, but they are now members of our resistance.

"They are probably in more danger than you are, being here. So, shut up about it!" the Boy Who Lived snarled.

Hermione stepped forward for damage control. "Think of it this way—now you know that these five Snakes are not actually out to harm you when we duel in DADA. These five are on our side and can occasionally tell us what the Snakes are doing."

Ron straightened his shoulders. "Even if you don't like them, they are still our allies. So, don't be blabbering about their secret identities to the whole school!"

Severus, Minerva, Ginny and Harry turned their most powerful glares onto the crowd of students. The five Slytherins stood tall, awaiting the verdict.

Finally, Padma Patil spoke up. "If our commanders think they're okay, I assume the headmaster thinks the same thing?"

Minerva nodded.

"Then that should be good enough for the rest of us," the Ravenclaw determined.

Several mutters answered her declaration.

"Everyone partner up," Minerva waved. (That order included all the other staff members aside from Charlie, Hagrid, Severus, and herself).

Nearly all of the DA members clamored to be the one to duel a Snake and beat them to a bloody pulp. The Snakes had been tormenting everyone all year, taunting people or blackmailing them into becoming Death Eaters. As everyone glared at their opposites, Severus smirked.

"Now that you've found a partner, the two of you will fight another pair of students."

Every jaw in the room dropped. Flitwick and Hooch smirked as well. Severus and Minerva had always been a frightful duo to mess with.

"You will protect your partner from harm," Minerva ordered.

Seamus glared sideways at his partner Malfoy then at the pair across from them.

Hermione and Luna stood, smirking, across from Pansy Parkinson and Roberta Gearn.

Madam Hooch grinned, while her timid partner Professor Sprout faced down Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Professor Vector gave her colleagues a pitying look. There was no way in Hades Pomona and Rolanda could beat Potter and Weasley.

"Begin!"

Explosions shook the room. On the floor below, Filch and Mrs. Norris looked up.

Every DA member had tried to take out a Slytherin. The only unscathed Slytherins were Draco Malfoy, due to his own skill, and Pansy Parkinson, since Hermione and Luna weren't out to kill her like everyone else had been.

Severus rubbed his temple and sighed. Minerva shook her head but allowed the dueling to continue.

"That went well," Charlie remarked sarcastically.


	37. Fight Club

A/N: A few people have mentioned that they believe the grading system in the fic to be incorrect; as we are not introduced to the "troll" grading system until much later in the series, the percentage grading system can be assumed. I really don't think it's a big deal; if it were a big deal, JKR would have mentioned it in book one, since Harry was basically a Muggle and it would have been new to him.  
>Several people have also asked about the "M" rating. There are violentsexual things that are implied that are not meant for young minds; it is a pity that we do not find the things I write/see on TV to be particularly violent-that is because we have all be desensitized. Anyway, there are things that will happen later that are violent, so the rating must be "M" from the very beginning, though the rest of the story is pretty tame.

Some (all) of you have been clamoring for more Severus/Hermione interaction-I think this interaction will be quite entertaining. :3

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Seven—Fight Club<p>

.

The seventh-year Gryffindors didn't move from their seats. The Slytherins stood awkwardly at the side of the DADA classroom, waiting for the duel to start. Arachne glared icily from behind her desk.

"Oh, Gryffindors," she sang, "you're taking quite a while to stand. We can't start to practice without you."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and all the other Gryffindors crossed their arms stoically.

"Sorry, Professor," Ron started, "we don't feel like risking our limbs today."

"Or any other day," Harry sneered.

Arachne rose to her feet and glared at Hermione. "If you defy me, I will be forced to get the headmaster," she hissed.

"Go ahead," Neville retorted. "Tell the headmaster that we refuse to use your Dark spells to attack our fellow students. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you, _Professor_."

The deadly woman stalked out of the room with a toss of her shining yellow hair.

The Gryffindors smirked at each other. The Slytherins kept up their cold façades.

Class was finished early today.

* * *

><p>The DA members milled about while Harry grinned mischievously from the back of the room. He stood before the extra door the Room had always given them. Nobody knew what was behind the door, not even Hermione.<p>

Severus leaned against the wall opposite Potter. While the students were distracted, a mewing tabby cat stretched until her form elongated into that of a human.

"I have a surprise for you all." Harry beamed. Hermione and Ron exchanged the same questioning looks as everyone else.

Snape scowled. James Potter wore that same grin whenever he tormented Snivellus.

"You finally gonna tell us what's behind that door?" Seamus called out.

Harry pulled open the aged, wooden door. A cheerful, purple-haired Nymphadora and her slightly older husband, Remus, stepped out.

"Wotcher."

"Hello."

Cries of, "Professor Lupin," rang out as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione darted forward. Ginny hugged the Auror and Hermione hugged the werewolf. Ron clapped the husband and wife on the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"To train you, of course," Dora replied impishly.

"And we've brought a few more," Remus added.

Two ginger-haired wizards covered in matching freckles entered the room.

Whoops and cheers greeted Hogwarts drop-outs Fred and George Weasley.

"Ronniekins," they joked as they ruffled their baby brother's hair. "Ginnypoo."

The less tactful students in the room stared at George's missing ear.

"Everyone, gather against the far wall," Remus directed like the patient father-figure he was.

"I take it you knew about this," Severus asked Minerva quietly as the two moved across the room to the other adults.

Minerva nodded.

Remus smiled at them, tiredly. "Severus. Minerva."

Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Lupin stared each other down.

"Draco Malfoy," she said softly. "We have never had the pleasure to meet."

Bright grey eyes peered into bright grey eyes. "Then let us correct that immediately." He offered his hand.

The Auror smiled as she grasped the boy's hand firmly and didn't let go. "How is Uncle Lucius? Still a Death Eater?"

Draco quirked his head. "Reluctantly."

The smile widened. "Sway him and Auntie Narcissa to our side, won't you?"

She crudely slapped him on the shoulder as she walked away. Draco stumbled forward—he had never been treated so roughly before. Cousin Nymphadora was certainly a handful.

"Wotcher, everybody!" Tonks—Dora said, quieting the crowd. "From what I understand, you all only _practice_ with each other. Kid-stuff."

Several of the DA members grumbled. They certainly didn't consider training for a war against a madman and his minions kid-stuff.

"Most of you have never been in a battle situation. In here, you're safe and you probably _take turns_ shooting spells at one another, right?"

The kids mumbled again but nodded. Those students who had gone to the Department of Mysteries a few years ago didn't take offense. Tonks—_Dora_ was right; they had been coddling the other students.

"That's _not_ what's gonna happen in real life. In fact," Dora continued, "it's highly likely that you all will need to duck out of a fight."

The novice members of the DA looked aghast. "That's right," said the chipper Auror. "You may need to turn tail and run. Today, we're going to push you to the very limit so that you learn when the right time is to bow out."

"And if you don't figure it out," Remus chuckled, "we'll be sure to stop you just in time."

"Who you gonna fight, Dora?" Harry smirked.

"Hmn…" Mrs. Lupin tapped an acid green fingernail to her chin. "Ron Weasley."

"Oooooh," the twins jeered.

"The gauntlet has been thrown!" Seamus cheered.

"Uh…me?" Ron gulped.

"Ron's gonna get his arse handed to him!" the crowd guffawed.

"Come on, Ron," she encouraged with a jerk of the head towards the center of the room. The woman had gone in to Auror mode; her version of fun differed from everyone else's. She sported a slightly insane looking smile.

"She looks just like my mother when she's planning an expensive dinner party," Draco whispered to Hermione. The girl stifled a chuckle.

"Do you want me to go easy on you?" Dora asked.

Ron pulled his wand from his jeans pocket. "That would be a shame, since I won't be going easy on you."

The crowd cat-called again.

Two heartbeats later—Ron swung his wand up with a silver flash.

Dora merely stepped out the way, never losing her grin. She ran forward.

Ron startled. He stepped back and shouted, "Impedimenta!"

Dora dived and somersaulted. Squatting down, she shot Ron with a flash of red light.

The wand flew out of Ron's hand. The crowd gasped. Ron jumped in the air after it. Dora tackled him to the ground.

"Get'im, Tonks!" George cheered.

"You go, girlfriend!"

Snape leaned towards Lupin. "Your wife is having entirely too much fun."

Lupin smiled gently. "She's a strange one," he admitted. "But I like her."

Dora kneeled over Ron, straddling his stomach. "Say, 'uncle'!" she cheerfully demanded.

Ron attempted a left jab at the woman's face. She grabbed his fist but didn't notice that the boy had silently summoned his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted.

The witch gaped. Her wand clattered to the floor behind her.

Ron poked the wand into Tonks's neck. "Say, 'uncle'."

"Oh, Ron, you wouldn't Stun me at such close range!" she begged.

He hesitated then lowered his wand slightly.

Auror Lupin ducked and rolled onto Ron's wand arm.

Her leg came up.

"Halto!" Remus cried.

Ron and Dora froze like statues. Dora's knee hovered dangerously close to Ron's groin.

"The only way this fight is going to end is with someone punched in the face," the former professor explained as he turned back to the crowd. "Who do you all think would win?"

Three-quarters of the crowd shouted Mrs. Lupin. Some people hesitated before saying Ron.

"Why Dora?" Remus asked. "Mr. Campbell?"

"Besides the obvious fact that's she a trained _Auror_, she has Weasley's wand pinned down beneath her."

Someone added, "She also has the advantage of casting spells wordlessly."

"Ron can do that too," Hermione said. "If he actually _had _punched Tonks in the face, he probably could have won, since he already disarmed her."

Remus waved his arm without looking. The two opponents unfroze behind him. "I'm certainly glad Ron did _not_ punch my beautiful wife in the face."

The DA laughed. Dora and Ron stood up.

"Good show," Dora effused as she slapped Ron on the back. "Who should fight next?" she asked the crowd. "Remus and Neville!"

Neville paled. "Me? Fight a teacher?"

"I haven't been your teacher for three years, Neville," Remus said.

"Go on, Neville," Luna encouraged as she nudged him forward.

"Show no mercy!" George and Fred exclaimed in unison.

Neville walked forward, eyeing Remus nervously. Neville clenched his wand tightly. Remus held his wand loosely. If Neville raised his wand, Remus did the same.

Neville began to sweat—this was so nerve-wracking!

"Come on, Neville!" Hermione encouraged. "I know you can hold your own!"

"I have faith in you!" Luna sang.

"Yeah! Go, Neville!" Ernie MacMillan said excitedly.

Neville sucked in a slow breath. In one quick motion he cast a wordless Expelliarmus. The wand in Remus's hand jerked forward but the force was not enough. Remus rebounded with the Jelly-Legs Jinx.

"'Ey, I thought we were aimin' to kill, we were?" someone scoffed.

Neville wobbled and lost both his focus and balance. Remus took the opportunity to stun him. Neville had already cast a Silent shield around his torso. The boy wobbled back and forth like a jack-in-the-box.

Remus cast a flurry of snowflakes out of his wand and into Neville's face. Neville fell on his back then flipped over on his stomach. He army-crawled under the icy blast of snow with his legs still wobbling uselessly behind him.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Remus fell stiff as a board. Neville halted the Jelly-Legs Jinx and stood up just as Remus broke the curse.

The werewolf grinned apologetically at Neville. "I'm sorry, Neville, I underestimated you at first. But now I won't go easy on you!" A flash of purple light sprang from his wand.

Neville hopped out of the way. Chains clinked from the end of his wand and circled around Remus.

The man changed the chains into yarn as Neville cast a net over Remus. The net fell and slowed the werewolf down for only a moment, but it gave Neville the advantage. He charmed the net closed and hung Remus from the air. The crowd gasped.

Remus continued to curse Neville through the net. Neville was Stunned and thrown off his feet. Remus fell to the floor with a crash.

"Remus!" Dora shouted and sprinted forward.

The girls of the DA rushed to Neville's side.

Ron looked back and forth between passed-out Neville and passed-out Remus. "Blimey, I can't tell who won!"

The twins rubbed their hands together, two demonic grins on their mirrored faces. "Who's gonna be able to top a fight like that?"

Fred replied, "Professor Snape, of course."

"He should fight McGonagall," George mused.

"Professor McGonagall would win."

"Care to bet on that?" McGonagall came up behind her two trouble-making former students and clasped them on the shoulders. The Weasley boys turned as white as sheets—McGonagall was grinning and it scared the shit out of them.

"I could never harm my dear Severus. But if I could harm him, I would most certainly win."

The twins cackled. Dora led Remus gingerly to a seat on the sidelines. She looked around the room and spotted Hermione.

"'Mione, I nominate you for the next fight."

"We nominate Snape!" the twins immediately shouted and shoved their former professor forward.

Snape reeled around and glared at the two boys. They backed off, each pointing at the other.

"Yeah, let's see Snape fight," Harry said coldly. The Boy Who Lived wished he could take another shot at the useless, old bastard. Severus's face was dangerous; several students stepped back, but Harry remained stubborn and resolute.

"Hermione, how are you going to fight Professor Snape?" Luna whispered. "Aren't you two friends?"

The brunette glanced around nervously and shrugged. "I doubt anything I do will hurt him, so I won't hold back."

Severus shot Minerva a questioning glare, silently begging for advice.

Minerva nodded curtly at him. _If you hold back, Hermione will kill you. Then I'll dig you out of your grave and kill you again. Don't go easy on her. She'll give you a run for your galleons._

Severus and Hermione stood across from each other. Severus stood much taller than Hermione, standing two hippogriff-lengths away. Hermione had her wand at her side, angled away from her professor. The two kept prowling until they ended up on the opposite side from which they started. The Room held its breath, everyone trying to get a good spot.

Both began to cast at the same time. Flashes and bangs filled the room; Severus and Hermione danced around one another and even ducked through the crowd. Seamus threw himself on the floor, terrified to be on the other end of Snape's wand. Blue and yellow turned into green midair. Lightning, smoke, and sparks filled the stone room.

Children screamed and dodged out of the way of two of their most formidable members.

Remus ducked out of his seat. Hermione levitated the chair and threw it at Severus before bolting to the other side of the room. The wooden chair shattered into pieces on the stone. Hermione stumbled when a Sticking Charm grazed her feet, making her toes stick to the floor.

Severus hid behind a pillar, breathing heavily. He peered around the edge; Hermione was gone.

Before he even knew what he was doing, his body whipped around and cast a Stunner, reacting to Hermione's proximity. Ron, Draco, and Luna stood in a row, all three watching the fight, heads bobbing back and forth between Snape and Granger.

Hermione dove out of the way. Fire shot out of her wand and arched towards Severus. Severus backed away and doused each flame, five in a row. Once again in the center of the room, the two dueled. Spells rebounded back into the caster's face, bouncing off of shields, the two were so close.

The two spiraled around each other like moons, each casting spells at full strength. Hermione's curls swung around her shoulders.

Severus fell on one knee as his spell caught Hermione around the neck and pulled her forward.

Dark hair fell across sparkling black eyes. Hermione's chest heaved. Her wand pointed to his heart as his wand dug into her neck.

"S-stop!" Dora stuttered. "Stop! Everyone—break it down. Who would win?"

"Snape," Roberta Gearn said. "He can do wandless magic and more wordless magic."

Ernie rubbed his chin. "But Granger's in a position to move out of the way quicker than Professor Snape could."

While the rest of the DA analyzed the fight, a separate, more interesting, conversation occurred.

"Holy snargaluff puffs!" Ginny whispered to Lavender. "Did you see that?"

"That was hot!" Lavender giggled back. "Total foreplay!"

Parvati leaned in close. "Did anyone else's toes curl?"

The three exploded with girlish giggles.

Hermione blushed, still panting. "What? Did we do something wrong?" Severus straightened at her side, swinging his jacket off of his shoulders.

"Not at all!" Tonks—Dora replied. "I wouldn't want to meet either of you in a dark alley, you know, if I were a Death Eater or something. Wotcher, everybody! Let's try groups of four! Everyone partner up and find another group to duel! And when you're not looking, one of us might just Stun you," she trilled. "So fight hard, but keep aware of your surroundings."

Hermione pulled her curly brown hair into a hair-tie. Severus tossed his black frock coat onto a coat stand while everyone else was occupied.

"That wasn't fair!" she joked. "My opponent was much tougher than Neville's or Ron's."

Severus smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Granger."

Hermione grinned and eyed her professor. She didn't think it was fair, that he could immediately look sexy just because he took off his coat and messed up his hair. _Well_, she conceded, _he wasn't the one to mess it up. Maybe I'll duel him more often… _she mused.

The black vest contrasted with his high-collared white shirt and pale skin. As he glided over to a dueling group, Hermione drank in his tall, thin figure.

Ginny caught Hermione's eye and winked. Hermione reeled back then turned to help Roberta's group.

.

Ron found Remus some time later. "If you and Tonks are both off work, why aren't you and Harry looking for Horcruxes and stuff?"

Remus straightened Dennis Creevey's dueling posture. "It's a school night."

Ron laughed incredulously. "You're sliding in to the mother-hen role perfectly, Remus."

The man grinned. "Thank you."


	38. No One is Safe

A/N: So, today I was elected one of the fiction editors and the creative nonfiction editors for our nationally published undergraduate literary magazine-so, I thought, I'll post three new chapters to celebrate!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Eight—No One Is Safe<p>

.

Hermione yawned on the Head student couch.

"Hey, Hermione," Anthony said as he took a seat next to her. "Long day?"

"Yeah," she yawned again.

"You know, I been thinking," the Head Boy began. "The Head Boy and Girl usually end up dat-."

Hermione's hand jumped to her pocket. "Uh, Anthony, I'm going to go do rounds—you can take the night off, okay?"

Anthony slumped and looked after Hermione, sadly, as she sprinted from the room. "Okay, talk to you later, I guess…"

The DA coin wouldn't burn unless someone had written a message—and they only used the coins to convey important things.

_HG—meet us in infirmary_

Hermione ran through the halls. _Who is in trouble? Is Hagrid back in the hospital? Was Harry attacked while searching for Horcruxes? Is it Dumbledore? Minerva—oh, God, Severus? Ron? Luna?_

The Head Girl burst into the infirmary. Harry and Ron looked at her darkly.

"Who is it? What is it?" she panted.

"Roberta Gearn was attacked." Chicken feathers littered the floor. "The Snakes got to her."

Madam Pomfrey emerged from the curtained-off bed. "Roberta," she said softly. "You have some visitors."

"Let them in," Roberta quietly replied.

The mediwitch pulled away the curtains to reveal a heavily feathered Hufflepuff seventh-year. Yellow chicken feathers stuck out from her dark brown hair and covered the bed. Downy feathers, as soft as air, coated her skin in patches.

"Oh, Roberta," Hermione commiserated. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Roberta replied. "I joined the Army of my own free will. They found me…alone…and grabbed at their opportunity to intimidate us." Her eyes were trembling.

"When will you be able to leave the infirmary?" Ron asked.

"When all the feathers fall out," she said bitterly. "They marked me as a chicken for joining with Dumbledore instead of You-Kno—Voldemort."

The two boys were riled up.

"They're the chickens!" Harry insisted vehemently. "Attacking a girl in a hallway when she's all alone!"

"Which of those bastard Slytherin's did this to you?" Ron asked.

Roberta shook her head with a trace of shame. "Not Slytherins," she whispered. "Hufflepuffs." Her voice cracked. She bent inwards to hide her tears.

Ron stared. Freckles popped bright orange against his now-paled skin. "Your own housemates attacked you?"

"Yes," she whispered to her knees. "They said there are Snakes in all Houses now—that we can't stop them!"

The trio exchanged looks of alarm, anger, and trepidation. Roberta calmed down.

"And some of them are Death Eaters. They said so. Not all of them, but some…"

Hermione held her breath. _Death Eater students…_

"I don't think they would have killed me."

"They wanted you alive, to scare the Army?" Harry supplied.

"Yes. To make an example of me—to tell the school that I'm in the Army, and pureblood, and I'm not safe. That no one is safe unless they're a Snake."

"How did you get out of there?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I hexed a few with the Jelly-Legs. But once I was covered in feathers my wand slipped from my hand and fell to the floor. Harold Schneitteker was walking back from the library, too, and saw what was going on and chased them off, threatening to call Professor Sprout. We were so close to the Common Room, Sprout would have heard him."

"Harry, Ron, will you talk to Harold Schneitteker—see if we have a possible new recruit? We obviously need a bigger number of Hufflepuffs in the Army."

"We're having a meeting tonight," Harry instructed. "We have to talk about this, talk about what we're gonna do, how this effects things. How to protect the students."

Ron said, "Tonight will mostly be a sit-down meeting, I expect."

"Alright, let people know with the Protean Charm and by word of mouth. I'll alert any of the teachers."

"May I be included, Mr. Potter?" a quiet, elderly voice asked.

The kids turned to see Poppy Pomfrey clutching her white apron over her brown healer robes.

"I don't know whether there is a place for me in this militia of yours, but if there is, I would like to listen tonight. I need to know what to expect—more feathers like Roberta? Or will it escalate? I've been treating more students this year than any other two years combined."

The Trio exchanged looks; Ron shrugged. Hermione said, "It might be best if you meet up with Professor Flitwick beforehand, so he can show you the way. We're meeting at eight."

"I will do that," Pomfrey said, with a gentle voice and a gentle bow.

Hermione turned back to the Hufflepuff. "We won't let anything like this happen again."

"Too bad I can't go to the meeting," she said miserably. "Even if I weren't all feathery, I just don't feel up to it."

"Shall I nip to the kitchens and get you a pint of ice cream?" Hermione offered sneakily.

"You, Head Girl, Gryffindor princess, Golden Trio Hermione know how to get into the kitchen?" she asked.

Harry and Ron smirked, and plucked at Hermione's robes until she stood up. Hermione only smiled at the girl before she headed towards the door.

"I prefer vanilla!" Roberta loudly whispered, hoping that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't realize their treachery.

* * *

><p>The Trio stood at the back of the Room with Severus and Minerva. Dumbledore attended the meeting in secret, observing the scene through a magic mirror in his office. The other five had a heated discussion.<p>

"Hufflepuffs attacking their own?" Minerva bristled.

"The Snakes have instilled a strong sense of invincibility," Severus noted.

"Do we know which ones are the Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"Draco gave me the names of those amongst the Snakes. There are thirty-one Death Eaters, and fifty official Snakes total."

"Merlin!" Minerva gasped. "Fifty students—that's a sixth of the school!"

Ron crossed his muscled arms tighter. "Estrella and Roberts are doing a helluva job recruiting."

"Thirty-one students…" Hermione said sadly.

The clock chimed eight. The Army trickled in; several people walked in alone.

Harry continued to stand as everyone else took their seats. "No doubt you've all heard about Roberta's attack."

They nodded. "Is she alright?" Neville asked.

"Yes."

"And…is she still in the Army?" Ernie Macmillan ventured.

"Of course," Hermione said from Harry's right. "Those Snakes did not scare her off."

"Who did it?" Justin Finch-Fletchey demanded, angry that his fellow Hufflepuff had been hurt.

"A group of Hufflepuffs."

The table was silent.

"No," someone gasped.

"It's true."

"From now on, nobody walks alone," Ron ordered sternly. "Everyone compare schedules and see who you can walk with."


	39. Let the Craziness Begin

Chapter Thirty-Nine—Let the Craziness Begin

.

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. A high-collared shirt hid the burnt skin of Voldemort's curse. The students continued to munch on their dinner as the headmaster smiled at them.

"Valentine's Day will soon be upon us," he imparted. "Since we did not have the pleasure of a Hallowe'en dance, we will instead have a Valentine's Day Masquerade!"

The students cheered. Severus glared stiffly at the crowd. Arachne Roberts and Sybill Trelawney turned in his direction.

The headmaster waited for his students to quiet. "I encourage you all to dress for the occasion—wizards can come up with the most fanciful of costumes."

Lavender hugged Ron around the neck. "Now we can go together!"

"I know," Ginny exclaimed, "let's all go together! In a group costume!"

Neville pouted. He knew he would be excluded.

Ginny counted on her fingers. "Me, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Hermione, Luna, Neville…"

The shy Gryffindor perked up.

Now it was Lavender's turn to pout. She wanted to wear a couple's costume with Won-Won. Specifically the Queen and King of hearts.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Well that's easy then! We'll all dress up as characters from _Alice In Wonderland_."

Lavender clapped her hands excitedly.

Ginny's arm shot up in the air. "I call Alice!"

Harry's arm did the same. "I call the Mad Hatter!"

Neville's face fell once more. "That means I'm either stuck as a rabbit or a cat."

Luna drifted over, as if she knew she was being discussed. "I like rabbits. Their feet are quite lucky."

"Hermione would definitely be the Cheshire Cat," Harry said. "She's the smart one."

"But Neville's not mad and he wasn't born in March," Ron frowned.

"Neville and I will make a wonderful pair of rabbits," Luna said dreamily. "The Mad March Hare has brown hair just like Neville."

"I don't want to be a rabbit!" Neville whined.

"Why not?" Lavender asked. "Girls love rabbits. They're so cute!"

Neville blushed and crossed his arms. "I'm not wearing a bloody rabbit tail. Or whiskers."

Luna pulled the boys hair into an imitation of rabbit ears. "See? Adorable."

The Gryffindors burst into laughter.

.

Severus leaned over to mutter in Minerva's ear. "Please tell me you will be my date to this ridiculous dance."

Minerva gave him a pitying look. "I'm sorry, dear, I'm already officially Albus's date."

Professor Trelawney clattered to Severus's side. She grabbed his hand and began to twirl her fingers over his palm. Severus looked a tiny bit frightened.

"I see a brown-haired woman in your future," Sybill declared mysteriously in a voice loud enough for Arachne to hear it. The blonde scowled.

"The dances you will dance will reveal many things, on the evening of St. Valentine."

Severus withdrew his hand and folded it into his robes. "Sybill, how can you possibly tell all that from looking at my hand?"

.

Dinner ended and the Head Girl made her way back to her common room. Anthony Goldstein fell in step with her.

"Hi ,Hermione," he said jauntily.

"Hi, Anthony."

"Do you have a date for the dance already?"

Hermione grinned at him. "I'm going with a group of friends in a group costume. Who are you going with?" Thank God Ginny had suggested going as a group.

Anthony's smile slid from his face. "I'll just wander around, I suppose." He opened the door to the common room and led Hermione in. He turned back to her and asked, "You'll save a dance for me, won't you, love?"

The girl smiled. _How cute!_ "Of course."

He gave a cheeky smile in return. Before Hermione could stop him, he kissed her.

Hermione's back pressed against the door and Anthony's lips pressed against hers.

The Head Boy stood back and winked. "I can't wait."

He then walked away, leaving a stunned Hermione leaning against the door.

_How rude!_

* * *

><p>Lavender, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione sat on the floor of the Room of Requirement, reading the transfiguration books, charms manuals, and costume patterns the Room had given them. All of the girls, except Hermione, had sketched their ideas for the costumes.<p>

Lavender's queen dress involved a lot of gold thread and red hearts. And a very, _very_ low collar. The girly girl's version of the Cheshire Cat involved a lot of ripped fabric in places that Hermione usually had covered.

Ginny's Alice dress was short and frilly, with a cute white apron and adorable head-band with a bow. Hermione's dress would be similarly frilly and short if the Weasley had her way.

Luna's outfit was perfect for the strange girl, in Hermione's opinion. A long coat with a bustle, a frilly high-collared shirt, matching white gloves for her and Neville, and black and white striped pantaloons. Fuzzy white bunny ears and a pair of brown ears had already been transfigured for the two. Luna's Cheshire Cat had kneazle-like ears and a stiff black tail.

Hermione sighed and turned down each version.

"Alright, we'll think of something," Ginny conceded. "Now—let's figure out what the boys are gonna wear!" she giggled.

Hermione began to configure an old set of dress robes into Lavender's resplendent queen gown while the other two Gryffindors began to sketch a king and a mad hatter. Luna, also excellent in charms and transfiguration, began to stitch together her intricate outfit.

.

Several floors below, Severus Snape stalked the halls, prowling for miscreants. He had already taken off five points from Gryffindor. To his dismay, he didn't turn the corner to find a trouble-making student, but a trouble-making professor.

Arachne Roberts stood before him. She smiled seductively.

"I was just coming to find you," she said.

Severus gave her a cold look. "Then it's a pity I'm busy." He swept past her.

"Where are you headed?" she asked as she sauntered beside him.

"Away from here."

"I would be happy to walk with you, Severus."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same, Mrs. Parkinson."

The professor scowled at the use of her married name and the lack of respect for her title. The Potions Master's long legs strode much faster than Arachne could in her high heels. Severus had to turn to the left and had to get past Arachne—she blocked him.

"I would also be _very_ happy if you would escort me to the dance next Saturday," she purred as her hands slithered up his chest and around his neck.

The dark professor looked down his nose at her, coldly. "Lately, I have tried to make it a point to stay away from Death Eaters."

"Oh, Severus," she sighed and pressed her body closer. "I was forced to become a Death Eater—don't think of me like the others."

She laid her head on his chest. Severus didn't unclasp his hands from behind his back.

"It's so lonely—everyone here ostracizes me. If I had known I would have to become a Death Eater to marry Pernell, I would have run far, far away from the putrid man!"

Beautiful blue eyes sparkled with tears. "Won't you take pity on me, Severus? Won't you help me?"

It was obvious the woman had never heard of Occlumency. Thoughts of money and bounty and seducing Severus to get it swirled through the woman's head.

The ex-Death Eater detached the insipid woman from his person. He smirked, handsomely evil. "You're talking to the best liar the wizarding world has ever seen, Mrs. Parkinson. Do not try to lie to me and expect to fool me."

Acting as if her skin were acidic, Severus released her. Arachne smirked flirtatiously as she sauntered away. Her glorious hips swayed. "I'm going to win you, my dear. Nothing will get in my way, not even you."


	40. Dance It Out

Chapter Forty—Dance it Out

.

"Ginny, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked as she tried to pull her miniskirt down. She had never worn a skirt so short. "I look like a bloody whore."

"If anyone here looks like a whore, it's Neville," Ginny said, jerking her head towards the Mad March Hare.

Neville paled. "What?" he squeaked.

"Oh, Neville," Luna sighed breathlessly. "She is complimenting you."

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room laughed.

"Hermione, if you want to slut it up, you have to undo a few buttons and mess up your hair," Lavender said matter-of-factly.

"I do not want to _slut it up_!" she said hotly.

"You're way too covered if you want to attract some boy's attention," Lavender continued.

"I do not want to attract some _boy's_ attention," Hermione drawled. If she wanted to attract anyone's attention, it was a certain dark-haired man, not a boy. And she certainly didn't think that 'slutting it up' would impress him.

"Stop teasing Hermione," Harry chimed in. "I think she looks pretty."

"Yeah, everyone looks great tonight," Ron said. "Especially you, my queen." Lavender giggled as King Ron hugged her closer. The two led the way to the Great Hall for their All Hallows Eve Valentine's Day Ball, the happy couple glittering with royal crowns and threads.

All the way down from the seventh floor Hermione fiddled with her short black skirt. Luna and Ginny had joined forces, to dress Hermione in a combination of 'sassy and mature' they said. (Hermione had insisted that Lavender not help). Purple and black kitty ears protruded from her messy pile of curls with a magic bow attached. The purple shirt had little ruffles to match Ginny's costume and Hermione had two inch long claws. ("Cats are vicious, you know," Luna said). Her black and purple socks clung to her long legs and her clunky high heels made her legs seem even longer.

Ginny, already the tallest girl in the school, would have towered over Harry if he hadn't been wearing a top hat. Luna had designed his trench-coat to be similar to Neville's red frock coat. A lot of time and magic had gone into these outfits—all for just one night. Hermione thought their time could be better spent revising, but no one else seemed to share this view.

.

Spider webs hung from the ceilings, and ripped curtains hung from each window. Piles of Jack o' Lanterns leered from each corner. The Great Hall looked positively scary tonight. Well, spiders shaped like red hearts and pink bats detracted from the scary effect, but it was Valentine's Day after all. Hermione rather liked the change. Valentine's Day was much too sappy for her tastes, especially since she had never had a boyfriend to celebrate with.

Several people came up to the Wonderland group to commend their efforts. Several young witches touched Neville's dark brown bunny ears. The shy boy had become so popular, now that he had gained some confidence—and a height of 191 centimetres.

Dumbledore stood in front of the stage and magically amplified his now-gravelly voice. The curse had finally gripped his windpipes. "Let the Introductory Waltz begin!"

Couples filled the floor as the first chords trilled. Hermione and Luna were left on the side-lines, pointing out costumes to one another.

"Look," Hermione giggled, "There's a couple dressed as ketchup and mustard bottles."

Luna's dreamy eyes swept the crowd. "Look at Malfoy."

The youngest Malfoy wore an impeccable red suit and tie. His black shirt and gloves contrasted with his pale skin and hair wonderfully. Pansy Parkinson, dressed as an angel, kept poking one of the red horns protruding from his hair.

"Isn't he a handsome devil?" Hermione joked.

Ginny's little blue dress twirled around as she and Mad Hatter Harry glided through the crowd. Ron and Lavender looked deep into one another's eyes, slowly spinning. Neville grinned shyly at the Hufflepuff girl in his arms.

The music increased in pace. Draco wandered away from Pansy to mingle with the crowd, no doubt a habit learned from his father.

"Your skirt's not short enough, Granger," Draco remarked. A flute of pumpkin juice glittered in his hand. "And the cat outfit was more believable in your second year."

Hermione glared and turned pink. "Jerk."

The debonair demon looked Luna up and down. "Nice coat."

"Thank you," she said without guile. She didn't suspect Malfoy was aiming to insult her as he had Hermione.

"Care to dance, Miss Lovegood?" Draco asked coldly.

Hermione stared. Luna hadn't ever slapped Malfoy, so perhaps he didn't have much of a reason to be mean to the girl all the time. The brunette shrugged it off as the pair of blondes waltzed carefully, as if neither was sure why they were dancing together.

Women flocked around Estrella. He smiled handsomely and obliged a few of the lucky girls a dance (the prettiest ones, Hermione noted). Hermione eyed the crowd—little cat fights had already started.

Arachne flirted and laughed with the seventh- and sixth-year boys around her. She was absolutely stunning in her clingy red dress. Hermione thought it fitting that the woman was dressed as a blood-sucking vampire.

Hermione sighed, now alone at the table. She stretched her fingers and examined her insanely long, purple nails.

"Hey, Hermione," Anthony Goldstein said. His smile was lopsided, and his eyes drooped. Hermione glared at him suspiciously.

"Are you—have you been drinking, Anthony?" she hissed.

"Want some?" he asked, holding out the cup.

"No, I do not want some!" She stood up. "We are the Head Boy and Girl—we're supposed to set an example!"

"We're supposed to be having fun!" he slurred. "Dance with me, 'Mione!"

He whisked Hermione around in a sloppy tango. The Head Girl rolled her eyes and wished she could be dancing with a taller, older man instead of this drunken idiot.

A hand slowly crept down her back until it found her purple-tailed backside.

Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red before she shoved the boy away. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"The dance isn't over, Hermione," he drawled, stumbling over his feet.

"It most certainly is!" she huffed.

She stalked away and resumed her lonely seat at the table. _Stupid drunk_ boy_!_ she thought.

A Scottish voice trilled above her head. "Miss Granger, it appears that you and I are both dressed as cats tonight."

Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall. The Transfiguration professor looked normal—except her pointed green hat now had black kitty ears attached.

Hermione grinned. "I am the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_."

"I noticed your rather large costumed-group earlier." McGonagall sat down with a sigh.

"Is something wrong, Professor?"

"Severus has been keeping me on my feet all night! Every time there is a Waltz he needs me to dance with him."

"_Needs_ you to dance with him?" the student asked, confused.

McGonagall leaned close. "So that Sybill can't ask him."

Hermione laughed outright and scanned the floor for her reclusive friend.

The Potions professor scowled across the crowd of hormonal students, hands clasped behind his back. His Victorian three piece suit fit him perfectly. Hermione wondered how he would look if a top-hat had been included. Come to think of it, she had never seen him wear a hat.

Severus spied his two best friends chatting at a table a few metres away. As he stalked towards them, dancing couples automatically straightened, wary of being caught for a public display of affection by their strictest teacher. His senses were on the alert for a certain frizzy-haired Divination professor, but he couldn't see her anywhere. He dropped into a seat between Hermione and Minerva. His eyes continued to scan the dance floor.

"That woman is mad! She has redoubled her efforts to 'woo' me, now that I am no longer a Death Eater."

"Perhaps if you gave her one dance she would stop hounding you, Severus," Minerva offered.

Severus scowled.

"Alright, perhaps that was a bad idea," Minerva conceded.

"Why can't you ask Professor Sprout to dance? Or Professor Sinistra?" Hermione asked.

Severus waved his hand dismissively. "Aurora Sinistra resents me because I was chosen to head Slytherin instead of her. And Pomona mothers me—it would be like asking Poppy to dance."

His two favorite women laughed at his joke. It was short lived, however, as the leader of the band announced a 'Ladies Choice' dance.

"The gentleman can't say no!" he crooned from his magical microphone. Severus blanched.

"I have to get out of here."

Severus didn't see Trelawney loop around the dance floor to come up from behind, but Hermione did. Once the Divination professor was in earshot, Hermione turned to Severus.

"Professor Snape, would you like to dance with me?"

Minerva gave Hermione a shrewdly proud grin. Trelawney stopped in her tracks, gaping at the child. Severus stared.

All his trepidation of Trelawney flew from his mind. Recovering quickly, he purred, "I suppose I can't refuse, now can I, Miss Granger?" He rose to his feet and glided to his dance partner. He offered his hand and swept his love to the dance floor, never realizing that Trelawney had been within inches of claiming him.

Minerva stifled a giggle, refusing to look at her crestfallen comrade, for fear she would burst out laughing at the poor dear.

"You know, Sybill, I think Argus needs a dance partner…"

.

Severus wrapped one long hand around Hermione's small waist and held the other aloft.

"A step up from Trelawney, eh, Professor?" she asked.

"Quite a few steps up, actually," he answered, sweeping her deftly around a crowd of Ravenclaw third-years.

Hermione grinned and averted her eyes. She then looked her crush up and down. His green tie pin and gray vest were the only spots of color on him. "You look very nice tonight, sir."

"And you look…frightening?" he teased, holding up her clawed hand questioningly.

Hermione laughed. "These nails are a bit unwieldy, but Luna insisted."

"Ah. Your group is from that Lewis Carroll series?"

"Yes! I was surprised to find that wizards are so familiar with Muggle fairy tales."

"How many of those fairy tales have wizards and magical creatures in them, Miss Granger?" he hummed, spinning her, then pulling her back into him, only slightly closer than before. "Some wizards believe such fairytales to be historical anecdotes."

Hermione smiled at him before scanning the couples around her. Several girls on the sidelines were whispering and pointing at the Professor—most of whom were blushing.

"Sir, I think I may have done you a disservice."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I opened the door for all the other female students to ask you to dance," she said, only slightly jealous.

Severus stared. "Oh, bugger."

Hermione burst out laughing, nearly doubling over in his arms. "I warned you that you would become more popular if you displayed that sense of humor!"

"Then it is doubly your fault I'm in this mess," he teased, dark eyes peering down at her beneath his long, dark lashes.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have dressed so handsomely tonight?" Lavender would have cheered if she knew that Hermione was successfully flirting right then.

"Are you saying I don't dress handsomely every day, Miss Granger?"

"I would say you do, sir, but your teaching robes are a bit more severe."

Severus thought his heart would stop. His love was complimenting him. No one ever complimented him before she came along (except Trelawney, in whom he was definitely not interested). He couldn't help himself; he smiled at her. Minerva, Harry, Ginny, and Albus saw this secret smile. When Hermione practically glowed with happiness, they each knew. It was love.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Harry was surprised, then surprised again when Ginny _didn't_ look surprised.

"Haven't you seen how she's changed him? It started in the summer," Ginny explained, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "It's so sweet! They'll be perfect for one another."

Harry scowled to himself. "You can't be serious. Hermione with that old bat? I won't allow it."

Ginny glared up at her boyfriend. "Who died and put you in charge of Hermione's love life?"

Minerva swept past the, hunting for Albus. "I take it you saw that?" she asked stiffly.

"Why, yes, I believe I did."

"What are you going to do about it?" she demanded.

"I'm not going to do anything," Albus replied, surprised at Minerva's attitude. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"I'm going to keep you from meddling," she declared. "Severus is my friend and I shan't have you mucking this up!" She prodded a bony finger into the headmaster's arm. "Hermione may be a student, but she is of age. Their friendship has not changed the outcome of Hermione's Potions grade, and the two have enough sense to be discreet. They are not breaking any rules."

"Minerva, Minerva, I know it isn't against any rules. Please, calm yourself!" he pleaded, rubbing his sore shoulder.

.

Hermione continued to giggle and Severus loved it. They always had an interesting conversation, but tonight he got to hold her in his arms as they talked.

His bubble of happiness burst when a tan hand tapped on his shoulder. A delicate hand, with red painted fingernails, simultaneously tapped on Hermione's shoulder.

Death Eaters Estrella and Roberts smiled at them. The aura of evil shimmered around the striking, devious pair.

"May we cut in?" Estrella asked, leering at Hermione.

Every DA member within a ten metre radius stopped dancing, and stared down the Death Eaters.

"I'm surprised you decided to ask, instead of just Imperiussing a dance partner," Hermione replied with a facetious smile.

Estrella smiled back. "It is a rather novel idea, isn't it?"

Arachne looped seductively around Severus. "The little one doesn't mind if I cut in," she simpered. She wrapped her arms languidly around the cold man's neck.

Carlos grabbed Hermione's hand and bowed. He roughly pulled the girl against him.

Harry nearly exploded. Ron rushed forward and was only held back because Luna, Lavender, and Neville grabbed on to his red cape.

"How dare that bastard touch Hermione after what he did!" Ginny spat.

Albus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Poppy muttered from their corner.

The mediwitch wanted to put an immediate stop to the travesty. Albus held them all back.

"Severus and Miss Granger know what they're doing."

.

Severus plucked Arachne's hand from his shoulder and held it in his own—having the gold-diggers arms around him felt like having the Dark Lord touch his face, something he had always despised. Their dance was smooth and graceful though Severus's eyes were frosty and cold.

"What do you want, Parkinson?"

"I remember you from school," she began. Her heavenly blue eyes burned with lust. "I admired how you always dealt with those Marauders on your own. But you were a handsome seventh-year and I was a lowly firstie," she sighed.

"What do you want?" Severus repeated.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" she asked. "I've only been throwing myself at you all year."

.

"Senorita Granger, I knew you could not stay mad at me," Carlos droned.

Hermione's feet stopped moving but Estrella forcefully continued the waltz.

"You seem to think highly of yourself," Hermione spat.

"Of course."

"Unfortunately, I think nothing of you."

The dazzling smile faltered. A tricky hand slid down Hermione's back. "I never got to thank you, properly, for revealing all the members in your gang."

"I never got to thank you, _properly,_ for using an Unforgivable on me," she sneered back.

"Perhaps I'll do it again," he breathed in her ear. "Should I next Imperius Senorita Lovegood?"

Hermione's breath hitched.

"Maybe Senorita Gearn? Or maybe those _lovely _Patil twins." He pushed his burgeoning erection against Hermione's body. His hazel eyes blazed. "I know the name of every girl in your little army. I Imperiussed you—give yourself over to me and I will have no cause to Imperius another."

"You're disgusting," Hermione hissed through clenched teeth.

.

"Must I suffer to remind you that you are married?" Severus sighed. He eyed her with distaste before scanning the crowd for Hermione. His love looked angry. Estrella looked predatory. Severus glared. He was going to pay him back for all the pain he caused Hermione.

"I'm married to a shriveled husk of a man," Arachne huffed. "I only married him for the money. He'll keel over, soon enough."

"Lovely."

"But you, pet, are strong and young," she simpered as she caressed his arms. "And I've decided that you're just my type."

"Your name suits you," Severus remarked. "You find a mate, chew him up and spit him out."

"I wouldn't mind chewing on you." Her breath tickled his neck.

Severus shoved her away by the shoulders. The waltz ended. "No man in his right mind would let you, or your fangs, anywhere near him."

.

Estrella didn't let the girl go, though they had stopped swirling. Hermione roughly pushed away.

Her glare could melt sand into glass. "If you use an Unforgivable on any of my Army, I will destroy you."

The girl stomped from the room. The male members of the DA glared at Estrella. The women of the group glared at Roberts.

Severus continued to sweep the dance floor, patrolling the students. None of the giggling girls dared ask him to dance; his face hadn't been this dark since Professor Lupin had been a teacher.

Harry and Ron rushed after their friend. Ginny, Luna, and Neville agreed to keep an eye on the Death Eater teachers—and the DA.

The Head Girl paced on the top step covered in freshly fallen snow. She ripped off the tail and pulled the bow out of her hair. The ears sparkled out of existence.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked anxiously. "What did Estrella say to you?"

She rounded on them. "He said he would Imperius the girls in the DA! The vile, perverted bastard!" The purple tail shook in her clenched fist. "Disgusting!"

"If that bastard lays a hand on my Lavender, or Ginny I will—I'll—I can't even say what I'll do!" Ron threw his crown to the ground.

Harry removed his hat. He looked too tired to only be seventeen. "It's not supposed to be like this. School is supposed to be fun. Well, maybe not fun, but safe—the best years of our life."

"Now it's filled with rapists and Death Eaters," Hermione nearly sobbed. She wrapped her arms tightly around her torso.

Ron ruffled his hair. "Alright—we'll have to make an official list—compare schedules—pair people off. None of the girls go around without a man with them."

"You can't act like they're damsels in distress who need a man to defend them!" Hermione said hotly.

"Estrella will think twice about attacking girls if a boy is there!" Ron snapped back. "That's how freaks like him work, 'Mione! If it keeps the girls safe, who cares if it's a little cliché that a boy is there to help defend them?"

"We'll have a meeting tomorrow," Harry said. "First we'll meet with the teachers and tell them the situation. Then we'll have the students meet us after lunch. We'll group them all."

Hermione rubbed her neck. She felt nauseous.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was tense the next afternoon in the Room. The girls looked uneasily at each other; boyfriends gripped their girlfriends' hands.<p>

"He's a sick fuck," Ginny said.

The professors in the room bristled but didn't scold the girl for her language. They were all sentient human beings who were all training to fight a power-crazed megalomaniac. Besides, she's was right.


	41. Harry and Albus Meddle

Chapter Forty-One—Harry and Albus Meddle for Hermione's Own Good

.

Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore sat in the headmaster's office, drinking tea and talking.

"Do you know why Severus joined our side?" the meddling old fool suddenly asked.

Harry glared stiffly. "We don't really talk, sir."

Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes shot through Harry's face, straight through to the brain stem. "You know of the prophecy that concerns you and Tom Riddle?"

"Yes." How could he forget?

"Severus is the one who overheard it."

Harry stared at the old man before him.

"Severus, a young, foolish Death Eater, ran to his master and relayed the prophecy. He had no idea it would lead to Lily Potter's death." Dumbledore rested his chin on top of his hands. "He was in love with Lily. As soon as he realized Riddle wanted to kill Lily, he begged for her life. He then came to me. He begged me to protect the woman he loved, even though she was married to the man he hated."

He removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "I have never seen him so distraught since. He was inconsolable for weeks after her death."

Harry's hands clenched the arms of his chair. He swallowed thickly. His eyelids trembled. Snape had had a hand in his parents' death. _Oh God, Hermione is in love with that bastard—and he's in love with my mother!_

"Well," the boy began. "That certainly explains why he's been such a right jerk all these years."

Dumbledore raised a bushy, white eyebrow.

"I'd be an arse, too, if I led to the death of the woman I loved." The Boy Who Lived drew in a shuddering breath. "May I be excused, sir?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled to herself. Harry had left Dumbledore's side early and joined her in the Head Girl common room. The two best friends were enjoying some much needed NEWT study-time while Ginny and Ron practiced with the rest of the Quidditch team.<p>

"He's in love with my mother," Harry said, looking idly through the window. His Transfiguration book lay forgotten in his lap.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Who?"

"Snape. He loves my mother."

The girl's heart leapt into her throat. "O-oh. Really?"

Harry had a faraway look on his face as he looked into Hermione's eyes. "Yes. Dumbledore said so. That's why Snape became a spy; why he's been a spy all these years. In exchange for Dumbledore protecting my mother." He turned back to the window. "Shame that didn't work out." The two were quiet. "I'm going to go practice in the Room of Requirement," he said vaguely.

"O-okay," Hermione responded weakly. "I'll see you at dinner."

The door swung shut and the Head Girl began to pace the spacious room. Tears came to her eyes.

_Severus loves Lily Potter? If he still loves her after all these years, there's no way I can compete…_

_But…no, I guess Severus can't like me then…but we talk so easily and he smiles and laughs…and protects me…_

Hermione held her face in her hands and let the tears flow. The salt water made her palms itch.

She wiped her eyes and ran out of the room. Quidditch practice had just ended—she needed to find Ginny.

As she entered the Gryffindor common room, she found a Weasley, but it wasn't Ginny. The girl squared her shoulders and decided that Ron was a boy—maybe he could help.

Ron twiddled a quill between his fingers as he tried to finish his Divination homework before dinner. Merlin, he was starving!

"Ron." The boy looked up.

Hermione looked down at him, fists clenched at her sides. "Harry just told me that Severus is in love with his mother."

"Snape is in love with his mother?" Ron exclaimed.

"Severus is in love with _Harry's_ mother," Hermione ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh."

"What do I do?"

"Why do you car—no."

"Yes."

"And you're asking me for advice?" Ron asked as if the girl was daft. "Do you remember how long it took me to realize that Lavender liked me?"

The bushy-haired know-it-all-except-for-ways-of-the-heart slumped. "You're right."

"Why don't you ask Harry?"

"Ask Harry?" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you mental? Harry hates him!"

"Good point. Why don't you ask Lavender?"

Hermione pulled out her wand so fast that Ron didn't know she had it out until it was digging into his throat. "If you tell Lavender _anything_ about this conversation I will slip a certain _Shrinking Solution_ into your pumpkin juice."

Ron paled. "I won't tell a soul!" he gulped. "Put that thing away!"

"Help me," Hermione pleaded as she stowed away the magical piece of wood.

The ginger scrubbed violently at his eyes and leaned back in his chair so that only two legs were on the ground. "Why don't you ask Professor McGonagall?"

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked as she plopped down into the chair across from her hapless friend. "Ask one professor if another professor likes me?"

"I'd say ask Luna, but I doubt she'd be much help either." He scratched his freckled nose with the point of his quill. A thin line of ink was left in its wake. "You know who you should ask? Malfoy."

The girl leaned back. "You suggest I ask Draco Malfoy to be considerate of my feelings and help me out?"

"Well, geeze, Hermione, don't ask him to be _considerate_!" Ron scoffed. "But he and Snape—they get each other. I've seen the two of them talk. They understand each other. Besides, I'm sure Malfoy's a real lady killer."

Hermione looked like she had been told to hug the giant squid. Ron shrugged.

"Alright; I'll ask him. I expect he'll laugh at me, but I will ask him anyway."

"Good," Ron said as he went back to his Divination scribbles. "Go find him right now."

"Right now?" Hermione squeaked.

Ron looked up at her sternly. "Yes, _right now_. Go look by the library."

* * *

><p>Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle lead the way out of the library. Draco lagged behind as he struggled to shove another book into his bag.<p>

The Head Girl's voice rang out through the hall. "Malfoy."

The four Slytherins turned to the hated Gryffindor and glared.

"Professor McGonagall needs to speak with you about your latest Transfiguration essay," Hermione explained coldly. "She sent me to fetch you right away." The swot eyed the other three students then peered at her watch. "Some of us are about to be caught out after curfew."

"Go on," Draco sneered. "I'll be back to the common room shortly."

The three shuffled off with many distrustful glances at Hermione.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco hissed.

Hermione looked all around before pulling him into an unused classroom. She took a deep breath and bowed her head. With fists clasped in prayer, she said, "I need your help!"

The last time Draco had such a bewildered look on his face, Hermione had just slapped him in their third year. "Help? With what? What's wrong?" he panicked.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong!" Hermione said quickly. "I just…never mind. It's too embarrassing."

The haughty aristocrat came back in full force. The handsome boy crossed his arms and glared. "You just embarrassed me in front of three of my colleagues—forgive me if your discomfort doesn't bother me."

"Alright," Hermione huffed. "Alright. You know Severus pretty well, right?"

Draco gave her a look that screamed, "duh!" at her before saying, "Yes."

"Do you happen to know if he's in love with somebody? Somebody who's not me?" she ventured shyly. The hem of her skirt was going to be wrinkled the next morning; she was wringing it like a towel.

The boy stared. "Um, no, he's never mentioned anything like that to me ever. That doesn't mean he's in love or ever has been. It's never really come up before."

"Well, how do I find out?"

"Find out if he likes you?" Draco clarified. "Do _not_ ask directly. If you really want to know the answer to something emotional like that, you can never ask a Slytherin directly or he'll just dance around the question."

"I know that already," Hermione said snidely. "I only lived with him all summer."

Draco eyed the girl speculatively. He looked so hard, for so long, that Hermione began to fidget. "What?" she asked.

"Mother has been trying to set Severus up for years," he said. "He always turned them down. They weren't his type."

"What _is_ his type?"

"Not a dunderhead."

Hermione grinned. "If anything, I am not a dunderhead."

Draco nodded. "You'll do fine."

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her hip to the side as she crossed her arms. "How do I know if he likes me?"

The boy shrugged. "I'll buy him a prostitute and if he turns it down, he loves you."

Ever the proactive feminist, Hermione looked aghast at the suggestion. "Just because a man turns down a hooker does not mean he's in love!"

"Alright, fine, have it your way," Draco huffed. "I'll find out for you. It may take weeks or even months, but I will find out."

"Thank you." Hermione beamed. "I appreciate it."

"Do you love him?" Draco asked shrewdly.

The girl blushed. "I…" _Yes._ "I like him, but I can't just say something so serious without being absolutely certain."

The boy grinned gently. "And _that _is why you two are suited for each other."

* * *

><p>Severus rolled up his white shirt sleeves as he re-read the book on the pedestal next to him. He and Hermione stood in the Room of Requirement working, not on potions, but on a new charm.<p>

The wrappings on his Dark Mark were sprinkled with little dots of red but he ignored them for the time being.

Hermione wrote Arithmantic figures and ancient runes on the chalk board given by the Room.

"A shield charm that creates a sphere around the caster…" she repeated to herself and stared at the board. "It will take a lot more magic than just a quick Protego spell."

"Yes," Severus agreed. He erased one of her runes and replaced it with another. "If we do it this way, the spell will stay around the caster until it is removed, instead of immediately fading like the Protego."

Hermione scribbled more numbers on the board. "If we factor in this…the magic will remain evenly distributed throughout the sphere—theoretically."

"Depending on the caster's strength," Severus finished. "Shall we try it?"

The girl nodded with a determined grin.

Both stepped back. Wands cut the air in similar paths as the two said, "Spheerus."

A cloudy, murky, white sphere surrounded the pair of wizards. Hermione laughed. "This is terrible!"

"I can hardly see you," Severus muttered, prodding at the cloud around him.

Hermione pushed against the sphere. "How do we get out?" she laughed.

"Oh dear."

Hermione laughed harder. She knew she loved Severus, but did he love her back? Who could ever tell what Severus Snape was feeling? He never let any emotions show through. What should she do with her love if he wouldn't take it?

"Just let it fade?" he suggested.

Hermione startled at the reply to her silent question. "What? Oh, the shield charm," she mumbled. She had thought, for a heart-stopping moment, that he had used Legilimency on her.

A little burst of light shone through Severus's cloud.

"Our spells can't even get out of this," he thought out-loud.

"So we have the magic evenly dispersed like a bubble," Hermione mused, "but other spells can't get through. Surely there is a formula to fix that."

"Once I get out of this death-trap, I'll look it up in the book."

Hermione giggled, then sighed. A silly crush for the man who protected her all summer had turned into love for her friend, but he probably didn't love her back. How could an intelligent, older man fall in love with a silly little girl?

Hermione grimaced. Severus Snape was not the type of man to fall in love with his students. She wouldn't be a student for much longer. Perhaps in a few months, after she graduated…

Pop!

The two bubbles burst.

The girl shook herself mentally and mustered a false smile. "You find the formula, I'll figure out a way to get rid of the smog."

Severus grinned rakishly at her and did as he was told.

Hermione turned to the board and sighed. How had she never realized how handsome he could be? Perhaps if she had ever seen him grin before last summer she would have known. Or maybe his acidic personality kept his good-looks successfully hidden.

_Well,_ she thought, _his sneering and sniping kept him single all these years so I guess that's good for me, right? That was kind of an evil thing to think, glad that someone's been single and alone all these years…I'm a terrible person…_

"Hermione," he drawled.

Shivers started between her shoulder blades, and drummed down her spine, whenever Severus said her name.

"Add this into the first equation." A slender finger pointed to a complicated formula in the book.

She did as she was told. "I don't think we can make the shield completely see-through. We'll have to settle for something, well, shimmery."

"Shimmery?" he repeated with an eye-brow raised.

"Yes," she nodded and added another rune to the left side of the chalk board. "I was thinking it will probably turn out white or silver."

"Can we reduce the amount of color?" He picked up another piece of chalk and began to add numbers and symbols to the right side of the board.

Hermione reached across the board and wiped away a squiggly rune. "If you use that symbol, it will use magic to remove the spell and end up taking magic away from the caster."

Severus ruffled the back of his long black hair. "Maybe we should ask Filius about this."

"Oh, we can do it ourselves," Hermione chided breezily. She did not want someone else intruding on her Severus time. "You never created any shield charms? Not even in your old Advanced Potions textbook?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't remember. Nor do I know where Potter hid the book," he replied sourly. He had forgotten that Hermione knew about his little Half-Blood Prince book.

"Why, he hid it in here," Hermione replied. "In the Room of Hidden Things." She checked her watch. "You look for it, and I'll quickly do my Head Girl rounds, and meet you back here at midnight?"

Severus sighed. "How am I supposed to find it in a giant room full of discarded crap?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's your book—maybe the Room will give it to you."

Severus sighed again. "Fine. Midnight."

"Midnight," she agreed.

"If you're not back in time, I'm going to come looking for you," he intoned. "And nobody ever wants to be found by me after midnight."

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, Professor, I remember that lesson clearly. I have been making trouble in this school for seven years now."

Severus smirked and followed her out of the Room. Hermione left to find Head Boy Goldstein as Severus paced in front of the blank wall three times.

* * *

><p>"What a beautiful night." Anthony smiled to the girl next to him.<p>

Hermione laughed once. "I suppose so, if you like bitter cold and snow storms."

Anthony put an arm around her shoulder. "If you're cold, I can warm you up."

The girl raised an unsure eyebrow at him and tried to shove him off. "No, thanks. A simple Warming Charm would suffice."

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" he teased. "It's your last year—you need to lighten up, Hermione. Have some fun."

"Our last year is hardly the time to 'have fun'," the Head Girl scoffed. "We have NEWTS. Not to mention a war to fight."

"You've been studying and fighting You-Know-Who the entire time you've been a witch," he exhaled. "Surely you can take some time off now and then?"

"I'd prefer not," she said primly. The boy still had not removed his arm from her shoulders.

"Your head is always buried in a book," the boy continued. "I made Head Boy and I didn't have to study 24/7." He maneuvered Hermione between himself and a wall. "Let me show you how to have some fun."

The brunette glared skeptically up at the strawberry blonde idiot blathering nonsense at her. "I know how to have fun," she replied sullenly.

Anthony grinned at her and leaned forward. Hermione stopped breathing. Little hands pushed against the Head Boy's chest.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Having fun," he said innocently.

"I don't think our versions of fun are quite the same," she sputtered, looking around helplessly, like a caged rat. The boy was much too close.

"Everyone's version of 'fun' is the same, Hermione," he effused. The look he was giving her called to mind hazy memories; memories of Estrella leering at her and prowling around her while she was weak and Imperiussed.

"Anthony," she pleaded, "I don't know what gave you the idea that this is acceptable behavior because it's not!"

* * *

><p>Severus leaned against the space of wall across from the tapestry of ballet-dancing trolls. He perused the Half-Blood Prince book.<p>

_I was such a genius in my youth,_ he joked inside his head. So far, he had not found any shield charms. The man was now sorry to say that he had had a predilection for offensive spells, not the defensive kind.

He checked his silver pocket-watch, wondering where his Hermione was. It was 12:16 already.

Since she was with Goldstein, he didn't think she would be attacked by Death Eaters or Snakes. He knew she was safe, but didn't want to wait around for her to show up.

An expert of stalking the halls, he could stalk and read at the same time. Ten pages later and he still hadn't found a Shield Charm, but he had found a forgotten hex that caused shoelaces to come untied. He fondly remembered the Marauders tripping over their feet in front of the whole school. Several times.

A tell-tale scuffling noise screamed _students out of bed!_ at him. He looked up from his notes on a Heart-Burn relieving potion and stopped in his tracks.

* * *

><p>"Anthony!" Hermione snapped. He held her arms so that she couldn't reach her wand. "Get off!"<p>

His lips landed near hers as she struggled.

A book slammed into a wall.

Before Anthony could react to the noise, a hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back.

"Aargh!"

Blazing with fury, Severus dragged the boy away from Hermione. "I think Hogwarts will wake up tomorrow and find itself short one Head Boy," he hissed.

Anthony's eyes grew wide as he realized that it was not just any teacher using hollow threats—it was "ex"-Death Eater Severus Snape threatening to kill him. "No!" the boy struggled. "Don't kill me—we were just playing around-!"

"Hermione isn't some thing you can _just play_ with!" Severus yelled as he threw the boy to the ground. "Why would she want to dally with some fool like you?"

Anthony stumbled around and quivered under his professor's murderous glare. Severus whipped out his wand and held it at the boy's neck like a knife. "If you ever touch my Hermione again," he whispered, "I will find you."

The Ravenclaw ran as far and as fast as he could away from the dark wizard.

Hermione shivered against the wall. Severus slowly turned to her.

_My Hermione…_

The blood drained from his face. "Go—go sleep in Miss Weasley's room," he stuttered. "I will tell Minerva what happened."

Black robes snapped around his ankles as he turned and fled the hall.

Hermione couldn't feel her legs.

_My Hermione…_

* * *

><p>The Next Day:<p>

Hermione and Draco both stopped as the met in front of the DADA doorway. The girl beamed at him and clutched her books tighter to her chest.

"Never mind about what I asked you," she chirped happily.

Draco gave her a bewildered look and followed her into the classroom.


	42. How They Fell in Love

A/N: If you're still not convinced that Severus Snape and Hermione Granger should be together, take a gander at this:

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Two—DELETED SCENES, or How Hermione Granger and Severus Snape Fell in Love<p>

.

_August Eleventh_

Hermione happily bounced into Severus's guest room.

"Oh, wow," she said in awe. So many books! Stacks of books were piled under the window and wayward books ringed around his bed like moons. There were even books piled on top of the dresser.

She raised an eyebrow at the injured man sitting on the bed. "You brought all these books to my house because you thought I wouldn't have any?"

Severus gave her a sour look. "I can't bear to be apart from them," he said snidely.

Hermione laughed. "I understand the feeling." She then looked around the room suspiciously. Harry's and Ron's rooms never looked this immaculate. The room was neat—too neat. "Where are all your clothes?"

Severus glanced up from his book with the usual raised eyebrow. "In the dresser."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them," he said impatiently. "Where else would they be?"

"On the floor…You're monstrously neat," she said, plopping down on the end of the bed.

Severus gave her a huff. "Thank you?"

She giggled. "Wait a minute—how do you wash your clothes?"

Severus retreated behind his book. "Magic."

Hermione turned into full-blown lecture mode. "We're not supposed to use magic!"

"I don't know how to live without magic," he snapped. "I've not been using it to tie my shoes and button a coat!"

The girl sat with crossed arms and a sour disposition.

"Besides," he added sneakily. "I saw you removing a stain from the kitchen counter with your wand."

She gasped. "You saw that?"

He grinned up at her, rakishly devilish.

"Hmph. Fine. I won't tell if you won't tell."

Severus laughed. "You have spared me the almighty wrath of Minerva, then."

"You and Professor McGonagall are best friends, aren't you?" she asked, relocating to a chair across the room.

"I suppose so."

"How come I never noticed before this summer?" she asked curiously.

Severus looked her in the eye. "Minerva and I prefer to keep our torrid love-affair a secret."

Hermione stared. "O-oh."

The usually depressed man burst out laughing. He actually doubled over and clutched his pained stomach.

Hermione grimaced and looked away. The thought of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall as boyfriend and girlfriend disturbed her.

Severus returned to his book, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm not Minerva's type."

"Do I want to know what my professor's type is?" Hermione asked, still haunted by images of Snape and McGonagall holding hands and kissing under mistletoe.

He chuckled. "Older men."

_I don't know if that's a worse image…_ she thought.

"She once courted a man forty-seven years older."

"She did not!" Hermione gasped.

"I bet you five galleons she blushes if you ask her about it." He smirked to his book.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were the gambling type."

Severus looked up from his book in surprise. "It's a habit I learned from Minerva."

"Really?"

"Pomona has been telling her for years that she has an addiction."

Hermione laughed. This chatty version of her professor was infinitely more pleasant than the silent, scowling Severus Snape.

"She likes to bet on Quidditch and relationships," Severus mentioned.

"She's a matchmaker?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"No, that's Albus's forte. Minerva just likes to bet on the outcome. Along with Rolanda and Aurora."

"The headmaster does strike me as the type of person to meddle."

"You have no idea," Severus remarked as he turned the page.

* * *

><p><em>August Sixteenth<em>

Today, Severus could walk around the house—and that was what he was doing. He walked everywhere: upstairs, downstairs, backyard, front-yard—the man would not sit still and it was making Hermione fidgety.

"Let's watch a movie," she suggested. She didn't like seeing Severus limp. He was walking slowly and for some reason, that hurt Hermione's heart.

"We have been watching television for fifty years," he complained.

"We can watch something scary," she sang.

"I doubt anything I see on a television screen will scare me," he scoffed.

_._

_An Hour Later_

Hermione clutched a pillow and hid behind it. Severus sat still, chin in his hands, staring at the giant telly. The two were so entranced by the movie _Poltergeist_ that they hadn't noticed that the sun went away and the sitting room was now dark. Hermione squeaked and hid her eyes behind the pillow.

A light flicked on. "What's going on in here?"

Hermione screamed. The pillow flew out of her arms and hit bat of the dungeons, dragon-tempered, perpetually-scowling Severus Snape in the face.

Andrew Granger silently giggled in the doorway.

Severus pulled the pillow down and glared at Hermione.

Hermione shrank away. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "Please, don't kill me!"

"I knew a time would come when you would tire of me and assault me with furniture," he mumbled.

Hermione giggled with relief.

Andrew's face fell into a sneer. He turned away.

* * *

><p><em>August Twenty-first<em>

Severus and Hermione burst into Grimmauld Place. Minerva had summoned them most urgently. Madam Black started screaming about mudbloods and filth, the ruination of the House of Black, as Severus led Hermione to the end of the hall.

"What's wrong?" Severus demanded of his best friend. "Where's Albus?"

"Lying in the drawing room," Minerva clipped as she led the two new-arrivals up the stairs. "On the way here, he splinched himself."

Hermione gasped.

Minerva continued. "Since his skin is already atrophied, nothing bled, but he's in a considerable amount of pain. The only person we could turn to was you, Severus."

Remus knelt beside the ailing headmaster. His wand hovered over the old wizard's shriveled black leg. A giant piece of skin was missing.

Severus flexed his stiff fingers—his muscles had yet to completely heal. The Dark Arts expert kneeled beside his sleeping employer. The only thing Severus could do was pull the pain out of Albus and put it into something else—himself. The Dark Mark already hurt—might as well add more pain on top of it. Albus Dumbledore had given Severus a chance at redemption, to be worthy—Severus had to repay the man with every opportunity.

Hermione knew immediately what Severus was doing, but bit her tongue. Remus, leaning tiredly against the door frame, and Transfiguration expert Minerva, watching in silent apprehension, did not realize what spell Severus used.

Blood-red magic leaked out of Albus's wound, slithered up Severus's wand and over his hand. The magic slipped under the white bandages and disappeared. Severus clenched his teeth.

Dumbledore's labored breathing evened out. The poor old man slept peacefully on the settee.

Remus motioned for the group to move out into the hall.

Severus crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, giving Remus a cold look of indifference. Hermione kept glancing at Severus.

Minerva smoothed her skirt. Remus rubbed his brow. "He's slipping. I hate to say it, but there it is."

The deputy headmistress's face pinched. If Albus was slipping, how could they win this war?

The tired werewolf looked at Severus and Hermione. "I think that Dumbledore's Army and the Order may just be looking to you two to make all the plans from now on."

Hermione was startled. "You must be joking!"

He shook his head. "Albus has always been the one to make the plans in this operation. Lately he's been passing off that responsibility to other people, delegating. Eventually everyone's going to need someone else to turn to—you two and Minerva are the smartest we have."

Merlin, were they all depending on a washed up ex-Death Eater and a teenaged girl? "No pressure," Severus grumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes roughly.

"It's just a heads up," Remus said wearily. "I don't know what we're going to do without him. Harry has come to depend on him, for years, and everyone depends on Harry."

.

Hours later, Severus sat hunched over, clutching his arms, at the foot of the Granger's stairway. A dull ache sat inside his muscles and the Dark Mark felt like a gaping chasm, his flesh scooped away with a melon baller. The pain had quadrupled. All he could do was suffer in silence until Albus's pain went away.

"I saw what you did," Hermione said from the top of the stairs.

Severus turned his head.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, sounding breathless and scared. "You are still recovering from the Entrapment Curse. All the pain you feel will be exacerbated until your magic is completely free and the Dark Mark won't heal until Tom Riddle is dead."

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked quietly.

"Why did you do it?" she asked again.

The professor turned away, clutching his arms. "I am indebted to him," Severus answered shortly.

"You're probably the only one who thinks so," Hermione said. He heard her walk back into her room and shut the door.

That little phrase had stabbed him right through the heart.

_Am I still indebted to him?_

* * *

><p><em>August Twenty-third<em>

Filling the dishwasher, Hermione ran across the remnants of the evening meal. She sighed and set herself to the arduous task of finding the proper Tupperware to receive the congealed macaroni. She snorted after the third failed attempt to put a lid on the little square bowl.

"Are you kidding me?" she mumbled to herself. She had to stand on the tip of her toes to sift through the mountain of Tupperware and lids in the cabinet. "Oh, forget it," she said as she grabbed a different container.

"Why don't you just Summon what you want?"

Hermione had long stopped being startled by Severus's sudden appearances. He stood, arms and ankles crossed, leaning in the doorway.

"We're not supposed to be using magic."

_Why don't you help the girl clean the kitchen, Severus?_ a voice in his head suggested snidely. The voice sounded suspiciously like Minerva.

Professor Snape and Hermione Granger stood side by side in front of the counter. The clock in the sitting room chimed eleven. Forks and tea cups clinked under the water. Severus rolled up his sleeves. Hermione eyed his expanse of bandages; she didn't want them to get wet.

God, he needed more friends, so that Minerva McGonagall would not be the only voice he had as a conscience. He could no longer count Lucius and Narcissa as his friends, that was for sure. Would Miss Granger—Hermione—be a good replacement?

The man sighed. What about his godson Draco? The boy would surely hate him now. Professor Snape was so absent-minded, he was about to put the electric batter-mixer into the sink full of soapy water.

"Severus!"

The man jerked out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You can't put the electric mixer in the sink." She looked at him incredulously. "Electricity and water are not friends!"

Severus scowled at her and turned away before she could see the spots of pink in his cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You miss the Malfoys, don't you?" she asked, a little bit sad.

He stiffened. "I do not _miss_ anybody."

"Okay," she said as she shut the dishwasher. She didn't believe him.

* * *

><p><em>August Twenty-fifth<em>

"_What_ is _that_?" Severus sneered as he jabbed at the red blob on his plate.

"It's called Jell-o."

"What's it made out of?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's delicious."

Severus glared defiantly. "I'm not eating it if you don't know what it's made out of."

"Fine!" Hermione snapped. "If I tell you, will you eat it?"

"Yes."

"It's made out of ground up cow hooves and cow bones."

Severus stared.

"Now you have to eat it," Hermione replied. "Aren't you glad I told you?"

* * *

><p><em>August Twenty-seventh<em>

Severus lay sprawled on the bed. Hermione hadn't come back upstairs after eating dinner with her parents, like she always did. At first, he found her presence a little annoying, and then a little strange, but now he expected it and didn't like when she wasn't around, constantly filling his ears with chatter.

He grew restless.

.

Hermione sat on the back stoop, bouncing a basketball against the car-port's pavement. A streetlamp flickered orange as the sun died. Severus stepped out on to the porch behind her, hands clasped stiffly behind his back.

"I thought you would be busy with more intellectual pursuits."

Hermione grinned up at him, her lips tinged with sadness. "If I'm always pursuing things that are_ too_ intellectual, my parents get worried and start having thoughts about losing their baby girl. Intellectual things, like planning to kill a crazy dictator with a wand, make them worried for some reason." Severus sat down beside her on the step, a listening gesture. "While I'm at home, I have to pretend to still be a child so they don't worry."

"Ah."

"Besides, I can't be a bookworm all the time or I'd wear myself out," she added in a cheerful attempt. "It's summer holiday—a time to relax."

"Finally, a kindred spirit," he sighed, leaning back on his hands. Hermione made sure not to stare. She had never seen her professor so _chill_—or claim anyone to be his kindred spirit. They had finally reached an understanding and could now work on becoming equals. The thought made Hermione smile.

* * *

><p><em>August Twenty-ninth<em>

The Trio and Snape sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place; they were going over last minute details of the plan before they presented it to Dumbledore. The sky poured rain, as it had for the past few weeks since Severus's treachery. Whenever Voldemort wasn't happy, his Death Eater's weren't happy. And whenever the Death Eaters weren't happy, the Dementors were over-joyed, and messed with the weather.

"By all means, let's name it _Chess Match_ because Weasley likes it," Severus scoffed.

Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms insolently. "What would you call it, then?"

"Why do we need to _call it_ anything?" Severus retorted coldly. He put his chin in his hand and looked away. Potter pissed him off.

"How inspiring," Harry sneered before he, too, looked the other way.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two. Ron gave Harry a bewildered look that screamed, _why are you poking the bear, mate?_ Ron didn't fancy dying today and he didn't know why Harry was constantly goading Snape.

* * *

><p><em>September Thirteenth<em>

Hermione and Severus sat, grading papers and making arithmantic equations for a batch of Lunacy Inducer, in his sitting room. The fire crackled as pages turned. Severus checked his pocket watch. Hermione admired the way the orange light shadowed the raised crown emblazoned on the front. Severus's long fingers held the watch carefully, his thumb tracing the edge. Minerva's head popped into the fire. Hermione reluctantly stopped thinking of all the new things she had learned about Professor Snape over the past few months.

"Severus, you're needed in the staff room. You may bring Hermione if you wish." She then disappeared.

"Ooooh, I want to see the staff room," she said with a smile.

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"I do." She put the book she had been reading back on the shelf she had dusted two days ago.

"Come along, then," he said as he opened the door for her.

When they entered the staff room, Hermione nearly fell over from the noise.

"Surprise!"

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Hermione!" Ron and Harry chirped as they hugged the girl ferociously.

"My birthday isn't today," she said, overwhelmed.

"It's an early party because it's a surprise party," Luna explained dreamily. "Weren't you surprised?"

"I am," Hermione answered and looked around the room. All of the teachers and staff had gathered, even Headmaster Dumbledore.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's and Ron's necks. "I'm so happy you two remembered!" she squealed.

"Of course we remembered, 'Mione," Ron said.

"Because I wrote it down on his calendar," Ginny added snidely.

Severus watched Hermione laugh as he strode across the room. Minerva grinned at him. "Was she surprised?"

"Obviously."

Neville, Lavender, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Remus all had come to surprise her for her birthday. Dobby and Kreacher rolled out a serving cart with a cake on it.

"Happy birthday, Miss Hermione!" Dobby squeaked. "Dobby and Kreacher makes you a cake!"

"Thank you, Dobby, thank you, Kreacher," she said whole-heartedly.

Kreacher gave her a little glare. "You may be a Mudblood, but Kreacher has grown to like you."

Severus glared at the little elf. Harry shook his head. "Thank you, Kreacher." Hermione smiled warmly, even if she felt a little insulted. "I appreciate it."

Severus would have been alone during the party if social-butterfly Minerva hadn't stayed by his side. She knew the man didn't like crowds. The two talked quietly in the corner while Fred whisked Hermione around the room in a rousing fox-trot.

"Feliz cumpleanos, Senorita Granger," Professor Estrella said smoothly. He swept up Hermione's hand and gave it a kiss as Professor Arachne smiled stiffly at his side.

Severus saw the spectacle from across the room. Jealousy welled up and burned his insides.

Hermione blushed. Her big, brown eyes widened. "Thank you, sir."

Arms crossed the ex-Death Eater's chest so hard that his Dark Mark throbbed in protest. It was hard to listen to Minerva speak with Pomona; it felt like a pile of mud was sitting in both of his lungs.

* * *

><p><em>October Third<em>

Hermione yawned as she walked into Severus's private laboratory. Jars filled with pickled dead things lined the walls, and a mad-scientist's chemist set gurgled in the corner. The Potions Master sat at a table with his sleepy head down on his arm.

"Don't you look lovely this morning?" Hermione asked.

"If I weren't a gentleman, I would say the same thing about you."

Hermione laughed and sat down across from him.

"Long night?" he asked without moving.

"We had Astronomy class last night. What's your exhaustion excuse?"

"I'm always exhausted."

"Maybe we should just take the day off?" Hermione suggested. Severus needed to rest and Hermione needed to remind him of that, or else he would work himself to death. Whatever did he do without Hermione reminding him to sleep at night?

"The Slytherins avoid me like the Plague," he suddenly mentioned. "Only a strong desire to discuss their education brings them anywhere near me. Only a handful of them."

"Oh." Hermione felt the dips and scrapes in the wooden table top. "At least you have kids from other houses coming to ask you for help now."

"It's not the same," he sighed. He finally raised his head and ruffled his hair. "We need to work on Poppy's list of medicines."

"Only the easy ones," Hermione ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Severus replied cheekily as he stood.

* * *

><p><em>January Seventh<em>

Hermione lay in her spacious four-poster bed. She held her left hand above her, admiring the sparkly crown ring Severus had given her as a Christmas present.

She smiled all over. Baby owls fluttered in her stomach, like a tickle inside her navel. She loved this little ring and would never take it off. She knew Severus had given her the ring for her protection, but he could have given her a ratty old scarf as a Portkey—instead, he had chosen a beautiful, antique ring.

Hermione twiddled the ring around her finger. Where had she seen something similar?

On the back of a pocket-watch. Severus's silver pocket watch had a crown just like this one on it. The Prince family emblem.

Hermione held her ring over her heart.

Severus had given her something important, a sign of his family, as a gift.

The girl rolled over and hugged a pillow to her smiling face.

She couldn't deny it any longer. She loved Professor Severus Snape.

.

Frigid air swirled gently through the dungeons like a drafty moan. Severus lay in bed and stared at the Clark Kent glasses on his bedside table.

On the one hand, the glasses only served to remind him that he was no longer a spy and no longer needed to change his appearance. He wanted to snap them in half. On the other hand, the glasses had come from Hermione. He treasured them.

The man couldn't say when he had developed feelings for Hermione, because if he had known, he would have squashed any feelings right then and there. He felt foolish for letting any such infatuation develop into love. How could he delude himself? What could Hermione possibly see in him?

Severus turned his back on the glasses. Anything she saw in him would be dark and twisted and backwards. He thought that he might have been a good person, once in his life, but that all changed when he had been branded with the Dark Mark. Even though he had been a double-agent, secretly on the side of Light, he had been forced to do things people couldn't even write into the most horrific of war documentaries. He had willingly chosen that life before he had turned into a spy. He clutched his ears. He didn't want to think about it.

Did Hermione know what kind of a person he was? Obviously not, or she wouldn't stay within five metres of him. What if Hermione came to her senses and cut all ties with him? He clutched his ears harder. He couldn't bear to think about losing Hermione's friendship. He loved Hermione and even if he couldn't have her, he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

><p><em>January Ninth<em>

Hermione bounced into Severus's office. "Happy birthday, Severus!"

Severus looked up at her through sleepy eyes and tousled hair. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Minerva told me." She smiled brilliantly, her exuberance the polar opposite of Severus's sleepy misery. "What do you want as a present?"

"Isn't it customary to buy the present _before_ the day?" he asked as he returned to his marking. He never really thought of his birthday as a special day; he often thought that it would have been best if he had never been born. He had been up all night, counting the ways the world would be better if he had never been brought into it.

"I didn't know what you needed and didn't want to buy something you didn't want," she explained as she Banished a cobweb from one of the corners. "So, what do you want?"

_You,_ he thought to himself immediately. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Do you know what I really want?"

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"I want to get out of this castle. I've been stuck either here or in London for months, and it's driving me mad."

The girl grinned mischievously. "Oh really?" she purred.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Put on the glasses and meet me on the third floor in front of the hump-backed witch statue. Make sure to disguise yourself a bit."

Severus watched her leave the room, confused. "And dress warm," she teased as she backed out of the door.

.

"What, exactly, are we doing?" he asked twenty minutes later, with a tired scowl.

"We're sneaking out of the castle."

Severus stopped fidgeting with his glasses. "That sounds like a terrible idea!"

Hermione turned towards him with the Marauder's Map in her hand. "A terrible idea? You know what _else_ was a terrible idea? Sneaking out of the house to drive my parents' car!"

Severus looked a tad bit sheepish.

"Now, let's go have fun on your birthday!" she commanded jovially as the witch statue slid open.

Hermione snuck them out of Honeydukes and into the picturesque streets of Hogsmeade. Giant, fluffy snowflakes fell from the sky. She wrapped her arm around his and giggled as they walked down the street together.

"Let's go look at some books, shall we?" she offered happily.

Severus nodded and tried to convince himself that his cheeks were red strictly because he was cold. He had never had a woman hang off his arm before.

"Remember, you can't tell Minerva or the headmaster that you went out on a date for your birthday," she chided playfully.

Severus felt his heart jump within his chest. _Date?_ "It will be our secret," he said lightly.

Hermione pressed her cheek into his arm as they trotted through the snow.

* * *

><p><em>February Twenty-first<em>

Severus sat at his desk grading papers while Minerva curled up on top of the desk, taking a literal cat-nap. Hermione observed the scene curiously as she re-shelved Severus's books.

Hermione found a pack of well-worn Muggle playing cards on the shelf. "Minerva," she asked.

The cat looked up. What cute little spectacle markings!

"Want to learn how to play poker?" Hermione asked mischievously.

Minerva leapt off the desk and landed in her human form. "Why, yes, that does sound like something I would like to learn," she said as she smoothed down her robes.

Severus smirked and looked up from his grading. "Rolanda would like to learn as well, I wager."

"Anywhere Rolanda goes, Pomona goes," Minerva added. Rolanda, Pomona, and Charity Burbage had all been best friends; the two remaining friends had become twice as close, now that their third had been murdered. "Poppy and Albus are already in the infirmary. Shall we include them as well?"

"I don't know," Hermione said nervously. "I don't think I'd be able to teach the headmaster how to play cards…"

"Nonsense," Minerva said cheerily as she shoved Hermione out of the office. "It will be wondrous fun. If we see Filius, we'll invite him too!"

Severus smirked at his best friend's forcefulness (and Hermione's bewildered expression) as he shut and locked the door behind him.

.

After a few rounds filled with guffaws and fumbles, Severus said to Pomona, "You have a terrible Poker face."

Pomona frowned. "How can we beat Severus and Albus?" she whined. "They both know Legilimency!"

Severus raised his right hand. "I have not cheated once, nor have I needed to."

Minerva glared at Albus over her square glasses.

Albus looked affronted. "I have not cheated," he said. "Now, let's play again! I raise you all three more lemon drops!"

Hermione giggled. She had no idea that she would have so much fun in a room full of teachers, but she fit right in. Madam Hooch liked to tease the girl, but everyone else was glad to have her around just to have her around. While the teachers tossed in their candies, Hermione secretly observed Severus. He looked content and Pomona was right—who the hell could beat that iron-forged Poker face? He always wore a Poker face. She could hardly ever tell what her love was thinking just by looking at him. Did that mean she didn't love him enough? Harry and Ginny always knew how the other was feeling.

The love-sick woman's heart broke a little bit as she looked at her pitiful hand of cards. She loved Severus, but she would never be able to tell if he loved her back.

Severus looked across the table at Hermione. She seemed content enough, but her eyes were sad.

The man looked down at his pitiful round of cards. Hermione was sad and he had no idea why; and he would never have the courage to ask.


	43. The Snow Sees All

A/N: I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers-y'all are awesome.

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Three—The Snow Sees All<p>

.

"Alright troops—everyone nice and toasty?" Harry asked. He pulled his red and gold Gryffindor hat down around his ears. All of the DA members (sans most of the teachers and all of the secret Snakes) stood in the Room of Requirement, bundled up against the cold. Today was the day they were going to sculpt the grounds into the perfect battlefield.

Ron, Harry, and Minerva led the way. Hermione and Ginny followed behind the rest of the fifty-odd DA members while Severus gave Nearly Headless Nick the new password to the Room of Requirement.

.

Ginny quickly ascertained that no one was around to overhear before she asked the question. There weren't even any portraits in this stretch of corridor. The younger witch leaned towards her best friend. "Hermione, are you in love with Professor Snape?"

.

Severus stopped in his tracks. Around the corner, Hermione and Miss Weasley were talking about him—and the Weasley girl had asked a question to which he very much wanted to know the answer.

"G-Ginny, don't be silly."

The Potions professor put his hands in his pockets and examined a pile of dust on the floor. _Of course._

"It's a yes or no question, Hermione."

An awkward pause. Severus heard their footsteps stop. Hardly louder than a whisper, Hermione asked, "How did you know?"

The man in question couldn't breathe.

.

"Oh, _come on,_ Hermione," the red head squealed, draping her arm across her friend's shoulders. "Any time you're not training with us, you're with him, _strategizing_."

"If you're suggesting that Severus and I have ever done anything inappropriate-"

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" Ginny exclaimed. "Snape might have been a jerk since before I was born, but he's not a pervert!"

"Certainly not!" Hermione huffed indignantly. "Severus is a gentleman!"

"A gentleman you would like to get to know?" Ginny asked suggestively.

"I already know him—we're friends."

"You know, I think Harry has pretty eyes."

Their footsteps echoed between the castle walls. Hermione was mystified at the turn of conversation—she had just revealed that she fancied _Professor Snape_ and Ginny wanted to talk about something else?

"But Professor Snape's eyes are a close second."

.

Severus almost stopped walking. The tapestry of Trawlins the Troublesome gave him an odd look. The professor's jaw was hanging open. He heard Hermione's light giggle. "And his voice—"

Ginny cut her off. "When he's not using it to eviscerate a poor Hufflepuff, it's—"

"Entrancing?"

"Sexy—"

"Mesmerizing," Hermione sighed. The girls dissolved into giggles in the hallway. Severus felt heat flood his face. None of those adjectives had never been used to describe him before (well, maybe some of the younger students had been using them this school year). As the witches' giggles faded away, his heart pumped faster. Hermione loved him.

Estrella, Arachne, and Draco glared at the scene from the clock tower. DA members spilled out of the front doors and onto the white snow.

"What are they doing?" Draco asked, playing his part as double-agent perfectly. Dumbledore had not only allowed him into the DA, but into the Order of the Phoenix as well.

"Looks like they're fixing to have a serious snowball fight," Arachne sneered.

* * *

><p>Professor Sprout and Neville walked the grounds, searching out the best places for plants.<p>

"Follow me into the Forest!" Ron commanded. He and Minerva carefully led the way into the dark patch of dangerous trees, to set up little, rickety shacks for the Death Eaters and to hang Divination mirrors around the woods. The Hufflepuff contingent followed nervously.

Hermione watched the students scurry over the snow. Reality was sinking in; they were going to have a fight with Voldemort, right here, in this very castle. The girl suddenly felt very small. She twirled the crown ring on her finger and wished Severus was standing next to her now.

Her wish was granted immediately. As silent as a shadow, the man appeared at her side.

The woman looked up at him and smiled. He didn't say anything, only peered deeply into her eyes.

_Hermione loves me._

Things had been a bit awkward between the two since his little outburst last week. Anthony had been moved to a different room, on the other side of the castle, and given detention with Filch for the rest of the year. Ginny and the boys were outraged that he had forced himself on their friend.

Hermione and Severus turned to size up the castle. They stilled when they found the three Death Eaters glowering at them from the fourth floor.

Estrella smirked and waved at his little Mudblood. Arachne turned with a huff and stalked back to her rooms. Draco followed, after a cold glance.

"I think the cannons should be put up on the eighth floor," Hermione said after a moment's hesitation. "And rifles on the balcony below." Estrella couldn't hear her all the way up there.

Snape nodded, keeping his eyes on the Death Eater above him. The black cloak, pulled tightly around him, made his form seem even taller and lankier than before.

Harry constantly referred back to his sketches of the grounds. "Put that mound of dirt here—now put in the fence, that's right—"

Dean Thomas and the other Gryffindors struggled to push the heavy wood into the rock-hard dirt.

Luna followed behind the group to magically reinforce every balustrade they erected. Every centimetre had to be magically warded—lives depended on her wand-work.

The DA worked until night fell. Red-faced and proud, the bulk of them trooped back into the warmth of Hogwarts castle.

The leaders, and Lavender, perused their handiwork from the front steps.

Ron wrapped his arms around Lavender and rested his chin on her crown. Moonlight bounced off of the wooden walls. Ginny and Harry held hands. The Great Lake shimmered like a looking glass. Luna scribbled runes in the snow that piled on top of the stone railing. Neville stared up at the stars.

Minerva breathed in the cold, clean air. "I believe I will take a stroll through the castle before I turn in. Good night, Severus, everyone."

Shivering Neville and placid Luna followed, along with Weasley and his beau.

Harry glared at Severus as he and Ginny walked past. Severus ignored him and continued to watch the thestrals circle above the Forbidden Forest. Hermione stayed at his side. The two were alone.

Neither moved or began a conversation. Clouds shifted across the sky, covering the half moon.

"My father did work in a factory," he suddenly imparted, continuing the conversation with Grandma Granger they had had so long ago.

Hermione looked up at him questioningly, but he didn't look at her. The cold air scratched down her throat.

"He was a Muggle."

"Was?" she asked.

"I don't happen to know where he is, or if he's alive. I don't particularly care to find out."

The girl couldn't think of anything to say. "Oh."

"It killed my mother, when he left. Eventually. I suppose becoming dependent on a jealous madman runs in the family." Black eyes followed a thestral's descent into the tree line.

Hermione shifted to look Severus in the eye. "At least you're still here."

His eyes finally locked with hers. The night was noiseless.

To break the tension, Hermione turned her attentions towards the Slytherin scarf. Compulsively, she began to straighten it for him.

A cold, slender hand lightly rested on top of hers.

Her wondering, innocent face looked up. Severus's face found a sliver of moonlight. Eyes as dark as the night around them glittered at the girl, hesitantly hopeful.

Time passed around them.

Severus leaned forward but stopped short of Hermione's lips. Hermione closed her eyes. They were so close they could feel the other's breath—if either of them had been breathing.

Hermione's heart beat painfully against her ribs, blood pounding through her ears. Her hands clenched tighter around Severus's scarf.

"I can't," he whispered, lips still hovering near hers.

"Why?" Hermione whispered back.

"Should I list the numerous reasons alphabetically?"

Hermione opened her eyes as Severus closed his. He grimaced as if he was in pain, but he didn't move away.

"Everyone I love dies," he whispered.

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. _He loves me._

What could she possibly do to make this man finally kiss her? If he was already so afraid, he wouldn't do anything to put her in danger. Hermione had never wanted anything as badly as she wanted to feel his lips on hers. The desperation and the tickle of having someone love her buzzed in her brain, bogged down the synapses. "If you won't kiss me, can I kiss you?" she asked.

His eyes snapped open, glittering black. His mind was blank until thousands of terrible thoughts tried to cram in all at once.

_She's a student, she's a child, I'm her teacher, I'm much older, what if someone finds out, what if she tells somebody, what if she tells nobody, is she ashamed of me, how can she not be, I'm an ugly, washed-up, old man with a black sense of humor—_

His anxiety crashed to a halt as Hermione's lips touched his. Their shadow fell upon the sparkling snow, Severus's cloaked figure curving down to meet Hermione's shadow. The girl would never release her hold on his scarf if she had the choice.

A simple pressure between lips turned into open, wet valleys; his tongue was in her mouth, behind her teeth. Hermione clutched his scarf, trapping him into another kiss, and another, and another.

Realizing they needed cold air, instead of hot saliva, they had to part. Hermione's gentle smile brushed Severus's frozen cheek. "I never thought you would kiss me."

Severus hesitated. He straightened up, and attempted to hide his blush behind his hair. "I…have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I…may have overheard you and Miss Weasley talking earlier."

Now was Hermione's turn to blush. Suddenly, his scarf needed to be straightened again. "I'll forgive you, just this once."

"I…" He captured Hermione's tiny hands within his own. Her hands held his scarf, and he held her hands. "Now what?"

"Now, I think we should go inside before we freeze to death. And then…I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked shyly.

"Of course," he said softly.

The two parted reluctantly in the Great Hall. Hermione ascended the stairs and kept glancing back over her shoulder. Severus remained where he stood, watching her leave.

Outside, snow began to fall.


	44. MadEye Moody Joins the Party

A/N: I have recently returned home, after a four hour drive wedged between both of my parents in the front seat, and 2 days worth of cleaning my apartment. I was going to post two chapters today, but the next chapter isn't quite polished enough for my liking. I wrote the bulk of this chapter last summer-the new story I will be posting within the next few weeks is much much better. But y'all seem to like this story well enough, so who am I to complain? lol-Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Four—Mad-Eye Moody Joins the Party<p>

.

A tabby cat prowled the hall in front of the secret room. All was silent. Inside the Room of Requirement was a different story.

The students parried with each other. Bangs ricocheted off the walls. The leaders observed.

"Professor Snape, Hermione, Harry, Ron—," Sir Nicholas effused. His pearly white form glided over the stone floor of the Room of Requirement. Students dodged out of his way. "A man, appearing to be Auror Moody, is at the door."

Harry sauntered over to the backdoor. "Password?"

From behind the thick wooden door came one growled word: "Phoenix."

Harry pulled open the portal. "Show your wand," he demanded as the ex-professor clumped his way into the room. A proper inspection yielded the correct results of ten and three-quarter inches of yew.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement, Auror Moody," Sir Nicholas said as he bowed. His ghostly head teetered off balance, but didn't fall. "Next time, the password will be 'fortitude'."

Moody growled in response. His electric blue eye scanned the room, top to bottom, left to right, backwards and forwards. "Any newcomers?"

"Not today," Ron answered. "Only twelve of us and Snape are here."

"Professor Snape," Hermione reminded her red-headed friend.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" the Auror grinned.

Whenever he grinned, something 'fun' was about to happen; fun for him, boot-camp torture for everyone else.

Too quick to see, Mad-Eye Moody pointed his wand at the high-vaulted ceiling. Five beams appeared, connecting the back wall to the front. Spindly gold ladders sat at each end of the heavy wooden beams.

Luna immediately charmed her school skirt into a pair of denim cut-off shorts. She left on her black panty-hose and patent-leather school shoes. Ginny rolled up her pant legs and took off her sweater-vest.

"You're going to have to climb those ladders," Hermione whispered to Lavender and Roberta. Their eyes widened. Then their cheeks turned red.

"We're _wearing_ skirts!" Roberta panicked. "And so are you!"

"I have shorts on under my skirt."

"I'm in tights, do you think that's okay?" Lavender asked.

Ron had spotted the panicking girls and overheard their worries. "If anyone looks up your skirt, love, I'll blind them, shall I?" He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "No one but me is allowed to look."

"No one can see anything if you have tights on, Lavender," Hermione reassured her.

"Alrighty, alrighty, alrighty, then!" Moody practically giggled, if men were able to giggle. "Granger-Lovegood—you have the pleasure of setting the bar high!"

Luna took the far ladder and Hermione took the one next to the front door.

"Show 'em how it's done, ladies!" Moody cheered.

The two nodded towards one another then began their ascent.

The single-boys in the room nudged each other and muttered.

Dean nudged Seamus. "Looney Lovegood looks _hot_."

"Look at those legs," Ernie observed.

"I'd listen to her talk all day, just to get me some of that," Seamus mumbled.

"Here's some advice, Seamus," Ginny jumped in. "Girls don't like to hear nice guys say mean things about other girls. Mmkay?"

"You look hot today too, Ginny."

The girl rolled her eyes and walked away. "You're hopeless."

"What's the point of this exercise, Moody?" Hermione asked from above.

"Balance!" he responded.

Both girls stood precariously on top of their weathered brown beam. Luna's long, thin legs stood in a dancer position. Hermione stood as steadily as possible in her brown leather boots. Her skirt and hair fluttered in the draft.

Severus glanced around through his black curtain of hair; no one else was making lusty comments about his Hermione. That wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all.

"Begin!" Moody shouted.

Luna immediately threw up a shield charm. Hermione's spells glanced off of it as Luna knelt down to use the Gripping Charm on her patent-leather school shoes.

"That charm's used on Quaffles, that is," Ron explained to those around him on the ground. "Make's em stick to your hand."

"Locomotor mortis!" Hermione called. Luna's legs snapped together and she lost her balance.

"Oh dear," she said as she swung over the side of the beam.

The crowd below gasped.

"How fun!" Luna said. She stood perfectly straight—or rather, she hung perfectly straight from the bottom side of the beam. Her legs were still bound and her shoes still had their Gripping Charm intact. Luna's fancifully long, blonde hair hung down as well. The blonde tips brushed the air and revealed a golden net beneath the beams.

"Lovely," Luna said. "Recanto."

Hermione crawled on her knees to get a look at her upside down opponent. Her legs and bum were now on display. If the girl had had the time, she would have been embarrassed to be seen in such a lewd position, twenty feet in the air, in front of her classmates and her teacher.

_Oh, Merlin, my teacher—is Severus looking at me?_ She blushed and was glad that no one could see it happen_. I don't have time to be embarrassed or even think about being embarrassed—I have to get Luna._

"Whoa!" Granger shouted as a chair whizzed past.

Snape's eyes lit up. The sneer was gone, replaced by a face of a man enraptured. His love was in the midst of a duel.

Luna Accio'd and Leviosa'd chairs and foot stools, their path meant to collide with Hermione.

"Reducto! Confringo!" she shouted, pointing at each piece of furniture as it flew too close. The Gryffindor crawled her way down the beam and stopped above the Ravenclaw.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Sawing off your part of the beam," Granger huffed, slicing away at the wood with her wand.

A table knocked into Granger's legs, forcing them off the beam. "Ah!" Hermione squeaked, clutching the beam with her arms. "Bugger," she mumbled as she kicked her legs.

Snape watched with trepidation and exhilaration.

Luna struggled to climb on top of the beam as Hermione did the same. Whoever regained their balance first would have an unbeatable advantage.

"Good thing you transfigured your skirt!" Hermione puffed.

"Oh, yes—how embarrassing would it have been to hang upside down in a skirt?" Luna replied as if she weren't dangling in the air above a captive audience.

Hermione pointed her wand at her right boot. "Wingardium leviosa!" Her leg swung over the side of the banister. "Surrender, Lovegood," Hermione said.

Luna's misty blue eyes locked on the wand pointed in her face.

"Never," Luna responded, equally as serious as Hermione.

Applause erupted from below. The two girls peered down.

"Good show!" Moody shouted. "Can anyone top that?" he asked. Luna let herself fall into the invisible net. Moody paired off the Army as Hermione and Luna regained solid ground.

The back of Severus's index finger brushed the back of Hermione's hand. "You did well."

"Thank you," she beamed up at him; he kept his face forward but his dark eyes found hers. Hermione gave him a dazzling smile—he felt compelled to smile back, but wouldn't. Above them, the students were dueling. Flashes and hexes, bangs and whizzes, the smell of sizzling magic—like an airborne circus on steroids.

Seamus was the first to get knocked into the golden net. "Blimey!" he exclaimed. "That girl is a demon!"

Ginny stood victoriously on her beam and sketched a bow to Moody's lopsided smirk.

Dean Thomas fired a Slicing Hex towards his opponent Ron, who promptly ducked by sitting down on the beam. A shining Shield Charm appeared in front of his hunched form. Dean inched closer down the beam and tried to shoot past Ron's charm to no avail. The coat-of-arms shaped cloud moved to defend Ron as each spell came within range.

The ginger-haired wizard placed the tip of his wand to the beam. "Vibbrato."

The beam began to shake. Ron wrapped his body around the beam in an imitation of the Sloth Grip Roll. Dean wobbled, then soon joined Seamus in the gold net.

Neville pointed his wand in Padma's direction. Padma stared him down. Padma didn't want to hurt her mild-mannered friend, and Neville didn't want to hurt a girl.

"Longbottom! Patil!" Snape shouted. "You have five seconds to start dueling before I begin to take off House Points!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Padma drew an infinity symbol with her wand. "Conjunctivo!"

Neville yelped as the Conjunctivitus Charm hit him in the right eye. "Furnunculus!"

"Prote—!" The girl gasped as the curse hit her wand hand. Boils spread from her hand, up her arm, and sprawled across her tanned face.

Parvati felt her skin itch as the Boil Curse spread across her twin sister's flesh. Parvati's momentary distraction gave Roberta Gearn the advantage.

Dennis and Colin Creevey parried back and forth, taking nimble steps over the beam as they dueled.

"Brother against brother!" Moody beamed as he clapped his scarred hands together. "Brilliant, eh?"

"Mister Moody," Luna said in her usual absent voice, "one pair is not having much fun."

Harry Potter faced his dueling partner grimly. Lavender Brown stood shaking on the other side. "I don't want to fight Harry Potter!" she wailed, clutching her wand in both manicured hands. "I'll lose!"

"Don't worry!" Moody yelled up at her. "He won't go easy on you!"

"It's alright, Lavender," Harry said quietly. "Just try to disarm me. I won't attack you."

"Alright…" she hesitated. "Expelliarmus!"

The red wave of light bounced off Harry's silently conjured shield. "Try again. Distract me first."

Diminutive Dennis Creevey shouted, "Defodio! Defodio!" Two gouges appeared in front and behind Colin. The beam creaked and splintered before the eldest Creevey brother plummeted.

"Good job, Dennis!" Colin shouted happily, bouncing around next to the recently downed Patil twins.

The Weasleys, Neville, Dennis, and Roberta stood on their separate beams to watch Lavender fail to disarm Harry.

"The girl lacks confidence in her abilities," Severus observed to Hermione.

Hermione quirked her eyebrow. "Hmn…You five!" she shouted to the victors. They all jumped and looked to Hermione. "Attack Harry and Lavender!"

All seven students on the beams gave Hermione the same look of bewilderment.

"Harry, Lavender—defend yourselves!" the girl commanded.

Moody growled, "You heard the woman!"

The five surrounded Harry and Lavender, who now stood back to back on their beam.

"Lavender—you shoot, I'll cover you," Harry said over his shoulder. "And leave Ron to me."

"Okay!" Lavender said as she mustered up her courage. "Let's do it!"

Ron and Harry grinned at each other as hexes flew through the air.

"They're all set for a while," Hermione said. "Let's help the others, shall we?"

Colin, Padma, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus dripped out of the net.

Moody led the twins away from the group with a stump, stump, stump. "You two will be stickin' together durin' the fight, won't you?" he asked. "Twin magic can be very strong…"

Hermione paired herself with Seamus, remembering with distinction the boy's uncanny ability to set anything and everything on fire. Dean and Luna quickly started up a duel. Colin's brown eyes grew wide as he looked up at the looming Professor Snape, the only wizard left without a partner.

Snape's face was as pale and as still as a statue. "Mr. Creevey. Try to ambush me."

"What?" Colin stammered.

Professor Snape didn't answer, only turned his back on the boy.

Little Colin held his wand aloft. Channeling his inner panther, he didn't let his feet make a sound against the stone floor. A yard away, he took a breath to begin his Stinging Hex.

Before the boy had uttered a single syllable, Snape's black wand sliced the air. Colin's eyes crossed as he tried to look at the piece of wood pointed to his forehead.

There was no malice or any emotion in Snape's black eyes. "Try again."

Dennis yowled as he fell into the net.

Having too much fun, Harry jumped from his beam onto Ron's as the two battled. That left Lavender defenseless.

Neville and Ginny stared the girl down. Lavender looked anxiously from face to face. Deciding to take out Neville, she opened her mouth, but the other two Gryffindors were too fast for her. Lavender fell into the net. Ginny and Neville then looked to each other. After a second's hesitation, the two simultaneously began to duel.

Dean joined the Patil-Moody group as per Luna's request. The Ravenclaw unrolled a piece of parchment the size of a mattress and stuck it to the wall.

_Harry Potter: King_

_Hermione Granger: Black Queen_

_Ronald Weasley: Black Rook_

_Luna Lovegood: White Rook_

_Severus Snape: Black Knight_

_Draco Malfoy: White Knight_

_Minerva McGonagall: White Queen_

_Plant Division-Neville Longbottom: Black Pawn_

_Albus Dumbledore: White Pawn_

_Cannons-Molly Weasley: White Bishop_

_Arthur Weasley: Black Bishop_

_Rifles-Fred Weasley: Rapier_

_George Weasley: Revolver_

_Creature Division-Charles Weasley: Dragon_

_Rubeus Hagrid: Giant_

_Remus Lupin: Romulus_

_Nymphadora Lupin: Rome_

_Aerial Division-Ginevra Weasley: Red Pawn_

_Rolanda Hooch: Quaffle _

_Fleur Weasley: Flora_

_DA Brigade—William Weasley: Fauna_

_Auror Brigade-Kingsley Shacklebolt: Royal_

_Order Brigade—Alastor Moody: Mad-Eye_

_Pomona Sprout: Hufflepuff_

_Filius Flitwick: Ravenclaw_

_Intelligence-Sybil Trelawney: Seer_

_Snake Rescue-Aurora Sinistra: Star_

_Septima Vector: Seven_

_Walter Wrinkle: Ancient_

"What's that?" Seamus asked.

Luna turned to the boy. "A list of codenames. If your DA coin says these names, you'll know who we're talking about."

"Why don't we all get names?" he probed.

"You have a name," she replied. "It's Seamus Finnigan."

"That's not what I meant!" he snapped.

"Is there a problem here?" a cold voice demanded.

Draco Malfoy stood imperiously behind Seamus.

The Irish boy quaked and backed off. "No problem a'tall."

Luna peered at Draco. "A white knight," she mused before she wandered off. Draco perused the list.

_A White Knight…_ he repeated to himself. _Sinistra Star, Vector Seven, Wrinkle Ancient. That shouldn't be too hard to remember._

These three were going to help him get his fellow Slytherins out of trouble, when the time came to switch sides. If all went according to Granger's plan, the Death Eaters would be in the forest. The traitorous Snakes would gather at pre-designated extraction points at the edge of the forest and wait for the teachers to cover them.

Draco stuffed his hands deep within his coat pockets. If all went according to plan, his friends and housemates would not perish in this senseless war. Hopefully he could sway his parents as well.

* * *

><p>"I don't want anythin' to do with them things!" Moody growled. He crossed his arms and flat-out refused to take the walkie-talkie Ron tried to give him.<p>

"C'mon, Mad-Eye," Ron whined. "It'll help us keep in contact with you while you kill Death Eaters." Mention killing Death Eaters, and Mad-Eye always stood up a little straighter.

"Oh, alright," the man growled before he snatched the giant hunk of Muggle plastic and wires.


	45. Reassurances and Revelations

A/N: Alright, well, this story is pretty long, and I've been working on it for forever-so I've decided that I will post the next two chapters together on Wednesday (because I think it works best if they're together) and then probably post one chapter a day or so. Unless you all would rather draw out the pain? -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Five—Reassurances and Revelations<p>

.

Hermione Granger was not an emotional girl. She prided herself on using her intellect instead of her emotions. But today she couldn't help it. She cried. The witch sat in the window sill of her lonely common room and cried, watching the rain patter against the glass and begin to freeze.

She cried for her lost childhood, she cried for George's missing ear, she cried for all the students who had joined the Death Eaters so young. She cried for Harry's parents and Neville's parents. She cried for Charity Burbage and for Albus Dumbledore.

She cried because she was supposed to help kill the man who had caused so much pain and death and destruction. Everyone was depending on her to bring down the wards. If she failed, the other wizards bringing down the wards could die in the magical back-lash. If she failed, the plan would fail, and all their cards would have been revealed. Voldemort would win.

On top of all that, Harry was mad at her.

_._

"_What did you say?" Harry hissed._

_Hermione took a deep, steadying breath. "I am in love with Professor Snape."_

_Ron already knew that Hermione liked their least favorite professor, so his reaction was calm. He didn't look like he liked the situation, but if Hermione had a penchant for snarky old bastards who perpetually woke up on the wrong side of the bed, how could he tell her no? She was a smart girl and could take care of herself. And if she couldn't take care of herself, Ron would kill the man that hurt her._

"_He's a killer, Hermione!" Harry vented. "He was a Death Eater for longer than we've been alive!"_

"_He's not a Death Eater anymore!" Hermione retorted. "And you yourself told me that he switched to our side, remember?"_

"_Yeah! Because he's in love with my mum!" Harry stood up and towered over Hermione. "He's the reason she's dead!"_

"_Voldemort is the reason your mum is dead!" Hermione replied emotionally. "And you know it!"_

"_He's twice your age!" Harry yelled. "He's nearly as old as your dad! You're going to hug and kiss and fool around with someone as old as your _dad_?"_

_Hermione hid her tears of embarrassment._

"_Hold on there, Harry," Ron said, placing a hand on the seething boy's arm. "A lot of wizarding couples are really lopsided when it comes to age."_

"_When did this start?" Harry demanded. "Did he do something to you over the summer?"_

"_No!" Hermione yelled. "Harry, you've got it all wrong! Severus would never-"_

"_He's a Death Eater, Hermione! What do you think Death Eaters do at Death Eater raids? They rape and kill and enjoy it!" Ron actually held Harry back as the boy screamed. "He's a bad man, Hermione! You can't trust him! He spent almost twenty years doing all that stuff and you think that he can just turn off those impulses now?"_

_Hermione covered her ears. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Stop it! You don't even know him!"_

"_Haven't you seen his eyes?" Harry demanded. "They're dead, Hermione, dead! Because he doesn't care about anyone or anything!"_

"_They're dead because of all the things he's seen!" Hermione snapped. "He's seen rape and murder, and begged to protect the girl he loved and still she died! Don't you think you would be miserable if that happened to you?"_

"_Maybe you haven't noticed, but I _have_ seen people murdered! Murdered to protect me!"_

"_Then you should understand!" Hermione screeched._

_Harry stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him._

_Hermione slumped onto her couch and clutched her face._

"_Hermione…" Ron said gently. He rubbed her back as he said, "I don't like him either." The girl let out a sob. "But if you like him…then I'll play nice."_

_Hermione threw her arms around Ron's shoulders._

The girl hid her face in her hands and cried. _What a terrible day!_

Severus quietly entered the room as he scratched at his ripped up arm. He stopped when he realized the girl in front of him was sobbing.

_Shit._

Severus had no idea how to deal with crying women. He would usually tell such people to go away. Unless they were his Slytherins—but they didn't cry that often.

Hermione's curly brown hair cascaded around her shoulders, shielding her tears from Severus. _Now_ _he'll think I'm mental! Or an emotional little girl who can't handle the pressure!_ She sobbed even harder, thinking that Severus might not want her anymore.

Strong, thin arms wrapped around her shaking torso.

"Hermione," he softly said. "Tell me what's wrong."

She sobbed some more and clutched Severus's arms tightly around her. "I don't think I can do this!" she cried. "I can't lead a war! I can't kill people! I've only been a wizard for eight years! I can't kill the Hitler of the wizarding world!

"How can I possibly win? How can our side put so much faith in me and Harry and Ron? We have no idea what we're doing! We could be leading people to their deaths! What are you all thinking, trusting us?"

Severus laid his cheek in her hair. He remained silent, squeezing her tighter. Hermione kept sniffling.

"You three have proven your fortitude often enough. You've fought alone, but now you have the Order behind you—you actually have a plan," he drawled. Hermione gave a watery grin. "How many times have you run off half-cocked and succeeded?"

Hermione turned to wrap her arms around his waist. "I don't know," she muttered into his chest.

"Oh my, an answer Hermione Granger does not have? I may faint away from the shock."

"Don't be mean," she mumbled.

Cold fingertips held Hermione's chin. Warm lips melted against the tears at the corners of her eyes.

His mouth traced her tear tracks. "You have to have faith," he whispered. "And, preferably…" He paused to kiss her lips. "Stop crying."

The girl laughed and wiped away her tears. "Want to work on the Shield Charm again?"

"No." His hands slid through her curls, down her arms. He tucked Hermione's hand safely inside the crook of his elbow. "We're going to take a walk." There was no way he was putting a wand in an emotionally distraught woman's hand.

The smile she gave was beautiful even though her eyes were still red. "Alright."

The two walked through the castle arm in arm. Several students gave them weird looks, but neither of them noticed; they were too busy talking.

Minerva saw them from above, on the fifth floor moving staircase. She didn't think anything of it.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Hermione invited Ginny, Luna, and Minerva for tea.<p>

The perspicacious red-head set down her cup. "Alright, 'Mione, spill. What do you want to tell us?"

Hermione nervously took another sip of tea. Luna readjusted her Spectre Specs and Minerva looked curious.

The Head Girl took a deep breath. "I am in love with Severus. There. I said it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I knew that already!"

Luna didn't look fazed. "And?"

Minerva stared at her prize pupil. "What?" she breathed.

Hermione looked at Minerva through guilty brown eyes. "I don't know what you would call it, not boyfriend and girlfriend, but we are both—this will sound sappy—in love."

Minerva placed a hand across her heart. "Oh dear!"

"So he admits it?" Ginny asked excitedly. The girl was practically bouncing up in down on the cushion.

"We don't really say the words," Hermione mumbled.

Luna sighed dreamily. "How lovely. He's such a nice man."

The other three girls in the room gave her a strange look. "Well, he is," Luna defended. "He's always been rather strict, but he's always protected the students. And, lately, he's been so polite."

"So…" Hermione stared hesitantly. "You're all not mad? You're okay with this?"

"Of course we're okay with it!" Ginny exclaimed happily. She jumped up and hugged a bewildered Hermione. "I'm so happy! My little Hermione is all grown up and has a boyfriend—a kind of boyfriend—whatever!"

"I don't mind," Luna said vaguely.

Minerva cleared her throat nervously. "Aurora owes me ten galleons."

Hermione blushed. "You bet on me and Severus becoming a couple?"

The teacher shrugged and avoided her student's eyes. "I knew I couldn't lose. I just didn't know it would happen so soon." She dabbed at the tears in her eyes with a handkerchief. "My Severus—all grown up!"

The girls laughed.

Harry Potter burst into the Head Girl common room. "I've found it!" he yelled.

"Found what?" Hermione asked, surprised that Harry had come back after their fight.

"The last non-living horcrux!" he shouted excitedly. "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw! It was right under our noses in the Room of Hidden Things the whole time!"


	46. It All Begins

A/N: Thank you, my faithful readers. To reward you for your continual encouragement, I have thrown my reservations to the wind, despite the flush of embarrassment and fear it has brought to my cheeks.

Enough nattering; time for fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Six—It All Begins<p>

.

Ron, Ginny, and Charlie Weasley stood clustered together at the front gate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The siblings were hoping to leach some heat from one another. Ron shivered in his cloak. "When's he gonna get here?" he grumbled.

Ginny blew on her hands to keep them warm. The temperature was at a deathly low. The wind brushed her hair away from her shoulders.

A pop pop pop filled the air. Arthur, Bill, and Fleur Weasley stood on the other side of the wrought-iron gate. Several crates were in the snow beside them.

The six Weasleys levitated the heavy boxes up into the castle.

Professors Arachne Roberts-Parkinson and Carlos Estrella watched the Weasleys from the second floor Muggle Studies classroom.

"What do you suppose is in those boxes?" the witch asked darkly.

"Nothing the Dark Lord would like," Estrella responded.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape sat at his desk and marked the third-year HufflepuffRavenclaw essays. Slytherin Thomas Jugson, son of the Death Eater Reginald Jugson, nervously peeked around the door before he walked in.

He strode quickly to the Potion Master's desk.

"I don't want to be a Death Eater."

Snape laid down the well-written, if dull, Hufflepuff essay and looked at his Slytherin. "I can understand that sentiment."

"I want to join the resistance—that Dumbledore's Army."

"Given your position within the school, that would be incredibly dangerous."

"Professor Snape, do not make me beg. I do not want to die a Death Eater. The Dark Lord is mad. I only aligned myself with him due to my father's wishes."

A silent Legilimens penetrated Jugson's mind. He was terrified of his housemates and terrified of his vicious Death Eater colleagues.

"You wish to fight against the Dark Lord? To fight in a war?" Snape questioned.

The boy nodded.

"What do the Slytherin's do to those housemates who have crossed them?"

Jugson gave his professor a bewildered look. "There are Slytherins who have already joined the Army? I am not the first?"

"No, you are not."

"Will you tell me who the others are?"

"No," the man replied shortly. He picked up the essay, aloof. "In an hour, you will report back to this classroom for 'detention'. Bring your wand."

"Yes, sir," Jugson said.

Severus watched the boy go, head in his pale hand. Snakes Hadrian Michaels (Ravenclaw), Ricky Yazell (Hufflepuff), and Cornelia Maine (Gryffindor) would also be joining the DA tonight. Altogether that made sixty-four students in the DA. Not all of them would be staying for the battle, since not all of them were of age. A few of those students would be fighting on the other side, at first.

Severus returned to his grading and wondered how many more Death Eaters had been recruited outside of the student-body.

* * *

><p>Hermione left the Sunday Prefect's meeting and ran to the Room of Requirement. She was the last to arrive.<p>

Pieces of wood, ripped from crates, littered the floor. Arthur, Ginny, and Ron eagerly examined the things inside—guns, arrows, mirrors, cannon balls. Even haughty, pureblood Draco Malfoy analyzed a long-barreled rifle.

"Oh my!" Filius Flitwick squeaked. "These are what Muggles call guns? They look so dangerous!"

"Not any more dangerous than magic," Severus reassured him.

The four newest members of the DA stuck with the other Snakes in the opposite corner of the room.

Harry clapped his hands together in front of his chest. Now that all of the Horcruxes except for him, Voldemort, and Nagini had been destroyed, Operation Chess Match could begin in earnest. Hopefully the Death Eaters had seen the arrival of the crates.

Pansy Parkinson skittered into the room. "Draco!" she simpered. "Aunt Arachne and Estrella want to see you. Something about suspicious boxes."

Harry smirked to himself. They had fallen for the plan. Once the Death Eaters knew the DA was plotting something, they would surely tell Voldemort, and then Voldemort would react.

Severus grabbed Draco's arm as the student tried to leave.

"Whatever you do, do not try to plant ideas in the Dark Lord's head. Stay low profile."

The boy nodded.

"Besides," the darker man continued. "If I know the Dark Lord half as well as I think I do, ideas will plant themselves at the slightest provocation."

Draco smirked and left the room.

"Let's get cracking!" Harry said excitedly.

"Listen up, everybody!" Hermione waved her hands to quiet the crowd. "Neville is going to lead you all in dueling today. We have some new members—make sure they know their defensive shield spells."

Neville began to pair everyone up. Luna, the Weasleys, Hermione, Severus, Harry, and the professors crowded around the hoard of Muggle weapons.

"How many of these could you charm, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"I have all the guns keyed in to Fred and George's magical signatures," he replied. "The cannons are rigged to respond to Molly and me. We only need to put Professor Snape's potions on the arrows and charm the bows to work magically."

Professor Trelawney, a recent addition to the DA, pulled a mirror carefully out of the crate. "Are these charmed yet?"

"No."

"Then we'll get to work on those right now," Hermione said. "Professor Trelawney, you can decide if you need any help for surveillance of the castle."

"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil should be all I need."

Ron said, "The twins are supposed to stay together. Twin magic and stuff."

"Then Padma, though she doesn't have the gift of Sight, should do fine," the Seer replied as she observed the mirror in her hands.

Hermione narrowly avoided rolling her eyes. Severus did not.

"What the bloody hell are these?" Rolanda Hooch asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all started forward to snatch the dangerous item out of the flying instructor's hands.

"Those are called land-mines," Harry said vehemently. "They explode if you step on them."

"Goodness!" Pomona Sprout exclaimed. "That sounds so dangerous!"

Harry nodded grimly. "They are."

"But they aren't explosive right now," Hermione said. "Right, Mr. Weasley?" she added nervously.

"That's right," he said happily. "They only work once someone uses their magic to activate them."

"So we won't do that until we're sure the Death Eaters are coming to attack," Ron said.

"Do we have to do anything to these weapons?" Professor Wrinkle asked, referring to the rifles and cannons.

"We have to charm the bullets and the cannon balls to cut through Shield Charms," Ginny replied.

"Can you and Professor Vector write up the equations and figure out the charms?" Hermione asked.

Professors Walter Wrinkle and Septima Vector puffed up importantly. "We most certainly can."

Ron discussed the magical creatures with Charlie and Hagrid (mostly to keep clumsy, half-giant Hagrid away from the highly-combustible gunpowder).

All of the staff except for weakened Dumbledore, busy Madam Pomfrey, librarian Irma Prince, care-taker Argus Filch, and the two Death Eaters was present in the Room of Requirement today. The magical room bustled with activity.

It wasn't until later that Severus realized that had been a mistake.

* * *

><p>Professor Snape and Hermione stood silently in front of his ripped up store room. All of the potions he and Hermione had brewed for Madam Pomfrey lay smashed on the floor. Blue liquid dripped down the door to his private quarters, still closed and warded, on the other side of the cupboard.<p>

Severus noticed within seconds that a bottle of Veritaserum was missing.

Hermione sighed and began to Evanesco the wet floor. "We'll have to make it all again."

"One of those Death Eaters is running about with a bottle of Veritaserum." Severus slammed his fist onto the stone wall beside him.

The girl jumped at the noise, but calmly turned back to him and Summoned a broom. "If it was a Death Eater, and I'm sure it was, they will probably try to use it on one of the Snakes. We should warn Draco."

Severus nodded. "I suppose we should clean this up first." He gave Hermione an exasperated glare and Banished all the glass shards.

"Ha, thanks," she said bashfully as she put away the broom.

"One of these days, you'll get over those quaint Muggle habits," he said with a grin. Unsure if he was allowed to do such a familiar thing, he pushed one of her curls out of her face, tucked it behind her ear.

"What if I don't?" she asked. "Will you still like me?"

"Of course," he answered.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him happily. Severus had no idea how to respond to such a sweet display of affection. Finally he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He loved Hermione and would do anything for this girl. He would give in to her every wish. Holding her, stretching the tendons in his shoulders so he could keep her trapped against him, was the most exquisite feeling. The two swayed as he pressed his cheek into her soft hair.

The petite woman had to stand on her toes to reach Severus's lips. Hermione kissed him slowly, passionately. Severus wasn't sure how to respond to that—but he was a red-blooded man, and his body knew how to respond in kind. His long hands raked down her shoulders and pressed her close. The room was heating up and Hermione felt it unreasonable that they were both wearing so many clothes.

Hermione bit his lower lip and pulled at his long black hair. Severus shivered and felt his entire body flush. Little hands slid down his chest and every button magically slid undone.

"Cheater," he muttered, grinning, against her lips. Severus unbuttoned Hermione's shirt by hand as she tried to pull off his coat.

"What can I say; I'm impatient," she replied, dropping his coat to the floor. He pushed her against the door and pressed his body against hers. She moaned and kissed him harder.

His tongue slipped past her lips as her shirt slid down her arms. Nails scratched down Severus's back. He pressed his hard erection between her legs; Hermione's hot breath panted against his cheek.

He tossed her shirt to the floor; the Head Girl badge clattered on the stone, still pinned to the fabric.

Severus looked down at it. "This is a bad idea."

Hermione nibbled his neck, pressing her teeth down on his pulsing veins. "I agree."

"Then stop taunting me."

Hermione's soft hands were on his neck, cradled around the base of his skull. In his ear, she whispered, "I meant it's a bad idea to do it in here." The next thing she stuck in his ear was not a whisper.

Severus gripped her tighter, blood rushing away from his brain in a dizzying free-fall.

Now Hermione was the one advancing, pushing herself against Severus, forcing him to back up towards the opposite door. Severus should probably not let this happen—what if he had caught Estrella having sex with a student? No teacher should be allowed to have their way with the children they were supposed to be teaching.

But Severus couldn't deny that the witch pressing against him was not a child—she was a woman that wanted him, a woman that he loved.

Hermione didn't force him back any further; they stood in the middle of the tiny room. Chest to chest, she pulled her lips away, to look at him. "Do you not want me b—" She faltered, crushed by embarrassment. "Because I'm a virgin? Or is it because…" Her hand trailed down her chest, across an ugly scar left by Dolohov. The girl wanted to run away, feeling so stupid.

Steady fingertips caressed the braided texture of Hermione's scar. "The day I stop thinking you're lovely," he said, forehead against hers, "I will already be long dead."

"Really?" she mumbled, hugging him, shy.

"Should I admit to gazing during class?" Elegant hands slid around her waist, up her back, between the valley of her shoulders. "Admit to recalling a certain pair of blue high-heels at the most inopportune times?" His fingers twined in her hair; Hermione was melting under his words. Her neck was exposed to him as he gently pulled her hair. "Smirking to myself, that I have tricked a beautiful, younger witch into thinking I'm worth any time?"

The girl felt electrified lust scorch through her body as Severus's tongue dragged across her neck. "But, we do have a problem," he said.

Hermione was confused and then surprised when he picked her up and cradled her. "What is that?"

"You are not draped across my bed, moaning for my touch."

"I don't see how that is my fault," she replied, haughty, her cheeks tainted a light shade of pink.

"I wouldn't worry—that little problem will be fixed quite soon."

Hermione wondered when Severus had gotten his deep, lustrous voice and hoped he would use it some more. He could probably drive her crazy, without even touching her, if he would just use that voice on her. She kept her arms around his neck as he set her on the soft mattress.

Gently, his hands slid over her hips as she sank further into the bed, pulling his lips on to hers.


	47. Love

WARNING: Sexual Content

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Seven—Love<p>

.

Severus kissed Hermione's wrist, her palm, her fingertips. Hermione was warm beneath him, her legs on either side of his waist. Her fingers threaded through his hair. "Severus," she murmured.

Hearing a beautiful woman say his name lit every nerve on fire. Hermione knew what he was, what he used to be—she had suffered his insults—and yet she said she loved him. He pressed his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. "My love."

Hermione's body arched, trying to get closer. Severus picked Hermione up, held her in his arms as he kissed her. Their tongues tangled; Hermione felt overwhelmed. She clung to her professor; his hands unclasped her bra as she ground her wet, throbbing heat onto his hardened body.

"Are you sure," she panted, "you're not wearing too many clothes?"

"Miss Granger, don't be a know-it-all," he muttered into her ear.

Hermione giggled as she pulled his shirt down his arms. She ducked forward to kiss the scars on his chest. Her slick tongue slipped across his marks as he leaned back into the bed. Black hair fell across the sheets as Hermione unbuttoned her lover's trousers.

"Are you sure you can love someone like me?"

Hermione kissed Severus's scarred navel, across his sternum, his neck, and finally his lips. "I already do."

"I shan't question why," he murmured into her mouth. He traced the inside of her thighs, slipping his fingers underneath her skirt. Hermione's breathing hitched but she did not stop kissing him. Terror and want sent thrills through her body.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered as he slid her panties from her waist.

Her lips parted, butterfly wings fluttering softly on his skin. "I trust you."

Severus almost tossed his vow to be gentle with Hermione out the window—he wanted to possess her, claim her, keep her, the only woman to trust him. His muscles vibrated with tension, his mind keeping his body from ravaging her. He murmured his love again and again as he stripped Hermione of her remaining clothes. She blushed, lying completely naked to his scrutiny. Severus tried to look at every inch of the woman beneath him; her wavy hair, her soft skin, her trembling legs.

His hot breath rolled over her nipple. Warm, lusty chills replaced the blush. Severus's hands felt the curves of her hips and every dip of her ribs as he suckled one of her warm breasts. He pressed his cheek into her scar as he paused to look up at her. Her eyes were clenched shut; her breathing was rough through her parted lips. Her chest heaved. A little gasp reached Severus's ears as his tongue circled the perfect, waiting, pink nipple beneath Hermione's scar. Hermione did not realize that black eyes were watching her every jump and gasp. Every fiber in her skin concentrated on Severus's mouth undulating and sucking across her breast. A callused hand brushed over her soft thighs.

A half-squeak, half-moan escaped Hermione's throat as Severus's finger slipped between her legs. She bucked and writhed, never before having felt such delicious agony. Slow, languorous, torturous, he teased her, made her wet for him. Severus dug his pulsing cock into her thigh as his tongue crept into her ear. Assaulted from every angle, Hermione bit her knuckle to keep from crying out.

"Don't do that," he murmured in her ear. His deep voice made her breathing quicken—his fingers, his voice, his tongue, his teeth—she could feel them all over. His lips ghosted over her cheek. His tongue slid across her lips; his fingers slid faster, each time caressing her clit with increasing pressure. Hermione moaned and tossed her head, trying to clamp her thighs closed. Severus's legs got in the way.

"Scream for me," he said into her neck. Hermione moaned and arched, her throbbing nipples pressing into his chest, her cunt pressing into his hand. "Yes," he whispered as Hermione finally let go, as she finally forgot to be shy and reserved, as she let him see her descent into pleasure.

Her legs spread, aching to feel him deeper. One, thin finger circled her clit before sliding further inside. Hermione dragged her nails across Severus's scarred back as her lower muscles clenched. Severus gripped her hair, exposing her neck to his hot mouth. Her panting and aching groans vibrated underneath his lips. Entrancing and glorious—his Hermione was falling to pieces right in his hands. So much power, a puppet on strings, control over every feeling Hermione experienced.

Adrenaline and desire coursing through her veins, she decided to forgo oxygen to devour Severus's lips. She could feel cloth barring his warm cock between her legs, pressing her wet, sensitive heat. After the first orgasmic assault, this thicker pressure drove Hermione mad—she would whimper and beg for more if he stopped—the need to feel something, feel him inside, felt like it would never go away, a pain in the best way. Severus's trousers and pants slid down his slender hips, a few centimetres with each thrust. Hermione pushed the hair out of his face, held it out of the way so she could ram her tongue down his throat.

He pinned her down to the bed, keeping his lips firmly over her mouth. Hermione looped her arms around his neck. Something silky and hard cleaved between the folds of her slick cunt. Both of Severus's hands were tangled in her hair, his thin, muscled arms on either side of her head. He groaned as his cock was gripped by her wet heat. Tears dripped to the corners of Hermione's eyes as Severus slowly pierced her body, ripping away her virginity.

The pain tingled with each thrust before it was replaced with another pain, a pain that set her whole body on fire. Toes curled and teeth nibbled on perfect pink lips. Sweat beaded at Severus's temples; Hermione was tight and tense around his cock. She was panting in his ear—the sexiest sound he had ever heard. Her nails dug into his back. Slowly, he dragged his hardened length out before sliding back into her warm, wet core. She tossed her head back into the pillow. The slow friction drove Hermione's hungry body mad—her shoulders tensed, nipples hardened, lungs forgot to breathe. Slick pressure, delicious, maddening, simultaneously hard and beautifully soft

Hermione's legs hugged Severus's hips, urging him faster. Heat and sweat leached into the bed as Severus flexed every muscle, driving his aching cock further into her dripping cunt. Hermione felt her orgasm between her toes, up to her neck, even in the split ends of her hair. A strangled moan from her mouth made Severus shiver. She was gasping and clutching his shoulders as he pushed her orgasm deeper, fuller, rebounding and multiplying. Severus was pulsing, throbbing; his wide hand gripped her hip as he thrust every ounce of strength and cum inside.

Warm breath huffed in Hermione's ear; she panted and kept her hold around Severus's neck.

"I'm not sure…I did much," she puffed.

She could feel his lips grin against her jaw. "I suppose you will have to try harder next time, if I haven't beaten you to it."

Hermione pushed her soaking wet hair out of her face. Severus kissed her and rolled her onto his stomach. His legs were tangled in his trousers and he laid flat on his back, looking up at Hermione. Her curly brown hair was a mess; her lips were swollen, her cheeks flushed; sex was a good look for her.

Severus grinned at the thought. Hermione gave him a strange look before she kissed that grin, wanting to feel it against her lips.

"I am in love with you, if you had not realized," he mentioned.

Hermione nestled herself closer, one of her legs draped across his thighs, even though her muscles were screaming at her to lie still. Her fingertips brushed the scars on his chest. "I love you, too, Severus."

Watching her catalogue each of his scars, he stroked her hair. Beautiful, intelligent, honorable to nearly a fault—in love with him. _I should hide her away, keep her safe, with me._ He jerked as Hermione touched a sensitive scar above his hip. Her brown eyes swiveled up to his, wide, afraid she had hurt him. Severus held her cheek, brushed his thumb across her lips. _I love you,_ he thought. His under-used, blackened heart was cracking. He had never imagined living to see a post-war world. What would Hermione do, once he was gone? Find someone else to love, someone else she trusted? Would she smile at other men, give away her lips to another?

Severus pulled Hermione to him, left his kiss against her lips. She tasted like metallic cinnamon. Curls tumbled over and between his fingers. "Don't ever leave me."

Hermione nursed his lips, a soft, silent promise.


	48. Who Has the Veritaserum?

Chapter Forty-Eight—Who Has the Veritaserum?

.

Severus grinned mischievously at his class from behind his desk. Only four large cauldrons sat in the room today and the desks had been pushed to the side.

"We're going to try something a little bit different today," he smirked. "We need a giant batch of Bone Stitching Potion and Blood-Repleneshers. But you all only have two hours to make them."

The class looked at the four giant cauldrons then back at Professor Snape.

"How are we supposed to do that, exactly?" Pansy Parkinson sneered.

The professor looked pleased with himself, despite his rude Slytherins. "You're going to split into two teams and work together to make both potions. You'll figure out how to divvy up your time and the tasks required."

The class immediately began shuffling around—every house that was not Slytherin banded together. "Ah ah ah," the teacher chided. "We'll have one team of ladies and one team of gentleman."

Hermione smiled at him. Severus was taken aback; no student had ever smiled in one of his classrooms before this school term. The professor leaned his hip against his desk as his students scurried about the room. Maybe she only smiled at him because she loved him. In Professor Snape's mind, it still counted as a personal win. A twang of regret rang in his gut, right below his ribs, as he realized it only took him twenty years to become a personable teacher.

His black eyes were magnetized to the bouncy curls that made up Hermione's hair. His apprentice, known to be an "insufferable know-it-all," was leading her classmates with a gentle fist. "Alright gang!" she chirped happily. "Both of these potions require some of the same ingredients, so Lavender, Ginny, go get them. Luna, you start doing the calculations for how much of each ingredient we'll need for the base." Nobody saw Severus grin, nor knew that he loved that bossy little witch in the second row. He smirked at the forlorn expressions on the male portion of the class.

Weasley turned to the Slytherin prince. "Alright, Malfoy—you're the only one that can possibly beat Hermione. What do we do?"

The boy glared at the presumptuous weasel but the other boys nodded feverishly. "Tell us what to do!" They wanted to win and they would cooperate with the Slytherin to do it.

Snape scratched the bloody scabs on his left arm, but he was pleased despite the pain. He may be a snarky bastard, but he could encourage school unity as well as any other teacher could.

Ginny dumped the armful of ingredients on the girls' table. She couldn't resist it anymore. She walked up nervously to Professor Snape's desk. Severus glared at her as she approached.

"May I go to the restroom, Professor?" she asked meekly.

Severus's eyebrow crawled upward. He couldn't ever remember any of his students having pluck enough to ask him to leave class. His voice was like arsenic dripping down silk. "Must you?"

"I wouldn't ask if it weren't an emergency," she pleaded. She clasped her hands in front of her and widened her eyes. "Please?"

Severus rubbed his temples. Why did that look always work on him? Had Hermione told Ginny that it worked in her favor? "A point will be taken off for each minute that you are gone."

"Thank you!" she said as she practically ran out of the room.

The boys smirked. With one of the girls gone, maybe they had an advantage.

"Add that in slowly, Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Bite me, Malfoy!" Harry snapped back. The two were even more confrontational than usual, trying to hide Draco's secret allegiance to the DA and the Order.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley straightened the sleeves of her tight, black school sweater as she exited the ladies room.<p>

_It's so cold in there!_ she thought to herself. As the door swung closed, she looked up and froze in her tracks.

Professor Carlos Estrella leaned against the wall across from her, arms crossed, handsome face in the shadows.

"Hola, Senorita Weasley," he said softly. "Let's have a little chat."

The girl stared. Freckles stood out starkly on her blanched face. She bolted.

The Dark wizard chased after her. The two pounded through the corridors, past gossiping portraits and classrooms full of students. Ginny ran full-speed down the hall and didn't slow down for anything, not even a ghost. She plowed right through the icy coldness of the Bloody Baron.

The dead man stared after the impudent child. Then a professor had the audacity to run right through him as well! The Bloody Baron realized that something was wrong. Why would a teacher be chasing a student? He sank into the floor and disappeared.

.

Hermione looked around the dungeon classroom as she stirred the potion. Ginny still hadn't returned from the loo. _I hope she's not sick…_

The class began to chatter as an unexpected sight met their eyes—the Slytherin ghost had glided through the door.

"Severus," the Bloody Baron wheezed.

The professor gave his ghostly friend an odd look. He crossed his arms. "Baron."

"There are a student and a teacher running about the corridors," he said. "A female student and that Muggle Studies professor. The suspicious one."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron jumped to their feet and ran out of the room. Severus followed along with the rest of the DA members (sans the Snakes).

"Baron—watch the class!" Severus's voice echoed from down the hall.

The Bloody Baron turned to the class of little humans in front of him. They all stared at him.

Draco pulled the DA coin out of his pocket and quietly wrote a message under the desk.

_Red Pawn in trouble. _

.

Ginny pounded up the stairs. Estrella had the bottle of Veritaserum in one hand and reached for the girl with the other. The staircase moved—Ginny stumbled to her knees. Estrella fell upon her and forced the Veritaserum down her throat.

Ginny struggled but the Spaniard was stronger.

"Tell me what you are planning!" he demanded. "What was in those crates?"

The witch bit his finger before he jerked his hand away. He slapped her across the face. "What was in those crates?" he growled.

Lukewarm chills barreled through her sinews. Ginny felt her eyelids droop—Estrella held her up—by the neck.

The Spaniard leaned close, his shining brown hair blocking the torch light. The run through the halls had winded him. "The crates you brought into the castle—what was inside of them?"

"Weapons!" Every synapse in her brain commanded that she answer the vile man breathing in her face. "To kill You-Know-Who!"

"What kind of weapons?"

"M—"

"Ginny!"

"What the bugger are you doin' to my sister?" a voice rang out.

Estrella turned angrily, still clutching the brat's freckled face.

"Get off of my girlfriend, you son of a bitch!" Harry yelled as he ran up the moving stairs.

Estrella cast the first spell. Harry easily blocked it and continued to charge at the bastard.

Lavender tapped her coin and hid behind a suit of armor.

_Death Eater fight in stairwell_

Estrella threw Ginny away from him; she tumbled into Ron's arms, banging her knees on the way down. Harry saw Estrella press his wand to his Dark Mark as he pounded up the stairs. Every Dark Mark in the school tingled with pain.

.

"Get back here!" the Bloody Baron shouted at Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eaters as they rushed out of the room. Only one student was left staring at the ghost.

"Well, this is awkward," the sixth-year said.

.

Students and teachers poured out of classrooms. Every DA member and Snake had rushed to the moving staircases. Lavender tended to Ginny; Estrella disappeared amongst the sea of faces and flashes of light.

Students hexed students, and students hexed teachers. The corridor sank into chaos. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, professors, ghosts, portraits—all shouting.

Severus jerked Hermione out of the way and sent a Stunner over her shoulder. "I hope I don't have to mention—" He paused to Summon the rug from beneath Crabbe's flat feet. "That you should be careful."

Hermione's wand flung a stone statue in front of Zabini. "You too, Severus!"

His long legs followed close behind Hermione's sprint until his cloak tightened around his throat. His arm flung around, blocking a stream of fire. When the flames dissipated, Estrella's leering face loomed out of the smoke.

Severus gritted his teeth, his wand casting spells Estrella hadn't even seen before. The two men shoved through the crowd, cursing and hexing with precision and fury. Long black hair fluttered as green light flashed past Snape's face. Estrella was casting Killing Curses in a corridor full of children. Slashes of Sectumsempra bloodied Estrella's trousers, ruining his teaching robes. Estrella stumbled back, clutching at the stone walls. Severus advanced, the Creevey brother's bumping into his elbows.

Estrella's vinewood wand pointed at Severus's chest. His aim was off—a dart of yellow light slashed up Severus's arm, slicing through his sleeves and the bandages. Blood splattered onto the floor. Estrella lunged, clutching Severus's lapels, knocking him to the ground.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder. Estrella was attempting to choke Severus—was sitting astride his stomach. "Sev—"

Arachne stepped in front of her. Hermione took a step back, raising her wand.

"Mudblood," Arachne spat.

Hermione didn't bother posturing—she threw a bone shattering hex.

Arachne countered with a wave of water. "Defodio!" Water parted—Hermione reeled back as blood spurted from her cheek.

The Gryffindor rebounded with a Slicing Hex of her own. Arachne growled as her expensive dress was ruined. Spiders repelled from the ceiling. Their fangs were as long as fish hooks and itched to sink into Hermione's skin. She shrieked and cast her recently completed Sphere Shield. The spiders bounced and slid off of the silvery orb. Arachne's wand arm swung through the air, again and again, her spells useless against Hermione's impenetrable shield.

"Confringo!" Hermione yelled. The spell easily glided through the silver orb and hit the Death Eater in the stomach.

Arachne screamed in agony as her dress caught on fire and burned her skin. Her manicured hands batted at the flames. Hermione swung rusty chains around Arachne's arms.

Thumbs dug into Severus's larynx. "I had heard you were the vilest of Death Eaters, Snape—why have you given up that power?" Estrella panted.

Severus's knee rammed into Estrella's lower gut. To think a pureblood could beat a poor boy from Spinner's End in a fist-fight was laughable. The Spaniard blinked in surprise as his head bounced off the stone floor. Snape was on top of him, one hand gripping his throat. An ebony wand pointed into Estrella's copper colored eye.

Bangs and shouts echoed around the corridor. Blood rushed through Severus's ears and down his arm. "Crucio," he whispered.

Estrella screamed, his spine bowing, all of his muscles trying to leap off his bones.

"Overpowering a woman, simply for your own amusement, does not make you strong," Snape hissed in Estrella's face as he stopped writhing.

The Death Eater gave him a strange look.

"Crucio!"

Harry Potter backed up as several fourth-years tried to take him down. "You're traitors!"

"And you're dead, Potter!"

"The Dark Lord is going to kill you!"

A blond-headed little boy tumbled forward—Professor Sinistra Stunned him from behind. The fourth-years scrambled. Potter wiped his brow and ran into the fray, defending the younger DA members. They were all shouting—they had trained for this situation. No one in the DA wanted to hurt each other by using Silent spells. Professor McGonagall dueled Daphne Greengrass and her little sister. Professor Flitwick battled against a few fifth-year Snakes, not worthy enough to become Death Eaters so young.

Professor Wrinkle corralled the smaller students, trapping them inside a golden cage.

"Let's go!" Arachne screeched, spinning out of the chains. Hermione ducked under the shadows raging towards her. Crouching low, the know-it-all froze the floor. Arachne's high-heels slid and clattered over the ice. The professor fell to her knees. Glaring over her shoulder, she hissed, "I will get you back for this, Mudblood!" She clutched her stomach and stumbled to her feet.

Hermione shouted, "Stupefy!"

A Ravenclaw jumped in front of Arachne, catching the Stunner in the nose. Hermione gasped and caught the boy before he could crash to the floor.

"Through the troll tunnel!" Arachne shouted. Ignoring the fainted student in Hermione's arms, she spelled a swarm of bees out of her wand. Hermione summoned her Sphere Shield, laying the Ravenclaw on the floor. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered down the stairs, picking up some smaller Death Eaters by the collars.

Estrella shoved his nails into Severus's bloody Dark Mark. Jolts of electricity, darts of pain, shot through Severus's arm, over the nerves of his back. The Death Eater pushed Severus off of him and bolted for the stairs.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sprinted down the marble staircase. Ron gripped Harry below the armpit, ripping him from danger—the stairs crumbled away thanks to Thomas Jugson. Hermione stumbled across the pock-marked floor. "Petrificus—"

Before she could freeze the Death Eaters slipping through the troll tunnel, a male body tumbled down the stairs and rammed into her shins. "Severus?" she screeched as she fell onto her behind. Estrella jumped to his feet, leaving his blood smeared on the floor and on Hermione's robes. Hermione scooted away, seeing fury blaze in Estrella's eyes. She gasped as Estrella thrust his wand in Hermione's face.

"Avada—"

A blast of red knocked Estrella sideways. Severus barred down on the vile wizard—Malfoy's Silent Impedimenta slowed him down. Arachne and Goyle Summoned Estrella's limp body, dragging him into the tunnel. Zacharias Smith Stunned Ron off his feet—he landed on Seamus Finnigan.

Arachne slipped through the tunnel with a parting glare to Hermione.

Justin Finch-Fletchey sent one more useless curse at the troll statue as it slid shut over the hole. The Death Eaters had escaped. Snakes lay sleeping in the halls and students shivered in their classrooms.

The Death Eaters had finally left Hogwarts. Some of the DA members cheered while others panted and nursed their scrapes. Hermione removed the Impedimenta Curse—Severus tripped forward. Hermione reached for him. Severus kneeled before his love, his hands on either side of her neck.

Ginny and Lavender ran down the Grand Staircase, passing Dumbledore as he wearily examined the scene before him. Lavender revived Ron as Ginny checked Harry for injury.

"Are you alright?" Hermione panted.

Too busy healing the gash on Hermione's cheek, Severus didn't answer. Harry clutched Ginny to his chest. Minerva brushed dust out of Sybill Trelawney's wild mane of hair.

Severus's thumb glided over Hermione's healed skin. Little fingertips brushed the bruises forming on Severus's windpipe. His left arm felt heavy—it dropped to his side. Hermione ripped the sleeve of her school robes off. Blood coating her hands, she wrapped the rough fabric around Severus's Dark Mark. Neville limped past them, helping Dean Thomas up to the infirmary.

_He was going to kill you,_ Severus thought, staring into Hermione's brown eyes. Severus nearly pulled her off balance as he dragged her into his arms. No one noticed the Bat of the Dungeons sitting on the floor, hugging his Potions apprentice.


	49. Setting the Trap

A/N: Since this is a short chapter, I thought I would take this opportunity to have something of a conversation with you, my faithful readers. I have several other SS/HG fanfictions in the works. I have one that I am really enjoying working on, due to the angsty jealousy and what not, but it's not nearly finished; there are two others that are progressing nicely. So, I shall leave it to y'all to vote; leave me a review about which of these stories you would like to see: 1. Based on the **marriage law premise**, Voldemort is still alive, Severus is still a Death Eater, and he must secretly marry Hermione or 2. Dumbledore disappears the day before most of the **Hogwarts staff regresses back into children**! Hermione, Ron, and the gang must take care of their pint-sized professors over Christmas holiday, and hope that they return to normal. (Hermione, obviously, is the one to take care of little Sevvie.) I must say, this one has several scenes that are cuter than a bug's ear. (Does anyone still use that expression?)

So, which shall I post next? 1. "Solomon Grundy, Always Lonely" (marriage) or 2. "Devolve" (children)? I believe some of the art work is up for both of these stories on deviantART—if not, there will be once we pick a story to post! -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Nine—Setting the Trap<p>

.

Death Eaters hoofed their way through the dank tunnel out of Hogwarts. Water from the lake above dripped onto their heads. Several of them limped and lagged behind. Jugson levitated Estrella.

The troupe passed through the shimmering wards of Hogwarts. They then Disapparated.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat drinking tea, lounging in the drawing room as Bellatrix polished her crooked wand. A cacophony erupted in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. The three jumped to their feet with wands drawn.<p>

"Draco!" Madam Malfoy cried. "What has happened? Why are you here on a school day?"

Bellatrix cackled and skipped up the stairs to find her master.

From the doorway of the drawing room, Lucius cast steel cold eyes to the two professors tasked with protecting his son—Estrella had fainted and Arachne looked terrible. "What have you done?" he spat.

Mrs. Parkinson threw the mangled blonde hair out of her face and tried to explain before she was cut off.

"What is thisss?" The sibilant syllables brushed across the marbled floor and over oil paintings. The hall silenced. The Dark Lord Voldemort stood at the top of the stairs. A snake writhed around his neck and Bellatrix hovered at his side.

All of the new-comers knelt before their master. Estrella fell to the floor with a thump.

"My lord!" Arachne replied. "We have been forced out of Hogwarts. Carlos Estrella forced our hand and we had to leave."

Voldemort's snake-like face sneered at the passed-out idiot. "Indeed."

"My lord," Pansy Parkinson squeaked. "If I may?"

Voldemort waved his hand.

The girl never raised her eyes. Draco had thought it irresponsible of Granger to trust Pansy with this task—Pansy didn't know Occlumency.

"I overheard the Head Girl, the Mudblood Granger, at a Prefect's meeting," Parkinson said in a shaky voice. "She told another Prefect that Potter had found a crown of Ravenclaw." Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. "I think Potter wishes to use it to increase his intelligence."

Voldemort turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. "Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix," he snapped. "Come."

Narcissa followed as well. Lucius's office, once resplendent, had fallen into dusty disrepair, since the Dark Lord had taken it over. Books lay haphazard on their spines and rat skeletons collected in the corners. The darkest wizard of the age paced past the skeletons and books as Bellatrix played with Nagini. The three Malfoys remained silent, their eyes watching their master as he prowled.

"Potter has the diadem of Ravenclaw!" he hissed. "If he destroys it…Lucius, Bellatrix, I am leaving. I will return. Start sending the others to their homes," he sniffed. "I do not need children pawing about the Manor."

_You don't want the children underfoot but it is perfectly fine to allow them to fight in your war!_ Draco shouted in his head. His handsome face remained blank as the Dark Lord swept past and out of sight.

"What will we have for dinner?" Draco asked easily as he and Lucius left the office.

"How should I know?" Lucius replied haughtily. He was not a lowly house-elf—he didn't know what was for dinner until he saw it on his plate.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory on their way," Draco said.

He veered off into the expansive library and hid between the rows.

* * *

><p><em>Enemy in a panic; has left. <em>

Harry rubbed his thumb over the raised letters around the edge of his coin. Ginny settled against his chest, letting the Veritaserum run its course in silence.

Lavender, Hermione, and Neville sat on Ron's bed in the infirmary. Ron lay on his side, playing with Lavender's blonde hair. Severus stared out the window and let Poppy smother him with attention and Blood Replenishing potions. Charlie, Hagrid, and Minerva stayed to be near their favorite students. Dumbledore sat on a cushy infirmary bed, the one he had taken each night for the last few months. The headmaster drummed his black fingers on his stomach, humming at the ceiling.

They all pulled out their DA coins and cheered. Pansy had "let it slip" that Harry had found the crown. Voldemort had fled the Manor to check on his precious Horcruxes.

Disrupting the chatter was Harry's cry of pain. He bent forward and clutched his forehead. Everyone stared at the boy, some curious, others worried. Madam Pomfrey skittered forward. Hermione and Ron knew Harry was inside Voldemort's mind.

"He knows!" Harry panted. "He knows all of his Horcruxes are gone!"


	50. Preparing

A/N: If you've not voted for the new story, please do so. I will tally the votes at six o'clock on Monday, May 28, and then post the results when I post the new chapter. I hope one of the stories gets a landslide, so that I know what y'all really want. -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty—Preparing<p>

.

Quidditch practices were cancelled, since half of the team members had either left the school or had permanent detention. Thus, the Room of Requirement hummed with activity.

Dumbledore stood in front of the DA, hunched over and tired looking. "Tonight, we will be sealing the school," he declared. "All students in first, second, third, fourth, and fifth years must leave on the train. Anyone under the age of sixteen _must_ leave."

Those DA members affected started to grumble. "We want to stay and fight!" someone yelled from the back row.

"Why have you trained us to fight if we can't _stay _for the fight?" another student cried.

"We trained you to fight so that you can defend yourselves," Harry snapped from behind Dumbledore's right side. "You should be happy that you can go home and defend your families."

Ron shrugged. "If your family wants to come here to fight, and they want to bring you with them, that's perfectly fine with us. But we're not keeping you here to face danger if you're not old enough to make that decision."

"All of those students who must leave, go and pack your things," Dumbledore said gravely. "Instruct others to do the same." The old man turned to Sir Nicholas. "Will you and the other ghosts alert the students as well? Tell them to pack immediately and be ready to leave on a moment's notice."

The ghost bowed. "Yes, headmaster!"

* * *

><p>At eleven o'clock that night, the DA members herded the rest of the school up the stairs, into the Room of Requirement, and out the secret door.<p>

Aberforth Dumbledore hid the students in the Hog's Head bar until an Auror came to see them to the train. Kingsley Shacklebolt took the first group, then Nymphadora Lupin, then Fleur and Bill Weasley. They cycled through, taking fifty at a time in the dead of night. Other Aurors that Kingsley had recruited into the Order of the Phoenix patrolled on top and beside the train.

.

Minerva, Filius, and Septima checked off students as they left through the secret door.

Dennis and Colin Creevey gave Professor Weasley hell. "We want to stay!" they demanded.

"I'm in the same year as Ginny and Luna!" Colin said vehemently. "I _know_ those two are staying—I'm staying too!"

"And if my brother is staying, then I'm staying!" Dennis declared. "I won't leave him behind and you can't make me!"

Charlie rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply. "I don't know boys…I really don't think you should stay…"

Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Xenophilius Lovegood, and several other Order members struggled in through the tunnel against the tide of exiting students.

Harry hugged his surrogate family.

"I moved your aunt and uncle and cousin to a safe-house before I came," Remus said. "Dudley is very worried about you."

"He is?" Harry asked blankly.

"Where are Ginny and Ron?" Molly asked, chewing one of her uneven fingernails.

"There's Charlie," Arthur said, craning his neck over the crowd.

"Ginny, Ron, and Lavender are in the hall directing students in."

"Molly, Arthur, why don't we get out of the way?" Remus asked kindly. "How about a nip to the kitchens?"

"Don't leave without us, eh?" George asked from the doorway. He, Fred, and Lee Jordan tumbled out of the tide of the students.

Molly hugged her twins close. Nearly all of her babies would be fighting in this war.

"Midnight is kinda late for a party, Potter." Fred winked from his mother's grip.

"I don't want to know what kind of parties you've been to, Weasley," Harry responded.

Remus nudged Arthur in the ribs and stared at the secret door.

A red-headed man straightened his glasses and stood sheepishly in front of them.

"Percy!" Fred, George, and Molly cried.

Molly flung her arms around her son and sobbed. Now all of her babies were here to fight.

"Better late than never, eh, Perce?" The twins glared at their older brother and simultaneously crossed their arms.

Percy looked at the floor. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have left you all…When I heard a rumor that Aurors were coming to Hogwarts and you weren't at the Burrow or in your apartment at Diagon Alley, I came to Hogsmeade. Students were coming out of that seedy bar in droves."

Harry scowled. If Percy, peon of the Ministry, knew what they were up to, everyone would know.

.

Head Girl Granger and Potions Master Snape directed the last few students towards the Room of Requirement. The Slytherin common room and bedrooms were empty. Luna and Filius reported that the Ravenclaw tower was cleared; Neville and Pomona reported the same for the Hufflepuff section of the castle. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and the Patil twins came from the Gryffindor area. Everyone was now on their way out of the castle.

Hagrid, Poppy, and Walter Wrinkle monitored the Snakes. The errant students sat quietly in Wrinkle's Ancient Runes classroom.

Argus Filch carried Mrs. Norris in his arms. He took one last look around the Room of Requirement, at his beloved magical home, before he left. Irma Pince followed.

Harry pressed the red button on his walkie-talkie. "Bring the Snakes," he said. "Over."

Professor Wrinkle responded in the affirmative and led the students to the Room of Requirement. He and Aurora Sinistra marched the students to the train.

The last of the Order members passed through the Hog's Head. Nearly a hundred of them would stay at Hogwarts for the battle they hoped would take place.

By one in the morning, everyone had been quartered safely away on the crimson train. Auror Kingsley boarded the train and bade the sleepy conductor to leave. Four Aurors had been tasked to guard the Snake's compartment.

Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus's brother, locked up the Hog's Head and warded it. Auror Lupin then escorted him back to the castle after he said good bye to his sister Ariana's portrait.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Three quarters of the giant room was filled; pointed hats and swishing robes fluttered in every direction. Dumbledore smiled at the crowd. "Welcome students, current and past!" he said. "I am glad to see you've come for a visit."<p>

Laughs rang out.

"It is very late—please, take your pick of the bedrooms! The Heads of Houses will be at the entrances of the common rooms and will write you down. How nostalgic will it be to sleep in the House you once occupied?" he smiled.

The crowd laughed and milled about the room again. Most of Dumbledore's Army sprinted back to their Houses—they didn't want to sleep in a room full of strangers and had decided that they would all gather together. The Weasleys also decided to stick together and invited Harry and Neville to stay with them.

"But where is a room big enough to house us all?" Arthur asked.

Hermione piped up. "Firenze's classroom on the first floor. You can conjure up some beds—it's quite large."

"Lovely," Molly said. "Come, come," she chirped, one arm around Percy's waist, another around Ginny's.

Ron reluctantly parted from Lavender. Lavender, the Patil twins, and all four of their parents walked up the stairs to the Gyffindor Den together and decided to share a room. Adults and students, bakers and shop-keepers strode every which way through the Great Hall. Hermione and Severus stood together, watching the band of Weasleys find Firenze's room.

"I need to send a letter," Hermione said to Severus. She always had to look up at him; the pitfalls of being short. "Will you go with me to the owlery?"

The professor had his hands clasped behind his back. "I will follow you anywhere you wish me to go," he replied.

Hermione smiled shyly at him. As the two made their way to the marble staircase, her hand brushed hesitantly against his. Severus cast a sideways glance to their hands before he mustered up his courage to twine them. Hermione beamed as she led him to the owlery.

* * *

><p>Minerva yawned as she took down names. <em>So many Gryffindors have returned!<em>

Filius and Pomona had similar thoughts. No one even bothered to go down to the dungeons. Even though some Slytherins had returned, they didn't want to venture down into the cold insides of the castle. Snow, ice, and hail rained down upon Hogwarts—Voldemort was not happy and even the Dementors knew it.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny fell asleep holding hands from their separate cots. Bill hugged his beautiful wife as they slept. Fred and George fell asleep in the same bed, George's foot tapping Fred's ear every once in a while. Lee Jordan slept peacefully in the bed next to theirs. Charlie, Percy, and Neville snored loudly. Molly fell asleep with her head on Arthur's chest. The family was together again.<p>

Xenophilius and Luna fell asleep on the Ravenclaw common room couches. A fire crackled and popped. The house elves kept those in the tower warm, quietly dusting the shelves and layering extra blankets on anyone who looked cold.

Professor Trelawney sucked down another cup of coffee and flitted about the Divination tower. She would not rest easy until all of the magic mirrors had been set up.

Headmaster Dumbledore sat in his bed in the infirmary, staring out at the storm. Poppy stared out the same window. A clock ticked and ticked, the minute hand traveling the same circle.

"Take your rest, Poppy," Dumbledore said in a gravelly voice. "You will need it soon enough."

.

"Rita Skeeter?" Severus questioned as Hermione penned her letter against the stone wall in the tower. "Why are you writing to her?"

Hermione smiled up at him mischievously and tied the letter to an owl. "She's going to help us out."

"Is she?"

"She is." Hermione cast an Impervius Charm on the owl's feathers, stroking his back. The barn owl fluttered into the hail, Hermione's missive strapped to his leg.

"Skeeter never struck me as a philanthropist," Severus said as they walked hand in hand down the stairs.

"You forget that I am in possession of her darkest secret," Hermione replied evilly.

Severus grinned at his love. It was cute when she smirked.

.

Minerva, Filius, and Pomona met in the Entrance Hall to give the deputy headmistress the lists of new occupants. Hermione overheard their conversation as she and Severus descended the stairs.

"Ravenclaw Tower is full!" Filius squeaked. "Poor Luna and her father have to sleep in the common room!"

Pomona nodded. "Hufflepuff is nearly full as well. Only one bedroom remains empty."

"Gryffindor Tower is completely filled," Minerva remarked. "And Hermione gave her rooms to the Lupins and the Diggorys, and Mad-Eye is sleeping on her couch."

"Where will the Aurors sleep when they return?" Filius asked.

"We can set up a classroom for them. The Muggle Studies room should do nicely," Minerva said smugly, glad that Estrella was gone.

Hermione felt her heart fall. She had forgotten that little act of charity. She had nowhere to sleep tonight.

Severus had overheard the situation as well. He gently pulled Hermione towards the dungeons.

"You're not going to make me sleep in the Slytherin common room, are you?" Hermione asked, chuckling nervously. She had never been in the Slytherin common room but she had always figured there would be a lot of snake statues glaring at her.

"Of course not," he responded.

That left only one other place. Pleasure and pride spread across her body. She had not spent the night in his arms, yet, but she wanted to.

Minerva nodded to Severus as they walked past. Severus nodded back. The head of Gryffindor gave Hermione the look she gave trouble-makers; Hermione remained as blank as possible. When Minerva grinned at her, Hermione looked away, fearing she would blush.

Pomona and Filius stared at Severus's hand wrapped around Miss Granger's. Professor Snape and the Head Girl continued their descent into the dungeons.

Professor Sprout gasped. "So it's true?" she whispered to Minerva.

"Yes," Minerva said, rolling up the parchment. "Severus has found someone to love him."

"And—they're going—down there—together?" Filius squeaked.

Minerva tapped Filius on the nose with the scrolls. "Obviously, Filius. Don't be dense."


	51. Fear

WARNING: Sexual Content

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-One—Fear<p>

.

Hermione and Severus were alone in the dungeon corridors. Their footsteps echoed.

"So…Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick seemed surprised," Hermione said hesitantly.

Severus looked down at her.

"And Professor Sinistra bet ten galleons that we would never be a couple."

He still didn't say anything.

"Are you sure…you won't be…ostracized, or something?"

Professor Snape faced forward. "You would rather they didn't see us?" The hand clasped with hers stiffened.

Hermione stopped. "That's not what I meant."

He hadn't lost his temper with her since the summer—and he intended to keep it that way. So he stayed silent, waiting for her to explain, despite the thoughts pounding against his skull, telling him Hermione was ashamed.

"I don't want the other professors to think less of you. You don't believe me." Severus looked cold, angry, like he had during his first month at the Granger-household.

"Why should they think less of me? Am I doing something wrong?"

"_I_ don't think so—but I'm not them."

"It will be more likely that people will think less of you, not me."

Hermione's warm hand rested against his cheek. "Severus…have you been thinking that way the whole time?"

He cast his black eyes to the floor. "Recently."

"Why?"

"One of your best friends made you cry, simply because you have affections for me. I can't imagine the rest of the world will be as gentle."

Hermione pouted. "How did you know that?" She hadn't told him that's why she had been crying her eyes out the other day.

"If you remember, Potter never finished his Occlumency lessons." He now looked flippant. At least the ice had disappeared from his eyes.

"You just look into people's minds whenever you want?" she mumbled.

Severus turned up his nose. "It is hard not to waltz right in, when the dolt is glaring at me all throughout class." Staring at the shadowy space at the end of the corridor, he said, "People will think the same way Potter does."

Hermione drew her hand back, looking only at his collar. "Are you…going to leave me?"

The two stood toe to toe in the cold corridor. A draft whistled through. "No." Brown eyes peeked up at him. "I need you."

"Really?" Hermione drifted closer, touching his face. He nodded beneath her hand. Hermione's soft lips warmed Severus's mouth.

"You're not going to leave me?" he asked. A grown man, all but begging for reassurance—pitiful. Painful, pitiful, and embarrassing.

"You haven't scared me off, yet," she said, giving him a rueful grin. "Even though I know you tried your hardest."

"I must be losing my touch." Hermione giggled and kissed him repeatedly. When she drew back, she tried to look playfully stern. "Professor, you know the rules—no snogging in the corridor."

Severus's deep laughter echoed down the hall. "I don't think that rule applies to professors—but it does apply to the Head Girl." Grabbing her hand, the two resumed their walk to his office.

"I do hope you aren't going to give me detention. We have a busy day tomorrow and I don't think I can fit it into my schedule."

"You're a clever girl, Miss Granger—I'm sure you can convince me to postpone your detention to a later date," he said in her ear as they paused in front of his office door.

Hermione stifled her giggles with her hand. "Don't be dirty, Severus," she said as he unlocked his door.

The man looked smug. "I didn't say a single dirty thing."

"I know how your mind works, Severus Snape." She clung to his arm as they ventured through his dark office.

"Do you?"

"I do."

Severus pointed his wand at the hearth, igniting a fire in the grate. "Then what am I thinking at this very moment?"

"You're thinking that you would like to kiss me."

His hand brushed her wavy locks. "Dearest, I think that every moment of the day." Instead of kissing her, he swept past to his bedroom, smirking at Hermione's put-out pout.

Hermione tried to rub warmth back into her arms. Leaning in the doorway, she watched Severus rummage in his wardrobe for something. "It's freezing in here."

He hummed his acknowledgment.

"Why haven't you ever moved up to the first floor or something?"

"I have to be near my Slytherins." In his scarred hands, he held one of his white shirts. "All of your clothes are upstairs."

"I suppose I'll have to sleep starkers then." Hermione pulled her boots off her feet and tossed them under the bed.

Professor Snape smirked at her. "As much as that would delight me, we have a busy day tomorrow, and I couldn't bear it if you caught even a cold." He cradled her hips between his hands, his shirt fluttering against her leg. "I don't think you could fit it into your busy schedule."

She leaned into his chest, her lips less than a centimetre from his jaw. "Wouldn't you keep me warm?"

"Bats aren't much known for their warmth." Hermione jumped as his frigid fingers slid under her jumper.

"You're not a bat, you're a Potions Master."

Severus pulled Hermione's shirt over her arms. "What if all the rumors are true? What if I really do turn into a vampire at night to stalk the halls?"

Hermione stood on her tiptoes, little hands bracing against Severus's chest. "How exciting."

Severus laughed at her as he unbuttoned her jeans. "There is something seriously wrong with schoolgirls—they find vampirism _exciting_."

The Head Girl could have thought of a witty retort, but she decided to kiss the Potions Master's lower lip instead. She grinned against his mouth as he pushed her jeans to the floor. This time last year, she had no thought for the Potions Master of Hogwarts—he sneered at her, gave Harry a hard time—had implied she had horrendous buckteeth—and now, she stood barely clothed in his bedroom.

He kissed her neck as she attempted to unbutton his frock coat for him.

"Are twenty-eight buttons really necessary, Severus?" she asked as she slid the last cuff-link from its hole.

"I thought you liked them?" he smirked.

Hermione grumbled something as she pushed his jacket and shirtsleeves away. Careful, gentle, she made sure not to disturb the bandages on his arm. Did every man find a woman as sweet as Hermione to love him? Bossy, short, occasionally lacking in backbone; brown hair he knew would be a mess if she didn't bother with it in the morning; she trusted and forgave far too easily; her feelings often stymied her brilliant mind—despite it all, Severus found her perfect. No scar or oddly placed freckle (like the one below her ear) could change his mind.

Severus thumbed one of the nipples beneath Hermione's plain black bra. Her brown eyes darted up at him while she tried to undo his belt buckle. She bit her lower lip. Orange fire light flickered through the bedroom door. Hermione felt goose bumps race up the back of her legs. Severus's bandages scratched against her back as he embraced her, holding her tight to his chest. Her soft skin smelled like baking vanilla. They didn't care which tongue in whose mouth—the endorphins pumping through their veins chased away the cold. He suckled her neck, undoing her bra in the process.

Hands sliding over her ribs, caressing her breasts, Severus maneuvered Hermione towards the bed. Looking at Hermione, sitting on his bed wearing only blue panties, Severus hardened. Hermione was peering up at him with those perfect brown eyes, innocent, but begging, tinted with lust.

"You have to take off your shoes," she said.

Severus plucked his extra shirt from the corner of the bed. He handed it to Hermione before he knelt down to untie his shoes. He pressed his cheek into her smooth leg. Black hair brushed Hermione's knees.

Hermione swung the shirt over her shoulders, smiling down at the man she loved. Everything he did was dignified, even the way he showed affection. Ron and Lavender snogged in the halls every chance they had. Ginny sat on Harry's lap in the Great Hall sometimes. Severus opened doors for Hermione and focused only on her when she was speaking. The woman danced her fingers through Severus's shining hair.

"You know, I remember a time when nobody thought you were sweet," she remarked.

Severus looked up at her, his chin on her knee. "You're the only one who should think that now."

"I won't tell," she said. "Too many people."

The man pressed his smirking lips to her knee before he leaned forward to kiss her properly. He climbed above her, his expert hands sliding beneath the shirt Hermione hadn't bothered to button.

"I am glad the Dark Lord almost ruined my summer," he murmured while she kissed him.

"Almost?" she queried. She pulled his belt from his trousers as he answered.

"It was quite miserable, for a while. Eventually, I could stand to be around you."

"Oh, Severus, I think we both know I'm the tolerable one in this couple."

Severus bit her bottom lip; Hermione giggled, knowing she was right. She closed her eyes, feeling Severus press his lips over her jaw, her cheek, leading up to her ear. The back of one of his cold fingers caressed her nipple as his warm tongue stroked her ear. Hermione jerked as the zipper of his trousers pressed into her soft thigh. Hermione pushed against Severus's shoulders, moved him onto his back.

On her knees, she pulled his trousers and pants away, flinging them off once they cleared his feet. She straddled his hips. Pleasuring herself against his naked, stiff cock, her panties became soaked. Severus drew her close to pluck kisses from her lips. Nimble fingers pressed into her back, dripped down her spine. Hermione purred against his mouth; his hands pressed into the space between her shoulders were somehow erotic. She could feel her hard scar between her chest and his. She kissed him harder, burying her tongue in his throat, because he didn't care about her scar—Severus thought she was beautiful. Severus loved her.

Severus gripped her hair in both hands, his hips reaching up to meet the apex of her thighs every time she ground against him. Their hot breath heated the stone-walled room better than the fire in the sitting room.

The last time they had made love—the first time—Severus had been careful with her; Hermione had been scared and he could feel it, feel her shaking. Severus had held her gently, as if she could leave his arms at any time. Now, he held on, wrapped his arms around her to lay her on her back. He pinned her arms above her head and forced her legs apart. Hermione keened against him. She could barely breathe—his mouth barely left hers for a second. His hands slid down her extended arms, stopping at her breasts. Hermione tangled her hands in her hair, writhing with desire. His tongue on her neck mimicked the circular pattern of his thumbs on her nipples. His warm thighs pressed against hers.

Severus's mouth moved down to her breasts. His lips felt her heartbeat before he tasted the pink flesh of her peaked nipples. Hermione was panting, her cunt pulsing, begging for attention. As Severus's tongue and mouth claimed her nipples, his hands slid the panties from her waist.

With a flick of his finger, her panties flung to the floor. Hermione looked at them, wondering how he did that until Severus cupped her face. He held her chin. His black eyes poured into Hermione's brown irises. He watched Hermione's every gasp and flush as he slid into her. Hermione felt her cunt tighten then gratefully squeeze around Severus's cock. Those eyes, devouring her at the same time he claimed her body, never left Hermione's face.

She wanted him to look away but he never did. He watched her curly brown hair shuffle over his pillow and her tongue dart over her lips. He watched her eyelashes flutter and the rapid pulse in her neck. He watched her lips part as her breathing became tinted with moaning.

The pressure between her legs, inside her body became jagged as Severus slid harder and faster against her clit. The tight tingling in her cunt grew stronger, made Hermione feel weak and tense at the same time. "Kiss me," she begged.

His tongue in her mouth and his cock in her cunt ignited her orgasm. Her body felt like screaming, every skin cell tingling. She broke away from his kiss, tossing her head back and arching into his body. Severus held her hands, tangled their fingers together as her cum draped around his cock. Severus bit down so hard on her neck she bruised. Her drenched, pulsing cunt pulled him deeper, clenching around him. She was panting, locking her legs around his waist. Severus thrust inside of her, feeling the ether and wound-up stress pulse out of his body, rushing through his aching cock.


	52. Surprises

A/N: Guess who flew a kite today?

Remember to vote for what story you want to see next: 1. Marriage fic (I should warn you, they have no compulsions to copulate on the first night of marriage; if you want sexy-time sooner, "Devolve" might be the best choice) or 2. Devolve (most of the staff, including Professor Snape, turn back into children).

* * *

><p>Chapter-Fifty-Two—Surprises<p>

.

Professor Snape woke up before his alarm went off. Normally, this would be an annoyance that colored the rest of his day; but today, he was glad. Awake, he could now admire the woman he had slept curled around. Her hair had tickled his nose for hours last night, until he had pushed it all to the side—now it lay beneath her face, curls rippling over his black sheets. One of her arms bent beneath her head; the other was wrapped around his arms.

Severus had never fallen to sleep hugging someone before. It made his left arm numb, something his Dark Mark probably wouldn't let him forget any time soon, and it made his shoulder ache. And she kept stealing the blankets. She also moved a lot in her sleep. If Hermione Granger would fall asleep in his arms every night, he would put up with these inconveniences ten-fold.

He pressed his cheek into her hair, inhaling the vanilla scent that was now tinged with the smell of his pillow. Carefully, he disentangled his arms from hers. He pulled his shirt, the shirt she was wearing, away from her rounded breasts. His fingers traced the scar across her chest, feeling the rough edges. Slowly, his middle finger slid down her navel. Ghosting over her bellybutton, she twitched, repositioning her arm. Severus felt the curls between her legs before he palmed her thighs. He pushed the blanket further down her legs, admiring every inch of the goddess in his bed.

She began to shiver. Severus wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her into his chest. One of his legs hooked over hers. Hermione woke up with a sleepy grin, not opening her eyes.

"Good morning," she said, her voice graveled with sleep.

Severus kissed her neck. "Good morning." He held her hands, kept her trapped in his arms.

"What time is it?"

The alarm began to buzz, making them both jump. "Seven-thirty," he answered.

Hermione tried to sit up. "I should go take a shower."

"You should." He didn't let her go.

"So should you," she said, twisting her head to kiss his lips.

"I should."

Hermione began kicking. "You're going to make us late."

"For what?" Though he found the struggling of his girlfriend amusing, his face did not look it.

"For breakfast!"

"I doubt we will be missed." The alarm clock continued to buzz.

"You are the insufferable one, not me," she teased.

"Don't be mean, or I may be forced to lock you down here forever." He was partially joking, but he wouldn't mind trapping her away for her own safety. If he wanted to wake up next to her every morning, he had to make sure both of them were alive—for seven years, Hermione had been lucky, finding her way out of scrapes with only a few scars. But she had never faced the Dark Lord in battle. For that matter, he hadn't either.

Lost in thought, Severus relaxed his grip and let Hermione wiggle away. She hopped out of the bed and began searching for her clothes. Severus rested on his elbows, watching his love stride naked through his bedroom. Severus noted that she decided to forgo her panties as she slid her jeans over her legs. She purposely kept her back to him. He didn't like to think she was still embarrassed to be seen, but he wouldn't call her out on it just yet.

"You're going to meet me in the Great Hall, right?" she asked as she hooked her bra behind her back. Her hair was a mussed up mess.

"How else would I get anything to eat?" Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled on her sweater.

"Sometimes, you can just give a simple answer, Severus_—_we're not in the middle of Potions class." Severus beneath her lips. She grabbed the Contraceptive Potion from his bedside table. Unable to resist, she kissed him again. She downed the potion and left the room, waving over her shoulder and smiling at him.

Severus grinned back at her.

* * *

><p>Severus's black eyes swept the chattering hall as he waited near the door for Hermione. The tips of his black hair were still wet. He had his Slytherin scarf tucked into the back pocket of his black trousers. Bacon, eggs, toast and marmalade colored the air.<p>

Circular tables replaced the four giant House tables. Some tables were tiny, and held only a few quietly chatting people. The Weasley twins sat with all of their old Gryffindor housemates at one of the largest. George kept flirting with Angelina Johnson. That table was the most rambunctious. Everyone else remained rather austere.

At Dumbledore's table, Hagrid was conspicuously large and Minerva was conspicuously absent. Severus narrowed his eyes, wondering where she was.

The rest of the Weasleys, Potter, and Longbottom, occupied the largest table of them all, along with the Lupins, the Lovegoods, the Browns, and the Patils.

The Aurors from the train returned as Severus surveyed the breakfast-scented room. Kingsley nodded to Snape, leading a wizened old witch through the doors. A giant red hand-bag bounced off his leg, since their arms were linked.

Longbottom stood up. "Gran!" he called.

"Neville, my boy!" she clipped and opened her arms wide.

"Gran, why are you here?" Neville asked as he hugged his octogenarian grandmother.

"I'm here to kill some Death Eaters, of course."

"Hear, hear!" Mad-Eye Moody shouted. The scarred old Auror pulled out a chair for the lady and bade her sit.

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

Neville blanched. Mad-Eye Moody was hitting on his grandma!

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked curiously as she bounced into the room.

"Nothing," Severus responded. _Alastor Moody for a grandfather—that sounds unpleasant._

"Shall we join the Weasley party?" she asked. Her hand slipped into his.

She was smiling at him. He didn't want to sit with Potter and Weasley, but he couldn't tell Hermione no, not with that smile on her face. He didn't answer yay or nay to the question, so she led the way to the table. Harry, Percy, Charlie, and Fleur glared at Professor Snape for holding his student's hand. The Lupins and Neville all darted looks from Hermione, to her hand, which was currently wrapped around the former Death Eater's digits. Lavender, all the Browns and Patils, gaped at the pair. Xenophilius gave them a wary look but continued to pour ketchup on his eggs in silence.

The rest of the party remained unaffected by the public display of affection; their conversations didn't even waver. "Sit down, dears, sit down," Molly clucked like the mother hen she was.

Hermione and Severus obliged and sat between Dora and Ginny. The talk resumed; Harry, Percy, and Fleur continued to glare at Snape from time to time. Severus and Hermione ignored them, though Severus felt highly uncomfortable with all the scrutiny. Halfway through the meal, Severus began to notice something odd about Lupin's wife.

"What?" Dora finally asked, exasperated.

"Your hair." He did not sound vicious, merely confused. Dora didn't understand. "It is turning different colors."

The Auror immediately Summoned a mirror. She shrieked at her appearance. Split down the middle, her hair was half blue, half green.

"Your magic must be on the fritz," Ron joked.

"You didn't do that on purpose?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at his wife with concern. "You should go see Madam Pomfrey after breakfast."

Dora nodded absently.

* * *

><p>Harry stood up on the High Table's platform. "Alright, everyone!" he shouted eagerly. The crowd looked upon the Chosen One expectantly.<p>

"We're going to start setting up the castle for battle," he said. "We don't know when the Death Eaters will attack, so we have to be ready at all times. 'Constant vigilance,' as some of us might say."

Moody raised his scarred fist in response, a show of good faith in Harry Potter.

"We ask that you listen to the leader's instructions," Harry continued. "You'll know the leaders when you see one—they're the ones with walkie-talkies." Blank looks answered his statement. He held up a walkie-talkie. "One of these things." Murmured assent answered him this time.

The Chess Pieces stood up. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma parted from their parents and went to the Divination Tower with Sybill. Radio personality Lee Jordan and Muggle-technology experts Arthur and Ron Weasley went with them. Lee had come to keep tabs on the battle and report it over the Wizarding Wireless. Once Hermione and her crew set up the wards, no one would be allowed to enter the grounds—Lee wanted to keep the outside Order members and St. Mungo's in the loop, should anything go wrong, or if You-Know-Who overpowered them. He and Arthur were going to help Sybill set up the walkie-talkie switch-board.

The Weasley twins and their favorite professor, Filius, recruited a group of Order members to help them move the cannons from the Room of Requirement to the balcony. Molly and the rest of the Weasleys set up the rifles and arrows. Grandma Longbottom helped Walter Wrinkle and Aurora Sinistra ward the library, the house-elf realms, the common rooms, and the Room of Requirement.

Hagrid and the DA students brushed, fed, and watered all of the magical creatures corralled for the fight. Some of them reluctantly fed the hippogriffs and patted their beaks. None of them could see the thestrals. Dumbledore and Septima Vector helped Mad-Eye align his magical signature with the land-mines so that only he could activate them when the fight came. He, Kingsley, and the other Aurors set them out in the snow, each tentative with the Muggle technology. Neville and Pomona gathered a few like-minded botanists and told them the plan. They then took them out to the greenhouses.

Hermione and Severus took half of the remaining fighters and instructed them to dig holes. A Cage Charm shimmered over each trap before they layered snow over top of the chasms. Luna took everyone else and had them place mirrors and Tracking Charms in strategic locations on the grounds.

* * *

><p>Aberforth Dumbledore sat grimly in a chair next to Albus's bed in the infirmary. "You look like dung," he said.<p>

Albus smiled back tiredly. The black had reached up his chin, all the way to his lips. "I'm glad you're here," he wheezed. "I have no right to ask—"

"But you'll ask anyway," Aberforth said as he crossed his legs.

"Do you forgive me? For Ariana's death?"

Brother stared at brother. "Were you the one what killed her?"

"I do not know."

Aberforth sighed. "I thought not. If you did, I forgive you."

Tears came into Albus's bright blue eyes. "You do?"

A scream shook the air in the infirmary.

"No!" Nymphadora Lupin shouted. She clutched Poppy's apron, her knees bruising on the stone floor. "You must be wrong! Tell me you're wrong!"

Poppy looked at her former student sadly. "I am not wrong, dear. You are pregnant."

Remus sat numbly in his chair. Nymphadora couldn't breathe.

_I impregnated Dora with a little wolf-baby_, Remus thought dumbly.

_There's a baby in my belly and we're about to fight a war_, Dora thought.

"How—how far along?" Remus asked weakly.

"Four and a half months."

Nymphadora raised up her shirt. Oh no. She had been morphing herself thinner—she didn't want Remus to know she was getting complacent now that she had snagged him—oh no—had she been squeezing the baby this whole time?

"Don't worry," Poppy consoled as Dora's stomach grew larger. "The baby is perfectly fine. I believe he's a metamorphmagi as well, so he is unharmed by your magic."

Dora began to sob into her hands. Remus sat down next to her. With his arms around her, he let his own tears fall.


	53. Informing

A/N: Remember to vote. If you want a bit more of a detailed summary of the two choices, you can always private message me and ask. I won't give much away, of course. The end is near, and it's exciting to be able to move on to a new story, isn't it? :D -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Three—Informing<p>

.

The next day at lunch, Severus and Hermione sat with Harry (still glaring), Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Ron, and Neville. The professor looked around the room, at his plate, anywhere but the kids in front of him. Hermione noticed he was looking rather sullen, though no one else could tell. Neville kept darting squeamish glances at the table behind him. Mad-Eye and Gran were getting awfully chummy.

"Can you imagine it?" Ron teased. "Grandpa Mad-Eye!"

"Shut up," Neville mumbled.

"Where is Minerva?" Severus muttered to himself. He had been worried sick for the last fifteen hours—the woman was nowhere on campus.

"Hey!" Ron said loudly. Everyone at the table turned towards the entrance. Minerva waltzed in with—

Hermione leapt to her feet. "Mum! Dad!"

The two Muggles looked around apprehensively until they found their only daughter. "Hermione!"

The curly-haired woman wrapped her arms around her mother. "I was so worried! Thank you, Minerva!"

"Not at all," she replied. "It's quite late and I'm sure your parents are hungry." In Snape-inese, that meant: _They must be hungry because I am hungry_. Being friends with the snarky bat of the dungeons for twenty years had rubbed off on the old gal.

Hermione led her parents to the little round table where her friends sat. "You guys remember Ron and Harry and Severus. This is Lavender, Ron's girlfriend, and Ginny, Harry's girlfriend. Over here is Luna and this is Neville."

"It's nice to meet you," Luna said.

Mrs. Granger smiled, nerves temporarily appeased. Severus refrained from pointing out the similarities between the two somewhat spacy women.

The teens nodded and smiled at the two new additions. "I hear your home is fascinating," Ginny said. She looked very much like Mr. Weasley when she leaned forward eagerly.

Minerva Summoned three more chairs to the table. Hermione resumed her seat next to Severus. The Granger's sat between their daughter and Professor McGonagall.

"What, exactly, is going on?" Andrew Granger asked his daughter.

"Yes, why are we here?" his wife added anxiously. "Professor McGonagall said we might be in danger."

"You've always been in danger," Ron said as he shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. Harry elbowed him in the ribs but the ginger only shrugged.

"Is the school usually this empty?" Jean asked as she looked around the Great Hall. "There are a lot of adults here…"

Hermione took a deep breath. "You are in more danger because Voldemort has realized what is going on. It is assumed that he will be attacking the school."

The dentists freaked out. "He's going to be attacking here and you _brought us_ here?" Andrew exclaimed.

"It's safer than home!" Hermione replied. "You two were sitting ducks! Now that you're here, we can defend you!"

"Oh dear." Jean Granger began chewing on her nails, a habit she hadn't indulged in since her final exams at university. "Hermione, are all these students and people here to fight in this war?" she asked.

The girl nodded.

"That's absurd!" Andrew exploded. "You're children! Half of you are children!"

A few heads turned in their direction. Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles along with Professor Wrinkle and Professor Vector. The three teachers could smell an argument from a kilometre away.

"Actually," Luna said, looking off into space in search of Nargles. "All the students that remain are adults."

This was the one time Severus approved of Miss Lovegood's blatant disregard for social niceties.

Andrew lowered his voice and leaned towards Hermione. "Why don't you, and your mother and I leave? And go somewhere safe?"

"Leave?" Lavender exclaimed from across the table. "Hermione can't leave! Without her, we'll all fall apart!"

Ginny nodded vehemently. "Hermione, if you leave, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I'm not leaving!" Hermione said to them. "I'm not leaving," she repeated to her father. "They need me."

Andrew stared at his child, agape. "Need you?" he repeated weakly. "Just what are you doing?"

"Voldemort is going to attack the school," Harry said. He had assumed his serious face. "When he arrives, we're going to strike first with Muggle weapons, then trap all the Death Eaters within the Anti-Apparition wards."

Ron looked equally serious. Thankfully there was no food in his mouth as he said, "Hermione is one of the wizards who will bring down the wards then recast them soon after."

"This plan is pretty much all created by her," Ginny said as she cut a piece of steak.

Jean looked worried as she chewed her nails to the quick. Andrew looked helplessly at those who were speaking to him. The man swallowed. With a dry throat he asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I'm glad you asked," Minerva said as she slapped the table. "You two will be helping Poppy Pomfrey in the infirmary."

Andrew nodded.

"Remus and his wife Dora will be guarding the infirmary," Harry offered. "You remember Remus."

"Yes," Jean said. "Your uncle."

Lavender looked down at her wrist-watch. "I have to take food to the tower," she said. She kissed Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll see you later?"

Ron pressed his lips to hers again. "I promise."

"Where is she going?" Andrew asked. If he had been asked to stand at that moment, his knees would have given way.

"She, the Patil twins, and Professor Trelawney monitor all the alarms we have around Hogwarts," Hermione explained as she filled a plate for her father. "They also have crystal balls, and magic mirrors, and a bunch of walkie-talkies and coins. So that we all know what's going on."

"They can see everything up there," Ron said thickly through a bite of steak.

* * *

><p>Hermione and her mother sat in the windowsill of the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey showed Mr. Granger where the medicines were kept. along with the bandages and sheets.<p>

"So, tell me about Professor Snape," her mother said.

Hermione glanced sideways at her mother. Dealing with Death Eater teachers and Snakes all school year had honed her senses to pick up on loaded questions. "What do you want to know?"

Jean looked her daughter in the eye. Dying sunlight streamed in around her, then faded away. "Anything you think your mother should know."

"He's a brilliant teacher," Hermione started, unflinchingly. "Very smart. He's a very powerful wizard and he's one of the bravest men I've ever met. And I love him."

Jean gazed at her husband, who was grilling Madam Pomfrey on the effectiveness of Pain Relieving Potion versus Ibuprofen. "Your grandmother was shocked when I brought home your father," Jean said. "Who is only five years older than me."

"Everyone's told me that Severus and I…that our ages aren't that far apart compared to a lot of other wizarding couples."

"Only twenty or so years," the woman snorted.

"Minerva dated a man who was forty-seven years older than her, once," Hermione said as she nudged her mother in the shoulder.

"Minerva…?"

"McGonagall."

"So you're on a first name basis with your teachers now, huh? Is that Severus's doing?"

"Well, I suppose," Hermione conceded. "Minerva and I became friends because she's Severus's best friend."

"What do _your_ best friends think of this?" Jean asked.

"Ron, a pureblood wizard, didn't freak out about the age thing, but he was...hesitant, at first. Severus once made him scrub out bedpans for detention and I don't think Ron has ever forgiven him for it." Jean laughed, a laugh very similar to her daughter's. "And Harry," Hermione continued dramatically. "Harry was all opposed because he knew how bad a temper Severus had." Jean's eyes sharpened—the mother bear had come out to protect her cub.

"But Harry's a special case," Hermione hurriedly added. "Severus and Harry's father had a deep hatred and that sort of got passed on to Harry. Severus has never been so cruel to any of his female students. He is actually very kind."

"I did notice that adorable habit of opening doors for women," Jean mused.

"His father didn't treat his mother very well," Hermione said.

Jean nodded and crossed her legs Indian-style. "Your father hasn't noticed yet."

Hermione tucked her legs beneath her. "Good. We don't need any more drama this week."

Jean laughed but sobered quickly. "Hermione, I'm not sure how much good we can do here. Won't we just hold you back?"

Hermione leaned her shoulder against the window pane. "If you were at home, I'd be worried sick. Now that you're here, I'll be worried sick, but the Death Eaters will have a gate, a forest, a horde of magical creatures, trenches, a lake, a castle, and a hundred wizards to get through to hurt you."

Andrew Granger sauntered over. "I know what all the potions are and what they can do," he said smugly.

Hermione smiled at her father before dragging him into a hug. Her parents had finally accepted that she was a witch, a witch who could protect them with her magic.

"I'm glad you two are here," she choked. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to them.

* * *

><p>A pudgy wizard with a metallic, silver hand ran through the halls of Malfoy Manor. The portraits sneered at the poor excuse for a wizard as he passed. Wormtail threw open the doors of Lucius's office and scurried to the desk.<p>

Narcissa and Bellatrix, lounging on the settee, each gave Wormtail a look of loathing. The bloated wizard fell at Voldemort's feet. "My lord! Look what the paper says!" He presented the _Daily Prophet_ to his master as if it were Excalibur.

"Esssteemed author Rita Skeeter reports on mysssterious happenings at Hogwarts," the snake-like man hissed. "Muggle weapons have been moved into the school and Harry Potter prepares to fight."

Red eyes narrowed.

"Page seven, m'lord!" Wormtail sniveled.

Draco stood in the shadows, silently watching. Bellatrix prowled around her master's throne much like Nagini was wont to do.

"I, Rita Skeeter, sssaw with my own two eyes, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, escorting (and by escorting I mean heavily assisting) the ailing headmaster Albus Dumbledore through the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore declined to answer the question: Are you preparing the students for a fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

A harsh barking sound that was supposed to be laughter escaped Bellatrix's throat. "Preparing students? To fight the Dark Lord? I should cut out that woman's tongue for even suggesting such a ludicrous idea!"

Voldemort continued. "The seventh-year sstudent declined to answer, but the evidence speakss for itself. Muggle weapons are smuggled into the school monthly and the grounds now sport several fort-like structures, according to eye-witnesses. A faction of students, called Dumbledore's Army, gathers several times a week in secret.

"Today, this reporter witnessed first-hand a tell-tale shock: Her nieces had returned home from Hogwarts early!"

Bellatrix gasped.

"Secreted away in the middle of the night, the Hogwarts Express ferried all first, second, third, and fourth year students home. It is rumored that several fifth, sixth, and seventh year students remain holed up within the school.

"What are these rogue students planning? What does Dumbledore have to do with it? Is Hogwarts safe while the headmaster is so weakened?"

The three Death Eaters waited with bated breath. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore peered at them smugly from their front cover picture. The paper burned in Voldemort's hands.

As the ashes fell to the floor, Voldemort hissed, "Ssso, they want me to bring the fight to them?"

"My lord, how dare they be so bold—"

"Hold your tongue, Bellatrix," Voldemort ordered from his throne. The almost-man fingered his wand with loving caresses. "The head-fool is weakened—the school is weakened. The school depends on its headmaster to defend it."

Wormtail looked confused. Draco wondered how the idiot ever managed to become an Animagi.

"If that fool Harry Potter wants to use children to defend himself from me…" Voldemort breathed, eyes alight with joy. "Then I will oblige him. I will face the boy…and defeat the boy…on his own territory."

Bellatrix rapturously watched her master stand and walk towards her. He caressed the woman's cheek and spoke to her much like a lover would. "I will go to Hogwartss perssssonally…" Bellatrix keened under Voldemort's gaze. His spidery hands slid the long black gloves off of her arms. "And I will destroy them all!" he screamed as he plunged his thumb on to the woman's Dark Mark.

Flutters of cloaks and the pops of Apparation filled the little room. Voldemort spun to face his minions. "We attack Hogwarts!" he cried.

The Death Eaters jeered and hurrahed. Draco's gray eyes glimmered from the shadows. The hand in his pocket wrapped around the golden coin Hermione had given him.

The plan had worked.


	54. The Trap is Sprung

A/N: To get to the ass-kicking quicker, I've decided to post two chapters at once. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Four—The Trap is Sprung<p>

.

Lavender and Parvati stacked their empty plates on a tiny table in the corner; the house elves would pick them up later. Lee Jordan and Padma talked about the Wimbourne Wasps' Chasers, comparing the stats of their favorite players. Professor Trelawney kept her bespectacled eyes on the mirror in front of her. Lavender cast her a worried look; the Seer's hair looked even drier than usual. She and Lee had adamantly refused to leave their posts for the past two days—but at least Lee would have a kip every night. Sybill sucked down tea like she used to suck down cooking Sherry.

"Oh my gosh, you guys," Lavender chirped. "I forgot to mention it—there are two Muggles here!"

"No way!" Padma gushed.

"Yeah! Hermione Granger's parents."

"Do they radiate geekiness?" Parvati asked in awe. "Those two must be geniuses, to produce a know-it-all like Hermione."

Lavender hesitated. "Well, I don't know about that, but they do seem to be worried. I mean, who's not worried?"

Trelawney suddenly whipped around, her coke-bottle glasses shining in the firelight. Lavender and the twins jumped.

A bejeweled hand pointed to the mirror behind them. "Death Eaters!" Trelawney cried.

Several black clad wizards climbed and fumbled their way through a rocky crag.

"Look!" Parvati yelled as she pointed to the largest crystal ball in the room. A dozen Death Eaters stood at the westward fence on the perimeter.

The long mirror hanging lengthwise on the wall showed a horde of Death Eaters appearing through the mist and between the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Giants lumbered behind them, leaving toppled trees in their wake.

"Alert the Army!" Trelawney shouted at Padma. "You two—use your Patronuses to alert the Great Hall!" The Divination professor snatched a walkie-talkie from the nearest table.

"King! Black Queen! Black Rook! Alert! Alert! Death Eaters spotted!"

Padma spelled her Protean Charmed coin to read: _Operation Chess Match begins._

A silver butterfly fluttered from the tip of Lavender's wand. Parvati's tiny bluebird sped past.

Lee Jordan fired up the dials and grabbed his microphone. "This just in, all you Potterwatch listeners…"

.

As one, Dumbledore's Army reacted. Every hand reached for their trousers' pockets—their coins were burning. Walkie-talkies crackled to life.

"Death Eaters spotted in the forest and two locations on the west side! Respond, respond!" Trelawney's panicked voice shouted through dozens of tiny speakers.

Lavender's tiny butterfly landed on Ron's shoulder. "Ron! Death Eaters are here! Get to the top of the Chess Board immediately!"

Parvati's bluebird shimmered in front of Albus Dumbledore's face. "Move Pieces immediately! Death Eaters near!"

.

Hermione's hand jumped to her pocket. Her brown eyes locked with her mother's as she pulled out the heated piece of metal.

_Operation Chess Match begins._

Hermione stared at the piece of gold in her hand. "Madam Pomfrey!" she shouted. The woman rushed out of the store room. "Chess Match is a go! Watch my parents, alright!" she yelled as her feet pounded towards the door.

"Wait!" Andrew called, reaching after.

"I love you both!" Hermione yelled back. She stopped and took a long, hard look at her parents. The two looked so frail and helpless and scared. "I'll come back to check on you when I can—and Fleur and Ginny will give me updates on you so don't worry! Don't worry!" she shouted again as she ran through the door.

Hermione didn't know she would feel so scared. It was scary to know that there were Death Eaters so near and it was even scarier to not be able to see them.

On the third floor, she crossed paths with Remus and Dora Lupin.

"Your parents—"

"In the infirmary," Hermione cut her off. "Harry—"

"Headed towards the Room right now," Remus finished.

"Where's Severus?"

"Waiting for you in the Entrance Hall," Dora said. "He's pacing."

"Pacing's never good," Hermione murmured as she ran down the stairs.

Remus called, "They're awaiting your orders, Hermione!"

"Good luck!" the nineteen-year-old witch shouted back.

"Be safe, Hermione!" Remus shouted. He clutched his wife's arm as the two ran up the remaining flights of stairs.

At the top of the Grand Staircase, Hermione slid to a halt. Below her milled all the Pieces, her teachers, the Army members, the Order. There were Order members she hadn't even met yet. And she was supposed to lead them all. Her eyes strayed to a spot at the left of the staircase.

Unmoving, unshakeable, stood her love. Severus looked up at her with black glittering eyes. His raven hair hung around his face. He stood with his arms at his sides, as if he itched to wrap them around Hermione. But all he could do was watch. Voices, muttering or high-pitched, all of them nervous, rumbled through the hall.

Hermione took a deep breath, willing the tears of fear and stress to stay away. Her love was looking at her with complete trust. "Everyone!" she shouted. The crushing mass of people stopped moving. They all turned to look up at her. Hermione swallowed. "Death Eaters are standing right outside the gate." More murmurs, like walnuts pattering on the forest floor, answered her. Hermione had no idea what to say. Why were all of them depending upon her alone? Where was Ron? And Luna?

The Head Girl released a heavy breath. "Mad-Eye?" she shouted, pointing to the front door.

"Yeah!" he shouted back. He swung his gnarled walking stick in the air. "Order Members, come with me! We hide ourselves in the night to spring upon our enemies!"

"Very poetic, Mad-Eye," Percy Weasley mumbled as he moved with the mass of other Order members.

"Flora and Fauna?" Hermione yelled. The Weasleys stepped forward, handsome Bill with a heavy scar and his delicately beautiful wife.

"Batteries!" someone shouted from behind Hermione. Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood ground to a halt on either side of the Black Queen. Black batteries hung in the air like a cloud of over-sized house flies.

Ron tossed a set of batteries to his brother. "Extra for you both!"

Bill caught them easily within his wide hand. Fleur shoved her new battery in her sports bra. The gray walkie-talkie was already strapped to the Nimbus 2000 in her hand. Her wand was strapped to her leg, over top of her powder pink work-out pants.

Bill wore his usual curse-breaking garb, including the leather utility-belt he wore for working the pyramids. Each pouch held something different; powders, bottles, daggers, spoons. His wand hung down by his side. His nimble fingers flexed in their fingerless leather gloves.

The Gringotts employee raised his arm high. "Dumbledore's Army!" he belted out.

Sixty voices shouted, "Yes, sir!"

"Let's move out!" His arm dropped to point at the exit. "To our trenches!"

Some of the students ran to their places. Others walked in a line or clung to their friends. Bill turned to his wife. The two clasped hands and stood only a hair's width apart.

"Mon amor," Fleur crooned. "You will be careful, no?"

"I will Fleur, I promise. That old Greyback won't be getting a second chance at me, I swear to you that."

"I love you," she said.

Bill left a whisper of space between their lips. "I love you too," he breathed. For them, time had stopped. The Army and the Order moved around them but they remained oblivious for their small piece of Nirvana.

"I'll come back to you," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"I will come back to you," Fleur said emotionally.

Bill ran after his troops. Beautiful Fleur stood alone, only able to cling to her broom.

Ginny shoved through the rustling crowd. She hitched her cherry red wood broom over her shoulder. "Ready to go, Fleur?"

"Oui," the Frenchwoman said, still emotional.

Madam Hooch approached, snapping her referee goggles to her face. "Lift off from here or in the Quidditch pitch?"

"Eet will be snow-eeng outside," Fleur said. "So we should stay in 'ere until we are needed." It would certainly be cold for a woman wearing only a sports-bra and sweatpants.

"Weasley sure caught himself a looker," Seamus mumbled as he nudged Justin.

Passing the hot French woman on their way to their trenches, Justin said, "Lucky bugger."

"Why did you dress like that if you knew you were going to be going outside?" Molly Weasley asked Fleur sourly.

"Ze repelling and warming charms will do just fine," Fleur huffed. "But ze snow won't 'elp with our visibility."

"Once the battle starts, we'll hover above the grounds," Hooch said.

"Better safe than sorry," Ginny concluded.

Ron and Luna took over the commanding duties. They remained at the top of the grand staircase while Hermione slowly made her way down. Halfway down the stairs, the eyes of Severus Snape captured her.

"White Bishop, Black Bishop, Rapier, Revolver!" Ron shouted. "Get to your places on the second floor and the battlements! You know what to do!"

Mrs. and Mr. and Fred and George Weasley trooped past Hermione, up the marble stairs. Mr. Weasley and George each grabbed an extra battery out of the air.

The twins saluted Ron as they ran past.

"Don't mind the windows," Luna said with her breathless voice. "If you break them, I'm sure you won't have to pay for them. It's for a good cause, after all." To Ron she said, "Shout for the Plant Division."

"Plant Division, Neville Longbottom!" Ron roared.

"Black pawn!" Neville replied, raising his fist high. A white blooming flower had weaved a vine up the boy's arm.

"Pomona Sprout!" Ron bellowed.

The diminutive witch bobbled in the fluctuating crowd. "Here I am!" she said. A similar white flower wrapped around the base of her pointy witch's hat.

"Take your places, release the monsters you have created!" Ron shouted dramatically. The remaining Army Members laughed and applauded. Weasleys could be great for breaking up the mood.

The Plant Division, the smallest group of witches and wizards, followed Pomona and Neville out the doors. Each of them had some sort of potted plant or other growth wrapped around their torsos or arms.

Hermione stood only steps away from her love. Severus looked at her adoringly, trusting, devoted. Severus stood on the bottom step. Hermione now loomed above him. Severus reached up with delicate hands to cup his love's face. The girl clutched his lapel coat. Hermione looked nauseous.

Ron cocked his head towards his second-in-command. "Luna, radio Charlie and tell him and Hagrid to stay in position."

Luna pulled the unwieldy block of grey plastic from her boot. "Dragon, Giant, respond please. Over."

"Is'at you, Luna?" came Hagrid's garbled voice.

"Affirmative," Luna said breezily. "This is White Rook. Orders are to stay in position. Over."

"Don' attack yet? Over?"

"That is correct, over. We'll let you know when it changes. Be safe Hagrid, Charlie. Over."

Hermione's eyes poured their emotions into Snape's bottomless black pools. Severus kept his right hand on her face, keeping her close to his lips. He passed Hermione's walkie-talkie to her without either of them looking at it.

She whispered, "I'm scared."

"I know you are, dearest," he said, cupping her beautiful face in his elegant hands. Hermione's curly hair created a curtain for the two of them, to keep the world out for a moment. "I know."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm scared I might lose you," he said. "Or Minerva. Or any of the other people that _you_ like and _I _tolerate."

Hermione snorted and giggled. Giggles died and grin faded. "I love you, Severus."

Severus felt his heart expand painfully. "And I love you, Hermione."

His lips pressed against Hermione's kiss, feeling the soft skin, feeling her trembling as she tried to hold in her tears. Dumbledore stumped past them without a second glance. Fleur looked disgusted.

"But 'e is so old!" she whispered to Ginny.

Ginny glared at her sister-in-law. "So?"

Fleur reeled back.

* * *

><p>Ron and Luna stood at the 'Top of the Board,' aka the roof. Their tables and charts were being set up by Dobby and Kreacher beneath the white tent. Maps, lists, quills, coins, walkie-talkies, and binoculars, all set up for the two generals. The two looked down at the snowy grounds beneath them. Luna's hair fluttered in the breeze. Ron's breath puffed, a white cloud, in front of his freckled face.<p>

Dumbledore's Army, the Order of the Phoenix, and half of the Aurory of the Ministry of Magic crouched in trenches or behind snow forts. Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra stood in the top classroom of the Astronomy tower. All the telescopes had been safely secured and squared away in Aurora's office.

Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick stood on the roof of Gryffindor Tower. The little man shivered as snowflakes stung his face. Walter Wrinkle clung to the spindly point of Ravenclaw Tower. Poppy Pomfrey pushed open the little trapdoor and struggled through.

Wrinkle was astonished. "What are you doing here, Poppy?"

"You needed a partner," she huffed.

"But you'll use up all your magic and won't be able to heal people!"

"I don't need magic to bandage a wound or shove a potion down a throat," she huffed. "The real casualties won't start pouring in for a while yet."

Hermione and Severus held hands and stood precariously on the tiled roof of the Headmaster's tower. The snow swirled around them, yet the cold was not the cause of Hermione's tremors.

"Do you really think this will work?" she breathed. Snow glittered on her eyelashes and latched on to her curls.

"If I didn't, I would have quashed the idea during the summer." Severus placed his hand on Hermione's back, not wanting to stymie her wand arm in any way, but to reassure her all the same.

"Are you scared of dying?" she whispered through the snowflakes.

Severus looked out over the grounds. In the distance he could see the Death Eaters standing at the front gate. How bittersweet, discussing his innermost thoughts with a woman he loved; discussing a fear of death, the very thing he had wanted for years but could never have.

"No. I have long since realized that I will not survive this war. I have had twenty years of that fear ingrained in me for so long that waking up every day is due a celebration. For the things I've done," he trailed off. "I deserve to die."

"You've done good things too."

Severus looked at Hermione. She stared at the grounds, terrified.

"Trelawney will give us the signal," Hermione breathed to herself. A little cloud of condensation floated in front of her face.

The snow stopped falling. Hermione's breathing hitched. Wind stopped fluttering Severus's hair.

Hogwarts was silent.

Cracks, a shell of ice breaking into pieces, disturbed the frosted silence. Hermione looked at the lake, hoping, but knowing, the still pool was not the cause of the noise. Her heart rate climbed, faster and faster. She gripped the sleeve of Severus's jacket, the one her mum had bought him.

The wards above the school shimmered as Death Eaters tried to bring them down. Cracks appeared at the bottom and ran their way up the shimmering barrier. The walkie-talkies crackled into life.

"Operation: Tear Down is a go," Trelawney's voice declared calmly.

Severus and Hermione raised their wands and their hands, as if they were actually touching the wards they were about to bring down. Minerva, Filius, Poppy, Walter, Aurora, Septima, Ron, and Luna did the same.

Luna began to hum while Ron chanted the ancient passwords to access the wards. Filius hummed for Minerva and Poppy hummed for Walter. Hermione hummed and closed her eyes. Septima and Aurora were the last to begin the ritual. Hermione and Severus could feel the heavy magic coursing through their nerves as they weakened the wards. The ten of them were connected, their magic circulating into the others, twisting through their veins and sparking in their blood.

The cracks shattered through the wards. The cracks swallowed the shield whole, leaving a jagged texture of gray light. Everyone on the grounds looked up in awe at the sight.

A thin beam of light traveled between the five pairs of people on the rooftops. A white star blazed over Hogwarts. The shell around the school shattered; the sharp rose petals fell to the ground, shimmering out of existence before they touched another piece of matter.

Hermione clutched Severus's hand, digging her nails into his flesh. The two peered through the dark, watching the enemy flood the grounds. They stood, clad in black with silver masks, just at the edges of the Forbidden Forest.

Death Eaters swarmed onto the grounds, ink through a floodgate. Some descended out of the sky on brooms, confident that their fellow Death Eaters had taken down the wards successfully. Hundreds of them clustered onto the front lawn, just outside of the land-mines and trap-doors. Behind the forts, every man, woman, adult and student held their breaths and listened.

Voldemort descended from the sky in a cloud of swirling smoke. "Hogwartsss," he sighed. His bare feet melted the snow. "You will be mine."

Sybill got on the walkie-talkie. "He's here! Enemy has landed! Reinstate the wards now!" she cried.

Minerva and Filius repeated the process, but in reverse; their ankles and wrists tingled each time they felt another pair begin the ritual. The thin star reappeared, expanding and stretching into a gossamer outline. The magic built up in Hermione's muscles like steel oxygen. She struggled to keep her arms extended. Only a moment before she would have dropped to the floor, the magic flew out of her body, high into the air. The star's light draped over the castle, slamming into the ground, trapping the Death Eaters beneath its dome.

Hermione huffed and fell into Severus's arms. Severus crashed to his knees, holding his love close. Severus's hair brushed Hermione's cheeks; she pushed some of it behind his ear, looking into his eyes. She gave him a thin grin, knowing this success was but the first step.

The war had begun.


	55. Surroundings

A/N: Hey, have you voted yet? -Raye

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Five—Surroundings<p>

.

Voldemort's eyes widened—the wards his minions had just destroyed were already back in place? Impossible! His Death Eaters began to panic—they spun on their heels and only served to make themselves dizzy—they could not Apparate away.

"Attack the school, you fools!" Voldemort hissed.

"Attack!" Rodolphous Lestrange yelled, leading the charge.

.

Luna Lovegood lay sprawled on the ice-cold roof, her blonde hair falling loose from her pink ribbon. Even in sleep she kept a firm grip on her wand. Ron dragged himself over the battlements to peer at the scene below. His eyes could barely focus on anything. "Dobby," he panted.

The elf popped up at his elbow. "Yes, Mister Ron?"

"Turn on…the flood lights." Needles tingled under every inch of skin, as if all of his limbs had fallen asleep simultaneously.

"Yes, Mister Ron!" Dobby chirped as his little arms pulled the master switch down. Brighter than the sun during a summer heat-wave, the flood lights startled the crush of Death Eaters rushing towards them. Ron's eyes bulged. He pulled his walkie-talkie off his belt. "Dragon and Giant, Dragon and Giant, release the blast-ended skrewts! Now!"

A few Order members shrieked as the blast-ended skrewts scurried out of their paddock and flooded the snow-white grounds.

They needn't fear; their forts were coated in a blast-ended skrewt repellent of Hermione's own making (with Severus's help, of course). The Death Eaters, however, were in for a world of trouble. Screams of fear and third-degree burns echoed over the frost-bitten trees. The Snakes, familiar with the skrewts, dumped snow on the backs of the vicious beasts before they fled for their lives.

.

Minerva and Filius struggled to climb back into the tower. They tried to make it across the Gryffindor common room but just couldn't do it. Filius sat down with his back to the wall. Minerva tumbled to her knees; her hat toppled off of her gray hair.

Poppy fainted and fell from the top of the tower. Wrinkle grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close. He was so tired. He would have to wait here until he regained his strength. Wait here, in the cold, on top of a tower, hanging on to dear life _and_ Poppy Pomfrey? He sighed. Good thing he had prepared his last will and testament last month.

A flicker of red caught his eye. The professor turned his head to find Ginny Weasley's smiling face. Her beautiful red hair fluttered in the wind. Rolanda Hooch floated behind her.

"Need a lift?" Miss Weasley asked.

.

Aurora Sinistra fell fainted onto her back in her Astronomy tower. Septima Vector slumped forward over the silvery banister, spectacles dangling off of her nose. She snorted in her sleep and jerked forward. She fell from the highest tower of Hogwarts. Fleur Weasley dove in to catch the woman.

"Are you okay—never mind," Fleur said as she sped away with her prize.

.

Ron called for Dobby again, still clutching the battlements.

"Yes, Mister Ron?" the little elf asked as he rushed over.

"Help Luna," he panted, nodding to the Ravenclaw.

Dobby spread his unusually long hands onto the back of the rickety brown chair and it melded into a plush, purple arm chair. While he did so, Kreacher slumped over to Luna and stuck his hands under her armpits. Ron grimaced at the rough treatment as the two house elves placed Luna in the chair.

As Ron was tumbling backwards, his arms too jelly-like to hold himself up anymore, Dobby shoved another purple chair under his bum. "Thank you, Dobby," Ron puffed. "Man, that was rough." He rubbed his hands through his red hair.

Screams and ear-scraping shrieks filled the air. Death Eaters tried to blast the armored creatures away but the skrewts just kept coming and coming. Voldemort took flight to hide himself amongst the trees. Draco clutched the back of his father's robe; Lucius had been a moment away from stepping on a landmine.

"To the trees!" Draco cried, dragging his parents with him.

The Malfoys weaved through the snow, confused by Draco's erratic pattern. One by one, their fellows ducked out of existence, crumpling at the bottom of dirty pits. Narcissa screamed as her foot slid into a sink-hole—Draco snatched her back, urging her in front of him.

"Let me out!" Death Eaters shouted from the bottom of their holes. A blast-ended skrewt skittered over top of their cage. "Never mind…"

Carlos Estrella panicked at the sight of the flame-tailed hybrids. He shoved several Snakes out of the way as he ran into the forest.

Monderoux and Greta ran forward and stumbled over some land-mines.

BOOM!

Gore splattered onto Bill's fort.

"Kingsl—Royal!" Bill muttered into his walkie-talkie. "What do we do?" He could hear boots crunching over the snow—the Death Eaters were close.

"Wait for the Rooks' signal," Kingsley replied.

Mad-Eye was chomping at the bit behind his snow fort.

.

Luna stirred from her doze. Explosions and screams floated up from the grounds. "I'm late for my own party," she said dreamily.

Ron gave a weak laugh. "Now that you're all rested up, I think I'll take a little kip myself…" he yawned. His eyelids could not stay open anymore.

"Oh dear," Luna said. "That means I have to do this all by myself?"

Dobby stood at her side. "Dobby will be with you, Miss!"

"Thank you, sir," Luna said, turning her smile on him.

Dobby beamed. The elf helped Luna limp to the table. She drew her fingers over the wrinkled material of the Marauder's Map. Tonight, it was filled with names; a wave of black ink threatened to overtake the dots hiding behind the snow forts.

Luna pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Hello, Bishops. Ready to fire the cannons?"

Arthur eagerly responded, "Yes, indeed, White Rook! Tell us when!"

Molly pushed a cannon into place and aimed it into the crowd of advancing Death Eaters.

"Fire at will!" Luna said.

"Let's do it, Molly!"

"Lead the way, Arthur!" The two clasped hands as they pointed their ignited wands at the cannons' wicks.

BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Deep within the school, in the Room of Requirement, Harry felt the castle shake under his feet. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had fired their cannons.

"What the hell're those things?" Amycus Carrow bellowed over the echoing explosions.

Death Eater John Hawkins caught one in the stomach. The man flew backwards, ramming into a tree and splintering inside the wood.

"Sweet Merlin's pants!" Amycus shouted. "I gotta get outta here!" A cannon ball took off the fool's head.

Death Eaters flocked into the forest. Dozens of them fell into holes or blew themselves up on land-mines. Blast-ended skrewts nibbled on their remains. The wizards on the side of Light hadn't even had to reveal themselves yet.

"Mad-Eye, Royal, this is the White Rook, over."

Gun powder sprinkled down from above. Smoke wafted towards the hidden moon. "What'do you say, girl?" Mad-Eye growled. "Time to kill?"

"Time to kill," Luna replied easily. "Auror Brigade, Order Brigade, begin your advance. DA Brigade, stay hidden."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Moody growled. "Attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Order members clutched their wands in prayer to whatever deity they believed in, and charged.

Death Eaters now had dangerous wizards _and_ dangerous creatures to deal with.

Aurors efficiently took out dark wizards while the Order members, untrained for combat, stumbled in the snow. Deadalus Diggle sparred with Rodolphous Lestrange, fighting valiantly for the last three minutes of his life.

.

Luna looked up from the Marauder's Map when she heard a loud pop. Professor Snape held Hermione in his arms while a house elf clung to his leg. Luna spared a grin at the sight before she returned to her Arithmantic equations. The Death Eaters were surprisingly easy to figure out—an average of two curses cast before they turned and fled into the Forbidden Forest.

"Thank you, Lanheaster," Severus murmured to the house-elf as the diminutive creature conjured a couch for Hermione. As Severus sat down next to her, he said, "Could you go find Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick and bring them here as well?"

"Yesh, mashter," Lanheaster said with a rapid bow.

As he disappeared, Hermione said, "Do you think Minerva is alright?" She snuggled her cheek against Severus's shoulder, recuperating.

"I'm sure they're all fine."

"Our three flyers just took Professor Sinistra, Professor Wrinkle, Professor Vector, and Madam Pomfrey to the infirmary," Luna said from the table.

Ron snorted awake when Lanheaster reappeared with Minerva in one hand and Professor Flitwick in the other. They both were asleep.

Severus jumped to his feet and stumbled over to Minerva. Hermione felt too weak to move from the loveseat. "Are they alright?"

Dobby knelt next to Professor Flitwick. "They is just sleeping, Miss Hermione."

"Minerva," Severus mumbled, summoning a pillow and pushing it under her head.

Another cannon-tremor wracked the ancient stones of Hogwarts.

The walkie-talkie on the table started crackling. "Look at all those trolls!" It was one of the Weasley twins.

"Get 'em, Dad!" the other twin said.

.

Arthur was guffawing too hard to keep his noise-muffling earmuffs on as he fired the cannons. Molly clucked like a hen and had to clamp her hands over top of the fuzzy gray earmuffs, struggling to reach Arthur's ears.

"Really, Arthur!" she reproved.

"What was that, dear?" Arthur yelled over the echoing booms.

.

"What trolls?" Ron asked, schlepping over to the edge of the roof. "Bloody hell! Look at how many there are!"

Trolls lumbered out of the Forest by the dozen, each taller than the last.

BOOM!

Ron flinched when a cannon ball barreled into the lumpy, gray stomach of the nearest troll. "Hey!" He leaned further over the battlements before reaching for his walkie-talkie.

"Revolver and Rapier, do you hear me?"

"Right-o, ol' chap—what's the panic?" Fred replied.

"There are Death Eaters sneaking close, using the trolls as cover—see if you can hit them."

"Arrows or bullets?"

Ron looked to the rest of the group.

Hermione and Luna looked over the battlements as well. Death Eaters skulked behind the behemoth legs of the trolls, ducking for cover when Order members cast curses their way.

Hermione pulled out her own walkie-talkie. "When the Death Eaters try to break free from the trolls, try to pick them off with the guns. Over."

"Yes, ma'am!" one of the twins cackled.

"Fauna," Hermione said next.

Bill responded in a hushed voice, trying not to attract the attention of the skrewts, the trolls, or the Death Eaters. "What?"

"Use the DA members to distract and take down those trolls."

Bill stowed away his walkie-talkie and nodded to Roberta Gearn and Seamus Finnigan. Seamus and Dean army-crawled towards the left and began relaying Hermione's orders; Bill and Roberta alerted everyone else.

.

Harry paced an endless loop around the Room of Requirement, equipped with a wide window to the front lawn. Dumbledore sat, quiet, watching Harry run himself ragged.

When the seventeenth boom—Harry was counting—shook the castle, he snapped. "I can't take it anymore! This waiting is killing me!"

"It is a necessary torture, Harry," Albus replied, tired and croaking.

Harry pulled at his black hair. "I can't even find out if they're okay—how we're doing—without jamming up the walkie-talkie lines. God, I wonder how the Snakes are doing."

"If there were any problems, you would hear it on the walkie-talkie." Dumbledore gestured to the gray box on Harry's belt, crackling with orders from Hermione and Ron.

.

Voldemort thrashed about a forest clearing, barring his teeth and hexing any root he found offensive. "How did this happen?" he hissed, his sibilant voice coming out with demonic fury. "That bastard Dumbledore and his pet Potter planned this! They knew we were going to attack Hogwarts! How? HOW!" he demanded of Carlos Estrella and Arachne Roberts, both of whom were trembling on their knees, their noses inches from the frozen dirt.

Bellatrix paced and chewed on her lower lip behind the Dark Lord.

"I do not know, my lord—"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed, kicking Estrella in the face with his dirty, bare foot. "How did they get those damnable Muggle weapons? Why did you not tell me?"

He directed his furious questions at Arachne, but she did not dare to look up nor to answer her master.

.

Severus left Lanheaster and Dobby to put Minerva and Filius into cots so he could stand around the table with Hermione, Luna, and Ron.

"The mines are working out quite well," Luna remarked, "but we're running out of them. Soon we won't have any left, I think."

"They weren't made to last very long anyway," Ron said, sketching on the map of the Forest. His head darted from the magic mirror to his map; Voldemort appeared to have set up camp right behind the Great Lake, and several other pockets of Death Eaters had found the rickety forts Ron had set up. "When should we get them?" Ron asked, jabbing his quill at his scribbled X's.

"Not yet," Severus intoned. "That will have to wait until later, once this wave is done."

Hermione was chewing on her thumbnail, bouncing from anxiety as she watched the Forbidden Forest. "Should we…"

Severus looked at her. She didn't continue. "Should we what?"

"Should we…" she swallowed. "Have the Aurors kill the Death Eaters in the pits?"

Luna put down her pencil. Ron stopped moving; his blue eyes were staring at the map. Severus remained as stone-faced as ever. He closed his eyes, regretting letting these young, brilliant wizards be in charge of a bloody war.

Hermione twitched when she felt Severus's hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn around when she heard him speaking into the walkie-talkie.

"Moody," Severus said, holding down the red button. "The Death Eaters in the pits—get rid of them."

Ron flexed his arms and cricked his neck, his freckled face tinged green. Luna tightened the ribbon holding back her hair and calculated the cannon-ball success rate against the wind speed. Hermione took a deep breath and held it in her lungs until she felt the base of her neck tingling from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

><p>Travers and his Death Eater mates slashed and hacked their way out of the Devil's Snare; one of the new recruits lay dead in the green tangles, his tongue lolling from his air-deprived throat.<p>

Once out of the pit, Travers spat on the idiot's body and brushed off the snow. He straightened up, saying, "Let's get out of here—"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Impedimenta!"

Flashes of green and red lit up the snow; black robes swirled as bodies fell to the ground. Mad-Eye Moody let out a howl of victory as Aurors scurried around, mowing down their enemies.

Just as Harry Potter watched through the window, Voldemort watched his Death Eaters falling from the other side of the Great Lake. His fists clenched and he bared his jagged teeth. Bellatrix hovered at his side, wringing her hands and cowering.

He saw children cutting down his trolls and that bastard Alastor Moody slaughtering his Death Eaters. A cannon-ball spattered the head of one of his trolls onto the snow. "Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted.

Peter fell to his knees. "Yes, m'lord?"

"Release the inferi," he hissed as he spun around to walk away. Bellatrix followed and Wormtail paled. The inferi were locked in their cages, guarded by the Parkinsons—why did he have to be the one to let out those grimy, slimy, dead buggers?


	56. Lightning Has Struck

A/N: I was disappointed that we didn't see Lee Jordan in the last few movies, and I thought that line from the Room of Requirement scene was clever, thus, the title.

Also, I would just like to say that "I love requiEmily, aka one of my bestest friends ever in the world, the mostest, and that she cannot win this fight because I have posted it online for the whole world to see, so I am awesome." And that one of my readers, Aria Dragoncrest has a birthday today, so yay! And that I just went swimming and I hope I don't get sunburned lol. Now, enough chatter, let's read about some inferi.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Six–Lightning Has Struck<p>

.

Colin and Dennis Creevey sat locked in their Manchester attic, staring at the radio sitting atop an overturned bucket. Colin chewed on his nails. Dennis hung his head. Potterwatch, run by some wizard named River, had been running all night. Their parents had yelled at them to go to bed, but they couldn't leave the radio—they had left the school, been forced, really—and they hated it. They wanted to help, to help beat You-Know-Who.

River began to panic. "Oh—oh sweet Merlin, the Death Eaters have sent out the inferi!"

Colin and Dennis exchanged confused looks. What the heck was an inferi?

"Dumbledore's Army, those brave young wizards, have no idea what to do—the inferi can't see, but they can smell—like they can smell fear. They're fast—they're overtaking our fighters—run! Get out of there!"

Dennis covered his ears, scrunching up his face.

"Gray skin, molting and melting off their bones—the smell down there must be near unbearable—inferi are dead, their bodies used by You-Know-Who after he digs them up from their graves. No one knows if they feel pain—they moan and groan, chew on human flesh—all under the bidding of the wizard that defiled their graves. Muggle or wizard, it doesn't matter. Man, woman—I think there are some children inferi down there as well. Listen to me, Potterwatch fans—" River became deathly serious; it sounded as if his lips were mere centimetres away from the microphone. "No wizard that can enslave dead bodies, disturb someone's eternal rest, is fit to lead our country. No witch or wizard should even consider such a vile man their leader!"

"Yeah!" Colin and Dennis yelled. Nausea tumbled in their bellies, imagining the snarling, drooling corpses attacking their friends. What if Harry or Hermione or Ron were caught? Inferi would gnaw on their legs, rip off their arms—they would pull Hermione's curly hair right out of her head! Ginny would fly in, blasting an inferius off her friends and brother—but she would be too late. Their throats would be bloody, vocal cords hanging in tatters.

Dennis began to dry-heave.

"Oh—oh Merlin—the inferi keep stepping on landmines! Chunks of gray flesh, all flying through the air—it's horrible! Just…just horrible!" His voice was shaking through the speakers. "It is one of the most…awful things I have ever seen. Their blood, their spleens…

"The Aurors are going crazy, blasting away inferi left and right! Go, go! Yeah! No! Look out behind you!" The microphone crashed to the table. River was no longer reporting—he sounded like he was screaming into a window. "Cho! Penelope! Get out of there!"

"Lee—"

"That sounds like Lavender Brown!" Colin squeaked.

Dennis pulled his hair. His housemates were risking their lives at Hogwarts, and he was tucked away, safe at home.

"Look—there's Longbottom and Pomona!" someone said from the other side of the airwaves.

"That sounds like Professor Trelawney," the Creevey brothers said at once.

River—or Lee—grabbed the microphone off the table. "We've found a way to beat the inferi!" he said in a rush. "Our plant-wranglers have released what appears to be a Devil's Snare/Venus Fly Trap hybrid. The plants are eating the inferi—though they don't seem to be enjoying it, believe you me!"

Colin and Dennis snickered.

"The inferi don't have the cognitive skills to get out of the vines—they're stuck! Members of the Order of the Phoenix, the longest standing freedom-winning group formed by Albus Dumbledore, are cutting off the heads of the inferi—and they're turning to dust! Ashes, gray, on top of the white snow—I've never seen such a beautiful sight, Potterwatchers!

"Not only that, the DA is making absolute certain that the trolls are all dead—we wouldn't want one of them popping up, now would we?"

In the background, they could hear a high pitched screaming. "Ron, Ron! There are werewolves and vampires! They're heading right towards the DA!"

Colin grabbed the radio. "Run!" he shouted, wishing his classmates could hear him. "Get out of there, get back inside!"

"Mad-Eye Moody has staved off a few vampires—duck! Potterwatchers, it's horrible! They're flying and swooping and picking up kids off the ground—no! No!"

The microphone dropped again. The station turned itself off.

* * *

><p>"Fred!"<p>

"George!"

"Let's do this!"

The two devious twins each grabbed a long-barreled rifle and began to take aim. Bang! "I got one's shoulder!" Fred yelled.

Bang! "I got his ear!"

"How ironic."

The two snickered. Their aim improved with each vicious, snarling vampire and gray, mottled inferius they targeted.

"Shoot 'em in the head, not the foot!"

"I'm trying!"

Bang! "Two dead-birds with one bullet!"

* * *

><p>Harry crossed his arms over his chest, his fingernails digging into his arms. "What is going on out there?" he muttered. Where did Lee go? Did he go to fight? Of course he did, everyone was fighting! Everyone but him!<p>

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The fingers of his withered appendage could no longer bend, lest they break like brittle twigs.

.

Wormtail slunk sideways through the clearing, his boots trotting in the brown slush. The Dark Lord whipped around, instantly sensing Wormtail's unease.

"What?" he hissed, swishing forward. The two wizards traded putrid breath, the Dark Lord ravaging Wormtail's brain for lies and information.

"The inf-inferi, m'lord." He was wringing his dirty fingers together. "We—we no longer have any."

"What?" Voldemort raged. His arms flung out from his body, the force of his anger pushing Wormtail back, kicking up slush and mud.

"P-Potter—he's killed off all the inferi. And the t-trolls, m'lord. There are some vampires lef—"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed. Wormtail's face splattered the snow; his watery eyes stared off into vacant space. "Bellatrix! Lucius!"

* * *

><p>Mrs. Granger stood in front of the silent radio, biting her fingernails and ripping bits of skin from her cuticles. Why did the radio stop? What was going on outside? Behind her, house elves hopped from bed to bed, applying salves and bandages, some cold compresses and potions. Andrew Granger poured Blood Replenshers down throats, his mustache bristling with each breath. Remus and his wife hefted a wizard with a bloodied nose and broken leg into a hospital bed.<p>

"Why did the radio stop?" Mrs. Granger screeched.

"Don't worry," Remus panted. "It just means Lee stepped away from his switchboard. He'll come ba—"

"But what about Hermione?" the dentist panicked. "Is she out there fighting vampires again? Is she okay?"

Madam Pomfrey dusted off her robes as she clambered out of bed. She didn't have time for recuperating—she had healing to do. Ginny Weasley flew in through the open window, a young Hufflepuff dangling over her broom. "Take him," she huffed. Nymphadora took the boy in her arms and set him on a bed.

"Hermione is still on the roof," Remus reassured her. "She's directing the troops. She's safe up there."

* * *

><p>Hermione ducked behind the sofa as a Stinging Hex barreled past her head. Severus Stunned a Death Eater off his broom—the man fell past the battlements, silent, until his body cracked against the ground. Ron and Snape stood on either side of Minerva and Filius, protecting them from wayward spells. Luna, Dobby, and Kreacher shoved all their papers and charts underneath the tent.<p>

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione yanked her foot out of the way; green light splashed onto the stone and disappeared, just where her boot laces had been a moment before. Ron's spell froze the wizard—he dropped from the air, shattering on the floor. Hermione kicked his broom into the corner as she jumped to her feet.

A fireball puffed with a whooshing sound—engulfing their white tent. Luna tried to freeze the flames, putting them out with water. Ron helped her—a Death Eater swung low and punched him in the back of the head. Ron reeled around and caught the Death Eater with a Glacier Charm. The Death Eater rocketed forward, encased in an ice pod. He plummeted to the ground below.

Severus threw his arm in front of Minerva, catching a curse meant for her. His muscles twisted, his fingers flexing in all the wrong directions. Falling to his knees, he Crucioed Yaxley off his broom. Yaxley, pointed teeth and goatee, tumbled into the sofa. As the man writhed, Kreacher shoved the couch towards the edge of the roof. Severus kept his wand trained on the man who had once been his colleague in torture.

Hermione put out the flaming tent; she, Ron, and Luna turned to see Kreacher pushing the couch over the edge, with Yaxley still lying on top.

Professor Snape clutched his left arm. As he swung his hair out of his face, he saw a Death Eater zooming straight towards the back of Weasley's head, his wand raised. "Weasley!" he yelled.

The students turned as the Death Eater yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Luna gasped, trying to jump over the table towards Ron. Hermione shot a Stunner at the green spell, but nothing would stop its path. Ron held his wand, trying to cast a Shield Charm. Dobby lunged towards Mister Ron.

* * *

><p>Dora Lupin bent forward, clutching her head.<p>

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I feel tired, is all."

"You've been awake for days," Madam Pomfrey clipped as she walked by. "You're pregnant, you know—you need adequate rest and food."

Mrs. Lupin frowned, squeezing her eyes shut. Remus watched her breathe in and out—an Auror exercise to keep her anger in check.

"Dora, you sit down and tally up how many potions we have left, okay?"

"Remus, I'm not an invalid—"

"Please, Dora—we need someone to do it, and you need to sit down." Remus held her hands between his own; the tiny diamond on her wedding ring was flawless, but the silver band had been dented and scratched during her missions. Remus didn't wear his wedding ring very often—he didn't want to lose it during transformations. "Please?"

Madam Hooch flew through the window, Fleur helping her hold on to Mr. Diggory. Blood gushed from his right eye. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"

Remus sprang into action; he and Mr. Granger helped the witches put Mr. Diggory into a bed.

.

Severus flung his ebony wand towards the Death Eater gliding over the roof. "Sectumsempra!" The masked Death Eater spiraled through the smoke from the tent, blood flinging out behind him.

Luna froze, crouching on hands and knees above the Marauder's Map. Hermione felt like someone had stomped steel-toed boots onto her lungs. Dobby fell limp, like a doll full of rice, into Ron's arms.

"D…" Ron's face was pale. "Dobby?"

Hermione turned her face away, her shoulders shaking. Luna slumped, staring at the house elf that had been so helpful.

"Dobby? Dobby?" Ron held the tiny creature in his arms.

Sleet ripped through the holes in the tent, soaking the roof in icy slush. Order members and children were screaming. The cold wind intensified, rushing through forts and stairwells. Hermione shielded her salty eyes from the wind as her hair whipped out around her. Luna slid off the table as the walkie-talkies went mad.

"Dementors are coming!"

"There are so many of them!"

"Black Queen, what do we do?"

Prickling fear stabbed up and down Hermione's back. Ron held Dobby in his arms, shoulders shaking. Professor Snape braced himself against the edge of the roof. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see anything but Hermione dying in front of his eyes.

Cries of "Dementors!" died away as the creatures invaded. Luna brought the walkie-talkie to her mouth. "On the count of three, we will all cast a Patronus! One—two—three!"

Her rabbit bounced through the air. Ron sat down, sobbing over Dobby's floppy ears.

Hermione's shaking hand stilled as she raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

A puma or a panther, some sort of cat, swished through the air. Hermione gaped, expecting an otter—she looked to Severus. A silver owl flew from his wand. His black eyes were illuminated, his face confused.

A tidal wave of white mist forced the Dementors back, dissolving their shadowy bodies on contact. A guttural yell split through the hail. Voldemort's mouth gaped—the tendons in his neck nearly snapped. "Lucius!"

The blond threw himself to the ground. "My lord?"

"Those children are destroying all of my creatures!"

The silver animals disappeared, leaving the night darker than before. The sleet stopped, leaving the night silent.

Harry pressed his hands against the magic glass. As the snow stopped falling, he could see lumps in the snow. Bodies. Order members, Aurors, his classmates. "I have to go out there!"

Albus sat in his chair, watching Harry in silence. Harry looked around, desperation in his eyes. The headmaster did not say anything.

The boy resumed his survey of the battlefield. This was more painful than the Cruciatus.

.

Hermione sat at Severus's side. The professor cast a Warming Charm on the roof. Hermione was staring at Dobby's body, tiny, underneath Ron's coat. Ron sat with a cup of steaming tea in his hands, but he did not drink. The young man stared out across the rocky cliffs behind Hogwarts, facing away from the battle. Luna helped Professor Flitwick sit up. Minerva rubbed her face, still lying on her back.

"How are we going to tell Harry?" Hermione asked. Her voice was monotone.

Ron grimaced. He pressed the tea cup to his forehead. "I…I'll tell him. He…Dobby was the one to save me, after all."

Hermione pressed her cheek into Severus's shoulder, wiping the tears off on his rough jacket.

The defeat of the Dementors had caused the Death Eaters to retreat and regroup. Alastor continued to dispose of the opposition, leaving their bodies in the bottoms of the pits. His wooden claw became inundated with melting snow.


	57. Canvas

A/N: Hello, everyone. There were a total of 38 votes; out of that 38, some of you couldn't decide and voted for both stories (I can hardly blame you; I wish I could post both simultaneously, but I'm only human). For every vote for the marriage-fic, the Devolve fic got 2.5 votes; so, the next story up will detail the trials and tribulations of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and friends as they watch their professors interact-as small children. But before that, we have to finish up the Final Battle.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Seven—Canvas<p>

.

Lung-bursting screams shook the snow out of the black trees. Voldemort lifted his wand. Carlos Estrella writhed at his feet.

"You deserve every second of pain, Carlosss," the Dark Lord said. "You should have warned me of these _Muggle_ weapons. Were you not the _Muggles-Studies_ professor of Hogwarts?"

"My lord, I did not know—"

"It was your job to know, fool—why do you think I placed you at Hogwarts?"

Arachne trembled behind her stooped husband.

"My lord—"

"Crucio!"

* * *

><p>"The Dark Lord is wicked-angry," Goyle droned.<p>

Crabbe scratched his ear. "A group of us are going to the castle, to kill the half-breed and the Weasley. And to kill their animals before they get out and eat us."

"I wish you wouldn't," Draco murmured. He tossed a glance at his aunt, who was busy rounding up people to carry out this asinine mission. "Those DA members, Potter and Dumbledore, they'll shoot you. Did you see what they did to Carrow?"

"Nah," Goyle said. "You know what we can do, Draco; we'll be fine."

"Go!" Bellatrix commanded, shooing everyone off to the battlefield. Crabbe and Goyle followed both of their fathers out of the woods.

"No!" Draco hissed. He clutched the back of Crabbe's robes.

The behemoth wizard jerked away, giving him a strange look. "Don't be a prat, Draco—you might have the Dark Lord's favor, but we don't."

Malfoy stood helpless, watching his two best mates leave the safety of the trees.

Bellatrix came up and clapped him on the shoulder. "The Dark Lord wants to keep you at his side, Draco—we all know you're not cut-out for fighting."

The boy sneered at his aunt and ripped himself out of her grip. He stomped through the snow, clutching his Protean galleon through the fabric of his robes.

Burned and singed Death Eaters ran out of the trees, rushing over hills and through powdered snow.

Neville peered through the fogged glass of the greenhouses. "Professor Sprout!" He ran between the rows of poisonous plants and creeping vines, rousing Aurors from their dozes. "We have to get out of here! They're coming!"

Pomona twiddled the dials on her walkie-talkie, stumbling over bags of fertilizer. "Rook! Rook!"

Ron rubbed his face. "What's up?" he said into his radio.

"Death Eaters are coming right towards—"

BOOM!

Masked men cackled as the first greenhouse crumbled. Glass shards danced to the ground and mandrakes screamed. Ron and Luna ran to the edge, peering down just as Hagrid's hut burst into flames. "Everyone, retreat!" Ron screamed.

"Back to the castle!" Neville ordered, leading the way out. He hexed Death Eaters out of the way, gripping Professor Sprout's elbow. Some Hufflepuffs struggled out after them. The underside of the clouds glowed as lightning bolted out of wands.

The doors of Greenhouse Five slammed sut. Witches and wizards trapped inside banged on the glass. Goyle whipped his wand, casting Fiendfyre towards the cathedrals of glass.

"No!" Professor Sprout cried. Crabbe grabbed her by the throat.

The Slytherin pointed his wand at his teacher's face. "Avad—"

"Bogey Bats!" Neville yelled. Crabbe stumbled away, bogies flapping out of his nose and swarming in his eyelashes. Professor Sprout sprinted towards the castle.

Fire spread across the ground, despite the wet grass and melting snow. The greenhouses were engulfed one by one. Fiery maws opened, swallowing any person it ran into.

Hagrid and Charlie stood outside of their creature paddock, trying to shoo the hippogriffs away. Death Eaters slowly ringed them, their faces frozen in silver, skull-like sneers. Hagrid clutched his pink umbrella in his hands.

"Hagger!" Out of the darkness lumbered Grawp, Hagrid's little brother. "Hagger!" His mountainous arms swung, cracking open faces and rupturing spleens. Spells bounced off his gray hide.

"Fred, George!" Ron yelled, forgetting their code names in his panic. "Fire the arrows! Charlie and Hagrid are in trouble!"

Arrows rained down, giving Neville some cover as he rushed towards the front doors. Mad-Eye Moody jumped up to defend him and the other botanists. Hippogriffs winged their way through the smoke, talons clipping at Death Eaters and Order members alike. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had heard Ron's screams garbled through the radio, and began firing their cannons. Snow exploded; strangled cries echoed between booms.

Draco Malfoy stood behind a tree, watching everything. He saw Mr. Goyle duel with Professor Weasley before Hagrid grabbed him from behind. He saw Gregory set Hagrid's tangled black hair on fire. Grawp wrapped his giant hand around Gregory's head and squeezed. Draco shut his eyes and turned away.

"We're out of arrows!" Fred said into his radio. "What do we do?"

"Use the guns," Hermione replied, anxiously watching Neville as he tripped in front of the doors.

George yelled, "We ran out of bullets ten minutes ago!"

Snape massaged the bridge of his nose. The skyline above the trees shifted from black to gray. On the grounds, witches and wizards murdered one another, none of them any bigger than paper dolls from Severus's point of view. The snow in front of the castle hadn't been white for hours. Instead, it was gray streaked with brown, or red and pink mixing like paint on canvas.

"Oh, no," Hermione breathed.

Severus followed her eyes. "Vincent," he muttered. A hippogriff fell upon Crabbe, burying his talons in his back. Crabbe's screams were covered by the screams of twenty other wizards being slaughtered.

Draco slid down the scratchy bark of the tree, clutching his cold face. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks and warmed his palms in streaks. He had tried so hard, had spent months trying to make Vincent and Gregory realize they were wrong. He had convinced Pansy, and Thomas—why couldn't he sway his best friends? Draco banged his head against the tree. Why?

* * *

><p>Minerva and Filius bounded down the trembling staircase. "What are we going to do?" Filius huffed. Pebbled debris from above scratched his glasses.<p>

A mass of students, Neville Longbottom at the front of the queue, shoved against the front door. Death Eaters scrabbled against the wood.

Minerva held up her hands. "Locomotor Mortis!"

Filius watched every suit of armor in the school raise first one knee, and then the other. The steel men marched down the stairs, joints clanking. Neville, covered in dirty scratches, huffed, his shoulders straining to keep the door closed. As his muscles strained, he watched the armor come to a stop before him. Professor McGonagall stood at the back, her wand raised to conduct the school's metal soldiers.

The Charms professor mimicked his colleague, summoning stone statues off their plinths. McGonagall nodded to Neville.

"Release the doors on three!" Neville yelled. The door shook and vibrated. The crush of screams and splintering wood had Neville's heart racing. "One!" The wizards in the back of the group stepped back, their wands at the ready. "Two!" Professor Sprout stumbled away, standing between two statues. "Three!"

The botanists ducked, letting the Death Eaters into the Entrance Hall. No one wasted any precious time. Swords and maces swung into ribs and necks. Masks clattered on the floor or shattered under hexes. Kingsley led his troops in from the snow, trapping the Death Eaters inside.

"Death Eaters have entered the castle," Hermione said into her walkie-talkie. "Secure the infirmary."

Dora jumped up from her seat. Remus thought she was going to shut the doors, but she kept on running. "Dora!" he yelled. He left Diggory in the care of Madam Pomfrey, sprinting after his wife. A rumble knocked Mrs. Granger to her knees and she screamed. Windows cracked under the force of magic furling beneath them in the Entrance Hall.

Remus pulled the door closed, straining to see his wife through all the dust. "Dora, wait!"

The walls exploding caused Remus to fall down. A Death Eater jumped on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Remus clawed at the man's throat, trying to get away. Turquoise light blasted the Death Eater back. Arthur Weasley grabbed Remus by the arms. Molly polished off a few other wizards trying to get into the infirmary.

"Can they get in there?" Arthur yelled over the din.

"No—no one can get in through those doors now, not unless Poppy opens them!" Remus shouted back, only inches from Arthur's ear. "What about the cannons?"

"We ran out of ammunition!"


	58. Family

Chapter Fifty-Eight—Family

.

Harry watched from his window as Death Eaters swelled at the front doors, slashing their way through. When Hermione's voice declared, "Death Eaters have entered the castle; secure the infirmary," Harry burst into action.

Dumbledore stood up, yelling at Harry to stay hidden, but the boy didn't listen. Death Eaters were ripping apart his home, tearing down his friends. The Room of Requirement had taken little damage, since it had remained secure. Outside, in the seventh floor corridor, the walls were crumbling. He darted past Aberforth, who was guarding the Room.

"Potter!"

Harry's trainers slammed on the floor, pounding as he pelted down stairs and ruined hallways. Running parallel with the third floor stair-rail, Harry felt a hand wrap around his ankle. He tumbled face-first into the stone. Vampires crawled over the edge of the stairs, leaping onto the floor. Harry hexed them away, blindly shuffling backwards.

From the right, a Patronus Charm blanketed the hall. Vampires hissed and covered their sensitive, red eyes. From the left, Sectumsempras cut through the air.

Vampires crumpled like tin foil under chunks of castle stone, courtesy of Ronald Weasley. Hermione fell upon Harry, dragging him to his feet.

"What were you thinking?" Snape hissed, grabbing the boy by the collar. "You are the only one who can kill the Dark Lord, so try not to be _killed_."

Aberforth, Albus, and Ron destroyed the vampires that had not been able to flee, severing their heads where the Sectumsempra had been incomplete.

Harry ripped out of the professor's grip. "I'm not going to sit around and wait to be useful anymore—I can fight, and I will!"

The floor beneath them began to crack. Ron jerked Harry out of the way; Severus grabbed Hermione around the waist and barely managed to get away before the floor split open. Death Eaters, their bodies swirling in black smoke, appeared, flinging up through the floor.

Aberforth pushed Harry and Ron down the hall, screaming at them to go. He and his brother gave them cover. Death Eaters desiring the glory of killing the mudblood and the traitor chased after Severus and Hermione.

Red hair sizzled as spells clipped Ron's ears. Harry stumbled, looking over his shoulder and hexing more than he was focusing on his feet. The walls were dissolving, centuries of magic eroding away. Harry hadn't realized the wizarding world was so big—hundreds of Death Eaters swarmed the castle, masks glittering like the stars fading from the sky. Vampires, inferi, werewolves, trolls, wizards, witches, multiplying, screaming, killing, and dying.

The moving staircases ground to a halt or fell apart. Statues and suits of armor lost stone limbs and portraits fled to safer environs. Smoke drifted through the corridors as flames crowded in from the greenhouses. Roasting flesh overpowered the dulling gun powder. A ballet of pain and death was playing out in front of Harry's eyes.

"Where are we?" Ron yelled over explosions and shattering glass.

"The gun room is down that hall!" the two veered off the left, hoping to lose the Death Eaters tailing them. The door to the gun room ballooned outward, wood expanding behind green light. As the door slammed onto the flagstones, Ron and Harry stumbled to a halt.

Fred Weasley lay broken and dead at their feet.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron flung his wand arm at the witch standing in the door, tears making his vision gritty. She had killed his brother, but his hatred wasn't enough. Paired with Harry's Killing Curse and George's from behind, the Death Eater fell, eyes wide in surprise.

George clutched the door frame, tripping over the woman's dead body, trying to get to his brother. "No! No, Fred, no!" Ron and George grabbed Fred by the collar, shook his arms, trying to wake him. "Fred, no," George moaned.

"We have to go!" Harry panicked, staring into Fred's vacant, blue eyes. If they didn't leave now, Harry would remember the time Fred had given him the Marauder's Map; and the time Fred beat him at Exploding Snap. Or the time the twins signed up for the DA— "Let's go!" Harry begged. He pulled Ron and George to their feet, urging them to follow. The ceiling above them was cracking, raining down dust on Fred's blank face.

* * *

><p>Severus clutched Hermione's hand. The castle vibrated beneath their feet. Centuries' worth of dust and mortar sprinkled from the ceiling. Cracks appeared in the walls. The professor jumped over fallen statues and chunks of stone, his strong hand keeping Hermione at his side. Hermione blasted away the Death Eaters surrounding them, never stumbling once.<p>

Blinding light split the air between Hermione's face and Severus's back. "Reducto!" Hermione yelled. The pair was running out of breath. Their lungs were squeezing out every ounce of oxygen they could scrounge, but it wasn't enough. They stumbled down what remained of the Great Staricase.

"No!" Hermione screamed.

Fenrir Greyback, his human face marred by his twisted, werewolf urges, turned to the witch screaming at him. At the foot of the troll statue, he knelt above the supine figure of Roberta Gearn. Her crimson blood dripped from Greyback's yellowed teeth, saliva tainted pink.

Hermione cursed the monster off of her classmate, but it was too late. She was dead. The veins in her throat were exposed to the sparking air of the Entrance Hall.

Severus pulled Hermione behind him, defending her from the vicious lights streaming towards them. Arthur and Molly stood back to back, dueling in tandem—Molly's patchwork skirt fluttered in tatters around her knees. Arthur's scarf had been incinerated during his fight—his snake bite, like a symbiotic monster sucking on his neck, was bared for all to see. Remus and Dora were fierce, both trying to meet each other in the center of the room. Neville was grabbed from behind—a gray-haired wizard Crucio'd him. Minerva sent her suits of armor to save him. Metal screeched against metal as they pried the gray wizard's wand from his hands and pummeled him beneath their rigid feet.

A behemoth man punched Filius in the nose; blood spurted out from behind his knuckles. George jumped over the stair rail, landing on the Death Eater attacking his favorite teacher. Ropes burst from Harry's wand; Severus slashed the throats of his former friends and classmates twisting inside Potter's ropes.

The zealots were being backed out of the Great Hall. They had underestimated the staff and students of Hogwarts. Remus, Dora, Neville, and Ron pushed them back. As the last Death Eater stumbled down the front steps, he cast the Ruination Curse. Remus shot backwards, his skull slamming on the stone floor.

Dora whipped around, staring at her husband. He lay sprawled on the floor, his fingers twitching. "No!" Dora cried. Harry shoved his way through Hermione and Ron. He stopped, staring at his surrogate father, watching the man shatter. Magic chipped away, leaving Remus gray and gaunt.

Mrs. Lupin knelt at his side, holding his hand. "Remus, Remus, don't…don't leave me…"

Remus clung onto his wife's hand. A deep crack appeared on his cheek. "Nympha…dora…" he groaned.

"Remus, I love you!" Dora sobbed. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Dora." The magic shielding his fingers shattered and fell away. "Sh—share my love with our son."

"Don't leave me!" Dora begged.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" she sobbed as Remus's magic broke and his soul left his body. "I love you!" she cried into his chest. Sunlight crawled through the broken door. The tear running down Harry's face captured the light. Dora cradled Remus's head in her arms. Remus's eyes were blank.

Hermione sobbed as Severus stroked her hair. Harry fell to his knees. Dora's sobs built in his chest, vibrating the threads of his body. Ron stood at his side. His blue eyes watched Remus remain still.

"Noooo!" Dora wailed to the ceiling. "Remus, no!"

Albus Dumbledore's voice warbled through the walkie-talkies. "We need to get the Snakes out of the forest and on our side."

Harry took gasping breaths, on his hands and knees. Dora rocked her husband, black hair tumbling around her shoulders, tickling Remus's dulled face. "Okay," Harry said. "Okay."

Ron, his face still slack, raised the walkie-talkie. "Do it," he said as he depressed the button. "Send out Wrinkle and the others. Lavender, use the coins." He let go of the button, and let his arm fall to his side. Hermione shook, fisting Severus's turtleneck as she stifled her crying.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy had his back against a tree. The hem of his Death Eater robes was soaked and his fingers were freezing. He watched his parents sit in the snow. When had his mother gained all of those wrinkles around her eyes? Merlin, his father looked awful. Draco clenched his fists.<p>

The young wizard looked around, wondering where Pansy and Blaise were. Heat raged, blistering in his breast pocket, at precisely five AM, just as planned. As he pulled out his DA coin, he felt raised letters around the edge.

_Snakes prepare to slither._

.

Severus and Hermione stood in the Entrance Hall, looking out through the front door. Luna, Neville, and Professor Sprout did the same. Shouts echoed across the partially frozen lake. Severus lifted his chin. Hermione gripped her wand. Neville glanced at Professor Sprout—the Herbology teacher's lips kept pinching, as if she wanted to cry. Nymphadora sat on the roof next to Dumbledore, rubbing her belly. Remus lay in the Great Hall, his hands folded on his chest.

.

Draco looked up at his parents. A few thestrals trotted in the distance, plucking at some grass peeking out of the snow. Lucius touched Narcissa's face, speaking in a quiet voice. Narcissa leaned into his hand.

"Mother. Father."

Their son shivered in front of them, holding a galleon in his hand. His face was pure marble, nearly as pale as the snow around him. "I am going to the castle," he said quietly. "I want you to come with me."

"Is this an order from the Dark Lord?" Narcissa asked. She hadn't heard any orders.

"No. Quite the opposite."

Lucius looked confused.

The coin burned. Draco glanced down.

_Two minutes._

"Make a choice," Draco said quickly.

Lucius stood up, towering above his son. Narcissa looked up at them, eyes moving from husband to child. "Do you know what you are doing?" he asked, his lips barely moving.

Draco nodded sharply, keeping his eyes locked with his father's. Lucius held out his hand, dragging Narcissa to her feet. Draco turned on his heel and swept quickly across the snow. His parents followed.

_Seven Ancient Star On The Move_

The Malfoys hurried through the trees. Draco's robes slithered behind his heels, snagging on roots and twigs. Narcissa clutched her husband's arm, her wand out. Lucius strode after his son, powerful feet flattening the snow. Two hooded figures, pillars of black, stepped out from behind a bush. The three halted, Narcissa's wand jerking up.

"What's this?" Bellatrix whispered as she lowered her hood. "A family meeting?"

Narcissa lowered her wand, but remained stiff, wary.

"If it were such, you and Uncle Rodolphous would have been invited," Draco said evenly. Lucius never wavered in his regal, imperial air.

Rodolphous told Lucius, "The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

"I believe he wants to borrow your wand," Bellatrix smirked. "This is one honor I gladly bestow upon you, Lucius."

The Malfoys were silent. The cold air crackled with magic itching to escape its confines.

Draco's heart beat against his chest as if it would like to leap out and run away. Bellatrix peered at them all curiously. "What's going on, Cissy?"

"What do you mean, Bella?"

Stringy hair bobbing, Bellatrix stalked closer. "I mean you three are acting very oddly."

Bellatrix passed Draco, staring at her sister. "Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled.

The witch stumbled back. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Lucius countered, defending his son.


	59. Fracturing

Chapter Fifty-Nine—Fracturing

.

Tree trunks splintered and the snow melted as spells rebounded off of shields. Lucius swung his arm above his head, cutting Rodolphous across one of his eyebrows. Rodolphous cast a yellow curse towards Narcissa, expecting Lucius to jump in the way—he did. As Lucius crumpled, Narcissa stabbed her wand at her brother-in-law's chest. Rodolphous's head bounced against a tree, but he did not go down.

Draco's magic couldn't get past Bellatrix's curses. Lights, flashing, spilling, melted the snow and singed the trees, surrounding the family in a cage of crackling air. Bellatrix never retreated; she always advanced, always moved, stalking her prey. Draco ducked and weaved through the brush using the terrain to his advantage. The thestrals flew away.

A Slicing Hex cut a divot through the tree and caught Draco's shoulder. Red blood sprayed onto the white snow. Rodolphous crashed backwards into a giant boulder.

"Mother, run!" Draco shouted as he clutched his left arm in pain. "Find Pansy and go with her!"

Bellatrix shrieked with ungodly anger. "Treachery!" she cried into the air. She attempted to Stun her own sister as she pulled Lucius out of the snow.

"Protego!" Lucius panted, defending his wife from her sister.

"Rapidamira!" Draco cried as he pointed his wand to the tree beside his crazy aunt. The vines writhed and green leaves burst into life. Bellatrix shrieked as thick tendrils wrapped around her legs. Narcissa and Lucius tumbled forward, fleeing towards the castle.

"Draco!" Bellatrix screamed, thrashing in her binds.

Draco's feet flew over the snow, away from his aunt and uncle. Ahead of him, his father tumbled to his knees, yelling in pain through gritted teeth.

Lucius huffed, "The Dark Lord is calling me!"

Draco pulled his father up by the arm. "Not anymore!" Movement to the left caught his eye. Pansy and Thomas Jugson darted down the forest path parallel to the Malfoys. "Where's Blaise?" Draco called.

Pansy couldn't respond—instead, she flung a hex over her shoulder, at the manticore snarling at her heels.

"Traitorssssss!" The trees trembled under the Dark Lord's echoing scream.

"Let's go!" Draco panicked, dragging his father by the arm.

.

Screams and manticore cries overflowed from the forest.

"Come on!" Septima "Seven" Vector pleaded from the snow fort closest to the tree line. The balustrade was nothing more than a charred clump of black ash.

Professor Walter Wrinkle led a scant group of only five Snakes out of the trees from the extraction point. Vector lobbed a green curse over top of them as one masked Death Eater chased them down.

"Traitors! Trait—" The man fell dead by Vector's hand.

On the other side of Hagrid's hut, Aurora "Star" Sinistra hobbled under the weight of the injured girl on her back. Two Ravenclaw boys covered her, Ricky and Hadrian.

"Sabrina," Aurora huffed. "Use your coin. Tell them we need someone to come get you."

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Noooo!" Aurora cried. Hadrian dropped dead at her feet.

Alecto Carrow laughed, her voice like a drill to the ear.

Ricky yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Alecto's wand stuttered in her hand. That quickly silenced the laughter.

"Stupefy!" the young man yelled.

Alecto countered, keeping her distance. Sabrina clung to Aurora's shoulders. Aurora and Sabrina stood helplessly watching as more Death Eaters emerged from the forest, spreading like ink in water.

"Protego Horribilus!"

Aurora and Sabrina gaped up at the sky, at the person who had saved them. Ginny swooped low to grab Sabrina as Madam Hooch held up the shield. Ginny flew away, sunlight fluttering through her hair. Madam Hooch hopped off her broom.

The Astronomy professor cried, "Avada Kedavra!" Alecto Carrow fell before she could sneak up on Ricky.

"Stupefy!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

White snow turned to red slush. Ricky fell onto his bum but he didn't stop firing curses. Madam Hooch fell to the ground. A bald-headed man stomped on her chest and face. Her blood sprinkled like rubies in the snow. Aurora tried to Stun him—he batted it away, never stopping his assault on the Quidditch referee.

"Rolanda!" Aurora shouted as she ran forward. Slashes ripped open along her stomach. Black hair tumbled around her shoulders as she stuttered to a halt. Blood gushed over her hands. The teacher coughed up a line of crimson, spitting it in the snow at her feet. Avery, a man she had gone to school with, pointed his wand at her once more.

"Avada Kedavra!"

.

Pansy screamed. Draco veered off from his parents, towards his friend.

"Draco!" Lucius yelled.

"Keep going!" he yelled back. The Slytherin jumped onto Pansy's path, Stunning the manticore from behind. The red spell lashed off its back. Draco's eyes widened as he watched the beast jump onto Jugson and maul his flesh, grip his spine between his razor teeth.

Pansy looked behind her and stumbled, but kept running.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried desperately, begging him to run away before the monster turned on him.

Dark Marks exploded with pain, needles bursting through skin cells. Draco clutched his arm as he ran to his parents, urging them towards the castle through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>Screams and bangs ricocheted, jumped over hills and towards the castle. A single word cut through the din: Draco.<p>

Severus pushed the broken door open and sprinted down the stairs. "Severus!" Hermione yelled, chasing after him. "Severus, no!"

"Stay there!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Neville, somewhere in the distance, yelled, "Hermione!"

Hermione barely heard Neville, and she didn't hear Luna. She kept her eyes on Severus's back, trying to catch up with him. Order members leapt from out of the safety, from behind their forts, thinking that Snape was leading a charge. Death Eaters rushed towards them, some of them traitors, others angry. Hermione slid in the snow, stopping herself beside a fort. The edges crumbled beneath her hand.

A flash of light passed in front of her eyes—she ducked without thinking, flinging back a Silent Expelliarmus.

Draco led his parents out of the trees, his robes in tatters. Pansy nearly tripped on Mrs. Malfoy's cloak. Lucius and Narcissa stopped when they saw Severus running towards them. They could see his black eyes blazing.

"Crucio!"

The Malfoys cringed, holding the other tight. But the curse didn't land on them—it flew over their heads, felling a wizard behind them. As the man rocketed to the ground, Draco whipped around and bound the Death Eater with chains. The silver mask slid off his face—it was Gibbon.

Pansy ran to Professor Snape—he pushed her towards the castle, pointing to Professor Weasley.

"Severus—come on!"

The Malfoys saw Granger screaming for Severus, crouching beside a fort as curses splashed against the blood-stained wood.

They bolted towards the castle.

Luna Lovegood peered over the fort, she and Hermione covering the Malfoy's. As Parkinson raced closer, Death Eaters tried to pick her off. Luna Summoned the snow, shielding Pansy in a tunnel.

"Traitors! Get 'em!"

"The Malfoys!"

Dirt and snow exploded, falling all around them. Auror's and Death Eaters, students and adults, all screaming and bleeding. Mad-Eye Moody's wand splintered as Severus ran past. Narcissa shrieked when the grizzled Auror fell on the back of her cloak, his magic eye spinning in his slack face.

"Watch out!" Granger screamed, pointing at the ground.

Severus swerved, avoiding the only landmine that hadn't exploded. A bubble, shimmering like the mist in a Pensieve, formed in the snow, covering the explosive; Lucius tripped over it. Granger kept the shield up as the group covered the last few metres between them.

Pansy sprinted past Loony Lovegood, darting between forts and dead bodies. Hermione removed her Shield Charm, standing up, waiting for Severus so they could run back to the castle. A bolt of blue lightning cut through the snow, right towards the landmine.

An explosion, TNT turned into a wall of snow spilling upwards, split the ground open. Hermione and Luna ducked behind the wooden barrier—shockwaves poured around them. "Severus!" Hermione screamed. Luna bounded towards the chasm, towards Lady Malfoy's cries.

"Draco! Lucius!"

"Fractura!"

Hermione shrieked and toppled into the snow, curling like a pill bug to grab her broken ankle.

"Imperio!"

A familiar wave descended over her body like a blanket made of frigid air. Her mind tried to flutter away but she held on. A shield, the strongest one Hermione had ever conjured, ballooned from her body, breaking the Imperius Curse. The shimmery barrier of her magic skewed Carlos Estrella's beautiful, smirking face. Blue lighting shot from his wand, knocking Hermione down. She tumbled inside of her bubble, end over end.

Lucius tried to pull Draco out of the ditch.

"My leg!" Draco's voice ground through his teeth. He couldn't hear his own voice. His father was screaming at him, but he couldn't hear it. He could only hear bells.

Severus blinked the dots of blackness out of his eyes, the ringing in his ears blurring his thoughts. Narcissa slid down the crag, dirt falling apart like a castle made of dust. Pale hands clawed at the dirt, trying to get back up. Severus grabbed her arm—he slid down as well. They had to dig their feet into the silt, Severus still deaf to the world.

Lucius dragged Draco into the snow, his nose bleeding. Draco rolled onto his back. Instead of gazing up at his father, he was blinded by sunlight and dazzling blonde ringlets. As he focused, the angel leaned closer. The sound rushed back all at once.

"What hurts?" the glowing spectre asked, coming into focus. It was Luna Lovegood.

"An angel," he said, dazed and dazzled. Young Malfoy cupped Luna's face. Lucius shook his head, fearing he had heard incorrectly—angel? This was the Lovegood girl.

"You believe in angels too?" the witch asked.

"I do now."

"Let's go!" Severus and Lucius hauled Draco to his feet. Narcissa, stumbling, ripped up, and dirty, defended them from behind as Luna led them around the crater.

"Senora Lestrange taught me a little spell," Estrella said as he flung curse after curse against Hermione's shield. They all splattered like water. "It is from the Italians."

Hermione hunched down inside her shield. Her breath condensed in front of her like a weak Patronus. Her ankle throbbed, her leg sticking out at an odd angle to accommodate it. Hairline fractures appeared in her shield after every curse. To keep the magic from dispelling, she made her orb smaller, smoothing over the cracks each time. The Spaniard kept walking forward, wood and dirt pelleting onto his shoulders.

"She tells me you have heard of it."

The know-it-all wracked her panicked brain. Italian spell—Lestrange—the Magic Entrapment.

"Magia Intrappolomento!" he cried. The sharp purple swirl drilled into the silver orb.

The shield cracked. A strand of darkness spiraled through and pierced Hermione in the chest. The witch fell limp and her shield disappeared.

Estrella gathered the girl into his arms. "Mi muneca," he said, voice lower than a whisper. He whisked off towards the trees, black robes swinging behind him. Hermione couldn't move, couldn't speak.

Severus tossed the hair out of his face, urging Draco faster. Black eyes widened. He dropped Draco's arm and flung himself after Hermione and Estrella.

Luna screamed, "Hermione!" as she followed. Draco tried to grab her but he missed.

Macnair and Selwyn loped on either side of Estrella. They wondered how Estrella knew that traitor would chase after the mudblood as they cursed him. Struggling through the snow, Snape slung Crucios and Impedimentas at the wizards.

"Professor Snape!" Luna Lovegood grabbed his arm. The girl tumbled forward into the professor as her father appeared out of nowhere, dragging her to the ground as a Killing Curse flew overhead.

Estrella laughed as he disappeared into the long shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione watched Severus struggle to his feet. She wished he would return to the castle instead of throw his life away trying to save her. Hagrid lumbered up to Severus, snatching him like a Snitch. Severus kicked and tried to claw his way towards Hermione.

"Hermione!"


	60. Fate

Chapter Sixty—Fate

.

Lee Jordan set down his microphone, signing off to eavesdrop. Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Sybill watched their magic mirror with ever-increasing mortification. A light snow was falling on the roof, falling on the group of people gathered at the Top of the Board. They tried to listen to the discussion. Lavender wiped her eyes—Hermione was the only one not present as the Order discussed her fate. Ron's ratty-gloved hands clenched the map of Hogwarts. It pained Lavender to see her boyfriend in such anguish.

Harry had his back to everyone. Parvati could read the scars clearly on the back of the hand clutching the Sword of Gryffindor. Dumbledore, stern and wrinkled, stood beside the Boy Who Lived.

Dora had left the Infirmary in the care of the Snakes. She hadn't told the Grangers that Hermione had been taken. Minerva paced in front of the ancient stone battlements. She constantly passed in front of Neville who sat hunched over in a rickety chair next to the rickety tea table. The tea service continued to sit, ignored.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood near Dora. George sat alone with his back against Ron's command table. Padma wondered where Fred was.

Draco sat on the ground, his broken leg straight out before him. The infirmary had run out of Quigleymeier's Quick-Mend Solution, so Madam Pomfrey had supplied him with the Slow-But-Sure Bone Stitcher instead. The White Knight leaned back into the White Rook's arms. Luna tended to the boy's shoulder wound. Lord and Lady Malfoy hovered awkwardly at their son's side. Behind them sat Severus Snape.

The man hid his face behind his long hands. Black hair formed a curtain to block out the rest of the world. He could not think. Every time he tried, his mind found blankness. He couldn't remember the curls of Hermione's hair, or how to brew a Pepper-Up Potion. The only thing he remembered was that if she hadn't followed him on to the grounds, she would still be safe on top of the roof.

Severus gripped his hair. It had been his fault Lily Potter had died. Now it would be his fault that Hermione Granger died as well. The bruises on his shoulders and face were nothing, nothing compared to the pain he had inside, the twisting of his guts. He wanted to cry or vomit; to throw himself off the battlements or just sit. Sit and stare at the blackness in his palms. To think about Hermione, to not think about the Dark Lord torturing her.

None of the Chess Pieces had said a word. The birds had gone silent. The wind had stopped blowing. The creatures stopped mewling. The fighting had paused. Flowers and vines roasted, tossing their mingling fragrances into the sun-tinged air.

Ginny, Hooch, and Fleur continued to pick up the injured. Bill and his Army crew rested behind their snow fort, charming it back to full strength and tending to their wounds. The curse-breaker pulled a Rejuvenating Potion from his belt. He took a hearty swig before offering it to what little brigade was left. A man Bill had never met before sat covered in dirt and Death Eater blood, clutching his wand in one hand, and a picture of his family in the other. His printed children waved at him and smiled.

The dead still littered the ground. Snow had already covered some of them in a smooth, glittering white blanket.

* * *

><p>As the Chess Pieces rallied together, panicking, the Death Eaters took the time to regroup. Hooded figures crept, limped, hobbled, or crawled in search of their master. Voldemort lounged in a throne made of transfigured stumps, watching the mudblood lay still. Perhaps she might be making a snow angel, if her chest hadn't been heaving, and blood wasn't pouring from her cheek.<p>

Hermione stared at powder blue sky and bare treetops, focusing on sucking down air. Panicked voices leaked from her walkie-talkie in a torrential wave. Avery scratched the stubble on his face as he ripped the box from her belt.

"Black Queen has been captured!"

"What do we do?"

"Snakes still coming in!"

"Manticores on the west side!"

"King on the move!"

"Giant has the Black Knight; over!"

Avery held the mysterious rectangle gingerly by the antenna. "What kind of magic is this?"

"It's a Muggle device!" Pernell Parkinson spat. "They've been using all sorts of that trash against us."

Rodolphous Lestrange rummaged through Hermione's pockets, pausing to squeeze one of her breasts. The pain made her bite her tongue. "She has a coin that keeps changing!" he declared.

_Black Rook to Black Queen: where the hell are you?_

_White Rook to Black Queen: White Knight with me_

_King to Black Queen: CAN YOU RESPOND?_

Arachne laughed. "Granger must be the Black Queen! How droll!"

"And Potter is the King," Voldemort mused with deadly softness.

Lestrange swept her skirts around her and squatted down next to the shivering girl. "The Black Queen?" she crooned.

Hermione ignored her. She curled onto her side, her face burning against the snow. Her muscles screamed in agony as she crossed her arms around herself.

"Is Potter your king?" Bellatrix crooned lovingly, like a sister. "No…one of those blood-traitor Weasley's?"

Estrella leaned against a tree nearby, eyeing Hermione. The girl was just how all women should be—helpless and silent. "Snape is her king."

Arachne's laugh was as pretty as ever. "Snape will never be a king of anything."

"No," Hermione huffed. "He's more of my knight in shining armor."

Jealous rage cloaked Arachne's beautiful features, twisting them into an ugly snarl. Rodolphous Lestrange wrapped his arms around the crazy woman to keep her from lunging on their captive.

Voldemort laughed at the scene. "You amuse me, Mudblood. Much like Severus did."

Hermione darted her eyes up to the emaciated wizard. He lounged in his throne, observing her like she was a rat in a cage, cocky bastard.

Estrella Banished the snow away from Hermione's shivering figure. "What are we going to do with her, my lord?"

"We will figure out something," Voldemort sighed as he stroked Nagini's head. "She is much more valuable alive."

Bellatrix and Arachne grinned maliciously at the brown-haired girl at their feet.

Hermione remained resigned and accepting of her fate, looking away from the two women towering above her. These bitches would torture her for her past transgressions: Being a Mudblood and stealing Severus.

"Crucio!"

.

Screams cut through the cold, winter air like daggers. Everyone stilled. Even those few people hiding out in Hogsmeade heard the cries. Severus jumped to his feet. Harry's spine stiffened. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight, but he didn't turn around.

"We have to save her!" Ron yelled through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore tried to quash that plan but was met with fury and yells from everyone. Neville stood up, fist raised in anger. Draco began wildly gesticulating from his place on the floor. Even Luna glared and raised her voice.

Minerva's old hands formed claws and she nearly hissed like her catty alter-ego as she screamed at her employer.

The cacophony on the roof blocked Hermione's desperate screams from their ears. Lucius watched Severus's face contort and change. One hand gripped the scorched scarf hanging from his neck, while the other supported his weight against the door frame. Severus was falling apart.

Ron's face turned red as he bellowed louder than the rest. George was snarling. Arthur held Molly's arm to keep her from getting in the old man's face.

Dora's black tresses exploded into a fiery red color and extended all the way down to her knees. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma burst through the door and immediately started yelling when they realized that no one was going to save Hermione.

Narcissa pleaded for the old man to change his mind. "She allowed us to escape!" she said.

Lucius clenched Severus's arm. Gray eyes found black ones. He silently communicated that he would do whatever Severus asked of him.

"We cannot risk the entire operation to save one girl," Dumbledore explained gruffly.

"It's not just 'one girl'—"

"You barmy old fool!"

"Heartless—"

"Manipulator—"

"Without her, the operation doesn't exist!" Neville yelled. "She's the one who thought it all up! She risked her life to help bring down the wards!"

"She risked her life to save us!" Narcissa added desperately.

"She's saved so many Snakes!" Lavender added from Ron's side. She grabbed his hand.

Draco stumbled to his feet. Luna quickly hopped up to help him. The boy stood straight, chin up, and looked to his headmaster. "You are not in charge of this plan."

The yelling stopped immediately. Hermione's screams were heard again, far away in the background. Severus turned his face away, closing his burning eyes. Lucius didn't let go.

"Potter?" Draco clipped. Ron, confused and questioning, looked at the youngest Malfoy. "What say you?"

The Boy Who Lived turned to face them all. On his face was a look of fierce determination and hatred that none of them had ever seen before. His green eyes blazed from behind his glasses. The lightning bolt scar burned an angry red from behind his messy black hair. The Sword of Gryffindor sparkled menacingly from his belt; his hand clenched the ruby hilt.

"The only Horcruxes left are me, Voldemort, and the snake," he said. His voice sounded dark with controlled fury. "I will kill him and get Hermione back."

Harry grabbed the thick gray walkie-talkie from the table. Into the air he yelled, "Kreacher!"

Pop!

"Yes, master?"

"Gather some house elves and go out on to the grounds," Harry said. "Tell them to tell the others to retreat back in to the Entrance Hall immediately."

"Yes, master," Kreacher said with a bow. He then blinked out of existence.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest but never got in a word.

"Riddle," Harry said into the walkie-talkie. The roof was silent. Only the falling snowflakes dared to make a sound.

* * *

><p>Voldemort used one long, bony finger to rub his temple. Nagini curled in his lap. "Even I grow tired of screams, ladies," he admonished.<p>

Bellatrix continued to carve out her masterpiece. The mudblood would not forget her place again. "Queen! Ha!" Spittle rained down on Hermione's dirty face. Bellatrix dug the knife into Hermione's soft arm.

Hermione screamed as her muscles were chunked away to be flung into the snow. Steam rose from the sinews tangling like worms. Arachne smirked at Hermione, holding her legs down with her wand.

Bellatrix paused, almost done with her work. Hermione panted, tears sliding into her ears. Hermione's throat nearly bled from all the screaming and crying.

"Arachne," Bellatrix commanded.

Hermione closed her eyes, knowing what would happen next.

"Crucio!"

Hermione didn't know if this was the third or the fourth Crucio. Stomach muscles clutched and spasmed as she screamed, and blood gurgled like boiling vinegar inside her veins. When the pain stopped, Hermione's dry throat could barely make a sound. She choked and sobbed, twitching and dirty and feeling cold forks of air stabbing into her skin.

"No!" she begged, trying to writhe out of Bellatrix's grip. Her body was weak, so weak, and hurting. Bellatrix held her down and added the last two letters to the word "mudblood."

Pernell and Rodolphous sat glumly, back to back, sharing a stump. Their wives were too busy to even spare them a second glance, or offer them a chance to play with the Mudblood. Estrella continued to lean against his tree, hungrily watching the torture.

Avery sat on a fallen log and stared at the walkie-talkie as if it would reveal the mysteries of life to him, even though it had stopped squawking five minutes ago. Dozens of Death Eaters had found the clearing. Some watched the silent walkie-talkie as eagerly as the more sadistic members watched Hermione. A majority of them cast Healing Charms over one another.

The witches snickered as Bellatrix stood up. Red blood dripped from Hermione's new scars. Granger lay on her back, her chest heaving. Bellatrix rubbed her dirty boot into the leaking "mudblood." Hermione cringed, tears slipping from between her eyelids.

"A little more mud won't hurt, will it, mudblood?" Arachne cooed. Laughter echoed between the ancient trees.

The girl huffed, magicless and bleeding on the hard ground. Her hands burned from the contact with the snow. Tremors wracked her body, from the torture and the cold.

"Crucio!"

Hermione threw her head back. Her jaws split apart. Air gathered in her lungs but she didn't scream. Arachne frowned while Bellatrix cleaned off her knife.

"Crucio!" The girl would not scream. Ragged air scratched out of her throat, but nothing louder than a whisper. "Crucio!" Her thrashing in the wet snow was louder. "She's starting to bore me," Arachne pouted. "Anyone else want a turn?"

Men sprang to their feet, even those with missing digits or lost teeth. Hermione closed her eyes. A familiar Spanish accent reached her ears.

"Mi dulce," he purred. Snow crunched under his feet as he approached. Hermione shrunk away, trying to roll over, flopping weakly in the mud. Estrella kicked her legs apart before he squatted down between them. Another rasp scratched out of her throat. "Does that hurt?" he asked, flicking her broken ankle with his wand. He clutched her ankle, twisting it in his hands. "Answer me," he growled.

Hermione whimpered, satisfying Estrella's need for control. The wizard kneeled in the snow, his hands on either side of Hermione's head. Arachne sat at Parkinson's side, ignoring her husband. Bellatrix tried to take the walkie-talkie away from Avery. Estrella's putrid breath forced Hermione to squint at him. Estrella brushed Hermione's hair away with his wand. The wood slipped down her cheek, tracing the veins in her neck.

She turned her head, twisting her entire body away from him. Itches and sparks coursed through her blood. Nearly retching, she tried to throw off the Entrapment. She remembered that Severus couldn't even move his legs for the first day, but her legs were working. Only a tiny thread of Estrella's Dark magic had hit her—Estrella was weaker than Hermione if his shoddy Imperius Curse was any indication. Everything screamed and burned and ached in pain as she thought, _You have to make it back to Severus—_

Estrella forced her lips open with his wand. Helplessness overpowered the burning Intrappolomento as the Death Eater leaned closer.

"Riddle."

Voldemort's pasty white hand stopped mid-stroke. Bellatrix and Arachne froze. The Death Eaters fell silent. Estrella paused, his teeth poised to take a bite out of the mudblood's bottom lip.

"I know you can hear me, Riddle."

Avery's hand shook as he passed the crackling walkie-talkie to his master.

It pained Hermione's cheeks but she couldn't contain the grin. Muggle-hater Tom Riddle was using a walkie-talkie. If she made it out of this alive, she would remember the sight forever.

"Potter," Voldemort said lightly, holding down the red button. "Is that you?"

.

"You know damn well who it is, Riddle," Harry spat. The Boy Who Lived spun around and began to pace the rooftop of the school. Everyone else watched in fearful anticipation. "You give me Hermione."

Voldemort's quiet laugh cackled faintly through the speakers of every walkie-talkie the Army owned. Everyone in the Entrance Hall gathered close to Fleur, Kingsley, and Ginny to listen.

"I propose a trade, Potter. I will give back the Mudblood when you come to me."

"I propose I _fucking kill you_ and _then_ take Hermione back," Harry snarled viciously. Molly closed her eyes—she had never heard sweet Harry talk in such a way!

"I will kill the Mudblood if you continue to speak that way to the Dark Lord, Potter!" Bellatrix yelled shrilly into the walkie-talkie in Voldemort's hand.

"If you kill Hermione, I will kill myself," Harry threatened. Voldemort stilled. "That's right," Harry said. "I will kill myself—and you know what that means. Only two more Horcruxes left—you and the snake." Harry began to pace again. "Can you imagine how weak you will be once I'm dead, Riddle? You and I have shared power for seventeen years. Do you think you can make it out of this battle without my power aiding you?"

Voldemort waved his free hand over Nagini's curled, scaly form. A floating, silver bubble encased the serpent. "Lord Voldemort has grown tired of your games, Potter," the disfigured man declared into the walkie-talkie. "No more hiding, no more tricks—we will fight like men."

The Chess Pieces stood in tense silence on the snowy rooftop and in the packed Entrance Hall.

"My men will come out of the woods and your men will stop hiding in the castle. We will stand face to face, fight face to face, properly. In one hour. On the lawn. Do you agree to my terms, Potter?"

Harry looked grimly to Ron, then to Luna and Draco, then Neville. George and Dora looked at him with disheartened determination. The Malfoys looked nervous. Snape…the man hadn't said a word since Hagrid had dragged him back into the castle.

Bill held his dented walkie-talkie in his scarred hands. Everyone in the Entrance Hall held their breath.

Harry depressed the red button. "One hour."


	61. Top of the Board

Chapter Sixty-One—Top of the Board

.

Parvati and Padma burst into the infirmary with all the house elves.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Parvati squealed.

"Quiet, everyone, quiet!" Padma commanded. The house elves swarmed over the infirmary, using as much magic as they could to heal the witches and wizards lying in the beds. Mr. and Mrs. Granger backed away from the tiny creatures. Jean clutched her wedding rings, the chain digging into the back of her neck. Andrew put his hand on her shoulder as he listened to the Patil twins.

"We're going to fight the Death Eaters on the grounds," Parvati declared. "We need anyone who's still able to fight." Witches and wizards stumbled on twisted ankles, each hobbling towards the door as house elves continued to heal them.

The two Grangers approached the Indian twins. Andrew asked, "Have you heard from Hermione? She said she would try to update us but we haven't seen her in two days."

The twins looked away, at their feet, out the window—anywhere but the two parents in front of them.

"What?" Mr. Granger asked sharply.

"Hermione told us to tell you to stay in the infirmary," Padma lied quickly. She hadn't been put in Ravenclaw for nothing. "She said that if you get in any danger, that you should ask a house elf to Apparate you to safety."

A nearby elf quickly stepped up. "Winky will do it!" she squeaked. "Miss Hermione is a brave young miss! You is her parents?"

"Y-yes," Mrs. Granger stuttered. Apparently, talking to magical creatures made her nervous.

"Winky will take care of thems, ma'ams," the former drunkard said to the twins.

.

Luna and Professor Vector sketched Arithmantic equations to determine which group of people would best serve as Harry's guard. Harry couldn't simply waltz on to the battlefield and fight "properly, face to face"—besides, Voldemort would never hold to that promise either.

Narcissa checked Draco's rapidly healing leg while Lucius tried to talk with Severus.

"What is your plan?" Lucius asked quietly.

Severus shook his head.

"You must have a plan!" Lucius muttered. Severus refused to speak.

Draco stood up, gingerly putting his weight on his leg. "The Dark Lord will keep Hermione with him, probably to taunt you or Potter."

Lucius rapped his wand against his thigh. "Perhaps if you get to him before Potter, he will expose Hermione? Then someone could grab her and run?"

"That's a foolhardy plan!" Narcissa hissed. "I won't allow it!" Severus continued to stare out at the lake, hoping he could see Hermione.

Sybill Trelawney kicked open the door to the roof. Everyone looked at her incredulously, several of them whipping out their wands in fear. She hefted a heavy floor-length mirror out of the doorway and set it up. "This way," she huffed, "we can see what they're planning."

Harry gave her a thumbs up, face still clouded with silent rage. The Boy Who Lived then turned to Neville.

"Neville," he said. "You're the strongest one here, muscle-wise." Neville was confused. Harry handed over the shining sword of Gryffindor. Neville had moved past the confusion stage and now stood on the platform of complete bewilderment. "Take this sword and kill the snake with it. I'll be too busy with Voldemort."

Neville began to sputter. "I c-can't—I'm not—"

"I have complete trust in you, Neville," Harry said solemnly. "I wouldn't give it to you if I didn't trust you."

Neville swallowed and held the sword tightly in his hands. He nodded.

"Alright, everyone," Luna said in her usual polite voice. "We have calculated the precise group of people to guard Harry." She then resumed her scribbling, glancing up at Neville and Harry every few seconds.

Septima held the list up to her eyes. "Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Ronald, Bill, George, and Percy Weasley."

Luna looked to Neville. "Since I saw Harry give you the sword, I gave you a little guard as well. For the best chance of success, you need Sybill Trelawney, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Draco Malfoy."

Everyone on the roof stared at the blonde-haired girl. "What?" they all exclaimed at once.

Luna turned her dreamy blue eyes at them, specifically at Draco. "That is what the calculations tell me. They are not wrong."

Arthur stared intently into the mirror. "They're separating," he said.

Injured Death Eaters were paired with healthy ones to fight side by side, and cover one another if need be. Pernell Parkinson, though old and wizened, still had much magic to contribute to the Dark Lord; he had been tasked with guarding the snake. Both would remain close to Voldemort during the battle.

Rodolphous and Bellatrix Lestrange continued to taunt a bloodied Hermione. Severus clenched his fists and glared at the mirror with vengeful hatred.

Arachne Parkinson and Carlos Estrella hovered near the Dark Lord as well. These six people would make up Voldemort's guard.

Estrella pulled Hermione roughly from the mud. His slippery hands slid over her breasts and down her stomach and hips. Severus started for the door before Lucius grabbed the back of his shirt.

The Death Eaters began to trek through the craggy forest towards the grounds. Sunset was fast approaching. The Lestranges proceeded Voldemort; Nagini, Parkinson, and Arachne bobbled behind. Last in the procession came Estrella, dragging a weakened Hermione. She stumbled, clutching on to the Death Eater that had trapped her magic within her body. Blood seeped into her sweater, soaking her arm. Brown curls tangled around her dirt-streaked face.

Severus stepped forward and stared at the glass. The Chess Pieces were sending messages with house elves, removing their jackets, or muttering to one another.

Hermione stumbled over branches and brambles as Estrella led her by the hair. Severus felt sick to his stomach but he couldn't look away, not yet—he needed to figure out what was wrong. Something wasn't right. Hermione…

She fell to her knees. Estrella sneered down at her and waited for the girl to stand. Hermione weakly stood up by her own volition.

"Hermione can stand," Severus breathed.

Minerva stood at his side. "So?" she muttered quietly, hoping to keep this conversation private. The Malfoys crowded closer.

"Estrella Entrapped her magic," he responded just as quietly. "She shouldn't be able to move for at least another day."

"Hermione is stronger than Estrella," Minerva said. "She broke the Imperius—do you think she can break this?"

"You can't break it," he murmured. "You can only wait for it to wear off."

"She's already able to stand." Minerva paused, glancing at her shoulder. Severus's eyes darted over.

Harry stood on Minerva's other side and stared stoically at Snape. Snape looked back at him, eyes cold and dead.

"I gave Neville the sword," Harry said austerely. "I will take care of Riddle. You find Hermione."

Severus looked at Harry for a long time. Harry glared sternly at him through Lily Evans' green eyes.

The boy looked like he might be in pain when he said, "She is yours," he hesitated, "to save." He then nodded to Ron and left the roof in search of Ginny.

Ron turned to his girlfriend. "I want you to stay here. That way, you know if something's gone wrong and you can start evacuating the infirmary."

"I don't want to leave your side!"

A shadow fell over the arguing couple. They turned to see a depressive, cold Severus Snape.

"Miss Brown," he said. "I have a request of you."

"Wh-what is it?" she asked nervously. Ron gaped—how dare Snape ask his girlfriend to do something for him?

"I would like you to stay up here." Ron perked up. "To monitor Hermione and the Dark Lord in the mirror, then report to me where they are."

"You can use the coins," Ron said immediately. "No more walkie-talkies—but he probably won't be checking the coins." Severus nodded, still numb. "And you can use the coin to alert Harry to Voldemort's location as well."

Lavender swallowed. "Alright," she said. "I'll do it."

Professor Trelawney and the Patil twins conversed nervously in the corner. They had no idea how to kill a magical snake.

The limp in Draco's stride was barely noticeable. "I have figured it out," he said almost smugly when he reached them.

"Do tell," Padma replied coolly. Malfoy may be on the side of Light now, but he hadn't always been. Flip-flopping ponce.

"Trelawney and Parvati supposedly have 'the Sight'," he mocked. "And you two twins have strong twin magic that can break the bubble barrier. I can easily defend myself, Trelawney as she prophesies, and you two as you break the bubble."

Luna sidled over. "That's right," she said dreamily. "Once the snake is out, Neville will cut it to pieces with the sword."

Neville nodded at the three women charged to be his defenders. "I won't let that snake harm you," he vowed.

Trelawney cleaned off her coke bottle glasses with her billowing sleeve. The twins clutched each other's hands; both were scared. Draco timidly took both of Luna's tiny hands into his own. She looked perfectly at ease.

"I don't know what to say," he admitted.

"We can say as much as we like once this is done," Luna replied.

Narcissa nudged her husband and gestured towards the two teens. They had never seen Draco so nervous.

"I hope you make it out okay. I mean, that you're fine—I mean, try really, really hard to be okay, okay?" He turned pink and looked at the floor. He sounded like a fool.

Luna looked up into Draco's soft gray eyes. Quickly she pressed her lips on to his and pulled away.

Narcissa covered her heart with her hands. Lucius grinned and shook his head. Wasn't it the man's job to kiss first?

Draco stared at Luna before the blush came back with heightened intensity. Luna only smiled at him.

"Let's go," Harry said, standing at the exit, Ginny at his shoulder.


	62. Downfall

Chapter Sixty-Two—Downfall

.

Hermione's ankle cracked, fractures spreading further through the bone each time she took a step forward. Estrella had wrapped his hand in her hair. His knuckles burrowed into the sensitive skin of her scalp. Trying to keep in her sobs of pain made it very difficult for Hermione to breathe. Pain dug into every muscle and joint, even the space between her toes.

The smell of mud and burning flesh grew stronger as they came closer to the castle. Had it been an hour already? Hermione couldn't tell. Throbbing pain did not help one keep time. The Gryffindor fell. Arachne glanced back at her, flashing a victorious smirk. Bellatrix Lestrange continued her erratic skip at Voldemort's side, even going further ahead sometimes.

Instead of flopping face first into the snow, Hermione threw her hands out before her. On her hands and knees, she paused to suck in air and to think. _I can use my arms. Where is my wand? Still in my waistband—I can feel it!_

"Get up!" Estrella spat. Some of her hairs ripped out as he tried to pull her to her feet.

Hermione stood up, balancing on her right foot. The pain in her ankle, exacerbated by the Entrapment, shot straight to her gut, churning the acids in her stomach. The taste of bile stung at the back of her throat—she would not retch in front of this bastard.

Estrella grabbed her by the back of the neck, forcing her forward. The castle, singed and broken, came into view. As Hermione blinked the grime and tears out of her eyes, she saw a piece of the fourth floor cave in. And on the ground, standing paced apart, were her friends. Classmates. Professors.

"No," she choked. _What are they doing? They should be hidi—where's Harry? Harry! Severus!_ _Ron!_ Tear drops, burning like acid out of her tear ducts, gathered at the corners of her eyes.

Bellatrix and Rodolphous left the safety of the trees, joining the throng of other Death Eaters taking position. Voldemort stopped, holding out his hand. Without looking back, he said, "Carlos, you will remain here with Parkinson and my Nagini. Watch the mudblood." His final order was cold: "Do not fail me."

Voldemort swept away, gray robes flinging out behind him. As he approached the castle, flashes erupted.

Harry, ringed by his friends and family, cut through the fighting, Stunning Death Eaters from behind, flinging his curses over Bill's head. A high pitched cackle reached his ears—Bellatrix Lestrange. He tried to break free of his circle, but Ron and Arthur dragged him back. Molly rushed forward to defend Ginny from that bitch's wand. Bill peeled away next, to watch Fleur's back. With each step closer to the end, Harry's guard dissolved.

Albus Dumbledore was felled by Rodolphous Lestrange, just as Molly disintegrated Madam Lestrange. Rodolphous whipped around, snarling. Arthur used a Stabbing Hex, ramming his spear of magic into the Death Eater's back.

Dora and Ron were the last two people at Harry's side. Ron ducked under Hagrid's massive arm as he swung his pink umbrella. Dora watched her cousin Draco lead the way around the perimeter, sneaking into the woods. In the distance, she could see a glittering orb and Hermione. On the opposite side of the forest, Severus Snape prowled ever closer to Hermione, creeping from shadow to shadow. Estrella and the two Parkinsons guarded the girl.

Dora blocked a Stinging Hex but could not stop the simultaneous Leg-Locking Curse. Harry shouted, "Ron, stay with Dora!" as she fell backwards.

"But—"

"I need to face him on my own," Harry said. Curses and rubble flew all around them. Harry glanced back at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny, all three fighting together. Percy stumbled backwards, fending off a witch. Albus Dumbledore lay dead. Hagrid roared as Professor Sprout slumped to the ground, her ears gushing blood.

Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder, still looking as if he wanted to argue. But he sprang to Dora's side, defending her as she worked to release her cursed legs.

Harry looked up through the crowd. Voldemort slowly made his way towards him, the Death Eaters parting as they dueled. In the distance, Harry heard a scream—Hermione. Anger raged inside of him, stemming from the pit of his stomach and rising up to his palate.

Voldemort raised his wand, his hideous mouth opening. Harry couldn't hear what he said over the din, but he could guess. Harry threw back an Expelliarmus. His read light collided with Voldemort's stream of green. Red spattered on the ground as green overpowered. Harry thought of Remus and Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore, Hermione's torture—the green receded, red slamming through.

A vice clamped around Harry's heart. He fell backwards. Magic ripped from his body, floating away into the air. The snake was dead.

"Harry!" Ron called. He knelt at Dora's side—both of them were frightened, wondering what to do next.

Harry sat up. Voldemort did the same. Both of them struggled to their feet, each panting in exhaustion. The snake was gone.

* * *

><p>Hermione struggled to remain on her feet. Everything hurt, everything was exhausted. Estrella held the back of her neck. Bruises would be there in the morning—if Hermione lived to see morning. Beside her, the wizened Pernell Parkinson held the bubble, grimacing and looking away from the snake hissing at him. Arachne drew her fingers through her hair, watching the battle from afar.<p>

Air whistled down Hermione's throat, and out of her nose. What could she do? She was in no condition to take both Arachne and Estre—

Lord and Lady Malfoy suddenly appeared over the edge of the nearest balustrade. Their wands cut through the air, hexing the Parkinsons. Pernell dropped the bubble—the snake bounced around inside, hissing and snapping. Draco Malfoy ran out of the trees, flinging a counter-spell at the bubble. It popped, releasing Nagini into the snow.

Hermione turned to gape into the trees as Estrella clutched her to his body. Professor Trelawney and Parvati Patil stood, wide-eyed and defenseless, their mouths moving nonstop. Their voices droned out prophesies, telling Draco and Padma where the snake would be.

Estrella jerked backwards, still clinging to Hermione's hair and arm. "Let her go," someone hissed.

_Severus!_ Hermione thought as she crumpled to the snow. Severus held his wand to Estrella's throat, pulling him back by the hair. Dirt and ashes colored Severus's hair brown and gray.

"The Traitor will fall!" Trelawney groaned, unseeing.

Hermione screamed as Nagini leapt from the snow. The monster latched onto Severus's neck. Severus's eyes widened—Estrella jumped away.

"No!" Draco yelled. He spelled the snake away, flinging him into the snow. Sinews snapped away under Nagini's jaws, ripping Severus's throat open.

Neville lunged, wielding the Sword of Gryffindor high above his head. As he brought the blade down on Nagini's spine, Hermione crawled to Severus's side. Behind her, Draco cast the Incarcerous Spell on Estrella and Stunned him. Neville watched Nagini dissolve, her body curling into black, putrid smoke. Trelawney and Parvati sat on the ground, exhausted.

Severus lay in the snow, blood seeping from his neck. Hermione tried to stem the bleeding, pressing her palm into the exposed, blood-slick muscles of his throat. He dropped his wand so he could wrap his hand around her elbow.

The Malfoys were screaming somewhere. Hermione dug her wand out of her waistband, never breaking eye contact with Severus. A line of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. His eyes remained black and deep, and sad.

Hermione was crying—Severus hated it when she cried. Was she saying something? Her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear, couldn't concentrate. Acid washed through his veins, dulling his senses. Waves were whooshing in his ears. He was dying.

If he had to die, he was glad the last thing he saw was Hermione's eyes. Even when she was crying she looked determined. How he loved her. He tried to speak, but only managed an awful sounding gurgle. That made her cry even more. His eyelids dropped closed without his permission. He struggled to remember Hermione's brown eyes, wanting to take the memory with him.

He couldn't feel Hermione pressing her mouth to his, nor the tears falling on his face. As he laid still, Hermione sobbed, begging him to wake up, her wand pointed to the ragged holes in his neck. Lucius Malfoy and Neville tried to pick her up but she waved them off, screaming. Trelawney cried, her face pressed into her shaking knees.

Draco held his mother, patted her back while she softly cried into his shoulder. A flash of light expanded, breezing past them all. Hermione kept her eyes on Severus, wiping her runny nose and eyes. She couldn't do anything else—her magic was not working. She fainted, her head falling onto Severus's chest.


	63. A Week Later

Chapter Sixty-Three—A Week Later

.

Fred Weasley's funeral was the last of the week. As Hermione sat between Harry and Minerva in the second row, she looked at each of the remaining Weasleys. Directly in front of her, Mrs. Weasley's shoulders shook. Mr. Weasley sat hunched over, with his head in his hands, to Hermione's right. George, in the very first seat in the aisle, gripped his knees. His face had yet to regain any color, since his twin's death. Hermione hadn't heard him laugh, either.

Ron sat on George's other side, gripping Ginny's hand. Ginny had her other hand on Molly's leg. Silent tears ran down Ginny's beautiful face. Harry stroked her smooth red hair, reassuring her from his seat behind her. Percy blew his nose as the Ministry official said a few words next to Fred's open casket. The buoyant Weasley was lying still, something he had never done while alive.

At the end of the row, Fleur put her head on Bill's shaking shoulder. Charlie held onto his crutches, looking at his brother in his coffin. The professor didn't talk much. Percy, on his left, had stayed in his cot in Firenze's classroom, refusing to eat for days.

Minerva dabbed her eyes with her left hand, since her wand arm was in a sling. Tears ran down Hermione's face. She thought she had cried them all, at Remus's funeral, yesterday. Dora couldn't even come to Fred's funeral, she was so distraught. Dumbledore's funeral had been on Monday. Mad-Eye's funeral on Tuesday. A memorial service for all those who had sacrificed for the war was held on Wednesday; the Creevey brothers had made an appearance, as had nearly every wizard in Britain. Hermione had stayed with her parents in her common room on Thursday, until she had to get ready for Fred's service. And tomorrow there would be a service for all the professors Hogwarts had lost.

Hermione thought of Severus, wishing he could hold her hand as she cried.

Seeing Harry and Ron and Ginny and George so distraught—watching Arthur and Molly weep—unable to save Remus, then having to look at him feigning sleep in his coffin—all of it took a chunk out of Hermione. The war had taken a chunk out of Hermione J. Granger, left her distorted into a different person. She had seen death, been tortured. Nightmares of Severus replayed every night—she had to watch him fall, watch his blood pour out of him, again and again.

Hermione began shaking, curling forward in her chair. The remaining Order members, professors, and classmates filled the seats behind her. Neville sat next to Luna in the back row. Lee Jordan sobbed in the third row. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell did the same, trying to soothe Lee from either side.

The funeral service ended. The Weasley men stood up and drew their wands as they surrounded the coffin. Molly wrapped her arms around Ginny and sobbed. Bill gripped Charlie's arm, helping him to stand despite the broken leg. The brothers and father lowered Fred's casket into the thawing ground of the cemetery. Since Voldemort had disappeared, the Dementors wandered the Earth with nothing to do. The day was bright and sunny, the ground sloppy underfoot. A mound of dirt slid on top of the coffin. The clunking sound was the most horrid sound Hermione had ever heard.

Hermione turned her face away, sobbing into a handkerchief as the rest of the attendees stood up. Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood stood at Molly's side, neither of them offering useless condolences like the other wizards. Lee Jordan hugged George; George began shaking, hiding his twisting face in Lee's shoulder. Ginny clutched Harry's suit lapels and sobbed into his chest. Tears slid from Harry's eyes into her shoulder. The wind fluttered his hair, revealing not a lightning bolt scar, but an expanse of white forehead.

Lavender rocked Ron back and forth in her arms as they stood near the headstone. People paid their respects, leaving Sugar Quills (Fred's favourite) and packets of Peruvian Darkness Powder over Fred's grave. Oliver Wood left a beater's bat leaning against the grave marker. Bill turned around and clutched Fleur to him, scars stretching on his cheek as he let out his anguish.

Percy stood next to his father, both of them looking at Fred's name carved out of gray stone. George had paid for the finest marble he could find. Headmistress McGonagall closed her eyes and murmured a prayer for one of her funniest Gryffindors.

"Let's go back to 'Ogwarts," Fleur whispered. Minerva and Hermione led the way. They paused outside of the cemetery gate, each taking one last glance at Fred's headstone. Harry held Ginny's hand—she was too blinded by tears to walk alone. Bill had his cheek on Fleur's white hair, Percy following behind them. Charlie hobbled on his crutches and took a spot next to Hermione for the Portkey. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held each other, staring at the patch of dirt covering their baby. George didn't want to leave his twin. Lee hovered at his shoulder.

Lavender and Ron gripped the over-large steering wheel, Lavender's other arm looped through Ron's. Minerva, Neville, and the two Lovegoods Apparated back to the castle. When Arthur and Molly had joined the queue, Hermione cleared her scratchy throat. "Portus," she croaked.

* * *

><p>The Weasleys sat in the Great Hall, picking at their full plates. Percy ate half his meal—the most of anyone. Hermione stomached her vegetable soup, but nothing more. George sat at the end of the Gryffindor bench, leaving a space for Fred. He kept gazing at the stretch of empty wood, as did Lee from the other side of the table.<p>

Minerva, Septima, and Filius were off repairing the school. Ginny dozed on Harry's shoulder; Ron had his arm around Lavender; Hermione had no one. Her parents were presumably in the library, even though Madam Pince had been distraught upon her return to find a broken school and two Muggles who didn't know her rules "poking around."

"Are you gonna go up to the infirmary again?" Harry asked quietly. He couldn't move his head without disturbing Ginny, so he looked forward.

"Yes," Hermione murmured. "Someone has to brew the potions. I was the apprentice, after all."

"I told…him…Snape…that I was okay with you two being a couple," Harry said. He twiddled with the butter knife in front of him. "Before…you know…"

Tears brimmed along her eyelids. Ron and Lavender, across from them, gave her consoling looks. "Thanks, Harry. You don't know how much that means to me."

* * *

><p>Vegetable soup churned in Hermione's under-used stomach as she brewed Pepper-Up Potion for the infirmary. She had a corner to herself, warded just in case something should go wrong. She didn't want one of the patients wandering in only to knock over a boiling cauldron. There were five patients left in the ward, four of which were conscious: Cantankerous, and loud, Aberforth Dumbledore; Walter Wrinkle, who had been cursed with a Furnunculus that was now infected; Ernie MacMillan and Pansy Parkinson, both of whom were rapidly recovering. The Pepper-Up was for the two students—Hermione wondered if either of them were still actually students at Hogwarts—would there be NEWTs? Hermione hoped so, but not so soon. Not after the death of the Headmaster and several of his teachers.<p>

Hermione could brew all the potions in the world, until her magic withered away, but she could not do anything for the fifth patient, the one that had been sleeping for six days. Hermione stoppered the last bottle of Pepper-Up Potion. The acrid smoke from the cauldron scratched at her already sensitive eyes. Ernie waved at her as she hefted the crate to Madam Pomfrey's office. Hermione gave him a wane grin, since her arms were full. When she came back out of the office, Ernie asked, "Is he doing any better?"

Metal rings clattered against the curtain rod as Hermione paused before the last bed in the infirmary. "I hope so," she answered. Her lip trembled—Pansy gave her a look of pity. She didn't think her head of house was going to heal any time soon.

Hermione pulled the curtains closed. The witch didn't let go of the rough cotton. On Sunday, after Dobby's burial, she had charmed the curtains around Severus's bed to dim noises from within; she couldn't cast the Muffliato, in case she had to call Madam Pomfrey over. Pansy had heard her sobbing—she hadn't taunted her, but Hermione couldn't bear to have everyone hear her crying at Severus's side, begging him to wake up.

She wiped her eyes, a trail of salt water shining on the sleeve of her black mourning dress. Beneath her sleeve, she could feel the bandages wrapped around the word "mudblood." She turned, hoping to give Severus a brave face, even though he was sleeping. What did it matter? Was he ever going to wake up?

They had spent months, _months_, trying to become a couple, all ruined with one strike of a snake. _Severus, I don't know what I'll do if…_

Her wet, scratchy eyes widened. Hermione drew in a sharp breath, trying to press her back into the fluid curtains behind her. Severus was sitting up, one hand clutching his neck. Staring at her. Nearly a week had passed since the "Final Battle," as Rita Skeeter was calling it. Severus had been unresponsive all that time. Every night she snuck out of her bedroom to come into the infirmary, to sit at his side, even if she had done so after she had finished brewing, and after breakfast. And now he was awake.

"Am I dead?" he rasped. The black of his eyes, an ocean under moonlight, latched onto her face.

"Almost," Hermione whispered as she ran to his side. She hugged him around the waist, pressing her sobbing face into his thin stomach. He stroked her plaited hair with his left arm, balancing on his right. Then he stopped. When Hermione looked up at him, he was staring at where his Dark Mark used to be. The wrappings were gone, leaving an angry red scab behind.

"It will heal," Hermione said. Her voice begged him to look at her.

He did. He looked over every inch of her skin, checking for every freckle. Hermione looked worn-out—her eyes were stained red. She was beautiful.

Hermione crawled onto the bed, sitting on her knees so she could look at Severus. Not eating for six days had made his face even thinner than it was before. His hair was matted, flattened around his head. Now that his arms weren't full of Hermione, he touched his neck again.

"You trade one set of bandages for another," she murmured. Though it was a joke, it didn't sound like it. Hermione didn't think she would be able to tell jokes for a while.

Severus looked cautious; his dark eyebrows did not relax. "The Dark Lord is…"

"Dead. Harry killed him. When you were saving me."

"I don't think—" He coughed. Talking was like grinding sandpaper against his esophagus. "I did much saving."

"You and the Malfoys made a diversion so Neville and Draco could kill Nagini."

"Draco?" he questioned.

"He's fine. He'll have a limp for the rest of his life." Hermione managed a bit of a smile. "He said it gave him an excuse to have a cane."

"Lucius?"

"He and Mrs. Malfoy are fine. Under house arrest, though."

Severus looked nervous. He swallowed a lump in his ripped up throat. "Minerva?"

"Is busy repairing the castle. She's the headmistress."

The curtains ripped open. "And she is eagerly awaiting her deputy headmaster to get his bony arse out of this hospital bed." Minerva stood before them, giving Severus a stern look. Tears stung at Hermione's eyes as Minerva's face softened. Severus kept his left hand on Hermione's knee, but reached out to Minerva with the other.

He looked from one to the other. Both sets of eyes, one green, one brown, had been crying. "Who…?"

Minerva put her hand on his head, patting his hair. "I'll tell you…everyone who passed…when you're better. But Albus…" Severus's pupils dilated. "He's gone, Severus."

"We just came from F-Fred's funeral," Hermione said.

Severus swallowed then nodded. How many others had…

Minerva cleared her throat. "I'll come see you tomorrow. And I'll bring the cards."

Hermione tried to chuckle.

Minerva turned back when she reached the curtains. "Oh—and your apprentice has been doing a marvelous job stocking the infirmary. Just so you know." The headmistress smiled at her pupil then left.

Severus's eyes riveted to Hermione. "How long?"

"Six days."

His long fingers wrapped around his neck. Most of his scratches and bruises had healed, all except his snake bites. He had no idea why he was still alive.

"You took some of Dumbledore's pain—so I just took some of yours," she whispered. "That way, all your body had to do was heal."

The lump rising in his throat felt like a cotton ball soaked in thorns and hot spices. "Why would you…?"

Her lips trembled. "Don't you know by now that I love you?" Her voice was cracking. Those beautiful brown eyes turned wet.

Severus stroked her cheek. He choked, "It…baffles me…why."

"I just do," she sniffled, playing petulance.

Severus stretched, to wrap his hand around the back of her head. Ages had passed since he had last kissed Hermione. Beautiful lips melted against his and beautiful hands warmed his chest.

Hermione shuffled closer, keeping her lips close to his. She didn't want to hurt him. The daggers in Severus's neck brought stinging tears to his eyes. Hesitation between kisses became shorter—Severus ignored the pain. Hermione's lusty tongue caressed his palate before slipping away, wetting his lips in the process.

The two were panting, sharing the same breath. Her forehead melded with his. She caressed his ear, his jaw. Severus's hands slid over the curve of her shoulder, satin warming beneath his palm. They ignored the footsteps clacking towards them, until the curtains loudly parted. Hermione whipped out her wand and Severus clutched her closer, both of them reacting with too much adrenaline for a peaceful spring day.

Poppy Pomfrey jumped back. Hermione relaxed, looking sheepish. "Forgive me," the matron said. "I should know not to sneak up on war heroes by now."

Hermione stood up, returning her wand to her sleeve. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Severus's bedside and began waving her wand in complicated patterns. Severus watched Hermione. He didn't think he could bear it if she strayed too far from his grip.

* * *

><p><em>Seven Days Later<em>

Hermione hovered around Severus as he stood up from the bed. Her hands fluttered about—she was a bundle of nerves. The witch had not stopped chattering. Today would be the day the last person, the Potions Master, left the infirmary. In such a rush to leave, she buttoned his white shirt from the bottom as he started from the top.

"Severus, you should let me pull your hair back out of the way," Hermione said.

"I'll look like a bloody fool," he responded. His voice remained rough—Madam Pomfrey said it wouldn't stay that way.

The wizard rolled up his sleeves as Hermione put her hands on her hips. "I helped you convince Madam Pomfrey that you were well enough to return to your dungeons. Now you let me pull your hair back or I'll put you right back in that bed."

Severus grinned at her, the grin that made her weak in the knees. "Finally."

"Finally what?" she demanded, cheeks a flustered pink. The blush increased as Severus leaned closer.

"My little spitfire has stopped tip-toeing around me as if I were an invalid." As he spoke, his chin lifted, his nose almost brushing hers.

She looked down, chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to do anything that might hinder…"

"You are forgiven," he drawled, teasing her.

"Now let me pull your hair back so it won't get caught in the bandages."

He leaned forward, his smirking lips hovering near hers. Hermione reached around him, threading her fingers through his long, lustrous hair. She secured an elastic band, careful to avoid the bandages around his neck. She bit her lip, but it wasn't because she was nervous. Hermione had finished her ministrations, but the two did not move apart.

Hermione ghosted her hands over his healing neck to rest them on his chest. Sweet agony, the tension between their reluctantly separate mouths. Severus's hands traveled over the dip in her waist, bringing Hermione closer. A brush with death had changed Severus for the better, in Hermione's opinion. Now, he didn't hesitate to grip her hand, or drag his fingers through her hair. His spine didn't remain as straight as a chalkboard. Overall, he was more relaxed with her. He had even kept his arm around her shoulders, both lounging in his infirmary bed, when Minister of Magic Shacklebolt had visited.

The most noticeable change, at least according to everyone else, was the fact that he did not scowl at Neville when he came to see how he and Hermione were doing. Or Professor Trelawney. The Seer's lips thinned when she saw Severus wrapped around Hermione as if it were natural—but she did not seem to begrudge them. Professor Severus Snape was still rather stoic—emotions rarely passed over his face. No one thought he was any different from before—but Hermione could see. The man she loved had lost the weight on his shoulders, the stress of regret, and fear of the Dark Lord.

Hermione forced her tongue into his smirking mouth. That smirk was still the same. His lips were still the same; the curves, the taste. Hermione stroked his tongue with hers—still the same wet softness curling in her mouth. Hands with a few more scars spread over her back. His sharp nose pressed into her cheek; black eyelashes parted to reveal charcoal-colored eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

He tangled their fingers together. "Yes." Before they could reach the large oak doors of the infirmary, they slammed open. Both Hermione and Severus had their wands leveled at the intruder before they realized who it was.

Mustache bristling, Andrew shouted, "Hermione Jean Granger!"

Dr. Jean Granger followed behind. Tugging on her husband's arm, she said, "Andrew, really, you're making too much noise!"

Severus lowered his wand, but kept it at his side. Hermione took half a step back. The door to Madam Pomfrey's office squeaked open. Andrew's eyes darted down—Hermione and her professor were holding hands.

"How long has this been going on?" he shouted as loud as before.

Hermione looked to her mother, despondent. "You told him?"

"You didn't tell him?" Severus asked Hermione.

"This is ridiculous!" Andrew raged. "He's twenty years older than you!"

"Nineteen," Hermione muttered.

"What?" Andrew snapped.

"It's not important—Da, calm down—"

"No, I will not calm down!" Andrew turned on Severus, a hair's breadth away from poking him in the chest. "This man has slept in our house, under my roof, and now he's _sleeping_ with my daughter?"

Hermione was mortified that her Dad would say such a thing—or even think about Hermione's sex-life. And at such a loud volume. "Dad!"

"Andrew!"

Severus's face was grim. Hermione could see the anger boiling just beneath the surface by the way he clenched his teeth.

"How long has this been going on?" Andrew's voice had taken on a staccato tempo.

"How long has what been going on?" Severus replied icily.

Hermione jumped in front of Severus when Andrew pulled back his punching arm. Hermione knew Severus would not admit to anything without a direct question. "Dad!" Hermione warned. "Stop it. At the risk of sounding cliché, I happen to love him."

Andrew lowered his arm, but a vein still throbbed in his clenched fist. "You manipulative bastard," he hissed. "If I hadn't seen a war with my own eyes, I'd have thought you made it all up so you could get your hooks in my daughter."

"Dad—"

"More proof of your ignorance," Severus replied. He stood behind Hermione, his black eyes boring into Dr. Granger's skull. "As Hermione no doubt told you throughout the years, I had been nothing but unkind towards her from her first day in my class."

Hermione turned to look up at him, brown eyes wide and confused.

"Because she was a Muggle-born witch, she felt the need to prove herself to her peers—and it annoyed me to no end. To please her friends, she stole from me, attacked me, lied to me, and above-all, forced me to take care of her along with everything else I had to do. In class, she would pester me and turn in assignments of ungodly lengths—you've no idea how hard I searched for mistakes on her part, in attempt to shatter her enormous, annoying confidence. I have humiliated her and ignored her. Recently, I have ruined her summer holiday by being forced to take care of her once again. By all rights, she should hate me and I should continue to ignore her. But she doesn't; and I won't."

Severus rubbed his neck. Jean Granger clutched her wedding rings, in awe of Severus' beautiful tirade. "I, like you, cannot fathom why she would want anything to do with me." He looked down at Hermione. "But I hope to God she will continue to put up with me."

The two looked at one another, ignorant of the dentists' stares. Andrew was still panting.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just say that you love me?" Hermione asked. Her brown eyes were melted chocolate, similar to the melted feeling in her legs.

Severus scowled at her. "No."

Hermione smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Jean hovered at Andrew's elbow. Tension snapped off of Andrew's quivering form. Tearing his eyes away from Severus, Andrew instead glared at Hermione. "Will you be home tonight?"

Hermione looked surprised. "Of course."

"I will talk to you then," he said gruffly. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the infirmary.

Severus and Hermione were dumbfounded.

Jean winked. "That's a good sign. Don't worry, dear, I'll talk to him." With a smile to both wizards, she followed after her disgruntled husband. "That nice Luna girl and her father are Apparating us home."

Professor Snape couldn't turn his head, so he turned his whole body to look back. Madam Pomfrey withdrew into her office. The Potions Master smirked before claiming Hermione's mouth with his. Her eyes widened, taken off guard. "I think that went well," he said.

Hermione laughed. "Of course you do."

* * *

><p>AN: A fellow author had her account deleted recently, by the name of tbird, because her stories had some MA content in them. She can now be found on adult fan fiction dot net.

If I should be deleted, I think I would be heartbroken, especially since this story only has one more chapter left. But if it does happen, this story can be found on ashwinder as well.


	64. Nineteen Years

Chapter Sixty-Four—Nineteen Years

.

July, 1998

Severus Apparated to the end of the Muggle street, appearing behind a shadowy tree. Fifteen times this holiday he had appeared behind this tree, yet, no one had seen him. The wizard tugged his black collar, sweltering in the sunlight. People gave him odd glances, seeing him in a sweater—but they would outright stare if the scar on his neck was exposed.

The professor's long legs quickly carried him down the street, to Hermione's door. A year ago, he had been trapped in that house, and now he visited of his own accord. Due to Mr. Granger's mustachioed glare of displeasure, Severus often took Hermione out. The clerks of Flourish and Blotts expected to see the couple at least once a week.

Severus rapped his knuckles on the front door. Waiting for someone to answer, he observed the street. Muggles walked their dogs or lounged in their lawns. Severus relished in the shade under the awning.

The door swung open, allowing the smell of a cooling pie to waft out onto the porch. Hermione beamed at him. Without even a word of greeting, she stood on her toes to kiss him.

"I missed you," she said.

"Even though you had seen me not twelve hours ago?" he asked, holding both her hands in his.

"It was a long twelve hours." Hermione shut the door. "What are we going to do today, Severus?"

_Something I am dreading,_ he thought as he locked his hands behind his back. "I thought we might go to my home, for a change." For the past few weeks, Hermione had asked about it, wondering when she would get to see Spinner's End. Severus never took her there because he was embarrassed. The first time Lily had seen his home, she had paled. Lucius and Narcissa acted much the same, but had the gracious tact to not say anything.

Hermione looped her arm through his. "Lead the way."

With every step towards the tree down the street, Severus wondered what Hermione's reaction would be. The town was dilapidated, the house looked likely to fall apart and the inside wasn't much better. He had cleaned it, nervous and jittery the whole time because he was cleaning for Hermione. The sitting room, in his opinion, was the finest room in the house, but it was small due to all the bookshelves.

A decade ago, he had needed to change the doors into bookcases as well. In the basement his mother had added magically (the only magic Tobias Snape ever approved of) Severus had built a Potions lab as soon as he had obtained ownership of the house. He had never thought to work on the kitchen or the bedrooms.

Perhaps Hermione wouldn't want to see the kitchen. But if she did, she certainly wouldn't want to venture up the squeaking stairs to see the bedrooms. Severus hid his nerves behind the coldest face he could muster. Hermione glanced at him, wondering why he was behaving like this.

Neither of them noticed the ambush until it was too late.

A voice, tinged with rudeness, said, "Granger." Violet pulled down her sunglasses, staring at Professor Snape. "And your babysitter." Betty and Dana were equally as confused on either side.

"I don't believe I properly introduced you all before," Hermione said, giving a false, sweetly evil smile. "This is my boyfriend Severus. Severus, this is Violet, Dana, and Betty." The mouths of Violet and the other harpies, usually busy eviscerating, all dropped open. Hermione held Severus's arm tighter, leaving her head on his shoulder.

"Your—boyfriend?" Dana squeaked.

The man quirked an eyebrow at them. "Yes, I remember these girls—the ones with the venereal diseases."

Hermione guffawed as Violet stormed away. Dana gaped until Betty dragged her along, raging about impolite people and their stupid boyfriends.

Severus led his tittering girlfriend to the tree, feeling a little less nervous.

* * *

><p>March, 1999<p>

The Sunday dinners at the Granger household had become less awkward over the past year—slightly. Mrs. Granger had grown accustomed to Hermione's older boyfriend, but Mr. Granger was still miffed.

"You said Hermione set you on fire, once?" Dr. Granger barked across the potato salad. The dentist looked as if he would like to set something on fire, preferably Snape's hideously long nose.

Hermione rolled her eyes; Severus gave a dark grin, the one that he wore after sending a particularly well-crafted insult towards a Gryffindor. "Yes, she did. She came to the wrong conclusion," he paused, "and thus, burnt my cloak."

Jean Granger ladled out more gravy, saying, "Children will be children."

Andrew was glaring across the table, his fork and knife stiff in his hands. Hermione's lips thinned; Severus did not break eye contact with Mr. Granger. The Muggle had to look away to cut his ham. The wizard did the same.

Jean began to chatter, not noticing the frost hanging in the air. "So, the funniest thing happened at the office today…"

* * *

><p>June, 2000<p>

The school term had just ended, and Hermione pulled all the books off of Professor Snape's shelves, as well as the jars of pickled mandrakes and squid tentacles. She wrinkled her nose at a jar full of owl talons—little sinews floated in the yellowed liquid, still attached to the stiff claws.

"_Why_ do you have this?"

Severus looked up from his tally of the inventory. "I believe the apothecary in Knockturn Alley was tossing it."

"So, it was free, and you thought it would come in handy?" She was moving towards the rubbish bin.

"Yes," he said cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get rid of it."

Severus caught the jar before it could shatter into the bin.

"Come on, Severus—"

"Waste not, want not, Miss Granger," he said as he rose from his seat. He wrapped the jar in newspaper and put it in one of the cardboard boxes.

"What potion possibly uses owl feet?" she asked, leaning her hip on Snape's desk.

The professor thought about it, then turned around. "Hippogriff feed."

Hermione's face soured—Severus smirked at her. "Aren't you glad I told you?"

"Oh, haha, very funny."

"At least I won't make you eat it afterward," Severus teased, striding closer. His arms were crossed.

"If I remember correctly, you refused to eat the jell-o, even though you promised you would."

"I thought you knew that I was a liar?" The professor was looming over her as they talked. He was a head taller and only a hands' width away.

She tipped up her face. "Would you lie to me?"

"Never."

The two forgot they were supposed to be organizing the store room so that Severus could give control to the new Potions Master tomorrow. Severus hefted Hermione onto the desk as her tongue teased his lips.

* * *

><p>August, 2001<p>

In January, Draco had erroneously been declared the "Most Eligible Bachelor" by the _Daily Prophet._ The head editor of the _Quibbler_, Luna Lovegood, had quickly remedied this situation by proposing to Draco the night that horrid article had been printed.

Severus remembered Narcissa's mouth hanging open, Luna's proposal still ringing through the air in the dining room. Lady Malfoy had been appalled that a woman had proposed instead of the man, but allowed the marriage. Lucius always chuckled about it. At the wedding reception, after the most elaborate ceremony Severus had ever seen, he stood with the Malfoys as they discussed their only son.

"We Malfoy men have a weakness for beautiful blondes," Lucius said to his wife.

Narcissa looked at him, equally flirtatious. "And we beautiful blondes can't resist a silver-tongued Malfoy."

Severus recalled looking out onto the veranda of Malfoy Manor, where the maid of honor and the bride talked. The new Mrs. Malfoy was resplendent, jewels in her blonde hair, a white, flowing dress tailored to suit her. But Severus only wanted to marvel at the beautiful brunette at her side.

As Severus walked down the street, he remembered how Hermione's deep blue dress shimmered under the chandelier's light. As they danced, her twirled one of her dangling curls around his finger. She was warm against his chest, the most beautiful woman in the room.

She had danced with Harry, Ron, George, and Draco. But she only rested her head on Severus's shoulder, only let him feel the soft waves of her hair.

Severus told Hermione every day that he loved her. Every one of his colleagues could see that he adored the woman. The only person who was not okay with their courtship was Hermione's father, the man Severus was on his way to see.

The wizard knocked on the door to the Muggle house—just his luck, Mr. Granger was the one to open the door.

"Snape."

"Dr. Granger."

Suspicious eyes scanned the street. "Where's Hermione?"

"She is at work."

Jean stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Andrew? Is that Severus?" Mrs. Granger rushed down the hall. "Severus, you don't have to knock—and you certainly don't have to stand outside." She gave her husband a displeased face as she pushed the door open wider. "Come in, come in."

"Thank you."

The three sat in the living room, in silence. Severus, in all black, wearing a turtleneck in the summer, as stiff as his ebony wand, looked out of place without Hermione next to him. Andrew glared at his daughter's boyfriend while crossing his arms. Jean sat placid, waiting for someone to speak.

"I have…faced multiple wands, snakes, werewolves…" Severus rubbed his neck and, for once, did not look anyone in the eye. "Yet, I do not believe I have ever been more terrified in my life than I am right now."

Andrew sat up straighter; Jean looked anxious.

Severus forced both of his hands to remain still in his lap. "For nearly all of my life I have submitted myself to one master or another." He took a deep breath. "Yet, here I am, submitting myself to you."

The Grangers were listening silently.

"I would like to ask Hermione to marry me. I have come to ask your permission."

Jean turned to Andrew. She was on the edge of the couch, watching her husband remain still and stoic.

"You're going to ask her anyway, even if we say no, aren't you?" Andrew asked tersely.

Severus observed the carpet at Andrew's feet. "If you say no, Hermione will likely say no as well." He looked Mr. Granger in the eye. Severus didn't know if he should be revealing all the power Andrew had in this situation—Severus usually kept some information to himself. "Even if she won't marry me, she knows I will still be with her. But she will not want to go against your wishes."

Dr. Granger leaned his elbows on his knees. His graying mustache bristled. "What makes you think Hermione wants to marry you?"

The wizard's face did not change, but Jean noticed he crossed his legs and clutched his knee. "I suppose it might just be wishful thinking. She hasn't left me, yet."

Jean never realized that Severus could be unsure of himself—she had always thought of him as a dark, confident, powerful wizard. For the first time in the five years of knowing Professor Snape, she realized that he was not textbook Byronic hero, but a human.

"Have you got a ring for her?" Andrew was glaring.

Severus shook his head. "I needed to obtain your permission first."

Mrs. Granger twiddled the wedding rings on her chain. Andrew better not say no. How could he remain this pigheaded for so long? Couldn't he see that Severus worshipped their little girl? Hermione obviously loved him back—her brown eyes always glowed whenever they fell on Severus. It didn't matter if he wore his magic glasses to make himself look younger for the family parties, or if he remained his real age—Hermione beamed whenever he was around.

"Severus."

Professor Snape twitched—he couldn't remember a time that Dr. Granger had used his given name.

"I can't imagine that Hermione would say no."

Jean's hand jumped to her mouth. Severus felt all the blood curdle in his veins. Nothing had ever gone his way before; his body didn't know how to react. So he remained still—he didn't even blink.

Andrew stood up and Severus followed suit. Jean's eyes filled with tears when Andrew offered his hand.

"Oh, Severus!" Jean threw her arms around Severus's torso.

Severus was overwhelmed. Andrew chuckled at Severus's uncomfortable expression.

"Do all of the Granger women have a penchant for hugging?"

"Yes."

"You're going to have to get used to it, now that you're marrying Hermione!"

"I shall…" He patted one of his scarred hands on her back, only twice. "Try."

* * *

><p>November, 2003<p>

Herbology professor Neville Longbottom shyly ventured into the staff room. Tonight would be his first round of poker with his fellow colleagues. He sat down between Charms professor Filius Flitwick and Healer Padma Patil. Defense professor Severus Snape shuffled the cards across from him.

"I'm not very good with cards," Neville said as he pulled his chair closer to the table.

"You'll learn," Severus said as he dealt.

Minerva asked, "Where's Hermione? She usually isn't late."

"My dear wife is busy working on a case. She's probably still pouring over the facts in her office."

"Has she bought that land fer t'giants?" Hagrid asked. The slick cards tried to escape his large hands.

"I believe that is what she is working on, currently."

"Is the honeymoon phase over, yet?" Walter joked.

Snape gave him a grin, no less smirk-like since his marriage to Hermione ten months ago. "No. We both remain hopelessly enamored."

"You need to put that ardor to work and produce a grandchild for me," Minerva remarked, peering over her hand of cards.

"Minerva, you're too young to be a grandmother." Severus could tell the headmistress was pleased with his comment by the way she blushed and tittered.

* * *

><p>July, 2004<p>

Professor Snape sat on the corner of his couch reading the evening edition of the _Prophet _before Hermione came home from the Ministry. His wife liked to take the paper apart as she read. Severus thought it unnecessary. Instead of mentioning it, he simply read the news before Hermione could get her hands on it. Her pregnant, hormonal hands. The lock on the front door began to click.

_Speak of the devil,_ Severus thought. He looked up to see Hermione carrying a large plastic crate full of files and scrolls. He scowled. "What is that?"

Mrs. Snape looked sheepish as she set the crate down on the coffee table. "We both know I can't be on house arrest—"

"Bed rest."

"—for the next two months without anything to do or I'll go mad."

"You're supposed to be resting." The man put the paper aside as his wife walked towards him.

"I will be lazing about in bed or on the couch the whole time. I swear." Seven months' worth of pregnancy had swollen her belly and feet. Hermione insisted that she was not over-working herself, but Severus knew she went to bed hours earlier than usual.

"Do I need to ask Molly to stay here during the day?"

Hermione grinned at the professorial voice he was using on her. "No, Severus."

He stroked one of the curls framing her face. "You and the baby…I don't want either of you to be fatigued. Please, do not overtax yourself. You only have two more months."

Mrs. Snape rubbed her thumb over the dark patch of skin on her husband's arm. The Dark Mark had faded over time. "We need to pick some baby names."

"We do."

"How about…" Hermione snuggled her cheek into Severus's neck, the side not ripped apart by the snake. "Shakespeare?"

"You want to name our daughter 'Shakespeare'?"

"No, Severus," she sighed as he grinned into her hair. "Do you want to pick a name from a Shakespearean play?"

"Hmmm…" His long fingers caressed her jaw and chin as he thought. 'Hermione' was a Shakespearean name. "Yes, another Shakespearean Snape might be a good thing."

Warm lips plumped against his jaw in response.

* * *

><p>January, 2005<p>

Severus sat with his legs extending out before him, on either side of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. With the couch to rest his back upon, and his child finally asleep, Severus felt quite content. Once he had signed his soul over to the Dark Lord, he had stopped his dreams for children. Even before he had gone to Dumbledore, before Lily had sacrificed herself for Harry. He knew that the children of Death Eaters were expected to be raised as Death Eaters.

Before he had become a Death Eater, he wondered if his children would ever regret being born. Now, he would probably wither and die, should his precious Ophelia ever feel that way.

Their baby, as beautiful as her mother, lay asleep on the rug. Mrs. Weasley assured them Ophelia was one of the best-behaved infants she had ever seen, and warned them the next one would be a screaming hellion to make up for it. Severus assured her there would be no next one.

This one was perfect.

Ophelia Marie Snape, born on September fifth, had eyes almost as dark as her father's. Thank God above she didn't have his nose. One of her little hands curled as she jerked her arm up to her ear. Severus rubbed her belly.

Mrs. Lupin had seen it fit to give Ophelia a Weird Sisters onesie, the outfit she was currently sporting. Severus did not let Ophelia leave the house wearing it. Last week, Hermione made it known she was going to visit her parents, Ophelia already in the carrier at her feet. Severus, the doting father he was, made sure to feed her first. Mashed carrots dripped right on the "d" and she had to be changed. Pity.

Hermione came in with two cup of tea. Severus always had a hard time choosing which one of his girls he should look at, the sweet, beautiful love of his life or his precious, fragile daughter.

"Are you ready for classes to start again tomorrow?" Mrs. Snape asked, handing him a mug. She sat down on the couch.

"I don't think I can bear a hundred nasty children when I know I can play with this one instead," he replied softly. Ophelia's fingers twitched. He continued to rub her belly while drinking his tea.

Hermione put her chin on his crown. "She'll be here when you get back."

"I wonder how long Professor Greengrass will complain about her first Christmas as head of Slytherin."

"Was it really all that bad?"

"It could be." The wizard leaned into his wife's knees, resting his head on top of her leg. Hermione stroked his hair as they watched their baby sleep.

* * *

><p>October, 2006<p>

Ophelia Snape stared at all of her cousins, aunts, and uncles from her Muggle car-seat. Victoire Weasley shuffled her long, platinum hair over Ophelia's face—the baby cooed.

"I see where she gets her sense of humor from," bachelor Charlie Weasley remarked. "That usually makes every other baby laugh." Fred Weasley bounced in his lap, holding his new stuffed chocolate frog toy. Today was his sixth birthday.

Hermione and Severus Snape lounged at the kitchen table, watching the children fawn over their baby in the other room. Mrs. Weasley sat in the arm chair next to the grandfather clock. The number of hands on the clock had increased three-fold over the years.

James Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, and Teddy Lupin thought babies were boring, so they were busy skittering around the house. Newborn Sirius Arthur Potter sucked down a bottle in Ginny's arms. Luna Malfoy discussed her newest _Quibbler_ piece on invisibility cloaks with Dora Lupin while Draco, undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, discussed the influx of foreign wizards in Britain with his boss. Minister Potter maintained that new blood would be good for Britain's wizards.

"Besides, there's not much we can do about it," Harry said as he sipped his coffee.

"Do you boys ever stop talking business?" Arthur asked jovially as he came in from feeding the chickens.

"This one just turned five and you've already got another one on the way?" Hermione joked with Angelina.

George flicked his wife's dreadlocks. "What can I say—the Weasleys are a fertile people."

"You two aren't planning on having anymore?" Angelina asked as she rubbed her budding belly.

Severus and Hermione traded glances. Severus did not want any more children. "We'll see how stubborn the first one turns out, then let you know."

Hermione gave a snarky chuckle. "If she's as stubborn as Severus, he'll never even _look_ at me again."

Ron laughed from the kitchen floor. He and Lavender sat on the tiles, their three-year-old, Renee, tottering between them. "The two of you are some of the most stubborn people I've ever met."

Percy Weasley arrived, bringing with him a pumpkin pie, a gift for Freddie, and some news. "Arachne Roberts-Parkinson just left court—said she was Imperiussed."

"So they let her go?" Hermione asked flatly.

"From what I hear she was very…persuasive outside the courtroom," Percy said, mindful of the tiny ears listening.

Freddie shrieked, holding a hunk of Muggle plastic over his head. "Gran-da, look—it's a mobile!"

"I took out the batteries so the mobile won't beep when he pushes the buttons," Percy mentioned to George.

"It's not a real phone, is it?" Angelina asked, somewhat pensive.

"No," Percy chuckled. Arthur was nearly as excited as Freddie was.

* * *

><p>March, 2008<p>

Severus and Hermione stood arguing in the kitchen of Spinner's End. "I don't want him anywhere near this house."

"Severus!"

He ignored her as he left the kitchen.

Hermione followed Severus down the basement stairs. "Don't—I'm trying to talk to you, Severus!"

"There is nothing to discuss," he snapped, continuing his trek into his lab.

"Well,_ I_ think there is! He's her grandfather—"

"Be that as it may, he is nothing to me." Severus crossed his arms. Behind him a cauldron bubbled on his work table.

"This might be a good time for you two to work on your relationship, become a family again. Work on forgiveness." Hermione was imploring. Severus had been hurt all his life, internalizing his own pain so he could dish it out. He needed catharsis—an apology, a father. Tobias Snape had called on the telephone this morning while Severus was at Hogwarts. Hermione hadn't known what to tell him and gave as many vague answers as she could. The man acted surprised that his son had gotten married.

"Good lord." Severus was staring at her, entranced and simultaneously horrified. "You're just like her. She thought she could trust him too."

Hermione was taken aback. But as a barrister, she could think on her feet. "Ophelia's going to want to know why she doesn't have two grandfathers."

"We'll tell her he's dead."

"Do you know how hurt she'll be when she finds out we lied?"

"He will come in here, and find out he has nothing to gain, and then walk right back out of her life forever. He might stay long enough to earn Ophelia's affections—but then he'll leave. I think that might sting just a little bit." Severus turned to his work table. He grabbed the nearest thing he could find and began to chop.

Mrs. Snape could see that he wasn't going to budge. Perhaps he was right. "What should I tell him when he calls back?"

"Don't answer the phone." He continued to cut up the daisy roots.

Hermione gnawed her lip. Severus knew she was there, but he didn't say anything.

"Are you…absolutely certain?" she asked.

Severus set down the knife. "He's a bastard, Hermione." His black eyes had lost the playful sheen they had when he tickled their baby. "Ophelia does not need to know it."

* * *

><p>May, 2012<p>

Harry had fixed the drafty halls of Grimmauld Place quite nicely. Perhaps more credit should go to the witches he and Ginny had hired to renovate. Windows were in abundance, even in the basement kitchen. Eleven years after they had been affixed, Hermione still liked to look out at the swishing hay field every time she came over.

Ginny rifled through the tasteful oak cabinets—"Purely Muggle," Molly and Arthur had said, each with a different tone.

"How's work?" Mrs. Potter asked as she found the tea bags.

"The number of creature-related cases I take has dwindled, so now I can focus more on my human cases," Hermione chuckled.

Sirius and James were listening next to the air-conditioning vent. Grandma said the Muggle oddity was ridiculous, but that didn't stop her from soaking up the cool air whenever she came over. Da wouldn't let Grandpa take the A/C apart—reminded him not to do it every time he visited. On the second floor landing, they could hear everything going on in the kitchen through the vent. On the third floor landing, they could hear talk in the library. If they pressed their ears into the vent on the first floor, they could hear directly into the laundry room on the other side of the wall. Sometimes, Ma would tell baby Lily funny things Uncle George and Uncle Fred had done as children—and sometimes she would sniffle about it. That always made James and Sirius sad.

But most of the time, eavesdropping was fun. Especially when Uncle Sev came over—oh, he hated being called Uncle Sev. But if you called him Uncle Sevvie—well, let's just say that Uncle Ron had lost a few freckles that day.

James and Sirius liked Uncle Sev, even if he made a bored face most of the time. They begged him to teach them to brew Wolfsbane and Veritaserum and poisons, and he always said, "Maybe if you become a noble Slytherin." Aunt Hermione would start railing about how complicated the Wolfsbane was, and that Veritaserum takes a long time to stew, and poisons are not funny, blah blah blah. It was fun to get under her skin. Uncle Sev thought so too.

"I do have this one case that's…" Auntie Hermione sighed. Sirius and James traded furrowed brows. Aunt Hermione always sounded happy (and bossy), but not now.

Momma asked, "That's what?" The boys heard the clinks of two mugs on the table.

"A witch was severely beaten and she almost died. Her boyfriend did it, a wizard. So we can try them both in court. But usually, the boyfriends in the cases are Muggles beating their witch girlfriends." A pause for tea. "I don't often tell Severus about my cases anyway, but I especially…"

"You're…afraid…?"

"No, of course not!" Auntie 'Mione sounded surprised and kind of mad. "Severus's parents..."

"Oooh, I see." Momma took a loud slurp of her tea.

"I can't help but think…am I going to end up working my own daughter's case?"

"Hermione, if she's as quick as Severus is, and as smart as you are, your daughter will be perfectly fine kicking the dragon dung out of _anybody_ who tries to hurt her."

Sirius clenched his fists. "No one's gonna hurt Ophelia!"

"Or Lily!" James added.

"Yeah!"

James and Sirius ran down the hall to get to the library. Right where they were expected to be, they found Uncle Sevvie and Da playing Muggle chess. Da held Baby Lily on his lap as he moved his pawn forward. Sunlight danced through Lily's fire colored hair. Uncle Sevvie moved his black queen. Ophelia sat on the couch looking through her favorite pop-up book about Patroni.

The two brothers stood behind Harry's shoulders, to peer at their four-year-old sister. "Lily," James said, "if any man ever makes you cry because he hit you, I will break his broomstick in half."

Severus stared at the black haired boy and had a strange feeling in his gut. Lily Potter being protected by James Potter. Brother and sister. That baby had red hair and green eyes, but she didn't look like Lily. James didn't look like his grandfather and Sirius did not look like his namesake. Harry had forgiven him for leading to his parents' deaths—had said it wasn't really his fault, something about fate. It took a few more years after Harry's apology, and quite a few conversations with Hermione, before Severus had been able to forgive himself.

Harry chuckled, rubbing James's hair with his free hand. "You two are going to have to beat the boys off of my Lily with a stick—she's going to be as pretty as her mother, you know."

Snape and Potter were not bosom friends—Severus never confided in anyone except for Hermione and Minerva—but they could have a conversation that did not devolve into hostilities or insults. They had dropped cold formalities a long time ago (Ron's insistence had finally convinced Harry to do so).

Every Thursday night, Severus and Hermione would stop by Grimmauld Place and they would have dinner. Severus made sure he never had evening patrols on Thursdays, lest he get a stern glare from his wife. Her angry face was cute, but a smile was stunning.

Sirius shyly walked over to Ophelia. He was intimidated by Uncle Severus—he wasn't easy-going like Uncle Ron, and he certainly didn't own a joke store like Uncle George. Ophelia had long curls like Auntie 'Mione, except they were almost black, like Uncle Sev's. And her eyes—black. She reminded him of Uncle Severus, even though she smiled like Auntie 'Mione all the time. Not to mention, she was prettier than Uncle Sev.

"Ophelia," Sirius said. She looked up at him. She was a very quiet girl, when she was busy reading or coloring a picture. "I won't let any boy hurt you, when we go to Hogwarts."

Severus slowly turned his head towards Harry. Harry was taken aback by Sirius's chivalry. Was he…_hitting _on Professor Snape's daughter? Severus did not glare at Harry, but continued to silently stare, which was just as bad as glaring sometimes.

"Thank you, Sirius," Ophelia replied, unsure of what started this conversation. "I won't let any boys hurt you, either."

Severus ducked his head. Black hair shielded his wide smirk from Sirius's rapidly bruising ego. Sirius ran out of the room, as red as Uncle Charlie's hair. James followed, laughing. Lily tried to take Harry's glasses off his nose and Ophelia continued to stare after those two weird Potter boys in consternation. Professor Snape covered his mouth with his hand.

"The first Sirius wouldn't have been shot down so succinctly," Severus chuckled. Watching the new Sirius grow up had not eased the pain of a bullied childhood, but Severus knew it did not reflect on the child. James, Sr. should not have colored his opinion on Harry, but it had. So, Severus had bullied him in turn. He now knew that was wrong, and made sure he never allowed his past to impact his interactions with these small children.

Harry prodded his rook forward. "When my son starts channeling my godfather, _that's_ when I'll worry for the witches of Hogwarts," he joked.

* * *

><p>September, 2016<p>

Ophelia clung to her father's arm, more nervous than she would care to admit. Her mother appeared with a pop next to her. Steam rolled over the platform. Hundreds of feet pounded, owls hooted, and cats yowled as parents bade their children teary good-byes. It was just as Ophelia remembered it from last year.

A mass of red hair caught Hermione's eye. She led the way, trusting Severus to follow. Perhaps she should have let him lead—students, current and past, parted for Severus. A few younger ones said hello. He nodded to them, his hand firmly over Ophelia's. Her long pony tail sometimes swung into his back as they were jostled in the crowd.

Hermione ruffled James's hair, knowing he hated it. He grumbled and hopped onto the train to join his fellow second years.

Harry knelt with Sirius a bit away from everyone else. "Your Uncle Severus was a Slytherin," Hermione heard him say.

Ophelia traced the buttons on her father's cuff links, standing between Mummy and Daddy. She would get to see her daddy every day, but she couldn't go home with him. And she wouldn't be able to see Mummy.

Scorpius Malfoy, a sly fifth-year, ambled over. He mentioned, "Teddy is snogging Victoire over there, just so you know."

Dora slapped a hand to her forehead. Bill whipped around, glaring. Fleur put her hand on Bill's arm, rolling her eyes. Their daughter Dominique and her cousin Renee, both thirteen, giggled.

Ron made his son Lorne get off the trunk so Renee could carry it to the train. The group of war veterans had a child in every house, and in every year, between them. Renee Weasley was the only Hufflepuff, and Scorpius Malfoy was the only Slytherin. Fred Weasley (who happened to enjoy Filius Flitwick's class the most) and Ophelia Snape were Ravenclaws. Victoire, Dominique, and James were Gryffindors, as Teddy Lupin had been.

George and Angelina were sure that next year, Roxanne would be sorted into Gryffindor as well. Ginny readjusted Lily's headband, wondering if it would feel odd with only one child at home with her. In a few years, she would have no children to snuggle with after dinner during the school term.

Lavender had tears in her eyes as she rubbed a spot of dirt from Renee's freckled nose. "Do you have everything?" she choked. Ron rubbed her shoulder, trying not to laugh.

Renee looked mortified. "Mum, don't do that in public!" she groaned, rubbing the spit off her nose.

"I'm sorry!" Lavender squeaked, holding the handkerchief to her twisting mouth instead of her daughter's face.

Severus rolled his eyes at the scene, silently stroking Ophelia's hair. Ophelia let him, despite being almost twelve-years-old.

Luna Malfoy and Charlie Weasley discussed dragon hide briefcases and whether or not they attracted the attention of Crumple-Horned Snorcaks if banged against a brick wall. The train's whistle began to trill. Victoire and Teddy, hand in hand, joined their group. Dora slapped her son on the back of the head. Victoire blushed as Teddy gave a sheepish grin.

"Don't let Freddie get in any trouble," George said to Ophelia as she and Severus walked to the train.

"I won't," she replied as Freddie stuck his tongue at her.

"What are you gonna do, you little second-year?" Freddie asked, poking Ophelia's cheek.

"Aunt Ginny taught me the Bat Bogey Hex and I won't hesitate to use it on you," she replied, sticking out her tongue as well.

"Now, now, children, I would hate to take off points from Ravenclaw so early in the year," Professor Snape drawled. Freddie gave him a devious smirk and hopped onto the train. Severus looked at Ophelia—she was biting her bottom lip, a habit she no doubt inherited from her mother.

"I'll see you at school," she said.

"You will indeed."

"Ophelia!" Sirius called. He rushed up to her and Severus. "Is it a long train ride, Uncle Severus?"

"I'm sure, the intrepid group of children that you are, will find a suitable way to pass the time."

The train whistle blew again. Hermione waved at Ophelia, smiling. Ophelia ran to her mother and gave her a quick hug before sprinting back to the train. Sirius hopped on after her. Charlie let Scorpius, Renee, and Dominique get on before him.

"See you at dinner," Charlie said to Severus.

Professor Snape stood next to his wife, watching his only child walk down the length of the train, talking with Sirius Potter. They joined the Weasley compartment.

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets. The train rolled away, full of happy, smiling children. "Do you know what Sirius just asked me?" Harry queried as the crimson train grew smaller.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He asked me if it would be okay if he wasn't a Gryffindor." The Boy Who Lived Twice grinned at his best friend, Hermione Snape. "I think he wants to be a Ravenclaw."

"You better watch out, Severus," Ron laughed.

Draco snickered, "That boy has been making eyes at your dear daughter."

"James has him thinking he'll be sorted into Slytherin," Ginny added, swinging Lily's hand.

"I can't think of a better house," Severus remarked.

Nineteen years after the death of Voldemort, Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. With Harry and Ron at her side, Severus in her arms, and family all around, the witch had never been happier. "Let's go to lunch," Hermione said, stretching her neck back so she could look at Severus.

Harry and Draco returned to their office while Luna went to her father's house to work on the magazine. Angelina, Lavender and Ginny took Roxanne, Lorne, and Lily to the Burrow. Dora took Teddy shopping for a suit—he had a job interview tomorrow, with Flourish and Blotts. Ron and George Apparated to the joke shop. Bill and Fleur had to return to Shell Cottage to finish packing for their trip to France—Louis had been squawking about the trip for the last half hour.

Severus led Hermione to the Apparation point. "How about I make lunch instead?"

"That sounds acceptable," Hermione teased.

Miles away, the crimson train sped down the tracks to Hogsmeade, where Hagrid would be waiting with his lantern. Minerva would give a well-crafted speech, after the portrait of Albus Dumbledore had attempted to help her write it. Neville Longbottom would lead the Sorting tonight. And Severus Snape would applaud as Sirius Potter joined his brother James at the Gryffindor table. In Hermione's opinion, all was well.

* * *

><p>AN: Since Severus did not die professing his love for Lily Potter, it wouldn't make sense for Harry to name one of his sons after him. And I also thought it was pretty bunk that Ginny didn't seem to have input regarding her children's names. So I made up a new one. Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction! And thanks to J.K. Rowling for crafting such interesting characters.—Rachel


End file.
